Silence
by Lavi Loveless
Summary: Sasuke is a kitten hybrid while Naruto is a rich young master who comes to buy Sasuke as a slave and pet. Sasuke is mute due to the separation of his brother Itachi. Both grow unexpected feelings, causing misunderstandings between the two. The complicated struggle between master and pet. Pairing: NaruSasu. Warnings: Master/Slave relationship [AU/OOC]
1. Bought

**A/N:** Hello, this is my first fanfic, or any attempt of writing my own piece, but I hope it will be okay. I thank you in advance if you choose to support me in the future as I plan to make this a long story.

**Note:** This has been edited due to the help of a very special friend.

**Warnings:** Master/Slave relationship, OOCness, and a little blood.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sunlight filled the streets of Konoha as it was early in the morning. Naruto walked through these streets until he reached his destination; the pet shop. He was greeted by his acquaintance and shopkeeper— Orochimaru. His creepy smile fit with his snakelike features; he had yellow eyes with pupils shaped like slits, dark long hair that reached down to his waist, and skin that seemed unhealthily yellow.

"Ah you've finally come to get a pet of your own?"

"Shut it Orochimaru, I already told you I would buy one from you."

"Yes yes..and I am most grateful. Shall I show you them?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Why else would I be here. Hurry up and show me them," he snapped, not being in the best of moods.

"Yes of course, of course." He mused guiding Naruto into a hallway that lead into a room. In the room it contained small, young hybrids both male and female.

The room was quite big, it contained twenty cages inside the area. Each cage was occupied by a young slave. The cage itself only had enough room for them to barely crouch or stand which they were all doing now. They all stood there, metal collars around their small necks which had a short connecting chain to their wrist shackles. This gave the effect of them begging with their 'paws' in front of them, and of course, they were all naked. Their eyes were focused on the floor, they knew if they made eye contact without permission, they would be severely punished.

Before Orochimaru could even say anything about the younger slaves, Naruto looked disinterested and walked out of the room. "Hell..I'm not some pedophile, I don't want some brat who can't do anything properly. I want someone older, someone who can actually..do something."

Orochimaru followed the blonde, walking quicker to get ahead of him to show him another room.

"These slaves are at least twelve and up. I'm sure one of these will stand out to you?"

Naruto came in after Orochimaru and immediately one particular slave caught his attention. He saw the raven hair the stuck out from the hybrid's head. He then looked lower and saw the lean muscles that could seen despite the obvious hunger. He got a closer look on the hybrid; pale skin, raven coloured cat appendages, untrimmed bangs, and his blood red eyes.

The young master reached his hand into the cage to touch the kit. The boy tensed from the oncoming hand, but stayed as motionless as possible.

"Ah that one." Orochimaru interrupted before the hand touched the boy, "He's one of the rarest breeds I have— an Uchiha. Unfortunately, not many survived during the Uchiha genocide..they were deemed dangerous and were hunted down to just a remaining few. Such a shame too, for they are absolutely beautiful."

"How old is he? He seems much older than all the others."

"Ah yes, he is quite overdue actually. I usually sell off all my slaves that reach past eighteen to brothels, or just euthanize them if they're not worth it… but since this one's such a beauty, I couldn't help but keep him with me. I was told that he is almost twenty one years old. I must warn you though, he has quite the temper on him. Although he knows his place here, he still acts in defiance, but I'm sure that'll be more entertainment for you am I wrong?" When the kit heard about his age, his ears twitched. He was rarely told information about himself. Hell, he didn't even know the date he was born. He could only find out information about himself when it was told to others in front of him.

Naruto smirked, _so he's around the same age as me._ "May I touch him? I won't do much..yet, I just want to speak to him." Orochimaru nodded and Naruto returned his gaze onto the chained kit. He slipped his hand through the bars and grabbed the hybrid's chin. He could feel resistance on his hand as the boy continued to look down.

"Look at me." The red eyes refused to look up. Annoyed, Naruto harshly pulled his chin up more and the red eyes finally looked at him, but there was no emotion behind those orbs.

"What's your name."

Silence.

Luckily for the raven, the bars dividing the two males restricted Naruto's movement; otherwise, he would have slapped him by now.

"I asked for your name, do you not understand?" He hissed out.

Once again he was met by silence, but this time the kit bit his lip.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention he is mute. I wouldn't say he was born like that, but he refuses to speak. Quite clever I would say as not many wants a mute slave. He hasn't spoken a word since he's been in my care for the couple of months. One thing that makes him more valuable though is that he is a virgin. I don't know how he managed that, but he's also in perfect condition meaning that there are no scars on his body. The only background I know of him that's not in his papers is that he has an elder brother but they were separated. His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke." Naruto let it roll off his tongue.

Naruto's attention went back to the chained slave who was staring at the wall next to him. He released the kit's chin and he knew that he wanted this pet. He thought it could be fun.

"I'll buy him from you." The blonde stated as again, the slave was biting his lip.

Sasuke shifted slightly, he hated being talked to like merchandise, but there was nothing he could do about it. This both saddened and frustrated him.

"Of course." Orochimaru grinned, he was finally selling him.

"Would you like to take him how he is, or do you want me to prepare him."

"Yes I would like him prepared as you say it, but there is one thing additional thing I want." He smirked at his new slave, "I want his tongue pierced right in the middle."

It was Orochimaru's turn to smirk. "Of course, I will do it right away. It'll take about an hour and a half to prepare him, and then I will bring the paperwork needed to buy him to you." With this Naruto left to go busy himself for the time needed to prepare his new pet.

Orochimaru then opened the cage that held the newly bought slave and connected a chain leash to the collar. He yanked it suddenly causing the younger one to stumble and almost fell due to the lack of balance caused by his wrists short chained to his collar. He lead led him to a different room and undid the chains and collar. The raven was familiar with this room as it was where they were fed and washed. Orochimaru turned the water on to prepare the bath.

"Get in." The boy hesitated, he hated being in water. He didn't know why he hated it so much. Unknown to him, it was just the fact cats don't favor water.

Orochimaru sighed and pushed the younger one into the bathtub imbedded in the ground. He immediately shivered from the cold water. His ears were pressed down to his head as he shakily brought his hands up to take the items Orochimaru was giving him.

"You know what to do." He stated before walking off to prepare the piercing. Sasuke quickly cleaned himself wanting to get out of the water.

When he was done, he put the items he used to clean himself on the side and climbed out of the tub, his pale skin dripping with cold water caused him to shiver. He crossed his arms and wrapped his tail around his leg in an attempt to give him some warmth. Orochimaru saw him and beckoned him with the wave of his hand. Soft footsteps made its way to the elder man as he dropped his hands and casted his eyes down. As small as it sounds, he didn't want to give the man any reason to be angry. Orochimaru suddenly threw a towel at the younger male who only caught it through reflex.

"Dry yourself."

Sasuke quickly used the towel to dry himself until Orochimaru was satisfied. He grabbed the skinny wrist and roughly sat Sasuke into a chair. Panic started to wrestle its way in as his hands were restrained onto the chair arms.

"Let's quickly get this done. Now open your mouth."

Sasuke hesitated before barely opening his mouth. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes displeased at the slave's behavior. He grabbed his chin painfully.

"Wider."

Sasuke winced in pain before complying to the man's wishes and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The owner grabbed something on the table next to him causing Sasuke's ears to twitch in question, but when he saw what it was he grimaced.

"Don't want you biting me." Orochimaru placed a ring gag in the kit's mouth to hold it wide open and tied the strap a little tighter than needed.

"This will go very simply if you follow all of my commands. If you don't..who knows, it might be very painful on you. Not that I mind." He gave a slight smirk. Sasuke scoffed at the man's attitude which not surprisingly angered the man.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to give me a bitchy attitude." Orochimaru lifted his hand up and upon seeing this, Sasuke flinched, only to find out he was being..petted?

"What, you thought I was going to hit you?" He chuckled, "No no, that's not my job anymore. Besides, you're precious merchandise. I can't sell damaged goods right?"

Sasuke was at the point of just ignoring the man, something he should have done earlier.

"I know about you and your precious aniki." Sasuke's ears perked up at this and looked up wide eyed at Orochimaru. "Ah yes, Itachi right? I know you're dying to seeing him, am I wrong?" Sasuke didn't show any signs of answering.

"Answer me."

Sasuke slowly nodded and then averted his eyes.

"Be good, and I will tell your new master about your aniki." Orochimaru bent down slightly to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Cause I know he's the reason for your silence." Sasuke's hands clenched onto the chair's arms.

Orochimaru lightly touched the raven's cheek causing him to shiver, "I'll tell your master about Itachi, even I as a shopkeeper try to keep relatives together, but don't think of me any different understand?" Sasuke only nodded baffled.

"Well we definitely can't keep you here all day now can we, you have a new home waiting for you. I'm done chitchatting with you, let me see your tongue now."

* * *

Naruto was waiting in the front of the shop for his new pet. He finally saw Orochimaru emerge from the hall with papers in hand.

"Where is he?"

"Ah he's just in the back waiting, I just needed to discuss some things with you and for you to sign some papers." Naruto nodded as they sat down across each other with a table separating them. Although hybrids were treated like slaves, there were some formality in all of it. Papers were needed to present all information about the hybrid themselves and had to be signed by their new masters to show ownership.

Orochimaru gave the papers to the blonde for him to read over.

"Any questions?"

Naruto placed the papers down and stared at the man across from him before focusing his gaze somewhere else, "Yeah actually, I'm kinda curious about his brother you mentioned before."

"Ah yes, I do not know his exact whereabouts, but I do know that they are very close to each other. As you see, they are the only family they have. Generally shopkeepers tend to sell relatives together as they can get a higher price for them, which of course totally depends on looks and breed. But Sasuke would do anything to have him back."

The young master thought about it before grinning to himself.

"One more thing, what does he know..about himself."

"If you're talking about his age and such, he was never told directly. He doesn't know where or when he was born, but all that information is in the documents. He doesn't know how to read either so you won't have to worry about that. The one thing I will warn you, is that he can be a quick learner."

Naruto didn't say anything, but nodded in response.

"Shall we discuss the papers and payment now?"

* * *

Sasuke was waiting as patiently as he could in the same room. His tongue was still a little bloody and sore which left him in a slightly sour mood. His tail was twitching in annoyance from the soreness he felt. He was sitting on the floor knees up fitted with a new black leather collar that hugged his neck rather tightly, but it was more comfortable than the heavy metal collar he once wore. Once in awhile he tugged on the collar as if to try and relieve the tightness around it. The only thing he rather enjoyed was that he was given a large black cotton sweater. It was thick enough to keep him warm, His sleeves hung below his arm length, and the neck opening was wide that it would slide off his shoulder if it shifted to one side, but would hang right on the edge of both shoulders if centered. If he were to stand, his sweater would come down to the middle of his thighs. Despite the fact it was way too big for his body size, it gave him comfort. He was made to go naked most of his life and having something as simple as clothing on his back made him happy. He revelled in the softness of the clothing.

His thought were disrupted when Orochimaru opened the door to the room. The man was holding two objects that Sasuke was familiar with, a leather leash and leather handcuffs. The raven was told to stand, knowing what the man already wanted and stuck his wrists out after lifting his sleeves up. He fastened the cuffs to his wrists that had a half foot chain attaching the cuffs.

"Being obedient I see."

The raven lowered his head slightly, ears coming down with as if nodding. Orochimaru simply patted his head that caused Sasuke to look up in question. In response, the elder clicked the leash into the metal loop of the kitten's tight collar.

"Come, your new master is waiting for you." Sasuke obediently followed the elder out the door and into the front where Naruto stood, grinning.

"He's all yours." Orochimaru said as he handed the leash to the grinning blonde. Naruto had folded Sasuke's paperworks and pocketed them.

"Thanks Orochimaru."

"Pleasure doing business with you Naruto."

Sasuke once again didn't like how they were talking as if he was merchandise, but his musings were interrupted as he felt a harsh tug and stumbled forward.

Without a word from the blonde, he lead the raven out of the shop into the morning light. Sasuke squinted from the harsh rays. Being inside for a long period of time made him unused to sunlight. Sasuke immediately felt the wind hit his face, and felt the cool draft between his legs as his tailed swayed. It felt nice, the fresh air filling into his lungs compared to the stuffy atmosphere in his small cage stenched with the smells from the bodies of the other slaves. He gripped the bottom of his sweater with his cuffed hands in front of him when he heard the blonde talk.

"I didn't have anyone bring a carriage here so we're walking back." The blonde wanted to test Sasuke's endurance.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde's back before quickly lowering his gaze and nodded. He made sure to stay a couple steps behind and to the right of his new master, something he had learned in the past. Why? He wasn't exactly too sure. He followed wherever his master went with no real trouble. Once in awhile he felt a harsh tug on his leash causing him to stumble in his steps a bit.

* * *

After walking for a while, he started feeling fatigue within his body. Sweat glistened on his forehead, his legs felt tired, his tongue was sore, and his neck was starting to ache from the occasional tug he felt from his master. His breath was starting to get a little heavy. He did not eat anything that day as he was bought in the morning, before feeding time. His ears and tail were lowered but still, he tried to conserve all the energy he had and focused on walking. His eyes became heavier the more he walked. As more awareness came to him how tired he was, his legs started trembling more and more as continued to push himself.

He knew he would be breaking a lot of rules for this, but Sasuke lift his right hand along with his left one due to the connecting chain and lightly tugged on the bottom hem of his master's shirt. Naruto turned around, causing Sasuke to let go of his shirt to face his new slave with a frown on his face. Sasuke bit his lip, he tensed and looked up with pleading eyes.

Naruto continued to frown which lead Sasuke to think it was a bad idea and immediately looked down, continuing to nibble on his bottom lip. Naruto suddenly moved, or at least that's what it felt like to Sasuke. Soon, he saw his master take out a water bottle that made him realize how thirsty and dry his mouth was. He didn't dare to look up again, figuring the first time was a mistake. He also knew he should never ask for anything as slaves and mentally slapped himself for his earlier action.

"What, you want some?" He asked as he drank from the bottle.

Sasuke didn't how to respond, he feared he was testing him, but then he realized that he had to answer his master, and he couldn't say no since that would be lying. So he simply nodded and waited for his master's response.

"Kneel."

Sasuke complied, feeling relieved that he could actually rest his legs. When he kneeled, he started to take in the surroundings and saw how they were walking along a paved path big enough to have a carriage pass by. Along both sides of the path, there were woods surrounding. Sasuke had never really seen something like it as he rarely went outside, he'd only been in tied down in carriages with his old masters for transportation.

Naruto showed his kitten the bottle of water in his hand.

_Is he really going to give me water? _Sasuke thought that maybe his new master wasn't too bad as he thought, so he opened his mouth in expectance.

Sasuke didn't see his master smirk as he was met with water that was poured on his face. Sasuke immediately recoiled back and started to cough as water was accidentally inhaled through his nose. His ears flattened and he raised his hands in a delayed response to keep the hated water away from him.

Sasuke was disappointed in himself, he couldn't believe he thought his master was nice. he became frustrated. He bit his lip and clenched his hands on top of his thighs. His knees started to hurt from kneeling. and he was wet. It didn't help that his hair, ears, and the top of his sweater was wet. The water was seeping further down his sweater that he had become familiar with.

"You wanted water, didn't you?" And that was all it took for Sasuke to snap and swipe at his master's open calf with his nails before he had realized what he had done.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw blood trickle from the small scratches down his master's leg. _What have I done, what have I done?! _Sasuke starting frantically thinking of something to first stop the blood he had caused, and then a way to beg for forgiveness. He then stretched out his sweater to reach the blood and wiped it down. After he had done that, he backed up a little and bowed as low as he could, tail between his legs to show his submission as a form of an apology, but he knew that he would not be forgiven easily as panic ran through his body.

When all this happened, Naruto was scrutinizing his slave and what happened. Although he was amused, he was angry at his slave's disobedience. He hadn't expected his pet to lash out. Naruto saw that his pet was now slightly trembling from his silence, so he sighed and spoke.

"I'll deal with you later, you'll learn more about me when I punish you." Sasuke didn't move from his position, but he did not want to 'learn more about him' later.

"Lift your head." Sasuke slowly lifted his head that was pressed on the ground and stared at his master's feet, not daring to look up. His hands were still on the ground and in a bowing position as he was not instructed to sit up.

"I think" the blonde mused, "You look good like that, all on your fours, you look like an actual kitten, a pet, a slave. But first, stand up."

Sasuke quietly and carefully picked himself up from the ground as if any sudden movements would anger the blonde. Right after he stood up on his weak legs, he was met with a harsh tug that made him stumble and this time he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees, making him gasp in pain. His skin was roughly rubbed on the pavement below him, causing his skin to scrape off, but not enough to draw blood.

"I changed my mind, as your first punishment, you will crawl back to my house. And lIke I said before, you look good on all fours."

* * *

Once again, Sasuke did not know how long he had been travelling. He was sure that knees were all bloody and leaving a trail behind him. His hands hurt as well, they were scraped up pretty bad and on the verge of bleeding. His whole body was trembling in pain, sweat rolling down his face, and his hair and clothes were still damp from the water. Despite all this, he continued to crawl, practically dragging himself.

He was panting harder now, he thought he probably looked more like an animal now. His throat was dry, and his breath was heavy. He was lucky that the woods surrounding them gave him some shade or else he'd had pass out by now.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke and twenty minutes to Naruto, Naruto's mansion was in view. Naruto looked back to Sasuke, enough for the kit to not notice, but his ears had perked up.

Sasuke had made it, after what seemed forever to him, he finally saw something other than paved paths and trees. It was what he had hoped for, his master's home, but it was not just a house, it was a mansion. It was huge, and Sasuke, although he had been in mansions before, he never saw on as big as Naruto's.

Dividing them and the mansion was a large gate that opened upon arrival. Sasuke felt relief wash over the fatigue. He knew he would get in trouble once again, but once he was a decent distance inside the gates and closer to the mansion, he fell to his side, onto the grass and passed out.


	2. A New Home

**A/N: **Uhm..hi. I apologize for the wait..I actually had this written for a while, but I just needed to edit the first chapter so badly, but I had no motivation. But finally, I've edited the first chapter a shitton for those who are interested. One thing did change, and it's that Naruto WILL work. It will be brought up later. Also for everyone who asks or says something I can respond to, I will generally answer them.

I forgot to mention before that the characters here are mostly OOC..but they will develop, you will just have to see as I continue. And yes there will be Naruto's perspective here and there. It won't exactly come out quickly. This kind of has a slow start right now. Anyways..sorry for the really late update..and really, thank you ALL for reading. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it.

**Warnings:** Master/Slave relationship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

_"Aniki!" The little seven year old Sasuke exclaimed as he tugged on his elder brother's finger._

_"Yes Sasuke? Come here and ask me." He gestured his hand to beckon him._

_Sasuke ran the short distance between them before being poked in the forehead. _

_"Ah!" The seven year old flinched and rubbed his forehead._

_Itachi chuckled while Sasuke pouted._

_"What was it you wanted to ask?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Oh come on Sasuke, you know I'm only playing with you."_

_Sasuke continued to pout but quickly forgot about what just happened and asked his question._

_"Why does your skin have purple spots? Am I going to get purple skin? Are you okay..?" His little ears lowering slightly._

_Itachi's smile faltered into a weak one and bent down to hug his baby brother. They were both naked but it was common in their position as pets._

_"Yes Sasuke..I'm okay. And I promise your skin will never look like mine as long as you are with me. I love you Sasuke." He planted a chaste kiss on the little one's forehead._

_The innocent Sasuke beamed at his older brother and gave him another hug saying that he loved him too._

_Their moment was interrupted as Itachi's name was yelled. Itachi froze for a second as his ears raised due to the startle. He reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke and saw his ears flatten._

_His heart fell a little but he had no choice but to obey their master or else it would be worse for the both of them._

_Sasuke knew his elder brother was hiding something from him during those times, but his aniki would always say everything is alright._

_"Ah uhm..Sasuke..I-I'll be back. Stay in our room okay?"_

_"Yes aniki."_

_A couple hours later, Sasuke saw Itachi enter in their little room. He scampered up the him and squeezed him into a hug that was returned._

_"Itacchii what took you so long, I'm so bored."_

_"I know Sasuke , I'm sorry..Master..h-he just needed me to do something for him."_

_"It's okay aniki..I understand. Can I ask you a question?"_

_"What is it otouto?"_

_"Why don't we get clothes like everyone else? Or where are our parents? Master's son said that Master was his parent. How come we don't have parents..is Master our parent?"_

_"N-no..Otouto, our Master is not our father. None of our Masters will be..I-I don't know where our parents are Sasuke..and Master wishes us to have less clothes..if we don't listen to him, you know how scary he can be right?_

_Sasuke nodded and his ears flattened a little._

_"Why are we treated like this aniki..did we do something wrong? Is it cause we look different?"_

_Itachi never expected to be barraged by questions, "I..don't know Sasuke..and we didn't do anything wrong..it's jus-"_

_"Then why are we here!" Sasuke shrieked._

_"Otouto..please listen..and please don't yell..Master might hear you."_

_Little Sasuke couldn't help but feel frustrated as he continued scream, "Why are you always talking about Master?! You're always with him and not me! Do you love him more than me?!"_

_Itachi was taken aback at the last comment and saw the tears brimming Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't help but feel tears coming to him as well._

_"S..Sasuke..I love you more than anything in the world. I have to be with Master when calls for me..I don't h-have a choice Sasuke. If I could, I'd stay with you forever, but I can't..please Sasuke understand just this much. You're so young.." Tears fell down Itachi's face, "You'll understand when you get older, but now is not the time..please Sasuke..keep your innocence for as long as you can."_

_"Inn..ocence..?"_

_"Yes, innocence. It is something you have right now and it is beautiful Sasuke. I will protect you as long as we are together. Sasuke..please don't believe that I don't love you the most..you're the only one I have. You keep me sane. Sasuke, I love you so much. We must stick together as long as we can."_

_Sasuke wasn't too sure on what Itachi meant or what he was saying. But he knew that his brother loved him._

_"I'm sorry aniki..I didn't mean to yell..I love you too."_

_Both of them were in tears, but for slightly different reasons. _

_Itachi brought Sasuke into a tight hug while whispering the words, "I love you."_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with his body aching. His eyes were still closed as he remembered the dream he had of his early childhood. He sighed and opened his eyes.

Darkness.

Panic came rushing back to him, he forgot about his forming thoughts on his past and focused on the present. He had forgotten what happened earlier momentarily when it hit him that he passed out. Everything came back in a flash. His new master buying him, the walk back home, the water, the mansion, his aching body, and then black.

He tried looking at his palms and knees to see the damage on them, but it hurt him and since he couldn't see properly he decided to leave it alone. He didn't want to irritate the wound by blindly touching it.

He still had the cuffs and collar on him minus the leash. He also felt his sweater still on him but still a little damp which told him he wasn't out for too long. He felt around him and he was in a very small room barely enough for him to lay straight. He then saw a dim light emitting from what he guessed was a locked door.

He got off from the hardwood floor and went to test the doorknob. To his surprise the door wasn't locked.

He didn't know what to do. Does he leave or does he stay. He knew the safest thing to do was to stay, but curiosity got the best of him and he left the room.

He noticed how cold it was as his feet touched the ground. He noticed the dim light came from upstairs which made him think he was in the basement. There was no door dividing the basement to the main floor. The basement was very plain. There was a fireplace and before it there was a beige leather couch. It was very spacious.

Sasuke walked out further and looked at the stairs next to the little room he was in. He guessed it was some sort of closet.

He placed his hand on the railing of the stairs and slowly made his way up for the sake of his still aching body.

When he reached the top, the light blinded him for a couple seconds. When his vision returned what he saw made his eyes go wide. The home, no mansion was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, beautiful decor was set all around, and a set of double stairs along the walls leading up to the what he guessed was upstairs.

His curiosity led him to walk a little more and he saw halls that had many doors and more chandeliers. The house gave a light colour of an orange gold appearance.

He was going to wander more but was pulled back by his shirt. He hissed and almost fell backwards.

"Awake I see."

The hand let go of the shirt and Sasuke recognized the voice as his new master. He turned around and bowed his head slightly.

"Come." And the Blonde walked off.

Sasuke followed and snuck looks here and there to look at the beautiful interior.

Naruto lead him to a different section of the house that seemed very different. There was less decor and it was more dull. Sasuke then realized that he won't be the only one working for Naruto. There were other people walking about and when Naruto entered, they stopped as they were expecting his visit.

"Welcome home Naruto-Sama." They all chirped. This made Sasuke notice that they were all female in maid uniforms.

"This is Sasuke everyone, I bought him this morning so I'm expecting you to teach him how things runs around here later on ." All eyes went to Sasuke and this made Sasuke shift uncomfortably.

"Yes Naruto-Sama."

"If he is to step out of line even a little bit, tell me and I will personally take care of it. Also he doesn't speak, or at least, not yet. That is all, you may go back to work."

They all bowed and exited to do their daily chores.

"Today I won't make you work, you will be keeping me company. But first, let me fix you up."

Sasuke didn't know what he meant, but the blonde stepped forward and took the chain off his wrists. He left the the leather cuffs on him.

"Your first punishment," he lifted up some garment, "Wear this."

Sasuke took it and held it in front of him. He gave a slight frown but put it on.

"It looks good on you, just like a whore." The Blonde chuckled. Naruto looked at his slave with the fishnet stockings. At the bottom of the stockings there was an inch thick black hem that had a connecting strap that went on the bottom of the boy's foot to keep it from rising up. The boy still had scrapes on his knee, but he left them as they'll heal on their own.

Sasuke didn't like being compared to a whore, but it's not like he could do anything about it. He didn't want to be compared. He became upset but he felt Naruto's eyes on him and made him fidget.

Naruto saw the boy shift uncomfortably under his gaze. The blonde lifted Sasuke's chin, looking at the collar. He took something out of his pocket and attached it to the collar as it made a little jingle. It was a small bell. Naruto hit it playfully with his finger, "Now I can hear you when you move." Sasuke frowned.

"Now let me see your tongue." Sasuke slowly opened his mouth. Naruto not pleased that he couldn't see much inside stuck his fingers inside the kit's mouth. He grabbed the tongue and pulled it out gently. He could see the pained look on Sasuke's face and saliva dribble down the sides of his mouth. Naruto sighed, if the boy just listened to his orders more carefully it'd be much easier for both of them. He looked at the piercing to make sure nothing was wrong with it. He knew Sasuke would have hard time eating anything solid for a while.

Naruto suddenly lifted the kit's sweater to reveal his lower region which showed the stockings and the skimpy underwear that came along with it, stomach and chest startling him. He could see small muscles on the boy's abdomen, but it also showed signs of starvation as his stomach caved in slightly. This made him look at how skinny the boy really was. He let the cloth go and Sasuke quickly brought it down to cover himself with a tint of pink brushed on his cheeks.

Naruto signaled Sasuke to follow him. As he followed his master, he heard his bell jingle on every step he took. He couldn't help but feel violated as if his every step was being recorded. The blonde sat himself down at a table, talking to a maid with shocking pink hair that Sasuke had never seen in his life. The pinkette left and Sasuke not exactly sure where to go decided to sit on the floor to the right of his master. He sat on his legs and lowered his head.

He smelled food. He was reminded of his hunger and felt his stomach growling for food. He held the feeling down, but he couldn't get rid of it. Since his mind wasn't focused on anything at the time, it focused on all the pain Sasuke got before instead. His body was aching, his knees hurt, his mouth hurt, he was hungry, thirsty, and he felt humiliated. His tail twitched in annoyance and anger.

Naruto could see the distress on his pet so he reached out and petted his head. Sasuke's ears perked up at the touched. The blonde started stroking the raven hair. Sasuke found himself leaning into the touch. It felt so _good_. Naruto started scratching the kit behind his ear and noticed how close he had gotten to him. Sasuke was almost leaning onto Naruto's thighs. Naruto just lightly smirked and brought Sasuke's head closer and onto his thigh while continuing to pet the raven. Sasuke took the invitation and relaxed on his masters leg. His ears were slightly lowered in content and his mouth partly open. He then found himself purring which surprised him and he opened his eyes he didn't know he had closed. But because the blonde continued petting him he once again relaxed. His eyes shut and softly purring. He then found out that he loved being petted. He didn't care how he looked like, it felt so damn good to him. The pain he felt before, forgotten.

Naruto quite liked how easily the boy relaxed in his touch. He saw how content his pet looked and even saw a small blush forming. He also heard soft sighs escaping from the kit's mouth.

"Sasuke." Sasuke twitched his ears to show he was listening.

"Think of this as a reward. Every time you behave or do something well I will reward you. I will punish you as well accordingly. Your actions will determine whether you deserve punishment or reward. Don't expect me to go easy on you. The room you woke up in is where you will sleep. You will learn that you need to earn things while you are in my keep. I do not give things for free. So if you want to stay warm at night, it's in your best interest to behave well. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Also the room he woke up in will be designated as your room. You also left without permission." He stopped petting the raven's head. "Now it's time for punishment."

Sasuke could barely register what was happening in his dazed state as he was lifted and put stomach down onto his masters thighs.

"Yesterday you passed out on me, you couldn't have waited until we got inside and made me carry you."

Sasuke's purring had stopped and he snapped out of his daze when he felt a harsh sting onto his backside. He hissed in pain as more kept coming. He lost track on how many times he was hit on his barely covered bottom. He felt tears sting his eyes as he bit down on his lip. His hands gripped the chair for support. He let the tears fall freely from his face after the tenth blow. He learned years ago that it was easier to show weakness earlier than try holding it in. It was pointless to try holding the tears back. It was exactly what his masters wanted. If they can endure the pain, it will go on for longer. Naruto didn't stop though. He continued abusing the poor boy's bottom until he had reached twenty.

Much to Sasuke's relief, he didn't feel anymore oncoming pain. His tense body went limp on his master's lap breathing heavy and tears streaking down his face.

"Get off."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear before slipping off of his master's lap and onto the ground where he previously was. He quickly rubbed at his eyes to wipe away his tears not wanting to give anymore satisfaction to the blonde. Oh how his bottom hurt, he was sure it would be bruised.

The pinkette came back after a while holding food. She handed the plate to Naruto and they whispered to each other leaving the pink haired girl giggling as she walked out. Sasuke felt extremely tired. It seemed to him that he will be the only one treated harshly here. At least with his previous master's, there were others like him who could comfort him. He was at the bottom.

The smell of food filled Sasuke's nose as he stared at the ground. His body was slightly trembling from the earlier abuse and fatigue. His stomach growled loudly but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. He let himself close his eyes and drift off sitting up.

Naruto looked down at his pet and saw his trembling form. He felt some guilt, but he quickly shrugged it off. This was the first time he had ever owned a hybrid. He had to admit that he already enjoyed owning one. He enjoyed being able to bring different expressions and emotions out of the kit. This then made him want to actually hear his voice, hear him scream, to hear him beg. He decided that he won't do anything rash at the moment. He left his thoughts and went back to eating.

When Naruto was done, he got up from his chair that made a small screech and put his dishes in the sink. He may have maids to do everything for him, but he wasn't useless. He looked on the counter and saw the two metal bowls that were for Sasuke. One filled with bland oatmeal and the other with water. He picked the two bowls up and went back to where his pet strangely still was. He hadn't even moved an inch. _Is he sleeping? _ He placed the metal bowls on the ground and went up to the kit and nudged him with his foot. Sasuke was indeed sleeping. He almost fell over after spazzing and trying to have a grip on why his world was spinning. His eyes were wide opened with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the kit's reaction. He was instantly met with a glare from his pet but paid no mind to it as he continued to laugh. Why the fuck was he laughing? Sasuke was furious at being laughed at. Sasuke then noticed two bowls placed off onto the side and eyed it carefully. He then looked up at his master who was still laughing and then back down at the food. Naruto noticed his pet asking the silent question if he was allowed to eat.

"I should punish you for looking at me shouldn't I." Sasuke stiffened considerably when he heard that. Naruto saw the change, he continued, "but I won't. I don't see a reason why you shouldn't look at me as I see it's a way you communicate. It's also easier for me." He saw the kit relax and looked up into his eyes. He showed a small glint of gratitude. It was very small, but it was enough, although Sasuke couldn't figure out why he seems to be mean or 'generous' at random times. Already he thought his master was strange.

"But don't think you can hide your voice from me forever either." Sasuke then averted his gaze back to the food as if to avoid the subject of him speaking and back to wondering if he can eat.

Naruto sighed, "You may eat."

Sasuke bent down and opened his sore mouth to eat the now cooled oatmeal. He quietly ate his food in front of his master, only the sound of chewing and the occasional jingle from the bell present. Sasuke was careful not to get food on his nose as he reached further into the emptying bowl.

Naruto realized he found some pleasure seeing a man with cat appendages his age eating like an animal. While degrading for Sasuke, although he was used to it, he found it very appealing.

Sasuke was finished with the oatmeal wishing he had more as his tried licking every speck of it off and into his mouth despite his sore tongue. This caused the bowl to slightly shift from the pressure of being pushed. He then stared at the water. He hated drinking water or more like, he hated the process. How the hell does someone drink water with just their tongue? He just lapped the water trying to get as much liquid in his mouth. The cool water felt nice on his tongue as he attempted to drink. After many minutes of water splashing the blonde finally spoke.

"What the hell? Is this how you're expected to drink every time?" Sasuke nodded still trying to get the much needed water.

"Well it takes way too damn long, just sip the damn water I don't care. I just need to make sure you're eating and don't randomly die on me from lack of food or water." Sasuke gave a small snort but he was glad that he didn't have to lick the water anymore. He sipped the water until it was empty. Of course he could use a little bit more food and water, but he couldn't complain. So far his new master seems generous about food.

Naruto saw the empty bowls and gave a small smile. "Good boy." He patted Sasuke's head as he sat up.

"I need to head out for a bit, so I'll leave Sakura in charge of you. She'll teach you the basic cleaning and such, whatever they all do." Sasuke tilted his head in question. "Sakura, the pink haired girl you saw earlier. You will listen to her, if I hear one complaint from her about you, you will be punished. Understand?" Sasuke quickly nodded as he was reminded about the bruising pain on his backside.

"I expect you to greet me when I come back. If you're done, which you should be as they are very efficient, you may walk around, but you may not enter any rooms or touch anything without permission. I'm sure you'd rather look around anyways since you seem to take quite a liking to my home." He grinned.

It was true. Sasuke would much rather walk around looking.

"Follow."

Naruto led Sasuke back to where he saw all the maids from before.

"Sakura I need to leave so take care of my pet for me while I'm gone."

"Ah sure!" Sakura giggled.

Naruto faced Sasuke, "Be good." He patted the raven head and left.

Sasuke just stood there waiting for someone to tell him to do something until he heard a shrilly voice.

"Ino! Look at him, isn't he so cute?!" Sakura squealed. A long haired blonde came and started squealing with the pinkette. Sasuke brought his ears down in an attempt to block out their voices. _Why are they so loud? _ At least he didn't need to feel too embarrassed on having to wear the stockings in front of them since they were wearing maid outfits. _Must be a fetish. _

"Oh my god! His ears are moving and his tail! This is my first time seeing a hybrid!" Ino came up and squeezed the poor kit into a hug causing him to struggle under her hold.

"Stop it Ino! You're scaring him!" She pried the blonde female off of Sasuke and holding onto him instead.

Sasuke was mortified. He let his limbs go limp causing Sakura to let go of him due to the weight and once his touched the ground, he bolted as far as his aching body let him. As he ran he could hear the two blaming each other about how they scared him off.

He settled in hiding underneath a table. Not the best hiding place, but his body was tired already.

"Sasuke-kun!" He could hear the shrilly voice coming closer. He just met them and he was already annoyed by them. He shifted under the table but to his horror his bell rang and gave his location away.

"Ah there you are, what are you doing down there?" She bent down to see Sasuke. _Trying to get away from you. _He hissed.

Sakura saw Sasuke glaring at her from underneath the table. She gave a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Sasuke, come here." Sasuke didn't budge from his spot.

"Do you want me to tell Naruto-sama about this behavior?" She asked gently. Sasuke's ears lowered as he looked down. He slowly shook his head and Sakura smiled.

"Then come out, we need to show you what to do while Naruto-sama's not here." Sasuke crawled out from under the table and stood up. She giggled and told him to follow her. Sasuke sighed, he'd have to just get used to the girls' reaction. He felt foolish that he had ran away from them. They only hugged him.

Sasuke met the many other maids. Some squealed and some didn't care. He didn't like all the attention focused towards him so he was glad that some didn't pay any attention for him. Sakura showed him the daily routine of cleaning around the huge home. Sasuke did have to give credit to them as they worked very hard and efficiently.

As Sasuke was cleaning he had the urge to urinate, something he was trying to hold for a while now. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to use the bathroom or not. Sakura noticed his discomfort.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" He hesitated before shaking his head. He showed his need to release by pulling down on his oversized sweater near his crotch.

"Ah you need to use the bathroom? Why didn't you tell me before? Downstairs where your, um room is..to the right there's a door, that's the bathroom you may use."

Sasuke nodded before scampering off and going down the stairs ignoring his aching body. He then spotted the door and opened it, and much to his relief, it was a normal bathroom. He pulled down his stocking and sat on the toilet seat instead wanting to sit down for a bit, but slightly regretted it as his bruised bottom shot pain up his body. He let out a soft sigh as he was able to relieve himself. He hissed in pain afterwards while he stood up and put the stockings back on. He then got up to wash his hands, but the sight he saw in the mirror made him freeze.

He hadn't seen himself in months. He gingerly touched his face as he examined himself. He saw his unnaturally pale skin contrasting his dark raven hair. His side hair went passed his chin, but bangs right above his eyes. He then looked at the outfit he was in, how skimpy it looked. He then thought of what Naruto called him before, a whore. Did he really look like a whore? He started to bite his lip as he saw the fishnet stockings on his thin legs underneath his large sweater that clumsily fell to one side. He quickly fixed it so the sweater sat on both shoulders.

He let out another sigh. A sigh of disgust. He shuddered at his own sight. His ears flattened and he reached out to the soap that he was surprisingly given. A small smile left his lips. At least he was given the freedom to use the bathroom and to even use soap. Whereas previously, he was rarely given this kind of freedom. He remembered one time he had to hold it until he couldn't anymore making him wet himself. This then gave a reason for his old master to punish him. He hoped that he never had to experience something like that again.

Rather suddenly, he remembered he touched his face with his dirty hands. He grimaced, it felt gross to him. He washed his hands and face quickly thinking he may have spent too much time in the bathroom. He went back to do his work.

* * *

They were at it for hours. Sasuke was relieved when Sakura told him he could rest for the day. He wandered around a little bit, curious on how big the mansion really was. Before he could get far Sakura called him over to the maid quarter, he called it. He noticed that they were all in their comfort wear which made him realize that his outfit stood out more..well, at least he wasn't naked. Sakura, Ino, and some other maids Sasuke didn't know chatted about random things that he didn't pay attention to. He decided to hell with walking around, he wanted to rest. He went to the nearest wall and leaned against it. He let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting. He ended up laying on his side until Sasuke ears perked up at someone entering.

He quickly made his way to the front door where his master was entering. Sasuke quickly noted that he seemed to be in a good mood as he was smiling as he entered.

Sasuke then went on his knees in front of his master, placed his hands in front of him, and performed a deep bow.

"Damn, I can get used to getting greeted like this," Naruto grinned.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." The maids chirped who followed shortly after.

"Thank you, you may leave." They went back except Sasuke who was still prostrated on the ground, tail flicking behind him.

"You may get up." Sasuke lifted his head and looked up at his master. Naruto lowered his hand to the pat Sasuke's head. The raven tensed as the hand approached, previous punishment plagued his mind, but he relaxed when it was a gentle touch.

"Come on, do you expect me to pick you up everytime?" The blonde grabbed the skinny arm and hauled Sasuke up.

Sasuke stood on his feet unsure what to do, so he awkwardly stood there.

"It's late, we should probably get to bed."

Sasuke didn't even realize how much time had passed. Sasuke was about to make his way back into his 'room' but was stopped.

"Actually, since I'm rather interested in you, I'd prefer you sleep in my room from now on. Go ask Sakura for your bedding."

Sasuke just stared at his master.

"Ah right, I forgot you don't speak." He sighed, "I'll come with you then."

They made their way to Sakura who handed him a thick blanket and a small pillow after Naruto requested for it. Sasuke followed his master to his bedroom.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed again. "You need to wash up, go downstairs and do so. You have what you need in that bathroom. I trust you won't get lost. Just drop your things here." He pointed to the floor.

Sasuke placed his blanket and pillow down and made his way downstairs to wash up. For the first time, Sasuke had no idea what his master was thinking.


	3. Kyuubi

**A/N:** Haha..dont kill me. I got..distracted [lazy]. Sorry..but I finally updated right? Haha. I actually created another NaruSasu hybrid fanfic called **Colourless Rainbow** if you guys want to check it out. That would be great, cept now there's more pressure on me [that I totally did to myself..oops] to continue both stories..so I will apologize in advance if it does take awhile. Once I get some ideas, I just can't not write it.

Anyways! Thank you for those who had reviewed and favourited/followed, much appreciated.

Also thank you _SaikaMasaomi_ for your suggestion about the cat's peripheral vision. I'll see if I can somehow include that, it might give me an idea in the future, but I shall see.

Another thing I need to clear up. I noticed a misunderstanding in my writing about Itachi's skin being purple. Because the dream was in Sasuke POV of a seven year old, I tried to keep that there. I don't know much about kids in their young ages, but I will try my best to clear up any possible misunderstandings. But in the dream, Itachi's skin is "purple" because it's bruised up a lot, and to Sasuke it's weird to see that kind of colour..that's all I will go into.

If by any chance you see any mistakes or confusing parts, _please _tell me. I don't care how, but sometimes I can't catch things even if I reread.

Okay I'm done talking, enjoy.

**Warnings: ** Master/Slave relationship, Kyuubi being weird

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto waited for his pet to come back. He was slightly nervous yet excited owning a pet, but he kept his cool. He got himself ready for bed; he was tired. As he was in his bathroom, he heard the door open and soft footsteps make its way in. He noticed his pet had an uncomfortable look to his face, but chose to ignore it until he heard a small growl. Naruto looked at Sasuke who immediately started turning red. Sasuke covered his stomach and clenched onto his shirt.

"Shit."

Sasuke's ears twitch upon hearing that. Was he in trouble?

"I didn't tell them to feed you did I."

The raven didn't give any response.

"Did you eat?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke bit his lip. Was he being tricked? Would his keeper punish him for asking for food? He didn't feel like getting another punishment if that was the case, so he quickly shook his head. To his horror though, his stomach growled again.

Naruto knew he was hungry, but why was he refusing to admit he was hungry? He reached up to touch Sasuke, but the young man recoiled back. It was so fast that it took Naruto a moment to realize that Sasuke was on the ground covering his head trembling.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I'm not going to do anything."

The frightened kit clutched his chest as he thought it was going to explode. Fear from the past overpowered him.

Naruto was shocked on how the raven reacted. He reached again to Sasuke, but the kit flinched and shut his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to do anything, calm down!" Naruto gently cupped Sasuke's cheek, forcing him to look up.

Sasuke still hadn't calm down, and his breathing became irregular. He felt the gentle hand from his keeper onto his face and looked up to his master. He quickly averted his eyes to avoid eye contact.

Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist in the process, but was met with a struggling kit. Sasuke thrashed around pulling against his wrist, fear still tormenting his mind.

"Stop that!" Naruto snapped, quickly slapping Sasuke on his cheek.

Sasuke was stunned. He gingerly touched his cheek. He started trembling as emotions came rushing through him at one. He started to cry. Tears streamed down his face. He buried his face in his hands while he bent over.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He looked at his hand that stung a little and back at his sobbing pet.

Sasuke wasn't crying because he was hit. He would've cried a long time ago. No, he cried because it was happening again. Being sold to another master, expected to fulfill every desire they need. Even though he's been through this many times before, he just hated it. He hated that he had to adjust to a new 'home'. He hated that he was weak and starved. He hated how he was expected to know what his masters were thinking. He hated everything!

"Shit." Naruto swore and left Sasuke to cry on the floor in his room.

* * *

Naruto went downstairs to the kitchen to get the kit some food. He made himself a drink in the process and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hard day at work?" A voice came out of the unlit hallway.

"Shut up Kyuubi."

A tall man with blood orange hair stalked out into the kitchen.

"How's your new pet?"

"Fuck off." Naruto rubbed the temples on his forehead.

Kyuubi gave a low chuckle. It was his idea for Naruto to get a pet, to distract him from the stress from work. Or rather, perhaps to take out the stress on someone else.

"I'm guessing good?" Kyuubi gave a small grin.

"Your advice is shit. He's sitting upstairs crying his damn eyes out."

"Oh?" An eager grin crawled onto his face. "What did you do?"

"I just asked him if he ate, and then after he started going crazy when I was going to take him here to eat something. He wouldn't calm down, so I hit him and then he started to cry." He paused. "I don't think me hitting him caused him to cry though."

Naruto glared at the taller man. "Your advice is shit."

"So I've been told."

"Shut up." He swirled the contents of his drink around. "I can see why people take in these hybrids though. It's exciting, but it's pitiful. I can't choose how to treat him." He sighed. "I could feel the that excitement rushing through me as I forced him to do things. Especially from watching him eat. There's just this sick pleasure I feel, but I pity him. You know me Kyuubi, I'm not like this."

"No, you're too stressed to even notice. That's why I told you you should get a pet of your own."

"So what, he's my punching bag now?" He sighed again. "I made it clear to him that I am in charge, like you said I should. But he already knows that from previous experiences. I punished him earlier, but when I saw those tears.." He trailed off.

Naruto turned to Kyuubi who was now sitting on the chair across from him. "It's stressing me out Kyuubi. I don't know how to treat him. I'm sure he's confused as hell."

"Just treat him how you want." Kyuubi shrugged. "There's no rule on how you should treat them. I only gave you advice from what I've seen."

"Which is shit."

Kyuubi gave a low growl. "You'll learn how to treat your pet soon enough." And with that he got up and left.

Naruto watched the taller man leave and sighed. He remembered why he was down here. Food. He got up, leaving his drink on the table for someone else to clean up later and prepared Sasuke's food; the same he had in the morning. Before he left, he grabbed a spoon then went back into his room.

Naruto made his way up the stairs and through the double doors into his room. He was greeted with Sasuke on the floor prostrated. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and placed a bowl in front of Sasuke. He looked up at his keeper.

"Eat." Naruto handed him the spoon.

Sasuke took the spoon carefully. Was he testing him somehow? To see if he'll use the spoon like a human, or a pet. But his master didn't give any direction except to eat. Sasuke shook his head from more oncoming thoughts. His stomach rumbled softly so he took the spoon and carefully placed it in the oatmeal. What he didn't notice was that his master wasn't even there anymore. His ears perked up at the sudden disappearance until he could pick up the sound of running water. He turned his head towards the direction of the water and saw a closed door which he assumed was the bathroom. He frowned that he couldn't even hear the door shutting during his musings.

Why was he so troubled by a spoon? All his life he was forced to eat without any utensils. This was the first time ever, he was offered a spoon from his master. He gingerly picked up the bowl with his hand, and with the other he picked up the spoon. He scooped some of the oatmeal placed it in his mouth.

He didn't know how to describe it. He's seen many people use spoons. He didn't think it would be a big deal. It felt different. Strange. Unusual. He was so used to eating with just his mouth that he even learned the 'etiquette' of it so that it wouldn't be messy on his face. It was like the spoon had taken all of that away. It was clean. He felt the cool metal surface against his tongue that was contrasted with the heat of the oatmeal in his mouth. To him, he thought it even tasted different compared to eating it on the ground with his face almost buried in it. Even though it was the same food he had eaten this morning, he savoured every bite.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom after using the toilet. He saw the empty bowl and his pet kneeling patiently next to it.

"Ah can you quickly just put that in the kitchen?" Naruto walked up to Sasuke and messed his hair between his ears, causing Sasuke to slightly flinch.

Naruto stopped messing his hair and Sasuke took this opportunity to bend down and give a quick kiss on Naruto's foot; a silent thank you for the food and spoon. He then grabbed the bowl and padded downstairs to put the items back. Naruto was surprised at that sudden behaviour.

Naruto took his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. The cool air hit him, and he went under his covers. He heard Sasuke's light footsteps make their way back upstairs along with the jingle on his collar and into his room.

"Shit I made you eat after you washed up." The random realization hit him and he sighed. "Whatever, you won't die and you look exhausted. Just make sure to do that tomorrow, I don't want you in bad health."

Sasuke nodded and walked to where he put his things. He kneeled to unfold the small blanket until he felt a small tug on his ear.

"Hey why don't you sleep up here?" Naruto questioned, drowsy.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the request and quickly shook his head no. He was never allowed to sleep on beds..!

"Come, it's okay." Naruto tiredly said.

Once and Sasuke shook his head and bit his lip. He started to feel uneasy.

"Are you disobeying?" He questioned.

Sasuke's heart stopped. He started to panic. He didn't know how to respond or act. He just kneeled there looking at the floor hoping to somehow avoid everything. He felt a pat on the head.

"I'm just kidding, do what you want. Don't leave the room at all though understand?"

Sasuke hastily nodded before burying himself under the blanket on the hard ground. Naruto turned the lights coming from the lamp off and let sleep take over him. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't sleep yet. He curled on the hard floor with his blanket and pillow. It was the first day. He honestly both hated and liked his new master. He hated how much he changes attitudes towards him. It made him unreadable. Sasuke was usually smart and caught on quickly, but Naruto always seemed to surprise him. He laid there thinking that this may be the only chance he can get at some type of freedom. Automatically, although very hard to tell, Sasuke figured he was the first hybrid pet the blonde ever owned. He was inexperienced and was almost kind in a way. Not that he should be complaining. He continued to muse through his thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room. Naruto drowsily got up, yawning in the process. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, forgetting what was beneath. He stepped down onto something soft and bony. This was when Sasuke woke up at the exploding pain on his tail. He bolted up, hissing in pain with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh god..! I'm so sorry Sasuke!" He quickly removed his foot that crushed Sasuke's tail.

Sasuke gingerly grabbed his tail, rubbing it to try and ease the pain. He silently whimpered, but was relieved that nothing was broken. It had only been barefoot instead of a boot, thank god. It wouldn't be the first time he would have to deal with a broken tail.

"Are you okay..?" Naruto looked down at the teary kit. Sasuke nodded, still holding his tail.

"Then I'm going to get ready. Fix my bed." And with a yawn, Naruto went off into the bathroom.

Sasuke got up, the pain in his tail still lingering. He grabbed the sheets and blankets and pulled them over pillows, tucking and folding them to make it look nice. He was still tired, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He finished making the bed and started to fold his own blanket.

When he was done, he tuck his blanket pillow under his master's bed. He sat there waiting for his master to come back out. To pass time, he picked at the strings of his fishnet stockings. The pain in his tail was now brought down to a dull pain, which he was grateful for.

His master emerged from the bathroom and Sasuke stood up to go his side. Naruto patted his head, "I'm going out today for work. Everyone has a day off and are with their families, so I'll have my cousin watch over you." Naruto walked out and Sasuke immediately followed.

They went to the front door. Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin, "Be good, and listen to Kyuubi." Sasuke nodded, assuming Kyuubi was the mentioned cousin.

"Good." Naruto was out the door, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke wasn't sure where to go. He stood there awkwardly before deciding to wander around. He was able to look around for several minutes before hearing something. His ears twitch at the sound.

Music.

Sasuke was lured into the beautiful sound. He twitched his ears to find where the music was coming from. As the sound became louder, he noticed it was something he had heard before. A piano. Sasuke was always fascinated in instruments and music, but he was never able to get close to them or even hear them. He found himself in the stairwell that lead him downstairs to where he first woke up at. He quietly stepped down the stairs in search for the piano sound. He saw the tiny room he was in before, and as he moved further, he found another door. A door he didn't pay attention to last time. He peered through the dark crack between the door and wall.

Immediately he got chills. The room was dark and the person inside had a very strong aura. It made Sasuke retreat a little, but was stopped.

"Come." The music stopped. Sasuke obeyed and entered through the door.

"Ah so you're the cute pet Naruto has gotten." He got up and approached Sasuke. He traced a line down on the side of Sasuke's cheeks with his finger nails. He continued down to his neck and hit the little bell that rested on Sasuke's collar.

"Suits you." He hit the bell again.

Sasuke could barely make out the man in front of him. It was too dark in the room. Why was he playing in the dark? And as if on cue, the man in front of Sasuke turned the lights on. The first thing he had noticed was his hair. How bright it was, almost like how bright his master's hair was.

"Wow Naruto managed to pick up quite a looker." Kyuubi smirked and licked the side of Sasuke's face, causing the poor kit to freeze, wide-eyed.

"Aw, did the kitty not like that?" He asked in a low voice in Sasuke's ear. He lightly grabbed Sasuke's ear and tugged at it. Sasuke flinched and tried pulling away from his grasp. Kyuubi rubbed Sasuke's ear, knowing it will give the kit some pleasure. And to his expectations, Sasuke started to involuntarily purr.

Sasuke heard himself purring and tried pulling away, but Kyuubi had a strong hold of him and brought Sasuke into an awkward embrace. Sasuke was being smashed against Kyuubi's chest and arms. Kyuubi brought his hand down Sasuke's back.

Suddenly, Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's tail. Sasuke jumped and gasped. A wild tingle shot straight up his back and he stiffened, gripping onto Kyuubi's clothes. Sasuke started shaking with anger. He looked up to the blood orange haired man and glared at him. He shoved the other man off of him as hard as his weak body could. Kyuubi let himself be pushed and smirked at the kit's behaviour.

Kyuubi grabbed onto Sasuke's hand, "Naruto left you in my care, so don't do anything that will get you in trouble." He taunted. "I'm sure he already told you who I am." Sasuke wanted so much to claw his fucking eyes out.

"Don't get so mad little kitten, come." He sat on the piano bench and patted the area next to him. "Sit here, you wanted to hear some music?"

As much as he already hated this man, he complied and sat on the farther edge of the bench. Needless to say, Kyuubi noticed this. "Don't be so shy little one." He grabbed Sasuke's waist and brought him closer. Kyuubi let go of his waist and went to turn some pages of the music book in front of them. His long slender fingers placed themselves on the keys and pressed down.

Sasuke was entranced.

Beautiful music was being emitted from the piano, music he had never been able to experience up close. He was almost hypnotized to it. Sasuke felt he could listen to it forever. When Kyuubi finished a piece, Sasuke was almost disappointed. He wanted to hear more. He looked up at Kyuubi as if to question him why he stopped.

"What, you want me to continue?" He gave a sly grin when Sasuke barely nodded. "Then tell me you want me to continue."

Sasuke looked down, his cheeks fairly tinted a light shade of pink. He knew he wouldn't say or ask for anything. He was slightly annoyed at Kyuubi, when he knew he won't speak.

"That's too bad, guess we better head upstairs." He got up and closed the piano cover. "You need to eat as well."

Before Kyuubi could leave, Sasuke quickly grabbed onto the bottom hem of his shirt, making the redhead stop. Sasuke now knowing what he did, he quickly let go and started to get up as well.

"What is it." Kyuubi stopped in front of Sasuke, causing him to look up at Kyuubi. Sasuke looked away not wanting to deal with him, but was met with a forceful grab on his face making him look back at the redhead. Sasuke didn't give any response, but the grip was starting to hurt. He brought his hand on top of Kyuubi's to try and take the forceful grip off.

"You really won't speak." He pushed Sasuke back with his grip and let go, causing Sasuke to stumble. He placed his hand on the piano for support, but very quickly he removed it, not wanting to anger the man somehow.

"I'm going to feed you. Follow me." Kyuubi left Sasuke, knowing he would follow.

Kyuubi fed Sasuke and enjoyed watching him eat from the floor as he ate his own meal. When they were done eating he made Sasuke remove the fishnet stockings as they were ruined from Sasuke's earlier picking, and mumbled how Naruto had no sense of style. He ushered Sasuke back downstairs so he could shower. He removed the leather cuffs that were still on him and collar. He left Sasuke to his own privacy while he undressed. Sasuke quickly showered, unconsciously using the cold water, as that was all he was allowed before. He stepped out shivering, he noticed a towel and some clothes folded on top of the closed toilet. He took the fluffy towel and dried himself with it.

After he was done drying himself, he picked up the clothes he was given. He couldn't explain how happy he had felt over getting some clothing to wear. He felt so grateful for it, but he knew he shouldn't keep his hopes up too high. He grabbed the clothes and noticed he was even given briefs. It didn't really occur to them that it could be used or not, but he didn't really care either. He slipped them on and put the shirt on. Sasuke had trouble putting on the shirt though. It was an oversized white dress shirt with the button undone. He was able to put the sleeves on easily, but buttoning it up was something he had never done. He fumbled with the buttons for quite a long time. He became very frustrated as he couldn't button them correctly. He opened the door to find Kyuubi. He found him on the couch reading something. Sasuke went around to appear in front of Kyuubi.

"You're done already?" Kyuubi noticed the mess of the dress shirt Sasuke was in. "Looks like you need some help." He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him closer so he didn't have to stand up. He unbuttoned everything, as they were in the wrong places anyways, and rebuttoned it. Sasuke glowered at Kyuubi's smirk as the redhead was buttoning his shirt. He felt embarrassed he couldn't put a shirt on, even though he had never even done so. Kyuubi rolled the sleeves up to Sasuke's elbow.

"There, you look much better." He got the collar and tightened it back around Sasuke's neck, hitting the bell in the process. He also got the leather cuffs and reattached them to Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke wondered why they even bothered to put the cuffs on without the chain.

"Well, Naruto didn't give anything for you to do, am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Lucky you, I need to practice on my piano, so you may listen." Kyuubi got up from the couch and went back to the piano room. He could tell by Sasuke's footsteps, that the kit was eager to hear him play.

Hours had passed by, Kyuubi made Sasuke sit in a different chair as he needed the whole space of the bench, not that it bothered Sasuke. Sasuke gladly listened to everything Kyuubi had played and almost fell asleep.

"Oh? So here's where you were." A different voice had entered and the playing had stopped. Sasuke bolted up from his chair as he recognized the voice. When did he get here?! He almost threw himself at Naruto's feet, hoping he won't get mad for not greeting him in the front. He started to tremble when Naruto didn't say or do anything.

"Hey? Get up. I swear, you get freaked out over the most weirdest things."

"That's cause he's a pet, it's normal." Kyuubi chimed in. He had turned to see the trembling Sasuke in delight.

"And I think you're a sadist Kyuubi." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him from the ground and upstairs.

* * *

Naruto had dragged Sasuke into his bedroom.

"Kyuubi didn't do anything to you right." He slightly glared at Sasuke which made him jump. He wasn't sure if he should try explaining that he had some contact with Kyuubi, although it was very minimal. But Sasuke quickly shook his head, he didn't want Naruto to become angry. He heard some curses come out of the blondes mouth, and started to avert his eyes to try and avoid him.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him." Naruto sighed and mumbled something about his stupid work. "Listen, he might seem nice to you, but trust me you don't know what he's capable of."

Sasuke had no idea what his master was saying. Sure Kyuubi may be weird, but he didn't seem too bad.

"Just forget it. I'm not going to leave you alone with him anymore. I even came home early dammit." Naruto left to change out of his work clothes and into his comfortable ones.

"At least he cleaned you up." He mumbled. Naruto stared at Sasuke before suddenly lifting the front of Sasuke's dress shirt up to his chest. This made Sasuke blush a deep red at the sudden movement. He had to try so hard to not bring his hands up in an attempt to cover himself.

"These are my clothes." Naruto became irritated. "That bastard's just giving my clothes out now? Che, whatever. Keep it, I don't care." He said as if he was almost talking to himself.

Sasuke was pushed back a little and immediately straightened his clothing. Why was he so mad? Sasuke too became a little irritated but didn't show it.

"I still have work to do so just wait." He pointed to the wall. Sasuke went over to the wall and sat down, knees to his chest. He didn't want to irritate his master more. He could hear the anger through the way Naruto went through papers. Sasuke breathed as lightly as he could to avoid any type of trouble.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but his bottom was hurting. His tail started to flick around.

Naruto was making up work since he had left early, and it was very easy to tell how stressed he was. It was to a point he became irritated at every little thing.

"Stop moving your damn tail!" He slammed his hand on the desk he was working on. Sasuke jumped and quickly held on to his tail and didn't dare to move after.

Naruto couldn't handle his stress well. He continued to work through each paper mumbling to himself. He cursed to himself as he made little mistakes. He needed a break. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. He spotted Sasuke and decided he would put him to good use.

"Hey, come here." He stared at Sasuke who was a little startled. Sasuke didn't want to go near his master when it was so tense. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Sasuke almost ran to his master. Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down.

"Put yourself to good use and massage me." Naruto let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke did his best to satisfy his master. He massaged Naruto's shoulders, getting a few scoldings on how to do it and where, but managed to do it. It was soon enough that Naruto got irritated at Sasuke doing it wrong too many times. He made Sasuke go back to where he was before, against the wall. Sasuke feeling a little dejected, hugged his knees and tail hoping the time would pass quickly. He had tried his best, but in the end he couldn't do it correctly. At least he wasn't harshly punished, although sitting on the floor for over an hour was pretty harsh itself. Sasuke then felt frightened. He thought Naruto was somewhat nice, but he could be wrong. Just seeing how angry he gets over stress, it was so petty, but scary. Was he going to be treated roughly again..? Sasuke almost smiled to himself. Why did he even think he had a place in this world. He mentally slapped himself on how foolish he thought he was. Itachi's words now dawned on him.

_Foolish otouto. There's no kind master out there, not for us._


	4. Cute

**A/N: **Hi, I tried updating as fast as I could. I'm still not used to writing in general, but I'll still try.

_stargazer_: Damn you beat me to it. I was actually going to explain why Naruto calls him that later on (although it's rather small), but I'm just going to let it come naturally in the story. Thanks though!

Also thank you everyone again for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Also I forgot to thank the readers! So thank you everyone.

It's kinda short, but enjoy.

**Warnings: **Master/Slave relationship, blood/cuts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Weeks had gone by. Sasuke would do chores with the maids when Naruto went out. And since that day, Naruto had never let Sasuke stay with his damn cousin alone. He made sure that atleast one person was there with Sasuke, because he knew that Kyuubi wouldn't do anything with the presence of another.

Sasuke started to get used to Naruto's stress, but he noticed how much worse it was getting. He had no idea how someone could become so stressed, especially a master, he just believed they had easy lives. Sasuke tried his best not to irritate his master, but sometimes it would fail. This caused Sasuke to become irritated. He had been trying his best throughout the weeks, but was met with disappointment. He didn't know why, but he wanted to try his best for his master. Maybe it was because he was given more freedom than ever before that he wanted to give some thanks. But most of the time, Naruto wouldn't even acknowledge Sasuke's work.

Sasuke was upset. He wanted some praise, although in the back of his mind he knew his status as a pet hybrid, he doesn't deserve it. But the blonde said he would reward him. He knew he shouldn't have expected too much.

He started to disobey. He would "accidentally" break dishes, created a mess while he ate, or intentionally taking a long time to do a simple task. He did whatever he could to annoy the blonde even more. It wasn't hard for Naruto to notice the misbehaviour of his pet.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit Sasuke." Naruto had said when Sasuke broke another one of Naruto's dish when he was asked to put them away. Sasuke didn't give any sort of reaction. He just stared at the broken glass in front of him.

"Are you listening to me?" Naruto glared at his pet, but Sasuke turned his head away to avoid any kind of eye contact. This caused Naruto to snap.

"You will look at me when I talk to you!" He roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Sasuke winced a little, but he met Naruto's glare with one of his own. Naruto let go of him.

"Do you know what happens when you step on broken glass Sasuke?" He crossed his arms. "I say we find out right?" He leaned back onto a table in the kitchen they were currently in.

"Go on," He started, "step on it. Show me what happens when you disobey."

Sasuke didn't move.

"Oh? Are you choosing to disobey again?"

Sasuke realized what he got himself into and started to panic. Was he asking him to _step _onto the broken glass? Surely not, but that's what he had said. He gripped onto the oversized navy blue sweatshirt he was wearing, looked down, and shook his head.

"Good, then get on with it." He pointed to the broken glass.

No! He couldn't possibly mean that! Sasuke looked up at his master to see if that's what he truly meant. The stare Naruto gave him told Sasuke that he was dead serious. Sasuke started to have wished that he never behaved like he had been. His heart rate had picked up so fast, while Naruto's was a slow steady beat. He watched his pet, waiting to see what he would do. Surely he didn't think the kit could do it. If he couldn't do it, he would have just spanked him until he couldn't sit. Stepping on glass was such a cruel thing to do, even to Naruto. But he was so tired of Sasuke's behaviour. He let the kit decide his fate; to step on the glass, or to face a possibly harsher, unknown punishment.

Sasuke started trembling. He didn't want to do it. Who would? He had brought this upon himself. He was just a pet, and he acted as if he had some right. He knew he shouldn't have brought it this far. He took in a deep breath and bit his lip.

Naruto watched every moment. He started to tap his finger on his crossed arm. Sasuke saw this and started to panic even more. He felt that he was running out of time. He brought his right foot up and noticed it was trembling. He gingerly placed it onto the glass, earning him a hiss of pain. He felt tears sting his eye as he put his weight down to bring the other foot. He could hear some glass breaking from the weight as they made a crunching noise. He knew that his feet would be messed up after this.

He brought his other foot on top of the glass. Another crunch. Sasuke tried grabbing onto something to lessen the pain by lifting himself, but there was nothing. He could feel warm blood coming out from the bottom of his feet.

"Good," he heard his master's voice, he had forgotten he was there, "now stay there for a couple minutes."

Naruto honestly didn't think Sasuke would go through with it. He cringed inside when he heard the glass crunch, but again, he was pissed at Sasuke.

Sasuke was crying at this point. Tears dripped from his eyes and onto the floor. He squirmed around trying to somehow relieve the pain, but instead hurt him more. He wiped away at his tears furiously.

After a couple minutes, which felt like hours to Sasuke, Naruto told him to get off. Sasuke stumbled forward, glass embedded into the bottom of his feet. Blood was flowing out of them. He fell to his knees, old habits immediately took over, and he bent down and kissed his master's feet, tears still streaming down. He was apologizing to him for being so disobedient at the same time thanking him for the punishment, something he had to do many times before.

Naruto showed a face of indifference.

"Will you behave from now on?"

Sasuke nodded as he sat up, ignoring the pain in his feet.

"Good." He took Sasuke's collar off and picked him up bridal style and brought him upstairs. Sasuke had no idea what was going on. Hundreds of questions and possibilities flashed through his mind and he prepared for the worst. Naruto brought him to the bathroom, sat him down and turned the water for the tub on.

"It's my responsibility to punish you, but it is also mine to take care of you." Naruto bent down after picking up a small metal tweezer. Sasuke currently sat on the floor of the bathroom. Naruto pick up his slave's foot and quickly brought out the glass that were in it. He did the same for the other. Sasuke had gasped and winced during the whole thing. His tears started to dry and thankfully his blood spillage had ceased. Naruto threw the tweezers and glass away.

"Take your clothes off and go into the tub. Make sure to wash your feet, then you'll go in the shower to clean the rest of your body. Just soak for ten minutes."

Sasuke was worried for his semi bloody feet, but obeyed anyways. He crawled to the tub which was an upper level in the bathroom. It requires just a couple steps up to the bathtub that was embedded into the higher level. He climbed through the steps and at the top he took his clothes off. He wondered if he should take the cuffs off as they were leather, as Sasuke knew they would get destroyed. He didn't know how to get the blonde's attention, he was busy doing something and his back was to Sasuke. He didn't feel like going all the way over there (it's a big bathroom mind you) since he had already made it to the tub. Instead, Sasuke just gave a soft mewl.

This definitely got the blonde's attention. He quickly turned around, "Did..did you just make a sound?" He looked shocked.

Sasuke for some reason got embarrassed. He looked away and his cheeks started turning red.

"Oh god." Naruto couldn't believe it. He had never heard something sound so..cute. He covered his mouth with his hand. For some reason, that soft noise that came from the kit's mouth, it made Naruto want to be gentle. It had such a sweet tone to it that he still couldn't believe that it had come out of his recently disobedient pet. He couldn't even believe Sasuke had made any sound at all. Then he wondered if he had pushed Sasuke too far. This wasn't the case though, Sasuke had been punished much worse, but the blonde didn't know that. But Naruto almost felt bad for punishing him like that. He wondered if the kit made that noise out of pain.

Instead he asked, "Did you need something?"

Sasuke held out his wrists trying to indicate if the cuffs should be taken off. Naruto got the gist of it. _Ah so he just wanted my attention. _ He walked over to Sasuke and took the cuffs off. He was still a little shocked at Sasuke, so he ended up staring at him and liking the naked kit.

"For some reason, it's easy to understand you."

Sasuke, flustered, he wanted avoid his master's stare, so he quickly made his way into the tub. He put his feet in the water, but Sasuke was taken aback from the temperature and almost fell backwards.

"My god Sasuke! What's wrong with you?" Naruto had been braced to catch Sasuke due to sharp reflexes.

Sasuke pointed at the water, trying to tell his master that it was too hot. It had surprised Sasuke to no end.

"What's wrong with the water?" Naruto ran his hand through the water. "It's just warm water Sasuke." He tried grabbing the kit and putting him in the water. "Don't be so difficult Sasuke. We've already had enough problems today." He sighed.

Sasuke experimentally tried sticking his foot in the water again, but quickly drew it back out. It was just too hot for him. He looked up at his master and shook his head. Naruto thought about it before coming to a conclusion.

"Are you trying to tell me that this water is _hot_?" Naruto asked and once again couldn't believe it when Sasuke nodded his head. This was the first time Naruto had actually seen his pet bathe in any way he realized. "Have you been showering with cold water all this time." Sasuke nodded.

"From now on, you will use warm water. Understood?" Sasuke hesitated before nodding again. "God, how can you stand that." He looked at Sasuke. "Go in Sasuke, it's not going to kill you. You need to clean your feet, you wasted too much time already."

Sasuke definitely didn't want to anger his master any further, so he slowly went into the "hot" water. At first it stung a bit, but then after being settled in, he relaxed in it. He had never felt so nice and warm before. His feet continued to pain him, he didn't want to touch it.

"Hey Sasuke.." Naruto said softly as he bent down and sat on the small steps. "I made you go in here so I can heal your feet, and it'll probably be good for your body in general. I'm going to pour salt into the water. Like I said, it will help clean your body and heal your feet." Naruto paused. "It might sting a little."

Naruto didn't wait for a response from Sasuke, as he poured large amounts of salt into the tub. The salt started to dissolve and mix due to the water coming out of the faucet.

Sasuke soon felt it. The intense pain on his feet stinging him like mad. It felt like he was feeling the same pain again. He nearly shrieked and tried scrambling out of the tub.

"Stop that Sasuke!" Naruto held Sasuke down, getting his clothes wet in the process.

Sasuke was grabbing Naruto's back, pleading eyes looking up at the deep blue eyes above.

"No Sasuke." Naruto sternly said.

Sasuke continued to thrash around, trying to get out of the damn salt water, but Naruto held him down. Soon Sasuke became immune to the pain and let go of his master. He sulked into the water and glared at it.

"Good boy." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair in between his ears.

Sasuke shut his eyes at that, but he felt a very small sliver of happiness being praised, although the circumstances were a bit odd. His glare immediately softened.

Sasuke ran his hand through the water as he sat and waited until his master said to come out. Sasuke caught a glimpse of his feet, and curiosity overtook him and looked at the damages.

He winced at what he saw. There were several gashes and open cuts on each foot, and they were both bright red. This had definitely taught him a lesson He worried how he was going to walk, if he even could.

Naruto told Sasuke to get out and go into the shower. Sasuke crawled there and the blonde decided to take a shower as well since his pet got him wet earlier. He stripped from his clothes and stepped in with Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped as he wasn't expecting his master to come in with him. He found himself staring at the toned body the blonde had, envying him. Sasuke wasn't kept well during his life, so he was rather skinny and weak.

Sasuke felt really small compared to his master. He was sitting on the ground, unable to stand up, and it felt like the blonde was towering over him.

"Hey, be careful about your tail. I don't want to step on it again."

Sasuke quickly looked away and held onto his tail, not wanting to experience it being crushed again. Naruto grinned, as he knew his pet was admiring his body.

Sasuke felt very uncomfortable being in the shower with Naruto. He managed to huddle himself in the corner of the area, facing away from the blonde.

"Don't hide Sasuke. Make yourself useful and scrub my back."

Sasuke kneeled his way over to hit master who sat on a small stool. Naruto gave him a soapy scrub and Sasuke cleaned his back while Naruto wash his own hair. Sasuke tried his best not to look down _there._

Soon it was Sasuke's turn to wash his hair. His ears had gone flat due the the water. Sasuke didn't mind being in water, but he didn't particularly enjoy it.

Naruto made Sasuke take the seat he was on so he could wash the kit's back. Sasuke obediently sat down, covering his private area. Everything was all odd to him. Never had a master wash him before. He had washed his previous masters, but none of them took the time to wash him.

It felt nice. Although it was a little bit rough on his skin, the feeling of being washed was nice. He started to purr softly.

"You like me touching you, don't you." He tilted Sasuke head backwards so he was looking up at the blonde. Sasuke eyes widened in surprised and his cheeks started to flush.

"Cute." He said before letting go of him.

Sasuke rinsed himself off before sitting himself back at the corner. His feet started to sting again. He hugged his knees and waited for his master to finish.

"What are you, shy?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, his toned skin glistening from the water.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. He was just waiting for his master like he had before. He would get out of their way and wait for them to finish.

Naruto thought Sasuke was trying to hide his body from him.

"Remember I own you." He smirked. "Including your body."

Naruto put a hand a little above and to the side of Sasuke's head, looming over the kit.

"How about you show me everything I own."

Sasuke shuddered from both being out of the water's warmth and Naruto's dangerous tone. He was used to being naked around people, but when one asks to exhibit his body, it's displeasing. Sasuke look away from the blonde and started to slowly spread his leg, hands between his legs. Naruto wasn't going to do anything to him right? Sasuke just barely spreaded his legs. It was enough.

"Remove your hands Sasuke."

Sasuke started to turn a light shade of pink before removing his hands to the side. He felt shame well up inside of him.

"Ah there it is. Not bad for a hybrid."

Sasuke almost glared at him. What did it matter?! Being a hybrid or not. Sasuke gave a light, angry huff.

"Don't be mad." Naruto patted his head. "Good job on obeying. Now let's get out." Naruto stepped out of the shower first and Sasuke followed.

Naruto gave a towel to Sasuke and one for himself. Sasuke on autopilot, walked on his knees to his master and started to dry him.

"Hey I gave you that so you can dry yourself, not me." He smirked. "Unless you really want to."

Sasuke felt dumb at his master's comments. Everything he had learned from his previous masters almost didn't apply to anything to his blonde master. It was like training all over again, if this was even considered training. Sasuke wasn't really told much what to do. He just did what he was told. It was almost as if he had to guess what his master wanted.

Sasuke winced at the sudden pain he received from his feet, and Naruto noticed this.

"Let's bandage your feet." Naruto walked out of the bathroom and came back clothed and a shirt for Sasuke.

Naruto handed Sasuke the clothing and he slipped it over his head. Naruto suddenly picked Sasuke up, scaring the hell out of him, and sat him on one of the steps near the tub.

The blond lifted Sasuke's foot and looked at it. "It seems fine, we'll check it again tomorrow."

He grabbed some cotton, gauze, and ointment. He applied the ointment to Sasuke's foot, earning him a flinch from his kit. Then he placed the thin cotton on it and wrapped it with the gauze. His repeated the procedure with the other.

"There." He breathed out. "Don't pick at it."

Sasuke nodded. He was thankful, so he bent down and kissed his master's feet again. Naruto grabbed the kit's leather cuffs and placed it back on his wrists rather tight. He messed Sasuke's hair and left. Sasuke sat there on the hard ground staring at his master leaving.

"Hey are you coming or not." Naruto turned back to his kit.

Sasuke wore a dumbfounded look, he tried standing up, but found it too painful.

"Looks like you're going to have to crawl." Naruto smirked at his pet.

* * *

Sasuke had a hard time crawling around his master's house. Sasuke had his collar put back on, but like his cuffs, it was tight. It was uncomfortable for the kit, as it was tighter than what Orochimaru had done when he was bought. He tried pulling at it but the little bell would jingle.

Naruto had heard and saw the kit doing this. "Trying to remove the collar Sasuke?"

The poor kit jumped in surprise and quickly shook his head.

"Ah that's good to know."

Sasuke looked down and continued wiping the floor he had been assigned to do.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like to go outside? Like a walk yeah?"

Sasuke shot hopeful eyes up at his master. He loved being outside, as he was always stuck inside his masters' homes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Finish what you need to do and maybe I'll let you go outside."

The kit nodded and briskly tried finishing his chores.

* * *

Naruto was upstairs in his office finishing up his work. His pen signing paperwork and agreements that his father had sent him. And of course, he was stressed. Soon he would have to take over his father's company and all the pressure had been put onto him. When Kyuubi had given him the idea of getting a hybrid, Naruto rejected it at first. He didn't want to take care of anything, but Kyuubi was so persistent. Naruto went out to buy one in agreement that Kyuubi would shut up about getting one. He had called Orochimaru (Kyuubi's suggestion again) and told him he would pick one up. That was when Sasuke had caught his eye. If he was going to get a pet, might as well get a good looking one. He already had the maids to look at, so having a boy would change things up a bit.

He will be honest in that having Sasuke did help with his stress. It was like having a pet with added benefits. Naruto didn't mind if Sasuke didn't talk, but he would be angry when he didn't obey. He took advantage of his status and put Sasuke in his place. He tested the limits of his kit and was content.

He wanted to make Sasuke into his perfect little pet.

* * *

Sasuke made sure to do a good job. Despite his feet, he was in a good mood. He wanted to go outside so bad and at least get some sun for his extremely pale skin.

Naruto came downstairs to inspects Sasuke's work, and he was satisfied with it.

"Good boy." Naruto decided to actually start praising Sasuke.

Sasuke almost felt his mood go up at that praise, and he _almost _smiled at his master. Naruto had something else in his hand that Sasuke didn't notice before. He peered over to see what he was holding and saw it was his leash.

Sasuke then remembered the first day he had been bought and was forced to crawl on all fours. He did not want his now healed knees to experience that again. He wore a look of horror on his face as Naruto clasped the leash onto Sasuke's collar.

Naruto lead him not to the front door, but a back door. He opened the door and Sasuke was relieved, but stunned. Behind this big mansion, was a huge garden and a big open field. Sasuke felt the heat of the sun, but the cool wind against his body. He enjoyed it so much. It was almost as if he was absorbing the nature around him.

Underneath Sasuke was all grass, so it was softer on his knees.

"Where do you want to go first Sasuke." Naruto decided to let Sasuke do what he wanted, but still holding onto the leash because he couldn't trust Sasuke yet.

Sasuke pointed to a bed of flowers and made his way over there. Naruto followed behind. Sasuke was very happy, but he didn't show it on his face. He smelled all the different flowers in front of him.

Naruto thought Sasuke had actually looked like a pet sniffing his flowers. He watched him smell different flowers and noticed how much his tail swayed around. He guessed that Sasuke accidentally inhaled some pollen as he gave a small sneeze. Again. And again. His ears had flatten during the sneezes and something about it was just too cute and innocent.

_Was he always this cute?_ Something took over the blonde and he hugged Sasuke from behind, startling the kit. Naruto noticed what he did and felt like he needed to make an excuse for some reason.

"Ah, there was a bee." And he let go of Sasuke. Naruto almost laughed at himself on how he acted.

_Who knew such a pet could have such an effect on me. I will enjoy having him with me years to come. _


	5. Forgotten

**A/N: **Ahh I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. It makes me happy to see new people reading this. So thank you all. Basically, you guys motivate me. I'm becoming more used to typing, so this was a quicker update than my..other..updates. Thanks for being patient with me.

**Warnings: **Master/Slave relationship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke must've smelled all the flowers in Naruto's garden. He soon found his nose feeling a bit weird from all the different scents. Some of the flowers he really enjoyed the look and smell, while others smelled horrifyingly bad. He wondered how something so beautiful could smell so bad. But sometimes, the flowers smelled like nothing to him. Either way, he enjoyed seeing and smelling all of them. He has of course seen flowers before, but he's never been able to actually smell them.

He had seen his previous master's mistress receive flowers one time, and she had taken a deep sniff of the flowers and sighed happily at them. When he saw this, he became curious. He wanted to experience what she was feeling, but of course, he was never allowed to until now.

One particular flower caught Sasuke's eye. It was midnight blue with dark red lines in the inside, and it was beautiful to Sasuke. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at the flower.

"You like this one?" He bent down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his master and nodded.

Naruto gave a soft smile. "Here." He plucked the stem of the flower and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke at first looked surprised to be given the flower, but then gave a small smile to his master. He twirled the flower between his fingers, admiring the colours of it. Naruto patted Sasuke's head.

"You should smile more often." Naruto thought Sasuke's smile was a rare, beautiful feature to the kit's face.

Naruto lead Sasuke to a bench and sat down. He let Sasuke rest his head on his lap, while kneeling on the ground. He started to pet the soft, raven hair and Sasuke was very pleased. Sasuke started to purr under his master's touch. Never had he felt so much at peace in a moment. He heard the wind rustling, the heat of the sun, the beautiful flowers sway, and that gentle hand petting his head.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's ears twitched in response.

"Are you sure you're an adult?" Naruto questioned. "You sure act like a little kid."

Sasuke faced his master and then turned away to pout, head still resting on the blonde's lap. Sasuke then moved and rested his arms across his master's legs, flower still in hand. He stared at the flower his master gave him and then looked up at his master.

Naruto laughed. "I'm not saying that because of you liking a flower." He took the flower from Sasuke's fingers. "I think it suits you." He placed the flower in Sasuke's hair, next to his ear.

Sasuke became flustered. No one has ever done anything like that to him. It made him feel almost special. He removed his arms and buried his face on the side of his master's thigh. He almost wished he could be special, but he couldn't keep his hopes up too high.

"Sasuke, listen to me okay."

Sasuke looked up at his master to show he was listening. He took his head off of his master's leg and settled on the grass.

"I seemed like a very angry person at first didn't I."

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't want to, afraid the answer might give him trouble.

"Either way, I know I did. I just want you to know that I'm only like that when I'm stressed." Naruto didn't know why he was telling Sasuke this. He just felt like he needed to get it off his chest, and honestly, it felt good.

"Come here Sasuke." He patted the spot next to him on the bench.

Sasuke climbed onto the bench and sat next to his master. It felt very strange sitting how normal people would since he was not used to it. He brought his knees up to his chest so it wouldn't feel so weird. He made sure to keep his heels on the bench so he didn't hurt his feet.

Naruto put an arm behind Sasuke so he could continue petting him. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and started to purr once again. Sasuke found himself almost leaning onto the blonde. He pulled away from his master, only to be met by his master pulling him back until his head rested on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at his master, but Naruto didn't look back. Sasuke then relaxed against Naruto's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed.

Sasuke didn't understand why his master was being like this, but he didn't care. He felt so good. Naruto continued stroking Sasuke's hair, occasionally touching his ear, earning him a cute twitch. He noticed the constant sway in Sasuke's tail and almost smiled at it.

Naruto felt calmer and more at ease. His worries and stress seemed to disappear as he sat with his pet. Having company on his usual walks made it more enjoyable. It was also strange watching Sasuke become so happy over flowers. Despite being a little younger and even a little shorter than him, all Naruto saw was an image of a little kid. Or in this case, kit. It was as if his innocence has been preserved. But at the same time, Sasuke was an adult. Sasuke was well aware of the world he lived in, and his placement in life.

Naruto was enjoying the sun just as much as his kit was. Naruto earned his well tanned skin exactly from these consistent walks he took. It was a nice breather. He had taken them alone until now. And once again, it was nice having someone to enjoy it with. He looked at Sasuke's skin and noticed the contrast between them. He made a note to take Sasuke outside more often. He guessed that his pale skin was from being inside too much. He decided to ask to see if he was correct.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke shifted a little and made a humming noise in response. It was odd hearing something come out from him. Naruto came to a conclusion that the kit just didn't want to speak, but that didn't stop any noises escaping his mouth.

"Have you mostly been inside during your life?"

Sasuke barely nodded, drowsiness starting to take over. He started to shift more and tried curling towards the blonde, still purring.

Naruto liked the purring that came out of Sasuke. He could feel it come from the kit's throat. He saw a faint blush appear on Sasuke's cheeks, mouth slightly parted opened, and eyes shut. The same image he saw when he first petted him.

Sasuke was enjoying the warmth of his master and the sun. Cool breezes kept him from sweating and that hand rubbing his head felt so good. He kept nodding off. He tried to fight the drowsiness, but he couldn't. Darkness welcomed him from his bliss and he fell asleep on his master.

Naruto noticed the weight change. He looked down at his pet.

"Sasuke?"

No response this time, just the lingering purr. Naruto moved Sasuke into a better position. He started to move Sasuke's head onto his lap, but Sasuke seemed to be bothered by it and moved on his own. He laid himself down with a grimace on his face, head onto Naruto's lap. He then turned himself, facing Naruto's stomach. When Sasuke was comfortable again, his grimace disappeared. Naruto chuckled at how cheeky Sasuke was during his sleep.

Naruto noticed the heavy breathing coming from his pet. He remembered that he had tightened the collar because of his anger. He loosened the collar. Sasuke softly sighed, almost as if in relief and breathed normally again. He curled up into a tight ball, head still on his master's lap.

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. He needed to find a way to control himself, but sometimes he just loses it. His anger becomes uncontrollable. He hoped that he wouldn't do anything too terrible to the kit.

Naruto would usually go back in by now but, he didn't have the heart to wake him up anytime soon. Seeing something that was so peaceful made him almost feel the same. He decided to let the kit have his way for once (probably the first time too), and let him sleep without any disturbances.

* * *

"This is longest you've been out here."

"Yeah, I seem to have a sleeping cat on my lap that's keeping me here."

Sakura giggled. She had given him a drink and a book to pass time.

"He seems to be attached to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well I've heard hybrids are usually afraid of their masters, but Sasuke's sleeping peacefully on your lap."

"I think he's just a kid."

Sakura tilted her head. "How old is he anyways?"

"He's twenty I believe. I didn't exactly check all his papers, but the owner said he was almost twenty-one."

"He's twenty?!" She gasped. Sasuke's ears twitched at her loud voice and he made a face of discomfort.

"Yeah and he acts like a kid." He petted Sasuke's head, relaxing the kit.

"He's even older than me." Noticing the affection Sasuke was being given. "Here I was thinking that he was younger!"

"He is indeed a strange pet." Naruto concluded. "You may leave now."

"Ah yes Naruto-sama." Sakura excused herself and left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Naruto began reading his book, but was shortly disturbed by a certain kit mumbling. He looked down and saw his pet muttering incoherent words. He couldn't hear them, but he saw distress on the kit's face. Then Sasuke started to tremble and whimper. Naruto didn't do anything and continued to watch to see what would happen.

He soon saw tears roll down Sasuke's pale face and thought it was enough.

"Sasuke, wake up." He lightly shook the kit.

Sasuke became irritated at the movement and started to squirm. All of a sudden, dark red eyes flashed open. Sasuke shot up from Naruto's lap with some unknown urgency. This was too sudden for the blonde, as Sasuke's head collided into Naruto's chin. Sasuke was too confused on what was happening, but he felt pain throb from his head and he held the top of his head, ears drooped. Naruto on the other hand was slightly pissed off, mood ruined.

"You little..!" He reached for Sasuke, but was too slow.

Sasuke became afraid. He had no idea what was going on. He scrambled off of his master and tried running away. But he hadn't gone too far since Naruto had a tight hold of his leash, and his feet hurt him like mad. Sasuke fell forward, almost choking himself from the collar. He started coughing He turned over and saw his master coming closer to him. He covered himself with his arms, trying to protect himself from any upcoming wrath.

But nothing happened.

Sasuke slowly removed his arms and dared to look up.

"Sit up." Naruto ordered, rubbing his chin.

Sasuke quickly sat on his knees and bowed down, trembling.

"I said to sit, not fuckin bow."

Sasuke quickly got up, feeling somewhat stupid. He felt his chin being grabbed by his master, forcing him to look up. Sasuke's heart was pounding fiercely inside his chest.

"I was trying to have a peaceful break. I let you sleep. I let you borrow my lap. You were having a nightmare, and I woke you up to relieve you from that." He glared at his pet below him. "Yet your reaction to it was terrible and you act as if I was going to kill you. And you even try running away. Do I need to be worried about you running away now."

Sasuke shook his head to the best of his ability, as Naruto was still gripping his chin.

"Good. You have no where to go anyways. Not in your condition." He let go of his bruising grip and sat back down on the bench.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"This is what I mean." He lightly laughed to himself. Naruto groaned as he leaned back onto the bench. He turned his gaze to Sasuke who noticeably flinched.

"Come here."

Sasuke quickly made his way to his master and sat on the ground next to his master's feet and stared downwards.

"Since you like being out here so much, I'm going to leave you here until I have someone take you back in." Naruto had enough and didn't want to deal with his pet. He unhooked Sasuke's collar, looped it around the bench arm and through the leash handle. He clipped the leash back onto Sasuke's collar and put a small lock on it.

When Sasuke heard the second click, he became uncomfortable. It really meant he couldn't go anywhere until his master let him back in. Naruto didn't say anything before leaving the kit by himself. Sasuke tried following his master, but was stopped by the leash. He watched his master go through the door and disappear from his sight.

* * *

"Naruto." Kyuubi had been waiting for the blonde.

"What do you want."

"Father called for you, there was a problem with the company. He told me to bring you there."

"Are you kidding me." Naruto sighed. He had enough problems on his hands. He slipped the light jacket he had taken off and put it back on.

He left the house, forgetting about the kit outside.

* * *

Sasuke still kept his eye on the door. It had been quite some time when the blonde left. Sasuke hated being forced to stay in the same area. He felt a loss of control of his space and body. He started to panic as he uselessly tugged on the leash. Just from that, he was lightly panting. He quickly gave up and settled on the grass. He became bored and started to pick at the grass. He was too far to go up to the flowers. He touched the side of his ear and noticed the flower his master placed was gone. He went to look for it since he had nothing else to do.

After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found it. His face dropped when he saw the condition of it. The petals were all messed up with tears and the stem was broken. He became upset at the sight of it. He really liked the flower and its beautiful colours. He placed the broken flower on the bench so it wouldn't be lost again. It was rare he would be given things, so he tried treasuring everything he had gotten.

* * *

Naruto walked through the doors of the their company's building.

"Father, why do you need me." He asked.

Minato, Naruto's father looked at him. "You didn't do this correctly." He handed Naruto several papers. "If you plan on ever taking over, you should at least be able to do this correctly."

"Sorry father." Naruto mumbled, irritated that he had done it incorrectly. "I'll finish this now."

Naruto sat down in one of the desks to work. He hated coming here, as it took about an hour to reach there by carriage.

"When you're done I'm going to need you to deliver it back to Kakashi. He needed that by yesterday and he said he couldn't make it here today."

Naruto sighed and agreed. Such a stupid error made him more than he had to.

"I heard you got a hybrid."

This was something he had not expected to be asked. He put his pen down and turned to face his father.

"Kyuubi told you?"

"You still call him that? And yes, he told me."

Naruto mumbled bastard, "Yeah I did. His name's Sasuke, he was actually pretty expensive."

"I've never thought you would ever get one."

"I didn't either." Naruto didn't feel too comfortable talking about this with his dad.

"Just don't kill him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Why would that even come across his father's mind? He shook that thought off and continued his work.

* * *

It started to get dark. Sasuke became a little worried. He idly picked at his collar, where the lock was. He noticed that at some point his master loosened it, and he was grateful for that. Dark clouds started to cover the sky, sun not in view. It became chilly and Sasuke hugged his knees to try and keep warm.

His stomach growled in hunger, but he ignored it. He was used to going without food for at least a couple of days.

All of a sudden, he heard a low rumble from a far. Sasuke knew what that meant.

Rain.

He hated rain with a passion. It was different from a shower. It was dirty and cold. It felt disgusting to him. He hated thunderstorms even more. That flashing lightning that strikes the sky always gave him a fear of it hitting him. Even though it was unlikely, he just hated it. And the thunder was too loud for his ears.

He prayed his master would let him in soon.

* * *

Naruto heard a low rumble.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

He was finished with his work and had to now deliver it. He said his goodbyes and went outside. He told the driver where to go and sat inside.

It started to rain. Something had been bothering the blonde for a while, but he couldn't find out what. He stared outside watching the rain come down, while he waited to reach Kakashi's.

* * *

Sasuke felt the rain fall down on him. He glared at the sky for choosing this day to give them rain. Sasuke had no type of shelter, and going under the bench wouldn't help him at all.

He felt miserable.

When will his master come?

* * *

Naruto finally reached Kakashi's home. The rain had become heavier and lightning could be seen. He took the umbrella that was in the carriage and made his way to the front.

He knocked on the door and the silver haired man opened it.

"When will you ever take that mask off Kakashi."

"Hello Naruto. Sorry I couldn't make it today, a black cat crossed my path." Totally ignoring Naruto's comment.

"That's your excuse everytime, I bet you never even saw one before."

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks for bringing the papers to me."

"Yeah whatever." He handed them over to Kakashi.

"Don't run into any black cats." He closed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto tsked and then it dwelled on him. Kakashi had reminded him of a certain black cat he owned at home.

Sasuke.

"Shit!" He quickly made his way back to the carriage.

"Can you please try going back as fast as you can." He asked the driver.

"I'm not too sure about this weather, but I'll try."

"Thanks." Naruto muttered before going back inside.

He cursed himself on how he could forget about him.

* * *

Sasuke flinched when he heard the loud thunder roar. His ears clung against his head from being so heavy in the rain. His whole body was violently shaking from the cold water constantly hitting him. His shirt clung to his body heavily. His usually spiky hair had now flattened.

He saw lightning strike the sky and he buried his head, while hugging his knees so he didn't have to see it.

Wind had picked up and the rain started to slap him harshly.

He silently whimpered to himself.

* * *

Naruto had finally made it home. Luckily Kakashi's was on his way home, so it didn't take him too long.

He rushed to through the door, ignoring his maids greeting him. He went straight to the back door and opened it.

He was still there. Naruto's heart dropped at the sight of his pet; a black figure, obviously curled upright.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, while he ran to his pet. He didn't bother bringing the umbrella.

Sasuke's ears twitched. Did he hear something?

"Sasuke..!"

Sasuke look behind him and saw his master coming to him. Never in his life was he so happy to hear his name being called by his master.

Tears formed and ran down his face, unseen due to the rain covering it.

Naruto finally reached his pet and unlocked the lock.

Sasuke shakily held his hands up to his master, and Naruto got the jist of it. He picked Sasuke up to his chest. He put his hand on Sasuke's bottom to support the weight and placed his other on Sasuke's head. He noticed how much the kit was shaking.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his master's neck and buried his head in between them.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

It was during this moment that everything faded away. Naruto's status of being a master, and Sasuke being his pet. Naruto truly felt horrible leaving Sasuke out during the rain for who knows how long.

Naruto carried Sasuke back inside and all the way upstairs. Both of them were drenched from the rain.

"Sasuke" Naruto started, not expecting a response, "I'm going to prepare you a warm bath. I know you probably don't want to, but we need to warm your body up okay?"

Sasuke nodded against Naruto neck.

"I'm putting you down now." He placed Sasuke in the tub. He noticed that the bandages on his feet had come off, and saw how much the shirt stuck to his skin.

"Can you take your shirt off."

Sasuke didn't respond, but he shakily tried bringing his hands to take off his shirt. He couldn't do it. Naruto came over and took it off for him instead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said again, as he turned the water on to warm.

Sasuke looked up at his master and shook his head. In the end, Sasuke blamed himself for angering his master in the first place, which brought them to the situation now.

"I'm sorry." Naruto repeated.

Water had started to fill the tub. Sasuke flinched a little bit from the heat, looking away from his master.

"I'm sorry." Again.

Sasuke looked up at his master. Sasuke started to tremble more. He picked up all his strength and weakly hit his master on the chest. It was so weak that it didn't have any impact at all. Hot, angry tears spilled from the kit and he leaned against the blonde, not able to support himself fully.

Naruto hugged Sasuke and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said for the final time.

He let go of Sasuke. Naruto's clothes was still wet, so he didn't want to make the kit even more cold.

Soon Sasuke found himself enjoying the warmth. He had stopped crying. When his body was done warming up, he found himself able to move more. He stopped shaking, but he didn't want to be in water anymore. He was sick of it. They had quickly washed Sasuke and then Naruto lifted Sasuke out of the tub and dried his kit.

Sasuke was enjoying the attention his master was giving him. Naruto dried Sasuke's hair with the towel; it was still damp, but it was enough.

Naruto dug through his closet to find Sasuke a sweater. He found an old one he didn't wear anymore and gave it to Sasuke. The kit slipped it on. Naruto then rebandaged Sasuke's feet.

"I'm going to quickly shower, stay here." He finally said, silence broken.

Sasuke sat on one of the rugs in the bathroom. He was tired. Slowly, his eyes started to close. He listened to the water pound rhythmically in the shower stall, covering all sounds from outside.

Naruto finished showering in less than ten minutes.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you're hungry righ–" Naruto saw Sasuke curled up on the rug, sleeping.

Naruto smiled softly. He would feed Sasuke first thing in the morning. It was late anyways, so he let the kit sleep.

Naruto dried and dressed himself. He picked Sasuke up, not surprised that he didn't even wake up. He decided himself that he would sleep too. He carried Sasuke to his bed and laid him down in between the blankets. Naruto climbed into the bed after and pulled the blanket over them. He light touched Sasuke's hair and brought his hand down to his cheek. He took note on how cute the kit's sleeping face was up close before saying–

"Goodnight Sasuke."


	6. Smile for me

**A/N: ** Hi.

_Dragon77_: Secret.

_koala__: Thanks for that input. I'll make sure to be more aware of that. I promise though, you'll see Naruto's history later on._

_Hino1Hyuga__: Your comments make me laugh, haha Thanks for that, but yes, it's finally here._

Hope you all enjoy? And as always, thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it.

**Warnings: **I took out warnings, I didn't see a point in it. It might end up spoiling things in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke woke up on something he had never felt before. Something so soft and so fluffy. It had molded his body perfectly, unlike the hard surfaces he had laid on before. He was on a bed. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and found himself facing his master. In fact he was curled against him and probably from his own will too. His master's arms and legs were sprawled out, meaning that he didn't hold Sasuke at all. Sasuke was startled from his own boldness. He felt embarrassed at himself, the fact that he was cuddling up to his own master.

He decided to be selfish and stay on the bed with his master. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be punished for being on his bed. Sasuke quickly learned that his master was not like the rest. He gave Sasuke more freedom than ever and was more tolerant to his behaviour.

Naruto shifted a little, trying to move away from the sun creeping in through the window. He didn't want to wake up yet since it was the weekend, but he felt warmth on the side of him and decided to see what it was. He saw Sasuke curled up next to him, remembering that he had brought Sasuke to bed with him. He smiled and shifted so he was facing Sasuke. He was about to touch Sasuke's hair until dark ebony eyes suddenly opened and looked up at him.

"My god Sasuke!" Naruto jumped from that. "You scared me."

Sasuke thought he made his master angry so his ear drooped a little.

"No no, I'm not mad at you." He hugged Sasuke against him, and snuck a whiff of that dark hair.

He let go of Sasuke and smiled to him. He was in a good mood. He saw Sasuke sitting up staring at him rather intensely.

"What is it Sasuke?" He studied the kit. "Weren't your eyes red before?"

Sasuke's eyes tended to change time to time. It switched off from red and black. It was something present in the Uchiha breed which added to their uniqueness. There was no reason for it, but sometimes it could be dependant on mood.

Sasuke simply nodded, leaving Naruto baffled. Naruto decided to just ignore it.

"You're hungry right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded again, and it was confirmed by his stomach growling. Naruto laughed, making Sasuke pout.

"Oh yeah, I took off your bell. I'm sure you don't even care, but it was annoying. You move around a lot you know?" He was referring to Sasuke when he was asleep.

Sasuke didn't even noticed it was gone. He shrugged, and his stomach growled again. He held his stomach in annoyance. Naruto, once again laughed. Sasuke tried burning holes through his master by glaring at him.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing you." He ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing the eyes to soften.

"Stay here Sasuke, I'll go tell Sakura to make us something. You can rest more if you want." Naruto got up to leave the room.

Sasuke plopped back down on the soft bed. He ran his hand through the materials of the blanket and sheets. He couldn't contain his happiness and he smiled to himself. He hugged the fluffy blanket in his arms and between his legs. His tail was happily swaying around.

Naruto saw everything. He didn't leave the room yet. Naruto was staring at him the whole time. Sasuke thought he had left, but when he turned around still holding the blanket, he froze. His master was staring at him. His face immediately turned red. He let go of the blanket and buried himself underneath it. He was so embarrassed that he just acted like that in front of someone.

He heard footsteps approach him.

"Sasuke, are you trying to kill me or something?"

Sasuke peeked his head from under the blanket, only to find his master's face right in front of him. He was kneeling at the side of his bed.

"Since when were you so goddamn cute?" Naruto, never in his life would think he would be calling a twenty year old man (hybrid) 'goddamn' cute.

Sasuke hid himself again under the blanket.

"Aw don't be like that." Naruto teased. "I'll come get you when the foods done okay?"

Sasuke nodded, barely seen by the blonde since the blanket covered him. Naruto left the room and headed downstairs. Sasuke, this time checked to see if his master was gone. When he confirmed that his master went downstairs, he continued hugging the blanket.

Naruto went into the kitchen and saw Sakura there.

"You guys are already up?"

"Hm? It's past noon you know."

"Oh." Naruto mumbled. He didn't know he slept that long, usually he woke up earlier. "I'm trying to think what Sasuke would like to eat. He's a cat right? So maybe he likes fish." He was muttering to himself more than talking to anyone else.

Sakura, the time she was working for Naruto, never saw him act like this for another person.

"Ah Sakura, can you make us fish?"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sure! I'll make it now."

"Thanks."

Naruto and Sakura chatted for a bit while she was cooking. Naruto hired maids so he didn't have to do anything, obviously. Sakura was in charge of all the maids around here because Naruto trusted her. He only requested them to wear the maid uniforms so that when he came home he could at least see something nice. But since Sasuke was with him, all his attention went to the kit.

"Hey Sakura, you guys don't have to wear..that anymore."

"Hm? How come?"

"Tell the others they can dress however they like from now on, as long as it's appropriate." He said, ignoring her question.

"Eh? Okay." Sakura was a little happy at that, but she didn't really show it. It was such a hassle to put on everything. She at first thought Naruto was a pervert, but she quickly found out that he was just lonely.

When the food was done, Naruto went back upstairs to get his kit. When he entered through the door, he saw Sasuke hugging the blanket.

"Sasuke, food's ready." Naruto laughed to himself. _Look who's become the little master. _

Sasuke's ears perked up and he sat up at the sound of his master's voice. He slightly dozed off before, so his eyelids were heavy. He blinked a couple of times, letting them adjust.

"Come on, let's go."

Sasuke obeyed, but he was still drowsy. He got off the bed, but ended up falling off of it instead. His legs were tangled in the blanket, bringing it down with him.

Naruto bursted out into laughter and went over to help his kit.

"God Sasuke, I take it you're not a morning person." He laughed.

Sasuke pouted and turned away from his master. Naruto was still laughing.

"I know you're hungry Sasuke. I had Sakura make you something nice. I'm sure you're sick of eating your food." He smiled to Sasuke as he slowly turned back to face him. "Come on, I'll even carry you."

Naruto turned around and bent down. Sasuke got off of the floor, leaving the mess he made behind, and climbed onto his master's back. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's legs and hoisted both of them up. Sasuke enjoyed being carried, it reminded him of the times when he was with Itachi. He quickly shook the thought of his brother away because it gave him pain thinking about it.

When Naruto and Sasuke made it downstairs, Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke on his back. She thought it was cute the way Sasuke held on to Naruto. She left them alone after they arrived.

Sasuke immediately smelled something good. He looked over his master's shoulder to see what it was.

Fish.

Sasuke's tail immediately started to sway around happily. He showed no expression on his face, but inside he was eager. He's only tried fish a couple of times, but they were only dried fish. It was given to him as a reward before, so he was excited to be eating it. It was his right? He was almost climbing over his master to see the fish.

"Hey, hey! I'll put you down so stop going crazy." Naruto let go of Sasuke's legs, sitting him on one of the chairs belonging to the table. Naruto sat himself down after.

Sasuke squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable sitting on the chair. He slid down, off the chair and on to the floor. He sat next to his master.

"You're not going to sit?"

Sasuke shook his head. Even though his master allowed it, it just didn't feel right.

"Alright then, I'm just going to eat it by myself." He did his best to keep a straight face.

Sasuke's ears sank at those words. He gently touched his master's leg, giving a look of desperation.

"Shit, I was just joking." Feeling bad that he said that.

Usually Sasuke would be angry that someone joked with him like that, but he wasn't. His ears perked back up and he kneeled up to try and see the fish.

"Here." Naruto used his chopsticks to pick a piece of fish off and put it in front of Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke hungrily took it in his mouth. He was not expecting taste to explode on his tongue. He hadn't eaten anything this good in so long. It was way different than the dried fish he ate before. He licked his lips and looked up to his master for more.

Naruto could tell that the kit enjoyed it. He continued to feed him, while eating for himself in between.

Naruto was confused with himself. He didn't know what to do with the kit. He really enjoyed the kit's company, but he told himself before, he was just a pet. He was getting mixed feelings. What were these feelings? He was struggling between his role as a master and friend. But Sasuke has been treated like a pet his whole life, so it was expected that Naruto would treat him one as well.

Sasuke knew this as well. He took advantage of his master's kindness. If he could appeal to his master, then he sure as hell will do it. But at the same time, he liked Naruto as his master compared to anyone he had before.

Sasuke continued eating from Naruto's chopsticks. He was a little disappointed when he found out there was none left. But he showed his gratitude by lightly kissing his master's feet.

"You don't have to do that Sasuke." He lifted Sasuke's chin. "Instead, why don't you smile for me?"

Sasuke looked up at his master in question, but he was happy so he gave him a smile that literally beamed.

"Ugh.." He leaned down and hugged Sasuke to his stomach. "I don't think this is good for my heart."

The doorbell rang, catching both of their attentions. They both dumbfoundedly looked to the direction of the ring.

"Ah, I'll get it." Naruto usually answered his own doors.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and got up to see who it was. Sasuke trailed behind, lightly stepping on the tip of his toes to avoid the little pain on his feet. Naruto cracked opened the door to find his childhood friend standing there.

"Kiba? What brings you here." Naruto saw the familiar white dog behind him. "Oh Akamaru too, he's gotten huge."

Kiba grinned, his red triangle tattoos curved as well. "Yeah! And what do you mean? I can't come visit you?" He laughed.

"I guess." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh?" Kiba looked to the side of Naruto and saw Sasuke. "Who's this? Have you been hiding some pretty girl the whole time?" He saw the pair of pale skinny legs behind Naruto.

"Don't be stupid. His name is Sasuke, he's my pet hybrid." He slightly turned to his kit, pulling him out a bit.

"WHAT! I thought those pretty legs belonged to a girl!" Kiba wasn't affected at all hearing Naruto getting a hybrid.

Sasuke didn't like this at all. He didn't care what Kiba had to say and calling him a girl, but rather that dog.

"He's kinda big, don't you think? He's almost as tall as you."

"He's twenty, so it's to be expected."

Sasuke suddenly hid back behind Naruto, grabbing on to the blonde's back shirt.

"Eh he's twenty, boring. And are you gunna let us in or what."

"Fine." Naruto opened the door wider to let both Kiba and Akamaru in.

Sasuke scrambled around Naruto to avoid Akamaru, who was staring at Sasuke the whole time.

"God Sasuke! What's wrong with you!" Finally snapping at Sasuke's movements.

Sasuke didn't like the dog at all. The way he stared at him and everything.

"Sasuke let go of me." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke let go of the blonde's shirt, but he stayed as close as he could to him as he followed Naruto. Naruto and Kiba sat down in the living room couches. They talked about things such as their childhood and random memories. Sasuke was sitting on the ground directly in front of Akamaru. But the whole time, Sasuke was defensively holding onto Naruto's leg (who didn't care about the hold on his leg), away from Akamaru. He would hiss quietly when they made eye contact.

This was the second time Sasuke had ever seen an actual dog. Secretly, he was terrified of them. The first time he was exposed to such a pet, they had attacked him, causing him severe injuries. It was even worse this time because Akamaru was bigger than half the size of him.

Akamaru suddenly got up and playfully trotted towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke jumped and let go of his master's leg. He scrambled behind and around the couch, away from Akamaru.

Naruto and Kiba noticed both of them leaving, but paid no mind to it. They were absorbed in their conversation. That was, until they heard a small yelp.

Naruto quickly got up, barely recognizing the voice of his silent pet. Kiba followed behind.

They saw Akamaru mounted on top of Sasuke, doing motions that was very unpleasant to see. Sasuke had a terrified look to his face, as he was too weak to push the big dog off of him.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba yelled.

"Akamaru! You better get off of him or else I'm taking you to the vet to get you castrated!"

Akamaru whined and slowly got off of Sasuke. He hung his head and tail and walked to his owner.

"Shit, sorry about that. I didn't think he'd act like that." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." Naruto moved to his kit. "Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke was trembling from the shock. He didn't even realize that Akamaru was away and only saw a figure coming closer to him. Out of fear and instinct, he brought out his claws and scratched Naruto.

Naruto winced at the sudden attack. He didn't become angry this time though. He bent down.

"Sasuke, it's me. It's okay, he's not here." Naruto easily noticed that Sasuke had been traumatized before with dogs.

Sasuke was sweating and panting hard, but when he heard the gentle voice of his master, he started to calm down. He got up from the floor, still kneeling, and hugged his master. Naruto hugged Sasuke back, but at this action Sasuke became wide eyed. He suddenly pushed his master away from him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was seeking the comfort of his master. What was he thinking?! When did he become so attached to him? For so many years, he hasn't trusted anyone except his brother. Just because Naruto was nice to him, he opened up to him? Naruto was his master, and that would never change.

Sasuke was upset how easily he relied on his master. He suddenly sprinted away from his master, but even for himself it was too fast. He tripped and fell only ten feet away from Naruto.

"Uhm, I think I should go." Kiba said, who watched the whole ordeal. "Sorry bout this."

"No, it's okay. Come back next week? Oh and bring Akamaru again."

"Eh? Okay. I'll be on my way now." Kiba left with Akamaru trailing behind him.

When Kiba left, Naruto went to his kit who was still on the floor. He saw that Sasuke was covering his face with his hands while laying on his side. He lightly touched Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke felt miserable. What were these confusing feelings mixing around him. Tears were leaking out of his eyes from so much emotions rushing through him. He was so confused with himself.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his own to reveal dark watery eyes looking up at him.

Sasuke backed away from his master, but Naruto kept a strong hold on his hands.

"Sasuke, I know you're upset, but just calm down." Naruto tried to sound gentle.

Sasuke on the other hand was starting to panic at the grip on his hands. He started to struggle, but to only cause the blonde to tighten his grip. Sasuke then felt threatened. His mind told him no, but his instincts took over. He bit the blonde's wrist, hard.

"Ow! Shit Sasuke!" Naruto didn't expect that. He underestimated the power of Sasuke's jaw as his teeth sank into his skin. He was also harshly enlightened that Sasuke has sharp fangs.

"Let go Sasuke!" Naruto ordered, but he didn't.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands. He used his free hand to grab the throat of his kit and pushed him. Naruto threateningly tightened the grip on Sasuke's delicate neck the farther he pushed out. Soon Sasuke started to cough from the lack of air and released Naruto's wrists.

While Sasuke caught his breath, Naruto examined the damage. He saw Sasuke's teeth marks perfectly aligned on his wrists. The areas where Sasuke's fangs were was bleeding.

Naruto snapped, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's sweater.

"Are you asking for punishments?!" He yelled to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's mask began to break. He let the most pitiful face Naruto has ever seen appear. His lips trembled and soon he was sobbing.

_What's wrong with me. What's wrong with me. _Sasuke asked himself over and over as he cried. Hundreds of thoughts were going through his mind. He kept questioning himself how he should act with his master. _Should I trust him? Is it okay to think he'll treat me better? What are these weird feelings inside of me..? Did I actually hurt master? Is he okay..? He's going to kill me._

Fear and anxiety plastered all over Sasuke's face and Naruto had enough.

A sharp sting on Sasuke's cheek was all he felt. His head had been moved from the impact, as he was looking to the side. His mind went blank. He gingerly touched his cheek, and looked up at his master.

"Is your mind clear now." Naruto asked, hand stinging.

Sasuke looked down and took deep breaths. He wiped the tears off his face with his sleeves and then nodded.

"Good." Naruto sighed. "Now come here." Managing to control his anger.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a flicker of hope. He slowly went up to his master and hugged him, hoping that's what his master wanted.

He relaxed into the blonde's arms when Naruto hugged him back.

"Why are you such a mess Sasuke." Naruto asked, not really expecting any response. He petted the raven hair, which calmed Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "Kiba is an important friend of mine. I'm sure he's already lectured Akamaru, so you don't have to worry about him doing anything to you. But I told them to come back again, and Akamaru will be coming."

Sasuke slightly stiffened when he heard that. Naruto let go of Sasuke to look at him in the eyes.

"I want you to become acquainted with both Kiba and Akamaru, since they are my friends." He repeated to make sure Sasuke understood.

Sasuke didn't look too happy when he heard that. He averted his eyes elsewhere and picked at his sweater.

"How about we make a deal then."

Sasuke's ears slightly twitched.

"If you promise to behave and meet Akamaru, then I promise to give you fish again that very night." Knowing that Akamaru would be the hardest to be friends with.

Sasuke's ears perked, showing he was certainly interested. He played with his sleeve before holding out his pinky. His eyes were still averted elsewhere.

"Hm? What's this for?" Naruto thought about it before chuckling. "Are you pinky promising me? Man, you are just too cute."

Sasuke pouted and brought his hand down. Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"Here," Naruto held Sasuke's hand out and intertwined their pinkies together, then he pressed his thumb on Sasuke's. "This seals the promise if I remember correctly?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Good, then it's a promise." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke remembered that he had bitten his master, when he saw dried up blood on the blonde's wrist. He gingerly touched his master's arm.

"Oh yeah." Naruto being reminded of his small injury. "You sure bite hard as hell you know."

Sasuke's ears fell. He tried to express that he was sorry for biting him. He held the blonde's wrist and started to lick the wound that he created.

"What are you doing?" Naruto felt a familiar bump on Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke paused in the middle of licking. He wasn't really sure himself. He retracted his tongue. Sasuke felt guilt creep up inside of him.

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto reassured him, "but let me see your tongue."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out. Naruto scratched his head.

"I forgot bout this." Naruto was reminded of the tongue piercing. "Has it been hurting you at all?

Sasuke shook his head.

"Does it bother you?"

Sasuke shook his head again. He already got used to it after it stopped hurting.

"It doesn't suit you. I'm taking it out, but the hole should close up."

Sasuke kind of smirked at Naruto's indecisiveness.

Naruto got up to go to his bathroom. He also needed to at least bandage his wrist so no infections took place. Sasuke got up as well. He followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

While Naruto bandaged himself, he turned to Sasuke.

"You're feet doesn't hurt anymore?" He questioned Sasuke's sudden ability to walk.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Huh. Do you like pain or something?"

Sasuke frowned, why would he like pain? He shook his head again.

"Didn't think so, it's just weird."

Naruto finished bandaging himself, "Sasuke come here. Let me take out the piercing."

Sasuke obediently came in front of Naruto. He stuck out his tongue without any orders, making it easier for Naruto. He held the piercing stable and unscrewed it.

"Okay, it's out." Naruto collected the pieces and simply threw them out.

He made Sasuke rinse his mouth to avoid any infections. Sasuke liked the freedom back on his tongue.

Naruto got up and stretched. He wanted fresh air.

"Let's go outside Sasuke, shall we?

Sasuke's face lit up before following the blonde outside.


	7. Lost

**A/N: **This is short. Either it was going to be short, or really long. So I made the decision to cut it, but don't worry, I'll update it quicker due to this (hopefully). But thank you all for reviewing and such. I'm glad you think it's cute haha.

**PLEASE READ! **\- Due to my carelessness and stupidity, I totally forgot about Sasuke's tongue piercing from the first chapter. I edited the last chapter to just omit it from my piece since it hasn't been touched really. It's towards the end after Sasuke licks Naruto. I'm really sorry for this mistake.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

The next day Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did your feet heal that fast?"

Naruto was changing Sasuke's bandages, only to find out that the cuts has already closed, leaving very faint lines. The blonde felt that he didn't know what were hybrids exactly and what they could do. He had only thought they were created as 'special' slaves with animal appendages.

Sasuke knew why they healed fast, but he couldn't explain it to his master. Usually most hybrids have a fast healing process. These are present in the more recently born hybrids. They had these amazingly fast recovery skills solely for abusive masters. Then they didn't have to worry about scarring their pets or accidentally killing them. It was recently set as a safety measure for the hybrids so they last longer.

Although physical scars may go away, the mental scars always stayed with.

"Damn, I'm kind of jealous." Naruto laughed as he continued to look at Sasuke's feet.

He lightly touched the bottom of Sasuke's feet, still bewildered on how fast he recovered. Naruto noticed a faint smile appear on the kit's face.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded, smile disappearing.

"Hm, I see." He didn't expect the kit to be ticklish.

Naruto threw the bandages away and had Sasuke stand up.

"I'm planning to go out to town, do you want to come?"

Sasuke never was able to really experience the "outside" world. He hesitated before nodding. Naruto got himself ready before reaching the front door. Sasuke was behind him in only his oversized sweater.

"Let's go." Naruto said before leaving the front door with Sasuke following.

They both went into the carriage that was waiting for them. Sasuke was somewhat excited to be riding on it. He loved to hear the trot of the horses that pulled them and of course, he didn't have to walk.

He sat on the floor next to Naruto's feet. He looked out the windows to view the trees and sky. While Sasuke was staring outside, Naruto was reading. Sasuke was becoming more excited, the further they went. His face stayed indifferent, but he was bursting inside. Being in for so long, he was itching to be outside.

Sasuke was so bored he started to count every single tree that passed by. When he lost track, he started to look around. He would touch the seats, the floor, the door, and even the glass of the window.

Naruto noticed his extremely bored pet. He watched with interest to see what Sasuke does to pass time. He peered over his book to look at his kit until a pair of ebony eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke slightly jumped when he saw his master staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Why are you afraid?"

Sasuke didn't give any response. He quietly played with his sweater.

"You shouldn't fear me Sasuke."

Naruto remembered what he had done bad to the kit which made him laugh.

"Well maybe you should fear me."

Sasuke was confused at Naruto humour. He slightly tilted his head as if to question Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said before going back to reading his book.

After a while, the carriage finally stopped, signalling that they have reached town.

"We're here Sasuke." He clipped a leash to Sasuke's collar, lightly pulling him out after.

Naruto told the driver the when and where they needed to be picked up at and then left.

Sasuke followed his master behind. He was both nervous and excited to actually be in town. He was not disappointed when he saw all the colours the town portrayed. He saw many different shops differing in variety and even street vendors. He saw several other hybrids walking around with their master. Some were naked and some were fully clothed, Sasuke being in the middle with just his sweater. But he was too excited to even care. His ears had never heard so much noise coming together at once. They were constantly shifting and twitching at every new noise, trying to pick up all of the sounds.

Naruto noticed his pet staring in awe at almost everything in sight. Naruto has been here many times before, so it was nothing new. He let the kit explore through his eyes all he wanted. He only came here to buy some books, but it was interesting to see Sasuke's reaction.

Suddenly a woman came up to Naruto and Sasuke. She had bright red hair and glasses, and she was holding a bunch of flowers. Sasuke was startled and hid behind Naruto.

"Such a cute pet you've got there~ What's his name?" The lady smiled.

"Sasuke." Naruto simply answered.

"Ooh Sasuke~ Cuuutte, come here Sasuke, I don't bite." She batted her eyes.

Naruto slightly shifted signally Sasuke to stop hiding. Sasuke hesitantly went to Naruto's side.

"Oh my god! You are so hot!"

Naruto thought she was amusing. _Weird people out here._

"Would Sasuke like a flower?" She asked as she pick a thornless, red rose out of the bunch she was carrying.

Sasuke looked at the beautiful rose presented to him. He then looked up to his master to see if was really okay.

"Go on Sasuke." Naruto knew Sasuke really wanted it.

Sasuke hesitated before gently taking the flower from her hand into his. He felt extremely happy to receive something so beautiful. He took a quick sniff at it before looking up and giving the redhead a smile as a thank you.

The woman smiled back.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Oh don't worry about it! Sasuke seems to be enjoying it, the most I've ever seen. That is enough for me."

"Thank you."

"Yup!" That was all she said before disappearing into a crowd.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see him examine the flower he was holding. His face didn't show any expression, but he could see through those dark eyes that he was happy inside.

"Do you like it?"

Sasuke shot his head up to his master and nodded. Naruto saw his face clearer and noticed how those eyes almost sparkled.

Naruto continued to lead Sasuke through town. Sasuke's attention shifted between the rose and the stores. A small fish market caught Naruto's eye, remembering the promise he and Sasuke made.

"Sasuke, since I promised you fish, how about I let you choose one out." Naruto knew Sasuke didn't know how certain fish tasted like, but Naruto wasn't so keen on the types of fish either.

They both went to the stands that held all the freshly caught fish. Immediately they were hit with that fish smell that made Naruto crinkle his nose and Sasuke's face light up in delight. There were so many choices for Sasuke to choose from.

While Sasuke was looking at the types of fish, a man came up to them.

"Looking to buy some fish for the little one over here?" He was referring to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I promised him one, so I'm letting him choose."

"I see, does he need help?"

"Probably."

Sasuke looked up to see a huge man almost towering over him. He almost had a bluish tint in his skin and tattoos that looked like gills. Sasuke felt intimidated by this man and once again hid behind Naruto.

The shark-man (as Sasuke referred him as) gave a hearty laugh at Sasuke's actions.

"Come out here little one."

Sasuke didn't move until he heard his name from his master.

"Sasuke, he's a good man. He's just going to help you choose one out."

"So Sasuke's your name. Your master's right, I'm just here to sell fish." He laughed.

Sasuke came out from behind Naruto, still a bit hesitant.

"They're all freshly caught by me," he gloated. "did any catch your eye?"

Sasuke slightly pointed to a light red and orange fish. He didn't know anything about fish in general, so he chose the one that stood out the most.

"Ah red snapper, good choice. I actually have a small sample you can try if that's okay with your master."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for permission and was happy when he said yes. The man stepped behind a curtain and came back out with a small piece of fish on a toothpick. He handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke was a little unsure at first, but he took it from him.

"Very timid he is."

"Yeah, I recently got him, so he hasn't been exposed much is what I'm guessing."

Sasuke was already eating the piece of fish and it was delicious. His face lit up at the wonderful taste that was entering his mouth. He could tell the difference between the fish he ate before and this one.

"Do you like that?" The large man asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well that was fast." He grinned. "I'll package one up for you, does that sound okay?" He asked mostly to Naruto.

Naruto agreed and paid the fisherman. He went behind the curtain with Sasuke's desired fish and packaged it for them. He came back with it all wrapped and in a plastic bag. He gave it to Sasuke, who happily took it. Sasuke gave a smile, which made the bigger man smile back. Naruto was thinking how contagious Sasuke's smile was. Naruto waved his goodbyes and they continued through town.

Sasuke was clutching the plastic bag containing the fish to his chest. His rose was still in hand. He had never received so many things at once. He always thought people were mean. He was told by Itachi that people can be very nasty. But the one thing they both never got to experience, was the good side of people. Sasuke thought so far that the people here were nice. It made him feel noticed and happy to receive attention. Although he's becoming more used to Naruto, it didn't hurt to get more. Just from this alone, he was able to slightly shift his view on people.

"Sasuke, let's grab something to eat. I've been wanting to go to this place for a while. After that I'm going to buy you clothes."

Clothes? Sasuke couldn't believe his master was going to buy him clothes? He almost felt like he didn't deserve it. He was going to try and express that to his master, but was interrupted.

"Here we are." Naruto was smiling.

They were in front of a small building called Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto stepped inside, ducking underneath the little flaps that hung down. Sasuke followed behind. There were several seats where the counter was and that was it. Naruto sat down in one of the seats.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit.

Teuchi, the owner spoke, "Naruto! It's been awhile since I've seen you here."

"Haha, yeah." He scratched his head while grinning. "I brought someone with me today, his name's Sasuke."

All attention was directed to Sasuke and he fidgeted under their stares.

"You." Teuchi started.

Sasuke became startled again, but the owner spoke once more.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He smiled.

Sasuke was a little stunned. For some reason he had thought he was going to insult him. He got up and sat on the seat next to his master. Was it really okay to sit here? It wasn't his master's dinner table so he felt a little bit more comfortable, but he wasn't sure if it was really okay.

"I'm guessing two ramens?"

"Yup." Naruto answered, still grinning.

Sasuke stared at his master through the corner of his eye. That smile he showing was different than the smiles he gave him. When his master smiled at him, Sasuke felt that there was always a feeling of pity mixed in it. But the way he smiled to the owner was a more genuine smile. It was something he hadn't seen on his master until now. He wished that he was able to produce that kind of smile from his master. Sasuke sulked in his own thoughts until a steaming hot bowl was placed in front of him.

Sasuke looked up and saw the man smiling at him. He handed Sasuke a set of chopsticks to eat with. Soon he left to leave the two alone.

"Try it Sasuke." Naruto said in between slurps.

Sasuke unevenly broke the chopsticks and held it in his hand. He tried grabbing the noodles, but he couldn't. He never used chopsticks before and he became easily frustrated. He tried again, but failed. Sasuke threw the chopsticks at his master, jumped off the chair, and ran outside.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto couldn't believe the behaviour of his kit. He didn't have a tight hold of Sasuke's leash, which allowed Sasuke to run.

Naruto cursed under his breath. He told the owner he'll be back and ran out to chase Sasuke. But the kit was no where in sight.

"Sasuke?"


	8. And Found

**A/N:** Ahh update is here. I'll be randomly honest real quick (if you're interested). This story was nothing how I planned it before. It went the total opposite way of what I was aiming for, but I'm actually glad for that.

Oh yeah, how do you guys like the new cover? Recently drew it hehe.

_Guest_: _Did it really? I do know that my writing was bumpy in the beginning, but I think I'm still trying to find my style. Since this is my first story, I'm probably still finding it. But I'm glad you liked it._

_AZalmega__: Don't be sorry for that! It didn't bore me, rather I'm actually glad you shared that (as weird as that sounds). I actually couldn't use chopsticks until my teenage years, mostly cause I never bothered to ask and no one really helped me. I just sucked it up and learned on my own hahah. But I'm glad I was able to touch you with that moment, but don't worry, you're not alone. I'm glad you enjoy it so far though._

Thank you for reading this and supporting me, much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke was stunned at how daring he was. He even threw the chopsticks at his master. Sasuke kept running until he had accidentally bumped into someone. The impact made Sasuke lose his balance and fall.

"Hm? A hybrid? Where's your master?" A tall man with dark hair frowned.

Sasuke started to panic. He shouldn't have ran. He started to get up, but the man had grabbed Sasuke's leash.

"Maybe I should just sell you if your master doesn't turn up." He pulled on the leash causing Sasuke to choke.

Sasuke started to cough, holding the man's hand that was harshly pulling the leash.

"Excuse me, that is my pet." Naruto glared. He found them due to the little scene they had caused.

"Oh look at that, it's your lucky day _pet_." He let go of the leash.

Sasuke ran to his master's side, but didn't dare to get any closer than that.

"Sorry bout that." The man smiled creepily and left.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leash and dragged him to the picnic area where less people were. He pushed Sasuke against a tree harshly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a very stern voice. He was angry.

Sasuke gulped in fear. He wasn't prepared for the harsh slap that bit his cheek, leaving him on the verge of tears.

"One more time like this Sasuke, one more time." Naruto voiced had gone low. "If this happens just one more time, you will never go outside again. Do you hear me."

Sasuke quickly nodded as he tried to hold back his tears. This was the first time Sasuke really absolutely feared his master. Even though he was punished by him, that tone of voice is what scared Sasuke the most.

"Do you know what could've happened to you?! You are _my_ slave, my pet, my hybrid, no one else's. I will not tolerate you leaving my side again, do you understand?"

Sasuke was shaking. He nodded and slid down the tree. He wish he could disappear. He tried making himself at small as possible by hugging his knees.

Naruto sighed and composed himself. He was outside in the public, making a scene wouldn't be a good idea or maybe he was weak against Sasuke's tears.

Naruto bent down to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Tell me Sasuke, why did you run out in the first place. Was it the food?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't tell me," Naruto's eyes softened, "was it because of the chopsticks?" Remembering that Sasuke had thrown them at him.

Sasuke nodded, noticing how stupid it sounded.

"Do you not know how to use them?" Naruto wished he noticed this before.

Sasuke shook his head, looking away.

"Sasuke, you need to tell me somehow then. I'm not trying to make fun of you by giving them to you." Naruto felt that was the main reason for Sasuke's outburst.

And he was dead on. Sasuke felt his master only gave him the chopsticks to see him unable to use it, thus unable to eat. It wasn't the first time someone did that to him, so he automatically thought Naruto was the same. But Sasuke realized that Naruto was nothing like his old masters.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up. He grabbed the leash handle, making sure he will always have a tight grip on it.

"Sasuke let's go back. I'll teach you how to use chopsticks, so stop crying."

Sasuke looked at his master, _he's going to teach me? _ His chest felt all fluttery inside. He wiped the tears that he didn't know had fallen. His chest continued to feel weird, so he gripped his chest in confusion. _What is this?_

Naruto and Sasuke made it back to Ichiraku and sat back down. Naruto apologized to the owner, telling him that Sasuke had a sudden outburst, but that everything was okay. The owner smiled, he already prepared new bowls for both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's grin reappeared once again as he said his thanks.

Sasuke felt bothered that he still couldn't produce a genuine smile from his master. But why did he want his master to only smile at him? Sasuke felt disappointed in himself that most of the looks Naruto gave him were looks of anger and pity. Sasuke was snapped out of his musings when he felt a soft hand touch his.

"Sasuke, I'm going to teach you the basics of holding chopsticks okay? You'll need to practice and get used to it, so don't be upset if you can't get it the first time."

Naruto evenly broke the wooden chopsticks for Sasuke and gently placed them in Sasuke's fingers. He showed Sasuke how to grip each part of the chopstick and how he was supposed to grab things.

Sasuke easily caught on in the action of moving the chopsticks. Naruto demonstrated how to use them with his own and started to eat his ramen.

Sasuke's grip was a little shaky at first. When he brought the chopsticks together, they would clumsily clash. But he soon had a firm grip and tried picking up a noodle. When he picked one up, Naruto gave Sasuke a smile he was not prepared for.

"See, I knew you could do it." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair, causing the noodle Sasuke had to fall. "You're a really quick learner Sasuke, I'm proud of you."

Sasuke's face heated up, for a reason he did not know what. He quickly looked back at his ramen to hide his red face. His heart picked up in pace, he didn't expect his master to give him the wanted smile so soon. He also didn't expect those last four words. _I'm proud of you. _It echoed in his head as he tried grabbing the noodles again.

By the time Sasuke had his first couple bites of the salty noodles, Naruto was already on his second bowl. Sasuke never saw him eat so much. Sasuke turned his focus back on the noodles, ignoring his master. The noodles were cooled down since Sasuke spent so much time practicing with chopsticks, but he didn't mind. He didn't like hot things as it easily burned his tongue. Sasuke liked the taste of ramen. It was salty, but it was good. He still liked fish better though.

Sasuke ate at a slow pace, finding out that slurping the noodles were somewhat entertaining and easier. When soup flicked on Sasuke's face, he wiped it off with his sleeve. Naruto saw this and he grabbed a napkin.

"Sasuke, use a napkin to wipe your face, not your sleeve." He brought the napkin to Sasuke's face to wipe the remaining soup off.

Sasuke didn't like it so he backed away with some resistance.

"What are you, a kid?" Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke the napkin.

Sasuke pouted and took it. He continued to eat, and this time when he splashed on his face, he used the napkin to wipe it off.

Sasuke finally finished the bowl of ramen he was given. He followed his master's example and drank the soup of it as well. He noticed that when he finished his bowl, his master had already finished his fourth bowl. Sasuke thought that Naruto's stomach was an endless abyss.

Naruto noticed his pet staring wide-eyed at him, making Naruto laugh.

"I think I was born to eat ramen." He started. "I haven't had it so long, so I couldn't help myself."

He leaned back and gave a happy, content sigh as he stretched.

"Is that enough for you?"

Sasuke nodded. He was so full from one bowl.

Naruto was in a very good mood after eating ramen. He paid for the meal and said his goodbyes, telling Teuchi that he'll come back more often.

Sasuke was back to holding his prized fish to his chest, along with the rose. Sasuke made sure to stay close to Naruto, not wanting to anger him again. But at the same time, Sasuke let his mind wander. He was still fascinated by everything that surrounded them. He noticed that most of the buildings were related to food. Sasuke's nose was filled with many different scents.

Naruto used this as an opportunity to find out Sasuke's likes and dislikes. He wasn't too sure himself why exactly, but he thought it would be interesting.

He took Sasuke to a small chocolate shop. Sasuke was mesmerized by all the colourful wrappings and packages that shimmered in the light. Naruto bought a small box of chocolates for both of them. They stepped back out and Naruto handed Sasuke a piece as they walked.

"Sasuke, this is chocolate, have you had this before?"

Sasuke shook his head, interested in what it was. He took the piece into his mouth. He was surprised when the chocolate melted in his mouth, but soon he started to grimace. It was so _sweet_. Sweetness overpowered his mouth and it melted all over inside. Sasuke made faces, obviously showing that he didn't really like it.

"You don't like it?" Naruto chuckled when Sasuke shook his head.

"You're the first person I've ever met to dislike chocolate."

Naruto ate the chocolates for himself. He needed to buy Sasuke some clothes. He turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we're going to pass the part where they sell hybrids like you, so stay close to me."

Sasuke nodded, and walked right behind his master. He soon saw food stores disappear, and the places started to look..dirty. Sasuke's ears flatten when he saw many different hybrids like him all locked up in chains. They were all dirty and covered with grime. A lot of the hybrids saw Sasuke and started to glare at him, frightening him. Sasuke saw the store he was previously in before Naruto bought him. He didn't even notice the condition of the place around him during the time he got out. But now that he had revisited, it looked horrid. Sasuke also noticed the trail that he and his master walked after being bought.

"Damn Uchiha, you think you're so great..!" One of the hybrids hissed.

Sasuke was taken aback by that comment.

"Ignore them Sasuke." Naruto quickened his pace.

Sasuke couldn't help but continue to look around as he was following his master. He saw a wooden platform, something that was familiar to him. An auctioning stand. He had been there frequently with his brother. Memories started flooding back into him. He suddenly grabbed his master's hand for comfort, something he did with Itachi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke when he felt his hand being grabbed. When they made eye contact, Sasuke quickly let go and started to shift uncomfortably. Naruto stared at him, but soon turned away.

"We're almost out." Was all he said.

Sasuke was glad to hear those words. He didn't like seeing other hybrids being sold and treated like that. He chose to try and ignore it. He became a little relieved when he saw other people walking with their hybrids. One of them smiled at Sasuke, making him feel better.

Sasuke immediately noticed the difference when he was in the different area of town. It was much cleaner and colourful.

This area of town had more of the materialistic items to buy. The town consisted of three parts being food, purchases of hybrids, and material items. They placed the hybrids in the middle between the two to tempt anyone passing by to purchase one. People were forced to go through that area if they wanted to get to the other side of town. If not, they would have to walk around the wooded areas, making it a longer walking time. It was all convenience for those pet store owners, and no one complained.

Naruto was used to being in town, so he was indifferent to it all.

"Ah, here it is." Naruto mumbled more to himself.

Sasuke followed his master inside the store and saw all sorts of clothing.

"Sasuke, put those down. I'm going to have you choose couple things and try them on."

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke still gripping his things. Sasuke didn't think his master would actually buy him clothing. The kit shook his head.

"What do you mean no?"

He didn't deserve clothes. He never did. It was something implanted in his mind since day one. He only took the clothes he was wearing now because they were simply 'old' clothes. Clothes that were not needed. But to have someone buy him clothes? He wasn't sure if he could accept that. He stared at the ground, fidgeting.

"Well, if you're not going to choose, I might as well buy everything here." He joked, which Sasuke took seriously.

Sasuke quickly put the things he was holding down on a nearby chair and quickly made his way to his master. It wouldn't hurt to receive some things right?

Naruto took Sasuke around the shop. Sasuke was constantly looking back at his fish and rose that was on the chair.

"Don't worry Sasuke, no one's going to take them."

That put Sasuke more at ease and followed his master around.

First they went to the pants section, but Naruto immediately realized that it wasn't going to work. Sasuke's tail was in the way of wearing normal pants. Naruto did like the legs of Sasuke though, so he wasn't too disappointed. Naruto decided that he could just give Sasuke his sweaters to wear. In the end, Naruto made Sasuke choose couple yukatas. Sasuke picked out two simple ones, one being black and the other midnight blue. That was all Sasuke chose out, and he refused to get anymore. Naruto made Sasuke at least get a pair of shoes, so they got open toed sandals fitted on Sasuke's feet. They were dark blue and it went above Sasuke's ankle.

Naruto took the clothing and shoes to the counter and paid for them. He then gave the bag that contained the clothes to Sasuke. Sasuke was actually happy inside. His held the bag to his chest and faintly smiled. It was his clothes. No one else's, but his.

"Ah Sasuke, at least put the shoes on so you don't have to walk barefoot anymore."

Before they left, Sasuke placed the bag on the floor to look for the shoes. He sat on the floor and clumsily put a shoe on. Naruto bent down to help Sasuke put the other shoe on.

"Damn, your feet are really rough." Naruto helped the kit up.

Sasuke stood up and was surprised at how soft the shoes were. It just felt so pleasantly weird. Every step he took was like stepping into cushion.

"You like them?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his things again. Sasuke's arms were full of _his_ things. When Naruto offered to carry something, Sasuke refused because he wanted to carry it himself. Sasuke felt spoiled, but it was the most satisfying feeling ever. It was _his _things and no one else's. He couldn't stop repeating that fact over and over.

Finally, Naruto reached the bookstore, the main reason he came out here. They entered but hybrids weren't allowed further inside, so they had to be left in the front. Sasuke joined the other small group of hybrids that were waiting. And of course, there was someone designated to watch over them.

"I'll be quick Sasuke." He patted Sasuke's head and left.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the other hybrids, considering one verbally lashed out on him earlier. He sat further away and stared out the window.

Naruto knew nothing would happen to the kit, putting his trust in the people who watch over them. He walked through the bookstore, knowing where everything was already. He went to the section where it contained information about hybrids. He got both old and current books about them. He wanted to know more about them since it seemed there was more to them than what meets the eye.

He then wondered if Sasuke could read. If he couldn't, then he would teach him. He didn't want Sasuke to be useless or helpless. He decided to get a couple children's books in the case that Sasuke couldn't read. He hummed to himself when picking them out. A wave of nostalgia came over him when he saw the children's books. He picked out two and left to go pay.

He paid for the books and saw Sasuke staring at something being displayed on the window. When Naruto approached, Sasuke turned around and gave a smile. Naruto thanked the watcher and they left the building. Sasuke waved goodbye to the other hybrids, meaning that they got along. Naruto slightly turned around to see what Sasuke was staring at, and it was a small stuffed animal. It was a black cat with red eyes, and Naruto thought how similar it and Sasuke were.

Naruto then noticed something grabbing at him. That something was Sasuke trying to carry the bag containing the books.

"It's okay Sasuke, I can at least carry this. You have enough in your hands."

Sasuke complied and quickly followed after his master.

This marked the end of their day in town. Their carriage was waiting for them. Naruto apologized to the driver for being late. Inside, Naruto put the books aside and leaned back.

"Sasuke, come here." Naruto patted his lap.

Sasuke's ears twitched and he carefully placed his things on the floor of the carriage and placed his head on Naruto's lap. Naruto petted the kit's head. The more and more Naruto petted him, the more Naruto enjoyed the purring sound. They kept this up until they reached back home.

When they got out of the carriage, Sasuke was extremely drowsy from all the attention he received. He slowly followed his master, dragging his feet behind.

"Do you want to nap Sasuke." Naruto moved Sasuke's hair out of his face to see him better.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn, take a nap." He patted Sasuke's head.

Naruto took Sasuke's rose and put it in a small vase for him. He gave it back to Sasuke and told him he could go ahead upstairs and rest in his room. Sasuke obeyed and slowly made his way upstairs. The blonde went to the kitchen to put the fish away in the freezer. Then he grabbed Sasuke's and his things and went upstairs as well. He saw Sasuke sleeping on the floor with the blanket and pillow he received while back. The rose was placed next to him on the side.

Naruto couldn't help think how cute the scene was. He came up to Sasuke to see the sleeping face of the kit. He saw Sasuke's partly opened mouth drooling a little bit. It looked like the kit was faintly smiling.

Naruto put Sasuke's clothes in his closet, and he put the books on his night stand. He picked Sasuke up, who somehow stubbornly clung onto the blanket he was wrapped in. He placed the sleeping kit on the bed along with the blanket. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and leaned on the backboard of his bed. He grabbed the older book on hybrids and started to read. He flipped the pages as they were ordered by breed. He found the cat section and found Sasuke's breed, Uchihas.

_Uchihas_

_Not many remain today. As rare as they are, most are considered dangerous. It's rumoured they plotted against humankind, thus causing the extermination of them. _

_Their features include having black hair. Their eyes are one of a kind; they are the only breed to have different coloured eyes. It was rumoured that these eyes contained something dangerous. To prevent anything happening in the future, these eyes were altered. Scientists were not able to permanently 'switch' these eyes off, but rather they made them uncontrollable. This is why if you ever see an Uchiha, their eyes may change from one colour to the other. This prevents any possible control these eyes may contain._

_Their abilities contain a rather graceful approach. They will attack without hesitation, making them perfect for hunting. When attacking, they are quick and precise. They strive on perfection. _

_Not much is known about the Uchihas. They are mysterious creatures._

Naruto muttered at how useless the book was. It barely told him anything, only a small background about them. He grabbed the newer book, finding the same section and breed.

_The Uchiha Breed_

_Uchihas has grown in popularity due to their unique beauty. Their dark hair, their unique eyes, and their gracefulness. Their repressed eyes were recently named Sharingan. _

_They have grown a little in population due to the demand of owning one. They are considered one of the finer breeds out of hybrids. Owning one can be expensive, due to their species being rare. Due to new technologies, they were easily altered before being born. It is possible for a whole family of Uchihas to have different personalities or abilities. Uchihas are mainly used for hunting, or simply as a trophy to show off. There are only two know different kinds of Uchihas, the hunter and the pet._

_Hunters contain the abilities with perfect hunting skills. They will have flexible limbs and precise movement. They must be tamed before using their abilities, as they may use it against you. Taming one is much harder as they have a mind of their own and they are more mature. Their claws and fangs are much longer and stronger. When tamed, they are loyal, fearless, and the perfect weapon. It's important to constantly check them for possible injuries as they might not show pain._

_The other kind would be the pet, one who is mainly used for show. Unlike the hunter, they contain an innocent aura. Usually they are more childish and playful. They are easily scared, but will attack on impulse, or if they feel threatened. They are extremely curious in things they see. These Uchihas are the easiest to train. Their minds are like one of a child, even in their later years. Even if they are scared of their masters, they will always come back. They are more emotional and they express it more. Their claws and fangs are much smaller and weaker, producing little to no threat when they are used. They make perfect house pets whether they are trained or not. _

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He could totally see now how Sasuke fitted perfectly as a 'pet'. It explained all those childish feelings he got from Sasuke. It was kind of sad that they were almost modified into separate types within their own breed. This made Naruto wonder how Sasuke's brother was like. He remembered the first time ever meeting Sasuke and grimaced to himself how nasty he was.

He looked at the kit next to him. He was sleeping soundly. Naruto lightly touched his cheek before remembering about Sasuke's papers. He got up and looked through his drawers trying to remember where he put it.

Sasuke woke up due to the commotion. He got up on his elbows, rubbing his eye. Naruto found the papers and went back.

"It's okay, go back to sleep Sasuke." He lightly messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke curled up to his master's side, but he was already awake. He saw Naruto unfold pieces of papers. He silently looked at the papers.

Naruto started to read Sasuke's section of the papers.

_Name: Sasuke_

_Breed: Cat - Uchiha_

_Birthdate: July 23_

_Age: 20_

_Parents: N/A_

_Sibling(s): Itachi_

_Sasuke was born a pet, not a hunter. If put out in dangerous situations, Sasuke will not be able to defend himself properly like other Uchihas. Sasuke was separated from his parents at birth. Sasuke lived with his brother until the age of eighteen, when they were separated. Sasuke has not spoken a word since that incident (recorded from previous masters). _

_Sasuke has little to no education. Sasuke cannot read or write. Sasuke can count and do simple math, but that is only limited to simple addition and subtraction. _

_No diseases are present in Sasuke._

_Sasuke is a newer born hybrid. Modifications were able to be performed on him to become a 'pet' rather than a hunter. Modifications are listed._

_Modifications: Enhanced regeneration skills, enhanced emotions, decreased mental age of about minus five to ten years of actual age._

_Physical Being: Small fangs and claws, no scars, contains repressed Sharingan._

_Mental Being: Tends to have outbursts, wanders mindlessly, highly curious._

_Warnings: When threatened, Sasuke will undergo a blind rage._

_**Please update **__**Sasuke**_'_**s paper at the end of this year. **_

Naruto couldn't believe the modifications that were performed on Sasuke. It almost made him sick on how messed up people were. But wasn't he also one of those "people" since he had bought the kit? Naruto sighed. He now knew why Sasuke acted the way he did. Why Sasuke almost acted like a kid rather than an adult. He was _modified_ to be that way, to satisfy the criteria of being a pet.

Naruto looked over to see dark eyes staring up at him.

"You were up?"

Sasuke nodded. He brought his finger and pointed to the papers. Sasuke was pointing at his name, the only word he knew.

"Yes, that's your name. You can read your name?"

Sasuke nodded.

"But is that all you can read?"

Another nod. He gave an upset look and buried his head in the side of Naruto.

"Don't be upset, you just haven't been taught that's all. Nothing to be ashamed about."

Sasuke looked at his master and pouted.

"How about I teach you?"

Sasuke instantly shot up, surprising Naruto. His eyes were glimmering in hope. He's been wanting to learn how to read for so long. He was always interested in reading. He's seen people laugh and cry just from reading books. This made him wonder how words had that much power to bring out those kinds of emotions. He wanted to experience that. He also wanted to be able to read any signs that came his way.

Naruto lightly chuckled and messed Sasuke's hair.

"I'll teach you then."

Sasuke gave a beaming smile to the blonde in thanks, almost jumping from excitement. He was going to learn how to read! Sasuke hugged his master in pure happiness. Naruto laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Sasuke."


	9. That Special Shape

**A/N: **Hehe this was the most reviews I got for a chapter. I'm happy. And I don't know if you guys noticed, but on my last update I had exactly 34,000 words. I mentally screamed when I saw that (yes I'm weird), but it was just..so exact. I just had to share that.

_Love4Words:_ _Don't worry, it'll come back_

_Sasucakes/Ninjaunicorn21:_ _Thanks for that haha. And don't worry, you'll find out about Itachi at one point._

_SaikaMasaomi:_ _Your comments made me happy! Thank you and I'm happy you noticed that._

Thank you everyone for reading Silence, and I'm glad you think it's cute.

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto didn't expect teaching someone to read and write was this hard. He was blessed that Sasuke was actually a fast learner. Since Sasuke refused to sit on his chair and work on the table, Naruto brought out an old kotatsu for Sasuke to use. Naruto taught Sasuke in his room. He took the liberty of buying Sasuke pencils and paper, which Sasuke refused at first, but Naruto made the point that he needs the supplies in order to learn. Sasuke felt overwhelmed from the things he received, but he was happy getting them at the same time.

Naruto would teach Sasuke after he returned home from work. He first taught Sasuke the basics of holding a pencil. Sasuke got the hang of it easily since he used chopsticks before learning how to write. Sasuke was fascinated by the lead making marks on the paper. Naruto caught him constantly drawing lines or scribbles and lightly scolded him on not to waste paper. Sasuke couldn't stop himself though.

One day when Naruto came home, he saw that Sasuke had coloured the whole paper with his pencil. Sasuke was covered in smudges of lead, and his pencils were all dull. Sasuke seemed proud of his work. Naruto was going to just throw it away, but Sasuke refused and hugged it to his chest. This lead Naruto into getting Sasuke a folder to keep all his papers in. Sasuke proudly put all his scribbled on papers and his precious fully coloured one inside the folder.

Naruto left Sasuke to do whatever he wanted for the next couple of days. Sasuke continued to draw scribbles until he discovered that he could draw shapes. This lead him to draw all sorts of weird shapes and lines. To him it was his precious work, but to anyone else, it would've been considered garbage.

It was at one point during the middle of the week, Sasuke ran up to his master showing his work when Naruto came through the front door.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that?"

Naruto took the piece of paper and messily, it had the word 'Sasuke' written down.

"You wrote your name?"

Sasuke nodded and grinned.

"Good job." Naruto smiled as he messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's smile suddenly vanished as he spun around and ran upstairs.

Naruto stood there wondering what just happened. He took his coat off and hung it. He then made his way to his room. He didn't see Sasuke at first, but he saw a tail sticking out from under the kotatsu.

"If you're going to hide, you should make sure you hide every part of you, you know." Naruto teased.

Naruto laughed when he saw a hand grab the tail and bring it underneath so it couldn't be seen. He lifted the blanket, startling Sasuke. Sasuke covered his face and refused to look at his master.

"What are you hiding?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out.

Sasuke continued to hide his face, but Naruto placed Sasuke on his lap and grabbed his hands. He gently pulled the hands away from the face and took a good look at the kit.

Sasuke's face was bright red. When their eyes met, Sasuke quickly turned away. He felt the familiar heat on his face, and he knew he was blushing. It was embarrassing.

"You got all flustered just from a compliment?" Naruto grinned and touched Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pouted and jumped off his master's lap. He grabbed the paper with his name on it from where it fell on the floor. He carefully placed it inside his folder and then closed it. He took another sheet of the piles of paper and wanting to write his name again. Naruto sat down to watch Sasuke.

Sasuke froze for a little, feeling a bit of pressure. He took the pencil and carefully placed it down. He made messy lines and curves to write his name again. Sasuke didn't really know what each letter was, but he just knew what the shape of each letter in his name was.

Sasuke smiled at his master, while pointing at his name. His cheeks were still a light shade of pink. Then Sasuke held the pencil to Naruto and slid the paper over to him as well.

"You want me to write your name?"

Sasuke shook his head and pointed to him.

"Oh you want my name?"

Sasuke nodded, hoping that it was okay.

Naruto took the pencil from Sasuke and smoothly wrote down his first and last name underneath Sasuke's name. Then he gave it back to Sasuke for him to see.

Sasuke examined it and tried copying it. It was still messy despite him trying to copy Naruto's hand writing. Sasuke pouted in realizing how messy his handwriting was.

Naruto studied the kit as he wrote his name down over and over. Naruto knew that he should actually start teaching him, instead of having him write words that he doesn't exactly understand. Naruto felt some adoration watching the kit.

Sasuke was too concentrated writing Naruto's name down that he didn't notice the stare of the blonde. He didn't even notice his master coming closer to him.

Naruto was leaning over the corner of the table.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was snapped out of his concentration and looked up, only to be met with a pair of soft lips onto his. He felt a chill go down his spine. When the chaste kiss was broken, it took Naruto a bit to realize what he just did.

"Ah." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

He abruptly stood up, startling Sasuke.

"I'm going to get a drink." He said before he started to leave his room and downstairs.

Sasuke sat there stunned. He didn't know how to react, more like he _couldn't_. He just sat there wide eyed at the door where Naruto left. He was stiff from the shock of being kissed.

When Sasuke finally caught a grasp on reality, he started to relax his stiff body. He gently touched his recently kissed lips, unsure what to feel. His face started reddening like mad as he kept repeating the scene over and over. Sasuke knew the meaning of a kiss, but he was still confused on why his master kissed him.

Naruto on the other hand was washing his face in the bathroom downstairs. He put his hands on the sink and looked at himself through the mirror. His heart was beating at an irregular speed. He tried calming himself, but he couldn't as he replayed his actions and Sasuke's stunned reaction in his head. He saw an unfamiliar pink shade appear on his cheeks.

Naruto let out a groan as he sat against the wall, running his hands through his hair. How did this happen he questioned himself. He remembered how soft Sasuke's lips were as he touched his lips. The feeling was still lingering there. It wasn't like him to act like that. Sasuke somehow broke through his barriers and made a very big effect on Naruto. Does he actually _like _the kit? It was something he didn't even consider until now.

He couldn't even come up with a reason on why he suddenly kissed Sasuke. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?"

Naruto got up and opened the door to see Sakura in her normal clothing.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I just heard you groaning, so I came to check up on you."

"I'm fine. You look good with normal clothing." Naruto hasn't seen Sakura wear her own clothes in a while.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." She giggled.

"Sakura..you can drop the sama now."

Sakura lightly gasped, "We're dropping formalities now? What has gotten into you?"

"We've known each other for years Sakura."

Sakura ignored Naruto. "Hm, I bet it's all Sasuke's doing. You've really come to like him, haven't you."

Naruto's face started to turn slightly pink, remembering the kiss between him and Sasuke.

"Are you actually _blushing_? So you do like Sasuke?!"

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled, trying to hide his face with his hand. "And no."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, not believing him.

"I don't know. Stop asking such questions." He mumbled again.

"What did you come here for anyways? Why'd you even go to the bathroom down here instead of upstairs?"

Naruto froze and nervously laughed.

"Well, I needed a drink and then I had to use the bathroom..?" He hoped Sakura would buy it. She was too sharp for his own good.

Sakura thought for a little bit and then asked what Naruto wanted to drink. Naruto was relieved that she didn't ask anymore questions. He requested water since he didn't really need a drink. Sakura scolded Naruto for not thinking of Sasuke and she gave Naruto a glass of milk to give to Sasuke.

Naruto finally returned back to the room. Sasuke didn't even look up at him. He was writing both his and Naruto's name over and over on a different sheet of paper.

Inside, Sasuke was panicking. His heart was beating so fast, but he managed to keep a calm face. He only looked up when Naruto placed the glass of milk in front of Sasuke.

Naruto was slightly annoyed that the kit didn't give any response. Did that mean nothing to him? He looked at Sasuke, watching him write their names over and over. He noticed that it was a different paper Sasuke was writing on.

"You're handwritings getting better. Let me see the other paper you wrote on." Naruto reached for Sasuke's folder.

Sasuke practically launched himself to his folder before Naruto could even touch it. He tightly hugged his folder to his chest defensively.

"What are you hiding?" Naruto reached for the folder. "Let me see."

Naruto was more curious to know what it was now. Everytime Naruto came closer, Sasuke took a step back. Sasuke didn't want to show him what he did. His face dropped when he felt his back touch the wall.

Naruto placed his hands on each side of Sasuke's head so he couldn't escape.

"Show me Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head and looked away.

"Disobeying?"

Sasuke's ears fell. His chest felt tight. He didn't respond, instead tears started to form. He really didn't to show what he did.

"Shit, don't cry Sasuke." Naruto felt that he took it too far.

He wiped Sasuke's tears with his thumbs.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

Sasuke's ears slightly twitched upon hearing that. He looked up to his master to see what this "condition" was.

"I want you to kiss me again, but I'm not going to move. You have to start it." Naruto tapped his lips. He just wanted to see Sasuke's reactions.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw Sasuke's face burned red. He could see how hard Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. This was the first time he received such a request. He fidgeted before deciding what to do. He looked at his master through the corner of his eye. He pouted to himself before facing the blonde.

"So? What are you going to do?" Naruto crossed his arms, waiting.

It took all of Sasuke's might to shut his eyes and lean in to the blonde, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke felt so embarrassed, so he hid his face with the folder.

Naruto was actually surprised. He chose to do that instead of showing a piece of paper? That piqued Naruto's interest even more. He let the kit go.

Sasuke sat back down at the table, but he just stared at the paper in front of him. He placed the folder back on the table near him, but away from Naruto. He saw the glass of milk in front of him and took it into both hands.

Naruto sat back down to the side of the table from Sasuke. He stared at the kit, making Sasuke fidget.

Sasuke started to drink it, but he couldn't handle his master's stare. He turned away to avoid that stare, but he could still feel it. He looked back at his master who grinned. Sasuke jumped a little, so he turned all the way around to drink the rest of his milk. He pouted when he heard his master laugh.

Sasuke purposely turned around to wipe the remaining milk off his face with his sleeve.

"Hey hey, didn't I tell you not to do that?"

Sasuke continued to pout as he placed the cup on the table.

"It's fun teasing you Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke ignored his master. He wasn't happy being "teased" so much. He took a sheet of paper and started scribbling on it.

"Oh?" Naruto leaned in to see what he was doing. "Are you going to hide this from me too?"

Sasuke snapped and glared at his master. He crumpled the paper and threw the paper at him.

Naruto bursted out into laughter, unable to take it anymore.

"Even your angry face is cute." He teased while laughing.

Sasuke went under the table so he didn't have to face his master.

Naruto snickered as he lifted the blanket and saw Sasuke curled up underneath.

"You're not exactly small Sasuke. How do you manage to squeeze yourself in there?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto. The only movement there was, was Sasuke's tail. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess I won't teach you anymore then since it seems you're not interested." He joked.

Naruto immediately heard a loud thump and small whine. There was no way he would give up learning, but he acted too fast for himself. Sasuke accidentally hit his head on the table as he tried to get out. Sasuke slowly crawled out, rubbing his head. He obediently sat down and looked at his master, ready to learn.

"You okay there?" He asked. He was still smiling from his previous laughter.

Sasuke nodded and got another sheet of paper.

"I got it, I got it. I'll start teaching you, so don't worry." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

Naruto started by teaching Sasuke the alphabet. He showed Sasuke each letters and the pronounciation of them. Since Sasuke already knew the english language, it was easier to explain. He had Sasuke write down the alphabet several times so he learned each letter. He would test Sasuke by sounding out a letter and seeing if Sasuke could guess it.

Sasuke quickly got the hang of it. When Naruto wrote some words and he read them, Sasuke was able to understand better. He put them together, the words he already knew with their spelling. It was like a puzzle to Sasuke and he enjoyed it.

This went on for hours. They ate dinner in between, but Naruto was spent. He was tired from teaching Sasuke for this long since it wasn't easy. Sasuke on the other hand was very happy. He already learned how to read and write very basic words. Naruto was laying on the floor waiting for Sasuke to finish.

When he was done, Sasuke sat next to Naruto and showed everything he learned. There were words written down that Sasuke remembered. He showed them with pride and with a smile.

Naruto patted Sasuke.

"Good job. I'm proud of you, you know?" Naruto smiled, still laying down.

Sasuke's chest welled up with more pride and happiness. He was getting the attention he's been yearning years for. That sense of pride in what he has done.

Sasuke yawned, showing off his cute little fangs.

"Tired?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes a little teary from the yawn.

"I am too, how about we go to sleep."

Naruto got up and they both washed up. Naruto changed into his t-shirt and just wore his boxers for his bottom. Sasuke changed as well, wearing a sweater as usual. Sasuke started to get his blanket and pillow from underneath Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke, I'm allowing you to sleep in my bed now. It's fine." Naruto made sure to say that so Sasuke didn't have to think he'd get in trouble for it.

Sasuke happily climbed on Naruto's soft bed and laid down. Naruto turned off the lights and followed in after.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. He noticed Sasuke curled up against him, so he tried his best to not wake him up. Naruto got up and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He almost tripped on the kotatsu, forgetting it was there. He mumbled a string of curses before seeing Sasuke's folder. He picked it up and took it with him to the bathroom.

Inside he turned the lights on and let his eyes adjust. He quickly used the toilet and washed his hands. After drying them, he picked up Sasuke's folder and opened it.

He saw Sasuke's work from his teaching and scribbled paper. He looked through them until he found the paper Sasuke tried hiding. At first all he saw were his and Sasuke's names, but when he looked closer, he saw it.

"Shit." He mumbled, being reminded of today's incidents. _I guess he really was affected by it._

He quickly put the paper back in its place and closed it. He turned off the lights and went back. He placed the folder on the table and laid back in bed. Sasuke instantly curled against Naruto seeking that familiar heat.

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

All Naruto had on his mind before he went to sleep was Sasuke's paper. And on that paper was their names. And in between their names, there was a small heart linking them together.


	10. Secret

**A/N: **Hi, that's all I could think of to say, so hi.

_Emerald__: Most likely I will._

_Love4Words__: I hope your heart will be content._

_Everyone else: Thank you very much. I'm really glad you all like it and it's nice to hear from you all._

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Everything was normal. Sasuke didn't notice that his folder was touched, nor did Naruto tell him he looked inside. Sasuke was wary of his master touching his folder, but Naruto just smiled. The next couple of days flew by as Naruto continued teaching Sasuke. But the only thing that was on Naruto's mind was Sasuke. He looked forward to coming home and seeing Sasuke run up to him, proudly showing off what he did. It always made his mood better. Sometimes Sasuke would smile or he would get all flustered. It all depended.

Naruto subconsciously started getting closer to the kit. He would make contact with him whenever possible without making it seem excessive. Sasuke, although being oblivious, he enjoyed the attention he got. He started to smile more and for the first time, he enjoyed being with his master. But that didn't mean he let his guard down. He still had that little doubt that Naruto was just playing with him. Making him trust his master, only to be put down. But he wanted to make the most of it.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was already the weekend. Sasuke was happy that Naruto didn't have to leave early. He lightly pounced on him to wake him up.

"Ngh..Sasuke what are you doing up so early." Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, wanting to sleep more.

Sasuke pouted. He wanted to learn more and was hoping his master could teach him for longer since it was the weekend. He draped his arms over the blonde and placed his chin on his master's side. He sulked until he heard his master speak.

"Sasuke, you're heavy..if you want food go downstairs. Sakura will make you something."

Sasuke shook his head, unseen to the blonde. Sasuke started climbing on top of him. He laid right on top of him, stomach down. He tried moving around to bother the blonde awake, but Naruto chose to ignore him. Sasuke then took it up a notch.

He started mewling.

He let little mewls escape his mouth. He knew that his master would at least react to this. This did catch Naruto's attention.

"Argh..! You little..!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and brought the startled kit down next to him.

"Just shut up for a little bit. I'm really tired from teaching you so at least let me sleep."

Naruto hugged Sasuke to his chest. Sasuke felt guilty for trying to wake his master up. He also felt dejected that he told him to shut up, but that was until Naruto opened his mouth again.

"God, why do you have to be so cute though." He mumbled.

Naruto continued to hug Sasuke until he fell back to sleep.

Sasuke was facing his master's chest, and he felt heat creep up on his face. Now he was embarrassed. He was glad his master was already asleep so he couldn't see his pink face. Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore, so he just laid there. He listened to the breathe of his master, and he enjoyed the steady heartbeat he could hear.

All of that was destroyed when Naruto started to snore. Sasuke couldn't handle it since it was directed right to his ear. His ear kept flicking around and twitching. He gave an small 'hmph' and slipped out of his master's hold and stood up on the ground. He stared at his master a little annoyed. He quickly and lightly smacked his master's side with both of his hands repeatedly.

"Huh..?" Naruto slightly woke up, not knowing what was happening.

Sasuke scampered out of the room and down the stairs. He accidentally ran into Ino on the way.

"Ow!"

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Ino looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Oh hey cutie."

Sasuke sent apologetic looks to her.

"Oh I'm fine! You just startled me. What're you looking for? Are you hungry?"

Sasuke wasn't really looking for anything nor was he really hungry, but he nodded anyways. Ino handed him over to Sakura, who said that she would cut him some fruit. Sasuke waited patiently on the little cushion on the ground in front of his table. After finding out that Sasuke just refused to sit on the chairs to eat, they set up a small table next to the kitchen table. That way Sasuke would be in the same room, but he would just be on the floor.

Sakura gave the plate of fruits to Sasuke. He started to messily grab at the peeled fruit before Sakura lightly scolded him to not use his hands and that she would give him a fork. He started munching on the fruits when he heard his master drag his feet down the stairs.

"Morning." Naruto yawned.

"Oh good morning Naruto, do you want some fruit? I already gave Sasuke some."

"Hm?" He looked down to see Sasuke not looking at him and eating the fruit. "Sure I'll have some."

Naruto sat down and Sakura gave him fruit as well. He said his thanks and started eating.

"I had some weird dream," he started, "that some cat started jumping on me. It wouldn't leave me alone since it started to mewl. It was cute though." Naruto was still tired, so he just said whatever was on his mind.

"Are you sure that wasn't Sasuke?" Sakura laughed.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was apparently staring at him.

When their eyes met, Sasuke turned away, blatantly ignoring him.

"Damn it..!" Naruto remembered that it really was Sasuke, and he missed that perfect opportunity to properly hear his little mewls since he was half asleep.

Naruto went up to Sasuke and sat down on the floor next to him.

"I was mean, wasn't I."

Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"If I recall correctly, I even told you to shut up."

Sakura tsked.

"But your mewls were just too cute Sasuke. You even tried waking me up and tried getting my attention." Naruto was grinning. "You're so fuckin cute Sasuke."

_Is he even in his right mind. _Sakura was listening to Naruto talk.

Sasuke continued to eat the fruit.

"Aw don't be like that Sasuke." Naruto nudged him. He was a little too happy for his own good.

Sasuke kept eating, but he realized that was his last piece of fruit. He just stared at his empty plate.

"Oh? You ran out of fruit, what're gunna do now?"

Naruto stared at the kit, waiting for any type of response.

Sasuke got up, and Naruto watched. Sasuke went to the kitchen table and picked up the fruit that Sakura gave Naruto. He took it with him and sat back down on his cushion next to Naruto. He began to eat his master's food with a slight pout.

"You're just too much." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke didn't know what to do or how to act. He simply sat there munching on the fruit, thinking. Luckily the doorbell rang and Naruto got up to answer it.

Sasuke followed his master out of curiosity. When he saw who it was, he froze.

Maybe he wasn't so lucky.

He totally forgot about his master's friend and that dog coming over. He quickly spun around to scamper off, but he was grabbed by the arms of his master.

"Don't you dare go running off." Naruto grinned. "You promised me, so you have to keep that promise."

Sasuke's ears fell as he watched Naruto and Kiba exchange greetings, and Naruto welcoming them in. Naruto was still gripping Sasuke with his arms. It started feeling painful to Sasuke. He started to squirm, trying to get comfortable.

Naruto told KIba to have Akamaru stand couple feet away, in front of Sasuke. When they were in place, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke, do you trust me?"

Sasuke looked up at his master, still in his grasp.

"Do you trust me when I say Akamaru won't do anything to you?"

Could he trust him? Here he was, meeting one of his fears, expecting to become friends with it? Sasuke bit his lip, but he nodded.

He trusted him.

Naruto loosened the grip on Sasuke, much to his relief.

"Akamaru, behave." Kiba said.

Akamaru's tail was wagging, waiting to go to Sasuke.

"Come here Akamaru." Naruto beckoned.

Akamaru trotted over happily, but Sasuke stiffened and tried backing away. Akamaru got distracted and started to smell underneath Sasuke's sweater, causing Sasuke to yelp and pull his clothing down.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, making Akamaru whine.

Naruto decided to sit down with Sasuke on his lap. He called over Akamaru and started petting his head. Akamaru leaned in the touched, liking the rubbing he was getting.

Sasuke was still fidgeting on his master's lap. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought it to Akamaru's head. Sasuke resisted at first, but was met with a sharp tsk. He felt chills all over his body when he touched Akamaru's head.

"Just like you, he likes it when he's petted."

Sasuke watched Akamaru as Naruto continued to hold his hand, petting him. Sasuke calmed down when he saw Akamaru enjoying the petting. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke continued to pet Akamaru.

Naruto smiled and messed Sasuke's hair.

"See, he's not so bad."

Naruto got up, leaving Sasuke on the floor with Akamaru. Naruto and Kiba started talking about their own things.

When Akamaru moved, Sasuke flinched, but quickly calmed down when he rest his head on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke felt a rush of happiness go through him. No dog ever liked him before. Sasuke continued to pet him until he heard his master move. Both Sasuke and Akamaru perked up and followed their masters to the kitchen. Sakura cooked for them since Naruto didn't get to eat. Kiba came empty stomached saying how 'Naruto should treat him'.

Sasuke got bored since he wasn't hungry. He saw Akamaru begging for food that wasn't even out yet. He started to go upstairs, but Naruto called him.

"Sasuke where are you going? Stay here."

Sasuke sulked. He just wanted to get his paper and pencil so he could practice writing. Sasuke plopped down on his cushion and notice Akamaru came back to him. Sasuke tried to pet him like last time, but instead Akamaru wanted to play. He started bouncing back and forth in a playful manner, but Sasuke didn't know he was playing. Sasuke jumped backwards, still a little scared of him. This caused Akamaru to think Sasuke was playing with him and ran to Sasuke.

Sasuke scrambled up and started running away.

"They're at it again." Kiba told Naruto.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled, and he got up to get them.

Naruto heard both of them running around and soon he heard things crashing.

"Sasuke! Akamaru! You better stop this!" Naruto yelled. Kiba on the other hand was laughing.

Naruto saw Sasuke come flying around the corner.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't hear a word his master said. He ran straight to him and jumped right to the blonde, almost knocking him back.

"My god Sasuke!" Luckily Naruto was able to keep his balance while half holding the kit.

Akamaru stopped in front of them panting. He started to jump, wanting to play more. This made Sasuke cling to his master even tighter. He scrambled around the blonde.

"Sasuke, he's just playing with you." Naruto sighed.

_Playing?_ Sasuke looked at Akamaru and saw the joy through his eyes and the wagging tail.

Naruto pried Sasuke off of him and sat back down. Sasuke sat next to the blonde on the floor and rested his head on Naruto's lap. He was all of a sudden tired. Just running exhausted him. He wondered how that dog had so much energy since he went straight back to begging since they were served food.

Sasuke smelled food, and he became interested. His peeked over the table to see what it was. It looked brown and juicy.

"You want some? I didn't think you'd be hungry since you ate all that fruit." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke ignored what he said and nodded.

Naruto cut a piece of the steak he was eating and fed it to Sasuke, who liked it very much. He placed his hand on Naruto's thigh, asking for more. Naruto gave him more until Sasuke was full once again.

Kiba on the other hand was stuffing his face. He then cut a big chunk and gave it to Akamaru, who happily wolfed it down.

"Sasuke's really like a cat." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah." Was all Naruto said.

"You seem to like him."

"Mhm." Naruto was petting Sasuke's head.

"I mean _really_ like him." Kiba never saw Naruto actually interested in anyone.

Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"W-what. Why are you being so weird."

Naruto covered Sasuke's eyes and placed a finger on his own lips, signalling a secret.

"What!" Kiba blurted out.

Sasuke's ears perked and he moved away from his master's hand to see what was going on, but everything was normal. He was oblivious to Naruto's silent confession.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke." He smiled and messed Sasuke's hair.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Kiba smirked.

"You're not going to stay longer?"

"Nah, I only came cause you told me to. I also got free food, so I'm content."

"Cheap bastard."

Kiba laughed. He started to leave with Akamaru, but before they left he turned to Sasuke who came to the front door with Naruto.

"You take care of Naruto here okay?" He grinned while roughly messing Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke recoiled backwards, not liking the touch. It seemed he only liked the touch of his master's hand, why was that? And what did Kiba mean to take care of Naruto?

Sasuke looked up to his master for an answer.

"He's just rambling, don't mind him."

"Hey! Is that how you talk to your best friend?!"

"Yup." And Naruto slammed the door in Kiba's face.

"Che, bastard. Let's go Akamaru."

Akamaru barked and followed Kiba back home.

Inside, Sasuke was following his master back to the kitchen. The plates were already cleared by Sakura. Since that was done, Naruto went back upstairs. Sasuke was again following him. When they entered the bedroom Sasuke quickly went ahead and sat in front of the kotatsu. He took a sheet of paper and pencil. He tried signalling that he wanted to learn more. He gave a small excited smile to the blonde to walked towards him

Naruto definitely got the message, and decided to tease him. He didn't look at Sasuke and went straight to bed. He went under the covers and turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke's smile disappeared. He got up and shook his master.

"What is it Sasuke."

Sasuke pointed to the table. He went there, picked up his paper and pencil and showed it to his master.

"I'm tired Sasuke." A lie, he wasn't tired. "You woke me up early, so I want to sleep more."

Sasuke's ears fell. He was disappointed as he dragged his feet back to the table.

"I'll teach you though if you do one simple thing though." Naruto spoke.

Sasuke perked up and went over to his master, who was turned, facing Sasuke.

"First get on your knees."

Sasuke did as he was told.

"Then place your hands and chin right here." He patted the edge of the mattress.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke did as he was told.

"Then mewl just once for me." He grinned.

Sasuke immediately flushed, realizing the position he was in. He hesitated.

"Hm? Are you going to do it?"

Sasuke nibbled on his lip.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I'm going back to sleep." Naruto started to turn back around.

Sasuke panicked and let out a quick mewl.

Naruto fully turned back to face Sasuke.

"That didn't count since I wasn't facing you." He grinned.

Sasuke's blush deepened more, but this time he didn't hesitate to let out another mewl.

"Sassukkee! You're just too cute." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'll teach you now."

Sasuke let a smile escape his lips as he went back to the kotatsu. Naruto got up as well and sat next to Sasuke. He noticed the blush on Sasuke's face started to disappear.

True to Naruto's words, he taught Sasuke. He decided to teach him how to spell the days of the week and the months. He was surprised when Sasuke didn't even know the names of the months. He taught them the order and spelling of them all. He then showed Sasuke today's date.

"Today's July twenty second, so you write it like this." He wrote down the name of the month and the number.

"You don't need to spell out the date number, only the month."

Sasuke copied the date over and over. But Naruto noticed something oddly familiar about it. As he continued to write it, Naruto realized it. He quickly opened the drawer where he put Sasuke's papers. He was right.

"Sasuke! I have to go. I'll be back really quick, I promise. Just practice writing all those down okay?"

Sasuke didn't even know what was going on, but he nodded. And before he knew it, his master had left. He sulked a little, but decided to practice.

Naruto was downstairs.

"Sakura! I'm going out, so make sure Sasuke stays out of trouble." He yelled.

Sakura quickly came to the front where Naruto was all ready to leave.

"Sasuke's in my room, so he shouldn't even be trouble. But I'll be back."

"Oh okay." Was all Sakura was able to say before Naruto left.

* * *

About an hour passed and Naruto finally returned. Sasuke came running down the stairs with his papers to show his master.

"Wow, you did all of this?"

Sasuke proudly nodded.

"Good job Sasuke." Naruto placed what he was holding and messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was glowing with pride and happiness. His attention was quickly averted to see what Naruto was holding.

"Ah, this one's for me. You can't see that." He was referring to something that was colourfully wrapped.

Sasuke pouted, but he quickly looked to what else there was.

"This is just cup ramen." He showed the big box he was holding.

He put the box of ramen in the kitchen and went back upstairs, much to Sasuke's delight. He placed the remaining thing in his closet.

They both returned to the table and Naruto continued teaching Sasuke. They went at it for several hours straight until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm glad you're so eager to learn, but it sure tires the hell out of me." Naruto was currently laying on the floor while Sasuke continued to practice.

"Come on, let's eat something. It's already dinner time."

Sasuke didn't budge from the table.

"Do you remember? I promised we would eat fish if you did better with Akamaru, so that's what we're eating."

That's all it took for Sasuke to get up and down the stairs.

Sakura prepared their food for them. Sasuke sat on his cushion and waited at his table. Naruto decided to sit with Sasuke since he wanted to see the kit.

Sasuke was very happy when the fish was served to him. He smiled to Sakura who smiled back.

"You remember how to use chopsticks right?"

Sasuke nodded and received the chopsticks. He slightly struggled at first, but he was able to get the hang of it quicker. Both Naruto and Sasuke began to eat. Naruto made sure to watch Sasuke's expressions.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his master, mid chewing.

"Tomorrow's a very special day, so be prepared for it."

Sasuke gave a confused look, but all Naruto did was smile.

"You'll see when it comes." He messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was curious now.

_What could it be?_


	11. A Wish

**A/N: **Hi, I've been trying to update twice a week, and somehow I managed. I updated this early only because I'm going to be super busy this week for school. It's basically my last week of school until I'm free, so I'll be able to update either the weekend or just next week. It depends. I just wanted to get something out to you guys. It's short but sweet. I hope you will enjoy. It's finally Sasuke's birthday. I was for some reason, very emotional while writing this. I even cried (it was past midnight when I started writing this so). I'm probably just being oddly emotional.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Once again, I hope you enjoy and thank you all for supporting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke didn't get enough sleep. He woke up the next day too excited. He had no idea what was going to happen. His master had said it was a special day today, but he couldn't think of anything that would be considered special.

Naruto kept Sasuke busy by giving him things to practice on in his room. Then he sent Sakura off to go buy some things. Naruto decided to stay with Sasuke while he waited for Sakura's return. Naruto felt a little sorrow for Sasuke. The kit didn't even know it was his birthday and the fact he was turning twenty one. He had to live with that for all these years. But Naruto noticed the extra excitement from the kit, since he had said today would be special.

Naruto himself was excited as well though. He was never really excited about birthdays, not even his own. But the fact he was celebrating Sasuke's birthday, it made him looking forward to it. And the fact that he would be the first to celebrate Sasuke's birthday made him feel very special. He wanted to make Sasuke happy.

When Sakura returned, Naruto told Sasuke to continue practicing. He also told him not to leave the room at all, and he knew that Sasuke would obey.

He went downstairs to talk to Sakura.

"You got everything?" He asked.

"Yup! I can't believe he's turning twenty one."

"I don't believe it either. I didn't even know he was older than me, only by three months, thank god."

Sakura had gotten more fish for Sasuke, since it was currently his favourite food. They bought him fresh salmon to cook. Sakura got started on cooking the fish.

It was about noon when they had everything set up. Sakura even bought a cake for Sasuke. Even though Sasuke didn't like sweets as much, they decided he should still get that experience. To try and lessen the sweetness, they got him a fruit cake.

"Okay! It's ready!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll go get Sasuke, and you get everyone else."

Naruto was glad Kyuubi wasn't here at all. Usually he caved in the basement and never came out unless something interested him, but he was at Minato's home doing business that Naruto didn't care for at the time.

Naruto went upstairs with a piece of cloth. When he opened the door Sasuke picked up his papers to show Naruto. But instead of praising him like he usually would, Naruto blinded Sasuke by wrapping the piece of cloth around Sasuke's eyes. He made sure to go to his closet to retrieve the colourfully wrapped gift he had bought yesterday. Sasuke's ears perked at the noise the wrapping made.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on. He was both excited and scared. He personally didn't like being blinded, but he trusted his master.

Naruto carefully guided Sasuke down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once they entered the kitchen. Sasuke could feel the presence of many others, and a wonderful smell of fish. What was going on?

Naruto sat Sasuke down on his cushion on the floor. In front of Sasuke was his fish, cake (which was lit), and the gift Naruto bought. When Naruto untied the blindfold, everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" They all said in unison.

Sasuke just looked dumbfounded. He looked around seeing all the smiling faces of everyone else. He slowly let things process. _It's my..birthday?_

They all started to sing the Happy Birthday Song.

"Now you make a wish and blow out the candles." Sakura smiled, when they finished singing.

Sasuke looked up at her still a little clueless. He simply followed her instructions and just blew out the candles, not making a wish.

Sakura smiled, but looked at Naruto.

"He's not even reacting." She whispered.

"He might just be shocked." He whispered back.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "this is for you." He handed Sasuke the colourfully wrapped gift.

Sasuke looked up at his master and gently took the gift. _I thought it was his?_ Sasuke felt a little excitement come back to him as he opened the gift. But when he saw it, he froze.

It was the stuffed cat he was looking at when he and Naruto first went into town together in the bookstore. Sasuke didn't even know that his master was paying attention to him during that time.

Sasuke carefully held the stuffed animal in his hands as if it would break. Then everything came to him. It was his birthday. His first birthday. For all these years, he wished to at least know his date of birth. He never expected to be told in this matter. He felt like he all of a sudden had a place in the world, and that he almost..mattered.

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto bent down to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was trembling now. Tears started dripping down his face. He was never so happy in his life. All these years of not knowing. He felt so blessed to be with master. He went all the way back to when his master first bought him and the first impressions. He hated his master at first. He was cruel and mean, but soon he started to change. Sasuke didn't even get to clearly view on how much his master had changed. He couldn't believe how happy he was with his master. And now they're celebrating his birthday that he spent his whole life trying to figure out?

"Sasuke..are you not happy?" Naruto saw the tears and became worried.

Sasuke quickly shook his head because it was the opposite! Despite his tears, Sasuke held the stuffed animal in front of him and look up at Naruto. He then gave Naruto one of his brightest smiles, while tears still streamed down his face.

"Oh Sasuke..you're welcome." Naruto tightly hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged him back as tight as he could, while holding his gift, and cried his heart out. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back to soothe him.

Sasuke wasn't just crying because of his birthday though. It was all his emotions from the past and present. It felt good that someone was there to comfort him again.

Naruto somehow felt emotionally connected to Sasuke, in a sense that he understood the feelings Sasuke felt. He could just feel that raw emotion pour out from the kit that it had affected him as well.

When Sasuke calmed down, he let go of Naruto and gave him a sheepish smile. Naruto messed Sasuke's hair and gave a grin back.

"Are you happy?"

Sasuke nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Suddenly his stomach growled and everyone lightly laughed.

"Sakura cooked you salmon this time, I'm sure you'll like it. How about you eat now. You can try the cake later."

Sasuke nodded again. He shifted back into his seat and started nibbling on the fish. Soon the other maids who didn't know Sasuke as well started to leave. This left Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. Sasuke liked it that way better though, but he would much rather spend it with just his master. He liked Sakura and Ino, but sometimes he found them too noisy.

When Sasuke was done eating the fish, Sakura cut into the cake, giving a slice to Sasuke. Sasuke took the fork he was given and started to eat the cake. He actually liked the fruits in the cake, despite it being sweet. He avoided a lot of the frosting, but he really enjoyed it. Sasuke's stuffed cat sat on his lap the whole time.

Naruto wanted to spend the rest of the day doing what Sasuke wanted. When Naruto asked Sasuke what he wanted to do, Sasuke simply pointed to Naruto and then the backdoor. He tried signalling that he wanted to be with his master alone, and go outside. Sakura and Ino were disappointed, but Naruto was very pleased. Naruto shooed the pouting girls away and lead Sasuke outside.

"Can I trust you not to run?"

Sasuke nodded. There was no way he'd run after what his master did for him on his first birthday. In fact, Sasuke couldn't even picture himself running away. He enjoyed being here. He was the happiest he's ever been.

Naruto tried having Sasuke put on the sandals he bought him, but Sasuke refused. He liked the way the grass felt on his feet. He started scampering to the flowers to look at them once again. He refused to let go of his cat, having it in his arms the whole time.

"Do you want some to add with your rose?"

Sasuke eagerly nodded, making Naruto chuckle.

"Go ahead, pick as many as you want. Make sure to get it long enough though."

Naruto picked a flower by its stem, showing Sasuke the length it should be.

Sasuke spent almost an hour carefully choosing each and every flower he wanted. He made sure to pick them all out perfectly. He had a grand total of twenty flowers in his hand. He showed them to Naruto in excitement. He then searched in his hand full of flowers and picked out a nice deep orange one. He shyly gave it to Naruto to keep.

"Is this for me?"

Sasuke turned away and nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

This made Sasuke get all flustered. He nodded dumbly, not knowing what to do. Naruto sat on the bench and told Sasuke to sit with him. Sasuke easily complied and started to sit, but he was grabbed by the blonde. Naruto made Sasuke sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the kit and whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. He was so happy. He found himself becoming very comfortable in his master's lap. He relaxed and leaned back, enjoying that warmth behind him. Naruto started to pet Sasuke, causing him to purr. Soon Sasuke felt himself becoming drowsy. His grip on the flowers started to loosen, so Naruto placed them on the side. Sasuke somehow managed to keep a strong hold on his cat though. Sasuke curled up against Naruto, wishing this moment could last forever.

Then he realized that he didn't make a wish before blowing out the candles like Sakura had said. Sasuke never believed in wishes, but maybe it was okay this time.

_A wish._

Sasuke opened his eyes that he didn't know were closed and looked up at his master. He then leaned towards the blonde into a chaste kiss.

_Ah, I wish I could be with master forever._


	12. I'm Sorry

**A/N: **And I've come bach. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also hope you don't find it too wordy (despite it being composed of nothing but words).

Also thank you for your comments hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto couldn't come up with any words except,

"You cheeky cat."

Naruto sighed as he held Sasuke's sleeping form. Sasuke's purring had slowly ceased, but still lingering there. Sasuke fell asleep right after he had kissed Naruto. Naruto wasn't expecting the kiss from him. He wondered what was on the kit's mind when he did that. Does he even know the meaning of a kiss? Maybe it was just the sleep taking over.

Naruto could feel the breathe of Sasuke on his neck, making it a bit ticklish. He tried moving Sasuke so he could lay on his lap, rather than sitting up. But when Naruto started to move him, Sasuke whined and stubbornly clung on to Naruto's neck.

Naruto was getting tired with all that weight on top of him and it putting pressure on his bottom. He decided to lay down with Sasuke on top of him since he wouldn't let go of Naruto.

He placed the flowers on the grass and carefully slid down the bench into a laying position. He made sure not to move as much so he didn't wake Sasuke up.

When he finally laid down, he felt much better. Sasuke managed to curl on top of his master, softly breathing. Naruto placed his arm under his head for support and his other around Sasuke. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up bleary eyed to a strangled cry. He noticed the weight on top of him was gone. He started to panic as he quickly got up, searching for the kit. He couldn't have ran off could he? He brought his legs around to the ground, but soon realized the kit was right under his feet.

"Shit Sasuke, that's the second time I stepped on you." Naruto removed his feet off from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even move. He laid there on the floor pouting. His tail was flicking around in annoyance.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto scratched his head. "But you sure are clumsy, falling off like that."

Sasuke looked up at his master. He turned his body to face him with a pout on his face. He then lifted his arms, expecting his master to pick him up.

"Damn, you're really demanding when you wake up." Naruto bent down and turned his back to Sasuke. "Come on my back, I'll carry you inside."

Sasuke climbed on his master's back and rested his head. Sasuke was still holding his cat.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's legs and hoisted him up. He felt arms wrap around his neck for support. Naruto reached for the flowers Sasuke picked and gave them to Sasuke to hold.

Naruto was relieved that he could trust Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted to run away, the kit would've done it when he was asleep.

He carried Sasuke back to the house, and when they reached inside, Sasuke refused to get off. He wanted to go upstairs to his master's room.

He pointed to the stairs to show where he wanted to go.

"Yes, yes my princess." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke pouted at being called princess. He gently bit his master's lower neck in retaliation.

"Was that your revenge?" Naruto continued laughing.

Sasuke squeezed his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Ow ow!" Naruto quickly made his way up the stairs.

They finally reached the blonde's room and he put Sasuke down. Sasuke went over to the table that had the vase with his rose. He carefully put his flowers with the rose, liking the way they all looked together. He grabbed his cat and sat in front of the kotatsu.

"You want me to teach you on your birthday?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't really know that birthdays consisted of special events. He just wanted to do what he wanted.

"How bout we just talk." Naruto sat down behind Sasuke to bring him onto his lap.

He liked having the kit on his lap. It was easy to wrap his arms around him and hold him.

"I'm kinda interested to know about you."

Sasuke looked up at his master. He didn't know how to communicate.

"Here." Naruto grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. "I guess you'll end up learning something."

He wrote down a question on the paper. 'What colour do you like?' And then he said it outloud.

Sasuke took the pencil and started to write something down. Naruto watched his movements from behind. Sasuke started to write the letter 'B' down, then he wrote 'L'. He seemed confused on what to write next.

"Do you like blue?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto took the pencil and wrote the rest for him. Sasuke then took it back and rewrote the word. He then wrote something else down, 'I like blue'.

Naruto didn't expect to be this happy after getting that response.

"I feel like we're actually talking to each other." He smiled.

Sasuke then pointed to Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto questioned. "Are you asking what colour I like?"

Sasuke nodded and handed the pencil to him.

Naruto wrote down, 'What about you?' and said it outloud.

Sasuke then looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"Oh right," he laughed, "I like orange."

He wrote it down to show Sasuke, who copied it.

Suddenly, Sasuke smiled at Naruto. He too was happy. He started to write something else down. Naruto watched, but didn't interfere. Sasuke had a determined look on his face. He first wrote, 'What about'. He struggled on the last word, but managed to finally get it after sounding it out in his head. It read, 'family'.

"My family? And good job on writing that." Naruto was pleased at how quick Sasuke learned.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, my family's kind of complicated."

Sasuke placed the pencil down. He wanted to hear.

Naruto got the gist of it and continued.

"Where do I start.." Naruto wasn't sure what to tell Sasuke.

"I'm sure you're well aware my name's Naruto. My last name's Uzamaki. I wrote it down for you last time. I'm actually twenty, which means I'm younger than you by about three months. It's kinda weird to be honest.

"But my family..the only relative that I know of is my father, Minato. My mother died..a while back. Ah! But it's in the past now." He noticed Sasuke feeling almost sorry. "Sasuke, I think you're stronger than me, it's you that needs the comfort. You never even met your parents am I right?"

Sasuke nodded, making Naruto squeeze the kit.

"You're strong Sasuke. You were able to endure all this pain. I couldn't even imagine being in your position..which reminds me. I'm really sorry for how I treated you at first. I just..heard too many stories and suggestions on how I should treat hybrids like you. I just believed that it was normal. But you know, I'm glad I bought you. It was actually Kyuubi who told me to buy a hybrid. You remember Orochimaru right?"

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of that snake man.

"Well I told him I was going to buy one, a hybrid. I'm just glad..that I went there, cause I'm glad I met you. At first, I just thought of you as a slave, so I treated you like one. But then you started becoming almost..cute, like a pet. So I thought it would be fine to treat you like a pet, a cat. But I was wrong. You're just like me. We're both human beings. I know it sounds weird, but I just want to treat you equally."

Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke..I really am."

Sasuke felt wetness on his shoulders. Sasuke looked back and he saw tears. His master was crying? He never saw any master cry before. He was crying for him?

He turned around and used his own sleeves to wipe his master's tears.

Naruto lightly grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and leaned in to a kiss.

"It's weird..I think I may have actually fallen for you Sasuke. Do you know the meaning of a kiss?"

Sasuke didn't give any response. He was confused himself.

"I see. Well, it's okay. As long as you're with me I'm fine." Naruto sighed at the lack of response.

He wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"Sorry, and thank you Sasuke." Naruto meant for wiping his tears before, but didn't say anymore than that.

"I guess I went off track didn't I." He scratched his head. "Ah I forgot to tell you, I'm not sure if you're even interested. But my father owns a company here, plus he's Hokage, so he runs this village as well. One day I'm going to have to take over."

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide eyed. His father was _Hokage_? The leader of Konoha? Sasuke had heard about the Hokage, but never knew who he was. His master was the leader's son..? He scrambled off Naruto's lap and bowed deeply in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you? Get up." Naruto reached over to Sasuke.

Naruto brought Sasuke up into a sitting position. He refused to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke, just because I'm the Hokage's son, doesn't mean you need to treat me like some type of royalty. Please Sasuke, don't think any different of me."

Sasuke carefully looked up at Naruto.

"See? I'm no different." Naruto smiled as he messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke lightly smiled to himself. He shyly went back to his master's lap and sat down, hugging his cat.

Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"What about you Sasuke. Do you know where Itachi is?"

Sasuke shook his head. He missed Itachi.

"Here."

Naruto grabbed the pencil that was on the table and started writing something.

Sasuke peered over to see what he was writing.

"This is Itachi's name, and this.." Naruto wrote another thing down. "This is your breed, but let's just call it your last name. How does that sound, Sasuke Uchiha."

Uchiha. A last name. Sasuke didn't know he could be happy over having a last name. It gave him a sense of pride, having a last name. He quickly took the pencil from his master and wrote down his first and last name, and then did the same for Itachi. He lifted the paper up to show his master and smiled at him as well.

"It suits very well." He smiled back to Sasuke.

"You know..if we ever find Itachi." Naruto sighed. "I would do anything to get him back to you. No one should be separated from their family like that. I'm a really sick person. At first I was going to use Itachi against you to get what I wanted from you, but now I feel like I have everything I want."

Sasuke couldn't believe that his master said that. Not that he planned to use Itachi against him, but that he was everything he wanted? How was that even possible? And he would get Itachi for him? Hope started to rise to his chest.

Naruto quickly changed the topic.

"Is there anything else you want to know before we go to bed?"

Sasuke thought about it for a little bit, and then he started writing on the paper.

When Naruto saw what Sasuke wrote, he raised an eyebrow.

"QB? What's that?"

Sasuke pouted and started to scratch out what he wrote, feeling dumb.

Naruto repeated it in his head, trying to figure out what Sasuke was thinking.

"Oh." Naruto snickered. "Do you mean Kyuubi?"

Naruto started laughing when Sasuke nodded.

"I've never thought about it like that before!" Naruto continued laughing. "You're just too cute Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to pout as Naruto wrote down 'Kyuubi' on the sheet of paper to show Sasuke, still laughing.

"That was just too funny, I'm sorry." Naruto was still laughing more to himself now.

Sasuke pointed to 'Kyuubi', indicating that he still wanted to know.

"Yes, yes. Well Kyuubi's a little difficult."

Sasuke cocked his head in question.

"Well he's my cousin. Well actually no, he's not. That's just a cover up. He's actually not related to me at all."

Sasuke become confused on what Naruto was saying.

"Aargh." Naruto scratched his head. "We've known each other since we were little. My mother's dying wish was for us to take care of Kyuubi no matter what. She..died because she was protecting him. He's just like you, you know. But people refer to him as a demon."

Sasuke looked at his master. _He's like me? He's a hybrid? A demon?_ He started to reach for the pencil, but was stopped by Naruto.

"I already know what you're wondering about. I said it like that on purpose." He laughed. "Just wanted to make sure you were interested."

Sasuke pouted, but Naruto continued.

"He is a hybrid, but a very different type of hybrid. He was considered a demon since he contained nine tails. And before you start questioning where his ears and tails are, let me finish. When he was younger, he already had the mentality of an adult. He was created as an experiment, but instead they messed up, giving him nine tails and strength that no human could control.

"They started to use him to conduct other experiments, but because of his strength, he rebelled. He killed them, and ran away. My mother found him all battered up and showed kindness to him. Of course, at first he was skeptical, but he started warming up to her. But this brings us to my mother's death.

"When they were out on a walk, people started attacking them, to kill Kyuubi. Instead..it was my mom who ended up being killed. Kyuubi wasn't strong enough at the time to protect both of them at the same time.

"This was a while back though, so it's really an old story. But no one blames Kyuubi for her death. It wasn't his fault that she died. He can't help that he was made the way he was. Just like how you were born.

"But something changed in Kyuubi after that. He became very dark. He bottled up everything inside of him. He started to become very spiteful. Because of his power though, he believes he's higher than other hybrids. Which is very wrong to me. This is why I don't want you to be alone with him.

"Anyways, he does live here. Although he's not here now, he stays in the basement, secluded in his room alone. I told him if he was going to live here, he should work, or at least do something. This was how he started playing piano. He occasionally goes out to bars or wherever to play the piano for them as music. He's very good at it.

"Sasuke, do you know what Kyuubi means?"

Sasuke was a little thrown off by the sudden question, but he shook his head.

"It means nine tailed fox. It was actually a nickname I called him when we were little. His real name is Kurama."

Naruto wrote 'Kurama' down so Sasuke could see and continued.

"We used to be very close actually. You know these scars?" He pointed to the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"These were actually made from Kyuubi. I was naive when I was little, and I made fun of him for his tails. He became very upset and angry, and basically told me off, saying how I don't know anything. That's when he attacked me and permanently scarred me. He said if he had to live with those ears and tails, I would have to live with having whiskers.

"It's kind of amusing now when I look back. It was true that I knew nothing. But these scars helped me learn how Kyuubi was feeling.

"I was very lonely when I was younger. People made fun of my scars. I remember running home, crying at the end of school. I had to be homeschooled after, since I refused to go back.

"But now that I met you, I have a much more clearer view on your lives. It's not easy. All I had to live with were scars, but you guys have to live with being born a hybrid. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but it's just how everyone views you. You guys are already lower in their eyes.

"You know, these scars aren't that bad. At least the bastard made them evenly." He laughed.

Then Naruto sighed.

"I never really thought of Kyuubi as a pet. He's strong on his own. It was later in his years that he learned he could hide his ears and tails. He didn't even know it was possible until one day he woke up without them. It was funny as hell though. He started panicking, wondering how they just magically disappeared. He takes pride in his tails. He claims it shows his power.

"It took him a year to master his ability to hide them after finding out they were still part of him. I don't hate Kyuubi, no. It's the opposite, but he's just become a real bastard now. Part of me tells me that it's just loneliness, because I know how that feels.

"Honestly though, I don't feel that anymore, but maybe it's cause you're with me."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke was soaking up all the information like a sponge. He never knew Kyuubi was a hybrid. No wonder why he got strange feelings from him.

Naruto felt good talking about Kyuubi. It really was an untold story, so it was nice to get it off his chest.

"I realized I talked about Kyuubi more than myself." He laughed.

"There really isn't much about me. I grew a really lonely life. I used to play with Kyuubi, but after that little fight, he stopped. I told you that I was homeschooled, mostly cause I couldn't take all the teasing from the other kids.

"One day I'm going to have to take over both the company, and as Hokage. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that, you know? It was my dream when I was little though. I would always claimed that I would be the next Hokage. But I'm just no where ready now. I'm still twenty, and I just feel I haven't actually _lived_ yet. I'm sure you feel the same way. Always being in doors, locked away from the world, wanting to go outside and play."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. It was true. He wished he could have a free life where he could do what he pleased instead of listening to orders. But when reality slapped him in the face, he knew that these wishes wouldn't come true, and then he stopped believing in them altogether.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sure I missed some things out and I still have yet to know a whole bunch about you, but I'm tired. Let's go to bed okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and soon found himself yawning.

"And one last thing Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his master.

"I love you."


	13. Nine Tailed Fox

**A/N: **So because my school basically ended..I'm probably gunna type more often. I hope you all like this one.

Thank you for your reviews, and it's always nice to see that new people are reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke laid next to his master thinking. He just couldn't find himself sleeping anytime soon. He looked over to his sleeping master.

Naruto had said happy birthday once more before falling asleep.

It made Sasuke happy, but he was confused.

First, what did his master mean when he said 'I love you'. And second, he wasn't sure if he should fear Kyuubi or not. His head started to hurt from all the thoughts racing through his mind.

_Do I love master?_

Sasuke frowned. Itachi had said 'I love you' many times before. Was it the same meaning? The thing that confused Sasuke the most, was that he felt different when they said it. When his master said it, he felt his heart throb in a way he's never felt before.

He gripped his chest when he felt the said throb go through him. He shifted on the bed trying to ease it. He wondered if it was just his master that made him feel like this. He started to wonder what it'd be like if he wasn't with his master. But he felt sadness when he thought of that. He's gotten so close to his master that he didn't want to be without him.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt a surge of pain rip through his chest. He quickly sat up and gripped his chest painfully. He couldn't get rid of the pain. He started to pant and sweat.

He looked over to his master and started shaking him to wake him up.

"Ngh..Sasuke..?" Naruto whispered.

When he saw Sasuke's expression he fully got up.

"Sasuke?! What's wrong?" Naruto reached for the lamp and turned it on.

Sasuke noticed that the pain was gone. He stared at Naruto dumbfoundedly. He had no idea what was happening with his body.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was sweating, and his breathing was harder than normal.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded and felt the familiar warmth in his chest start to grow.

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a hand towel and started to wipe Sasuke's face.

Sasuke let Naruto wipe his face, liking the attention he was getting.

"Sasuke, don't wake me up if you're fine." Naruto started.

Sasuke's ears fell when he heard that. He started to feel the pain to return.

"You need to wake me up earlier if you don't feel good." He continued and smiled.

Sasuke pouted and turned around so he didn't face his master.

"I'm just teasing you Sasuke." He messed Sasuke's hair.

Naruto noticed Sasuke wouldn't look back at him. He reached out and started to stroke Sasuke's tail.

Sasuke felt a shiver creep down his spine at that, but it felt so _good_. A soft unintended mewl escaped from his mouth, almost sounding like a moan.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

When Sasuke realized the sound he made, he quickly covered his mouth and blushed furiously. He then grabbed hold of his tail with one hand, so his master couldn't touch it again.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice went soft and low. "That was a really sexy sound you made just now."

Sasuke continued to blush and shook his head.

"No?"

Sasuke slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Naruto reached out for Sasuke.

"Come here you."

Naruto brought Sasuke down next to him.

"I'm right here, so go to sleep okay?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke felt much better after his master said that. He held onto the arm that was wrapped around him and finally slept.

* * *

Naruto woke up to something heavy on top of him.

"Sasuke..?"

Naruto moved his hands around the figure on top of him. What woke him up was that he had accidentally grabbed Sasuke's bottom.

He quickly raised his hands away and laughed nervously inside his head. _Did I just grope his ass?_

Naruto noticed Sasuke was still asleep. He was sprawled all over the blonde, and his sweater had lifted up, exposing his back and everything below.

Naruto blushed at the sight.

"Shit." He mumbled.

He carefully pulled Sasuke's sweater down, so it would once again cover the kit's body. But it was already too late. Naruto was erect from just seeing and touching Sasuke.

He groaned to himself. _I really have fallen for him, haven't I._

He gently rolled Sasuke off of him to go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Naruto then wondered if Sasuke even had a sex drive. He wondered if Sasuke even touched himself there. He shook those thoughts off and went back to the room.

He saw Sasuke sitting, hugging his cat, and spacing out.

Naruto resisted the huge urge to run up and squeeze Sasuke for looking so cute. He was glad Sasuke liked the gift, and it suited him very well.

"It looks like you." Naruto pointed to the stuffed cat.

Sasuke looked at his cat and then up to his master. He was still sleepy, but he gave a small smile.

This time, Naruto didn't resist anything as he went up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke lazily hugged him back. When Naruto let go, Sasuke wanted his master to carry him, so he continued to reach his hands up. But Naruto didn't see this, causing Sasuke to fall over the bed, bringing the blanket down with him.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto went over to help the kit.

"Just how many times are you going to fall off of the be—" Naruto stopped at the sight of Sasuke.

His sweater had crept up to Sasuke's chest this time. Sasuke didn't care though. He pouted to his master.

Naruto sighed and quickly brought Sasuke's sweater down once again.

"I'm buying you briefs and there's no objecting on this one." Naruto declared.

Sasuke just stared at his master.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" He continued when he saw Sasuke nod. "No I mean, you're just spacing out."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, not really interested in what his master was saying. He looked and saw his master getting dressed. He sulked and climbed back up the bed. He wanted master to stay with him.

And as if Naruto read his mind,

"Oh, I'm not leaving today." He noticed Sasuke's sudden mood drop. "I thought it would be nice to stay with you, and it _was_ your birthday yesterday."

Sasuke sat up and raised his arms.

"Don't be so lazy Sasuke. Come on, you can hold my hand." Naruto held out his hand.

Sasuke didn't look too happy, but he took the hand anyways.

Naruto lead Sasuke downstairs into the kitchen. They ate breakfast and Sasuke continued to space out. Naruto couldn't help but notice how strange the behavior was.

Naruto decided to call the clothing shop so they could custom make Sasuke some briefs. Even though Naruto couldn't handle seeing Sasuke naked anymore, he still wanted view of those pale thighs. Plus, Sasuke didn't seem to mind or care.

When Naruto was on his home phone, the doorbell rang. Naruto shooed Sasuke to the door so he could open it, not really thinking about who it could be.

Sasuke sluggishly went to the door, unlocking it. The door swiftly swung open, surprising Sasuke. Then, Kyuubi stepped in. Sasuke jumped, remembering the story his master told him yesterday.

"Oh?" Kyuubi drawled out.

The red head took a step inside, making Sasuke take a step back. He decided to test and see if the kit was actually afraid of him.

When he managed to back Sasuke into the wall, he smirked.

"Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing your kind master already told you about me." He tsked.

Kyuubi sniffed Sasuke's neck, sending chills down the kit's back.

"My senses aren't as good, but you have a different scent on you." He hummed. "I know _exactly_ what it is, but I'm not telling you."

He paused and looked at Sasuke, who stiffened.

"Let me tell you this though, if it's not solved, you're going to be in a lot of pain~" He cooed out and snickering at the same time.

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi, not knowing what to do. Thankfully he heard his master's voice.

"Sasuke? Who was it?" Naruto came around to the front.

When Naruto saw Kyuubi, he started to glare.

"Why are you here early?" He said in a low tone. "And stay away from Sasuke you bastard."

"Hm~ I'm not doing anything." Kyuubi raised his hands to show innocence, giving a sly smile.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Perhaps. What does it matter to you though? I'm just a bastard anyways right?" He shrugged.

"You know I hate it when you drink."

Kyuubi glared at Naruto.

"What does it matter what I do! It's not like you give a shit anyways, you just hate the smell."

"You know that's not the reason." Naruto growled.

"Then what is it, oh merciful _master_."

"Stop that!" Naruto slapped Kyuubi roughly on the cheek.

Kyuubi gave a low growl, holding his cheek.

"This is why I tell you not to drink!" Naruto yelled. "You become even more of a bastard! And don't call me master. I am _not_ your master."

Kyuubi pointed to the trembling kit on the ground.

"But he calls you master. You don't know it, but I do." He smirked.

"Sasuke is different."

"Yes, why of course, the poor kit who doesn't know anything. How do you know that this isn't an act? Maybe he's just planning to win you over, hm?" Kyuubi knew that this wasn't true, but he didn't care. Anything to piss Naruto off even more.

"Don't you dare say anything about Sasuke. I'm sick of you Kyuubi."

All of a sudden, Kyuubi's mood changed.

"I see..haha." Kyuubi started laughing to himself. "Hey _master_, how come you don't treat me like the princess over there." Once again, pointing at Sasuke.

"Don't call me that."

"_Master._"

"Stop that."

"_Master._"

"I said stop!" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi sighed.

"Don't you have any pride Kyuubi. Just because you were born the way you were and the fact you're living with me, that doesn't make me your master." Naruto didn't know why he tried rationalizing with a drunk Kyuubi.

"Then what! Why am I here!" He yelled in frustration. "I'm just here because it was Kushina's wish!"

Naruto sighed. He looked at Sasuke and then back at Kyuubi.

"Just go to your room Kyuubi."

"What am I, a little kid?" He scoffed.

"You're acting like one. I've never seen you act like this before, is it because of Sasuke?"

Kyuubi didn't say anything. He simply stood his ground. Then he glared at Sasuke.

"Yes, it's all his fault. He just comes in and acts all familiar with everything! I hope he's a better fuckin replacement than a 'bastard' like me."

"A replacement?" Naruto couldn't believe what Kyuubi was saying. "I never thought of replacing you Kyuubi. It was even your idea for me to get one!"

"I know..I know! You think I don't know that? I just thought you'd treat him like all the other slaves. I just thought..you'd stop taking your anger out on me. But instead..he ended up dissipating it all away, and your anger still continues to me. Just what did I _do_."

Naruto didn't know if it was the alcohol still talking, or Kyuubi's real feelings. He decided it was the latter.

"Kyuubi, I'm sorr—"

"Yeah you're sorry now." He dangerously growled. "Sasuke! Come here!"

"Wha—"

"Shut up! Let me just show you how easily your pet listens to directions." He growled viciously. "Sasuke come!"

Sasuke was trembling in fear. He didn't want to move, but his body made him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto watched Sasuke shakily get up.

Sasuke stood in front of Kyuubi shaking.

"Bow down to me Sasuke."

"Kyuubi you bastard! Why are you being like this." Naruto ran over to Kyuubi and aimed his fist right to Kyuubi's face.

But it was too late.

Kyuubi had brought out his ears and his nine tails. His reflexes and senses were heightened tremendously when he brought them out. It was something Naruto hadn't seen in a long time.

Kyuubi had easily blocked Naruto's punch and gripped it painfully.

"**Just watch Naruto. I will show you.**" Kyuubi growled. "**And I already know you like..no **_**love**_ **this kit. It's written all over you. I will show you just how easily he submits.**"

Sasuke's heart was ready to burst. He was never so scared in his life. He could feel a dark aura emitting from Kyuubi's presence alone.

Kyuubi let go of Naruto's hand.

"**Sit Sasuke.**"

Sasuke quickly sat down in front of Kyuubi, scared for his life.

"Sasuke don't listen to this bastard!"

"**No Sasuke! You **_**will**_ **listen to me! Now bow down.**" He ordered.

Sasuke trembled before Kyuubi, slowly lowering himself. Everything from the past flashed in front of him. Fear was seen throughout his whole body.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said in defeat.

Sasuke was bowed down on the floor.

"**Good boy. Now kiss my feet.**"

Sasuke lowered himself to do as he was told.

"**See? He's just a slave. He will do what he's told. It's better off you not falling for such a worthless pet.**"

Naruto snapped at hearing Kyuubi saying that.

"KURAMAA!"

Catching Kyuubi off guard, Naruto launched himself at the red head. His first collided into Kyuubi's left cheek, sending him stumbling back a couple of feet.

"HE'S NOT WORTHLESS!" Naruto seethed out.

He punched the dazed Kyuubi again, actually surprised that he successfully landed them.

That was, until he noticed that Kyuubi started to groan. Kyuubi started to grip himself feeling excruciating pain all over his body.

"**W-what's happening..**" A weak voice came out from Kyuubi.

Then Naruto started to feel pain on his stomach.

"What the fuck..?"

Naruto screamed out in pain and fell on his knees. He held onto his stomach. It felt as if it was burning.

Sasuke sat there utterly confused and scared. He was too frightened to move from his spot, leaving him to just watch what was happening.

Kyuubi's eyes rolled back as he fainted to the ground. Then his limbs started to shrink, and fur started to grow. And then soon, Kyuubi was reduced into an actual nine tailed fox. A very small one.

The burning pain was gone from Naruto's stomach. He lifted his shirt to see markings there. He was sweating from all the pain he received. It took him a moment to grasp on what just happened. He then saw a fox in replacement of Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi..?" Naruto called out.

He looked over to Sasuke, who flinched.

Naruto carefully went over to Kyuubi and picked him up. He could hear the heartbeat of the small fox and sighed in relief. He thought he somehow lost Kyuubi.

Naruto then handed the unconscious fox to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but can you please just hold him for a little bit. He's asleep, so he won't hurt you." He breathed out, still not grasping on what the hell just happened.

Sasuke hesitated before taking Kyuubi in his arms. He felt how incredibly soft the fur was, and he was in awe at the nine tails Kyuubi possessed.

Naruto left Sasuke with Kyuubi on the floor and staggered to the nearest bathroom.

Inside, he took off his shirt to reveal the strange markings on his stomach.

Just what the fuck is this?


	14. True Feelings

**A/N: **Hi. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter hehe. I wrote this kinda quick, but hoping to get another chapter out soon.

And as always, thank you for your comments, and hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto touched the markings on his stomach. It was in a shape of a circle with other markings around it.

_What the fuck?_

The pain was so sudden, and no it's gone. He didn't even know Kyuubi could turn into a fox. He had a feeling that Kyuubi didn't know that either.

He put his shirt back and left the bathroom. He saw Sakura with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay..?" She asked. "We all heard the yelling, but didn't dare to come any closer."

Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, we're okay. Sorry." Another sigh. "Can you tell everyone to leave for a bit though. I'll still pay you guys, but I think we just need some space to figure things out."

"Oh, uhm..sure." Sakura turned away to tell everyone else.

Naruto went back and saw Sasuke in the same place he left him.

"Are you okay Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his master and nodded.

"How's Kyuubi."

Sasuke lifted his arms to show the sleeping fox in his arms.

Naruto bent down and picked up Kyuubi and brought him into his own arms.

"What have we done Kyuubi." Naruto whispered as he petted Kyuubi's head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks for holding him. I know you were scared." He reached down to pat Sasuke's head but stopped.

Sasuke had flinched.

He clenched his fist and cursed. He looked at Kyuubi's sleeping form dangerously. _It's all his fault._ He started to unconsciously grip Kyuubi tighter in anger, making the fox whine.

Sasuke frantically jumped up to take Kyuubi away from him, seeing the pain on Kyuubi's face.

"Why do you care for this bastard!" He spat out. "He just treated you like trash, and you're trying to help him?!"

Sasuke ignored what his master said. He couldn't just stand there and watch Naruto hurt Kyuubi. He continued to try and take Kyuubi away from Naruto, but he couldn't.

Naruto had angrily backhanded Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke was stunned. He looked at his master, and tears started to form. All he was trying to do was help! He fell to the floor and started to sob into his hands. He was so scared, so afraid.

Naruto's heart dropped when he realized what he did.

"S..Sasuke.." Naruto couldn't form any more words.

He bent down with Kyuubi still in his arms and tried to calm Sasuke. He went to touch his back, but Sasuke flinched again.

"Please Sasuke.." Naruto tried.

He was relieved when Sasuke let him rub his back.

"I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to.." Naruto felt his own eyes get wet.

How could he hurt the person he claimed his love for?

He was disgusted with himself.

Sasuke looked up at his master. He saw tears falling down whiskered cheeks. He remembered the stories Naruto had told him. He quickly wiped his own eyes, getting rid of any tears.

_I will be strong for master._

Sasuke weakly got up to wipe the tears of his master.

"Why Sasuke.." Naruto cried harder. "After what I just did to you! Why do you show me kindness."

Naruto looked through his watery eyes and saw Sasuke looking back.

"Is it because I'm your master.."

Sasuke shook his head. Even though he was his master, it was just a different feeling. He didn't do it because he Naruto was simply his master. No. There were more complexed feelings mixed into that. Sasuke was beginning to understand.

"I'm sorry.."

Sasuke looked up at his master and smiled at him, telling him it was okay.

Naruto brought one arm up and hugged Sasuke. He was relieved that Sasuke didn't flinch this time. He rubbed Sasuke's back and went up to pet his hair.

He realized a weight change.

"Sasuke?"

No response.

Sasuke had fallen asleep from too much energy used in such a short amount of time. He was exhausted.

Naruto sighed. _So much for spending time with Sasuke after his birthday._

He carried both Kyuubi and Sasuke up to his room. He plopped them both onto his bed.

"Damn you guys are heavy." He muttered.

He carefully moved the blanket so he could place it over them. Sasuke instinctively curled up around Kyuubi, and Kyuubi did the same.

Naruto sighed.

He would've gotten upset if the human form of Kyuubi did that to Sasuke, but since he was just a fox, it almost looked cute.

Naruto quickly left his room. He needed fresh air.

He went downstairs and went out to the backyard. He took a deep breath and laid down flat on the grass.

Just why did so many things happen at once.

He felt terrible for hitting Sasuke. He still felt his hand stinging from the impact he made, and he made Sasuke cry..again. His chest started to hurt from thinking about it. _Do I only cause pain for you Sasuke?_ Naruto sighed.

And then there was the matter with Kyuubi. He didn't even know Kyuubi felt like that. _He thought I was replacing him?_

Naruto sighed again. A headache crept its way through from all the stress.

But it wasn't just that. Kyuubi even turned to a fox. Naruto had never seen something like that happen.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to find a little peace in his mind. He didn't want to think about the marks on his stomach.

He groaned and decided to go back inside, wanting to see Sasuke's face. He went back inside to see all of his maids leaving.

"Oh, you guys are leaving now?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Take care."

"Don't die without us."

Naruto laughed at their forwardness.

"I'll see you guys later."

"We're ladies Naruto." Sakura corrected.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto waved his hand. "Bye ladies."

They all said their goodbyes and left.

In a slightly better mood, he went to his room and went over to his bed. Sasuke and Kyuubi were still sleeping. He lightly touched Sasuke's cheek where he had hit him, remembering the tears he caused. His cheek was slightly pink and was swelling just a tiny bit.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair and lightly touched his ear, earning him a little flick.

Sasuke made a face of disturbance and brought his hands, curled up to cover himself. But he quickly fell back asleep, making his hands fall to the side.

Naruto thought his heart was going to explode from Sasuke's cuteness.

He continued to stare at Sasuke, whiling idly petting him. Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes to reveal dark orbs look right back at him.

"My god Sasuke! Don't scare me like that." Naruto was gripping his chest from the shock.

Sasuke sat up, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his master.

"Hey Sasuke.." Naruto started. "I'm really sorry for hurting you earlier..I was just so mad at Kyuubi."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. He then raised his arms, signalling that he wanted to be carried.

"Haha..you're so lazy Sasuke.." Naruto picked Sasuke up carefully, trying not to disturb Kyuubi.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, and his arms around his neck. He laid his head down on his master's shoulder.

"What do you want to do?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't want to do anything?"

Another shake.

"Then I'm going to sit down, there's no way I'll be able to carry you like this the whole time."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Sasuke had moved his legs to each side of Naruto to avoid them being crushed between the wall and his master. He wasn't comfortable though so he sat up.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He tilted his head, what _did_ he want? He didn't know, but he nuzzled into Naruto's neck.

"That tickles Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked up and pouted. He leaned against Naruto's chest instead.

"Sasuke, you really scared me back there." He started, while wrapping his arms around Sasuke. "You know, you don't have to listen to anyone..especially Kyuubi. I still can't believe he took advantage of you like that. I understand where you're coming from, to be afraid..but I'm telling you this now. Don't be afraid anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you..okay?"

Sasuke let that soak in before giving a response. _Don't be afraid?_ Oh how he wished he didn't have to live in fear anymore. Sasuke hugged his master tightly before sheepishly nodding into his chest.

Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him up so he could look at him. He gently touched Sasuke's cheek where he hit him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said for the last time.

Sasuke lightly smiled before cradling his master's hand with his own. He leaned into the touched and barely kissed the palm of his hand. He continued to smile at his master.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. He gently pulled Sasuke forward and lightly kissed him on the lips, making the kit blush.

"You're being awfully clingy, you know." Naruto noticed. "Not that it's a bad thing, I actually enjoy it."

Sasuke was feeling very hot for some reason. He couldn't bare to look at his master, so he turned around so he could lean on him instead. He then noticed something missing.

Sasuke sat up and started looking around.

"What're you looking for?'

Sasuke spun around to face Naruto. He started to make shapes with his fingers, but Naruto couldn't understand.

Then he started to grab at his own ears and tail and gave a short mewl.

"Oh, you're looking for your cat?"

Sasuke quickly nodded.

"I think you may have dropped in downstai—"

Sasuke was already off.

Naruto could hear footsteps make their way down the steps. Naruto laughed to himself and got up.

He was going to follow Sasuke downstairs, but he noticed movement on the bed.

"Kyuubi?"

Dark eyes were looking straight at Naruto.

"How long were you up?"

Kyuubi continued to stare at him, but soon he gave a slight smirk.

"Y-you..!" Naruto composed himself. "You saw that?" Meaning the kiss.

Kyuubi nodded, still smirking.

"Kyuubi, I love him okay? So don't try to interfere. It would really help a lot if you actually tried not being such a bastard."

Kyuubi gave a huff and looked away. He couldn't speak in his current form., which annoyed the hell out of him. He also wished he was bigger rather than some sort of small, cute nine tailed fox. He jumped off the bed and sat next to Naruto.

"You know, you're real cute like that." Naruto teased.

Kyuubi glared at Naruto and pounced on him. He tried attacking the blonde, but found no strength to do so. His nails were dull, and his jaw was weak, thus not being able to scratch or bite.

He was rendered powerless.

"Man you really are defenseless in this form. This is new to you too right?"

Kyuubi grimly nodded. He already didn't like this form of his.

Soon both heard footsteps make their way back up the stairs. Sasuke came bursting in, showing that he found his cat.

Sasuke soon saw Kyuubi awake and smiled at him. He went over to touch Kyuubi's head and then showed him his cat.

_What is wrong with him? Just not too long ago he feared me so much. What is he so happy for._

Kyuubi ignored Sasuke by turning around jumping back on the bed.

"Don't worry bout him Sasuke, he's just always like that." Naruto saw Sasuke's face drop after Kyuubi ignored him.

Naruto and Sasuke went into their own world. Sasuke wanted Naruto to continue teaching him. Naruto groaned, but did so anyways.

Kyuubi laid there watching them. He secretly did like that small pat on his head. It made him feel loved. It wasn't that he loved Sasuke or anything, but just the feeling. He found himself yearning for that touch, not caring who it was from. Hell, even Naruto touching him would make him happy. He just couldn't find a way to ever express himself, and he had too much pride to admit it.

Kyuubi sighed and curled up with his tails, not watching Naruto or Sasuke anymore. He almost wished that he could have someone to be with.

Almost.


	15. Heat

**A/N: **Sorry, this is kinda late, but I hope you enjoy. And thank you for your reviews, follows, favourites.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

The next day, Naruto decided to take both Sasuke and Kyuubi to work with him. He felt his father would know something about Kyuubi and the strange marks.

Naruto made it Sasuke's job to watch Kyuubi. Kyuubi wasn't too happy, but he let Sasuke carry him around.

Soon Kyuubi settled on just resting on Sasuke's head. He figured that he didn't like being cradled like a baby.

Naruto saw Kyuubi lying limply on Sasuke's head.

"He's not heavy Sasuke?"

He slowly shook his head, watching out for Kyuubi.

"He's small, but he's not _that_ small. Don't be afraid to just carry him if you get tired."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi so that he understood as well. Naruto didn't want Kyuubi causing any trouble for Sasuke.

"Well, he's going to have to get off for a little bit."

Naruto reached out to grab Kyuubi, but he simply jumped off of Sasuke's head, looking a bit smug.

Naruto ignored him and took Sasuke to his closet. They walked inside and Naruto took out Sasuke's yukata.

"I'm taking you to work today, so you're going to have to wear that." He handed Sasuke the dark blue yukata.

Naruto stripped Sasuke of his sweater, since Sasuke didn't make any movement to do so. Naruto made sure to quickly put Sasuke in his clothing so he didn't get aroused from him.

Sasuke looked good in it. It fitted him nicely. As they exited the closet, Kyuubi went up to Sasuke and climbed his yukata nimbly. The fox laid himself on Sasuke's head, between his ears.

Naruto couldn't help but think how cute they looked. Sasuke's ears were slightly bent from the size and weight from Kyuubi, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

Kyuubi himself was more comfortable this way. Sasuke's ears supported him from slipping to the side. He was able to just lay there without any effort.

"Let's go."

Sasuke grabbed his cat but was stopped by Naruto.

"Leave it at home Sasuke."

Sasuke sulked and clutched it to his chest stubbornly.

"What if you get it dirty? Or you lose it?"

That was all Sasuke needed to hear to leave it. He placed it on Naruto's bed and followed Naruto out of the room.

Naruto went downstairs with Sasuke trailing behind. He made sure Sasuke put his sandals on before leaving.

Both Sasuke and Kyuubi fell asleep on the way there. Sasuke was leaning Naruto, while Kyuubi laid on Sasuke's lap.

They both were woken up by Naruto when they reached the building.

Sasuke held Kyuubi as if it was his cat. Kyuubi struggled, but he was too weak to put up a fight. Sasuke didn't even realize Kyuubi was struggling, being too sleepy to notice. He rubbed his eye with one of his hands while yawning.

"You okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at his master and nodded.

They walked into the building and Naruto immediately searched for his father.

"Father?"

"I'm in here Naruto." He heard his father's voice in his office.

When Naruto entered, Minato had a surprised look on his face.

"Is that the hybrid you bought?"

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly bowed in respect.

"He's cute." Minato simply stated, but then he saw the fox Sasuke was carrying. "Is that..?"

"Yes, it is."

Minato saw the nine tails the fox had and could only come up with one answer.

"Kurama?"

Naruto sighed.

"We had a fight, or something like that. And he turn into a fox, and I got these marks on me." Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach. "Do you know anything about this."

Minato told his son to take a seat and offered one to Sasuke as well.

"When your mother first found Kurama, we immediately saw the power he held. He was very young and mature, but he didn't know how to contain his powers. I'm sure you know this, but because of the experiments he was put under, he started to hate humans. It was really hard to get him to trust us.

"This is new to both of you, but we did our own observations on you, Kurama. We found something in him that would transform him into this form he's currently in, but it was ultimately a useless transformation. It made him powerless.

"We were afraid he'd use his powers against humans again, so we put a seal between you two. This was when you were just a baby, so you don't remember anything. Kurama might though, but since he's never took the form of a fox, it wasn't very obvious what we were doing.

"The seals purpose was to create a bond between you two, that is, when the seal's been activated. We noticed the tension between you and Kurama after the incident."

Minato swiped at his own cheek, talking about Naruto's scars.

"We were afraid you guys were not going to get along, since there's around a seven year age difference between you guys.

"But anyways, the seal was to prevent Kurama from using his powers too much. I'm guessing you already saw some of his power. But since it's the first time, the seal activated once he used his power with some bad intent. When he turned back to normal, the seal will weaken, meaning that if he were to use his powers to his advantage, it would take longer for it to activate."

He gave a weary eye to Kyuubi.

"Even though I'm telling you this." Minato was talking more to Kyuubi. "That doesn't mean you can abuse it."

"How come you tell us this now though?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want you guys to live differently. If I had told you two, Kurama would have to live knowing that. But since it already happened, it's best for you to know."

Kyuubi was a little annoyed at Minato. He huffed and looked elsewhere.

"How do we turn Kyuubi back to normal though?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Minato confessed. "But it really depends on the bond between you too. The faster you understand and support each other, the faster he'll turn back is what I'm guessing."

Minato then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Is he sleeping?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as well, and he was indeed sleeping. Maybe it was a bad idea to take him to work, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke home alone.

"Sasuke?" Naruto lightly shook Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up startled, forgetting he was sitting up. He accidentally squeezed Kyuubi due to the shock. Sasuke looked around, he wanted to go home. He didn't like being here.

"Naruto, you can leave for today. Sasuke here, doesn't seem comfortable." Minato's sharp eye noticed the distress the kit left.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll give you paperwork to do at home."

"Alright."

Naruto went over to Sasuke and stood him up.

"We're going home Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his master, his eyes were glazed. He stood up and hugged the unexpecting Naruto, dropping Kyuubi in the process. Kyuubi had an annoyed look as he managed to land on his feet.

"He seems very attached to you." Minato watched the exchange between the two.

Naruto laughed nervously. He pried Sasuke off of him. Sasuke stubbornly tried grabbing his master again, but settled to holding his master's hand.

Naruto took the papers his father gave him and said his goodbyes and thanked him as well.

On the way back Sasuke cuddled on Naruto's lap. Naruto kept thinking how strange Sasuke's behavior was.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto continued when dark red orbs looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke sat up. He didn't know. His whole body felt hot, but at the same time he seeked the attention of another.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes, and it almost looked like it was covered in hidden lust. Naruto shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things.

Before they went back home, Naruto stopped by the clothing shop to pick up Sasuke's briefs he ordered on the phone. He hoped that it fitted Sasuke, since he did his best to guess Sasuke's size.

When they finally reached home, Sasuke excitedly went to the door with Kyuubi in his arms. He waited for Naruto to bring out his keys and open the door. When they entered, Kyuubi escaped from Sasuke's hold. Sasuke was upset that Kyuubi left, but he looked at his master.

"You're really strange, you know that Sasuke?" He patted Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's face turned pink at the touch. He ran upstairs, not knowing what was happening with him. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he could feel the heat on his face. He laid under his master's blanket, hiding himself.

Naruto made his way upstairs and saw the lump on his bed, under the covers.

Sasuke peeked his head out and pouted.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto sat next to him.

Sasuke laid there and played with Naruto's fingers. He was just happy to be back home.

"Ah, that's right. Try on the briefs I bought you. You can change back to your sweater if you want too."

Sasuke lazily got off the bed to see what his master bought him. Sasuke stripped himself from the yukata, wanting to wear the sweater more.

Naruto mumbled a curse at the sudden naked kit. He quickly handed Sasuke the dark blue piece of clothing.

"There's a hole for your tail in the back." Naruto reached over and lightly grabbed Sasuke's base of his tail to help him guide it.

"Nngyah..!" Sasuke yelped out at the touch.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, gripping himself. He had no idea what was happening to his body.

"Sasuke?! I'm so sorr—" Naruto saw Sasuke's body and felt himself blush.

Naruto instantly got up and went in his closet. He started searching for a sweater for Sasuke to wear, afraid he won't control himself.

The only one he could find in his frantic search was his old bright orange sweater. He then got out and tossed it at Sasuke's head.

"Wear that..please." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over once again. A strong feeling of lust came over him, something that has never happened before.

He clumsily put the sweater on and then tried finishing the job on his briefs that were half on.

"Does it fit okay?" Naruto asked, looking away.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, so he could see Sasuke's nod.

"Good." He mumbled.

Naruto peeked at Sasuke, but he noticed something very off.

"Sasuke." Naruto lightly gripped Sasuke's chin and so he could face him.

Sasuke's face was red, his eyes were glazed over, and he was lightly panting.

"Are you sick?"

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, but didn't really feel much of a temperature.

"Sasuke, I'm going to call Tsunade. She's a doctor." Naruto became slightly worried. "I'll be right back."

Naruto went downstairs to his landline. He dialed Tsunade's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Naruto? What do you want." A voice came from the other end.

"Ah uhm." He started. "I actually need you to come here for a little bit."

"Why's that." She sighed.

"Sasuke, a hybrid I bought little while ago is not feeling too well. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Her voice got low.

"I am a human doctor Naruto. I don't treat hybrids. Take him to the vet if he's not doing well."

"He's not a pet! And you're the only person I trust."

"No."

"Come on! I know you study anything you can get your hands on, so I'm sure you know something about hybrids." Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade sighed, getting Naruto's hopes up.

"Fine." She angrily mumbled. "But it's going to cost you extra!"

"Thanks Tsunade."

"Damn brat." Naruto heard her mumble before the line went flat.

Naruto went back upstairs to see Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

"Shit!" Naruto hurriedly went over to Sasuke and picked him up.

Sasuke was still up, but he was trembling. When he felt his master touch him, he felt those places get extremely hot. He tried moving away from the blonde, but he his body felt weak.

"Sasuke, she's going to come soon, so just wait for a little bit."

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later that Naruto finally heard the doorbell ring.

He went downstairs to open the door for Tsunade.

"Where is he." She demanded, not wanting to waste time.

"He's in my room upstairs."

They both went upstairs, where Sasuke was awaiting them.

Tsunade bent down and listened to Sasuke's heart beat. She touched him in a few places that made him squirm around.

She then sighed and got up.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"He's in heat." She simply stated.

"What..? Hybrids..go in heat?" Naruto was a little angry at the fact humans made them go through that.

"Not all, but it depends." She sighed. "Did he just turn a certain age or whatever."

"Yeah his birthday was on July 23."

"It happens right after a certain age. That age is different for every hybrid. Some don't even experience it. I'm guessing it's his first time, due to how sensitive he is.

"First symptoms are listlessness. They tend to space out. They then start seeking out the attention of others. Of course, like I said before, it's different for each hybrid, but the first time is probably the most unbearable one.

"He's going to be in pain until it goes away. He's extremely sensitive and soon he'll try seeking a 'mate' if you will, to relieve himself. But since he doesn't have one, either you yourself take care of it, or you find someone he can have sexual intercourse with."

She got up to leave.

"I can't believe you called me all the way over here for me to tell you he's in heat. I'll be sending the bill to you later."

"I didn't know they could go in heat." Naruto mumbled.

"Well now you do. I'm leaving. Goodbye Naruto."

Tsunade excused herself down the stairs and with a slam of the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was currently sitting upright, gripping his own arms. Sasuke had to be relieved, but it was only through sex. Was this Naruto's excuse?

_What am I going to do?_


	16. Trust

**A/N: ** I updated this early to make up for the last time (since I updated kinda late). I will warn you. That's it. And don't hate me.

I noticed I received suggestions, but I honestly don't know how to answer them. Mostly it's cause I might somehow..spoil something? Or like, I'm just not sure if I could. But if it's pairings and such, I'm set on how I want this story to end up (hopefully). But I could definitely make one shots or whatever when I'm done with my other stories. I just have SO many ideas. Sadly, I don't have the speed or capability to do it all at once, so I just need to take it slow.

Anyways though, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto couldn't leave Sasuke the way he was, but to have sex..? Everything seemed to be moving so fast.

"Sasuke..do you want the pain to go away?"

Sasuke gripped himself and quickly nodded, while panting. His ears were flat and his face was a light shade of red.

"But Sasuke, do you know what that means?"

Sasuke tilted his head, not really understanding.

Naruto got close to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Then snuck his under the orange sweater, touching Sasuke's back. He traced a line down Sasuke's spine, sending intense chills down the kit's back.

Naruto then went lower to lightly grab Sasuke's backside, getting a little worked up himself.

"Hey Sasuke, you're really sexy like this you know." Naruto's voice became husky.

Sasuke leaned against his master for support and yelped when he felt a nibble on his ear. His mind was so clouded that he was barely aware on what his master was doing. He felt a hand move to the front and then touch his member; a place no one has ever touched before.

A wave of pleasure took over him as he nearly whimpered, and Sasuke's knees became weak. Sasuke felt himself being carried to the bed. He then saw Naruto sitting in front of him.

"Are you okay with me doing this?" Naruto didn't want to force anything on Sasuke, but hell, he wanted to have sex with Sasuke so bad.

Sasuke's eyes then snapped open. He gripped himself in sudden fear as memories flashed before him, causing him to back away from the blonde.

"Sasuke?" Naruto moved closer, but this made him even more afraid.

Sasuke let out a hoarse scream as he gripped his ears and tried hiding himself. His whole body was shaking and he struggled as hard as he could against Naruto.

Sasuke's heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He was panting too hard, and he felt his head was going to explode.

Naruto had no idea what was happening to Sasuke. He tried to comfort him, but he ended up being pushed away by shaking hands. He felt it was better to just give Sasuke space. He didn't want to scare Sasuke at all. But that was until Sasuke passed out in front of him.

"Shit Sasuke!"

* * *

"_Aniki..I'm scared." Sasuke gripped Itachi's hand. _

"_It's okay Sasuke." Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand in reassurance._

_They were currently sitting in a dark cell, awaiting their fate. They were both fitted into a heavy metal collar with metal cuffs chaining their wrists._

_Itachi knew it wasn't going to be okay, but he still wanted to wish for the best. _

_Soon they could hear heavy footsteps come down the hall. A man opened the cell door and went inside, followed by three other people. _

_They slammed the door shut, startling Sasuke._

"_It looks like a buyer only wants one of you. He wanted you." He pointed to Itachi. "An Uchiha hunter."_

"_What about Sasuke." Itachi lowly growled._

"_He doesn't need some useless Uchiha pet. He's going to stay here of course."_

_Sasuke's heart dropped at that._

"_I'm not leaving Sasuke here alone." Itachi stated._

"_Sorry kit, but that's not how it works around here." One of the men laughed. "Plus, the kitten's eighteen. He's old enough to be by himself. He doesn't need your help."_

"_You can't do this!" Itachi angrily spat out._

"_Oh, but we can." He slammed Itachi's head to the ground. "He also said we can have this one night with you, but you're in the way kitten."_

_The man grabbed Sasuke's hair and tore him away from Itachi._

"_Aniki..!" Sasuke sobbed._

"_Shut up." A different man slapped Sasuke across the face._

"_Don't touch him!" Itachi tried moving to Sasuke's side, but was unsuccessful._

_He was pinned to the ground by two of the men. The other two were holding Sasuke away in place._

_Itachi could see the tears form in Sasuke's eyes._

"_Be strong Sasuke." Itachi whispered, knowing that only Sasuke could hear him due to their ears._

_Sasuke held back his tears and nodded._

"_Why don't we put a show for your precious little brother." The man evilly grinned._

_They proceeded to strip Itachi from his clothing._

"_No! Stop!" Itachi never intended to expose Sasuke to this sort of thing anytime soon._

_He spent years! Years, trying to protect Sasuke from much harm..anything but this._

_The men just laughed at Itachi's pleading._

_Sasuke looked terrified. He didn't know what they were going to do to Itachi._

"_You're not a virgin anymore, so I'm guessing you don't need any preparation either!" Which was not true at all._

_The man behind Itachi, who was currently on all fours, touched Itachi's ass, showing the small hole. In one strong thrust, he was inside of Itachi, earning him a pained scream. _

"_Shit, he's tight."_

_Itachi forgot how to breath for a second. He gasped in pain as he tried adjusting to the length inside of him. He turned his head to see Sasuke, but his otouto was petrified. He could see Sasuke's whole body trembling. Itachi quickly looked away in shame._

"_Hey don't forget about me." The man in front of him shoved his cock inside Itachi's mouth, causing him to gag. _

_Both of the men ravaged Itachi's insides._

"_How does it feel to see your aniki being brutally raped." The one holding Sasuke laughed._

_Cruel._

_How could they do this._

_Itachi continued to be raped by the men until they came inside. They forced Itachi to swallow the cum in his mouth._

_Itachi sat there trying to wipe the cum away from his mouth feeling defeated. His bottom ached so bad, and he could see blood drip down his pale thighs. _

_Then Itachi looked up. He saw the men holding Sasuke, trying to fondle him._

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Itachi's eyes flashed blood red as he launched himself at the men with his claws and fangs showing._

"_Shit!" _

_Sasuke was shocked at Itachi's outburst. He never heard him yell like that. Usually he was quiet and composed._

_Itachi had all intent to kill, but he was held back by one of them pulling the chain on his collar. Itachi had no plans to stop. He angrily swiped at the two men, barely missing them. He managed to nick them on the throat before he was roughly pulled back from the strength of the two men who just raped him. _

_Itachi was roughly kicked in the stomach, making him go into coughing fits._

"_You guys need to be more careful. He's a natural born killer." One of them warned. "Plus, the kitten's a virgin, and they won't want us tainting that. He could fetch us a high price."_

_Sasuke just wanted it all to end. He didn't want to see his brother in pain, but he has to stay strong. Aniki told him to be strong, so he will._

"_You're pretty feisty one." One of them stated. _

"_And you're pretty weak considering it takes two of you to take me down." Itachi smirked._

"_You sure have a mouth on you. I'd rather hear nice screams come from it instead." The man glared. "Hey! You guys have a go at him as well."_

_They switched positions as the men who were holding Sasuke went to Itachi. _

_Itachi braced himself for another brutal rape, but he was met with a cool liquid being poured onto his bottom. _

_They started to finger Itachi, stretching his still tight, bleeding hole._

_Were they..preparing him?_

"_I think we'll change it up a bit. How about we hear some nice sweet moans. I'm sure Sasuke here would love that."_

_Itachi cursed himself. Why couldn't they just rape him like the others. He didn't want to face anymore humiliation by moaning from pleasure. He didn't want to feel good to these bastards!_

_When they felt Itachi was prepared, one of them slowly entered him. _

_Itachi gripped at the floor trying to grasp something, but there was nothing. He then felt an intense wave of undesirable pleasure. It made his whole body shake._

_The other man then started to thrust his member inside of Itachi's mouth. _

_Itachi hated this._

_He accidentally let out a small moan escape._

"_Hey! I found it." _

_The man behind Itachi then thrusted his hips over and over again on the same spot, causing Itachi to moan more._

_Why did they have to humiliate him like this._

_The man inside Itachi's mouth came and forced him to swallow it. _

_Itachi was then lifted up onto the man's, who was inside of him, lap. _

"_Show your dear brother just how lewd you are." He spreaded Itachi's legs apart for Sasuke to see._

_Sasuke tried looking away, but he was forced to watch. They turned his head and pried his eyelids open._

_The man made Itachi involuntarily moan by ramming on his prostate repeatedly._

_When he was finally finished, he came inside and let go of Itachi._

_Itachi fell to the floor, finding no strength in him. _

"_I think our time's up with you two."_

_The two men holding Sasuke started to get up, but what made Itachi worry was that they were taking him with them._

"_Wait..!" Itachi's hoarse voice called out._

"_Aniki!" Sasuke nearly shrieked._

_Sasuke tried struggling as hard as he could, tears streamed down his face._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi panicked._

_Itachi picked up his strength and got up to try and take Sasuke back._

_But it was obvious he couldn't._

_The other two men held Itachi down, knocking him to the floor. Itachi's body was shaking so much from both the pain of being raped, and the possibility of never seeing his brother again._

_Sasuke somehow managed to escape from the men's hold and ran back to Itachi._

"_Come back you little..!" They ran after Sasuke._

"_A-aniki..Itachi.." Was all Sasuke was able to say. Emotions overwhelmed him, making his throat close up and hard to breath. _

_Sasuke felt his tail being roughly pulled, and he screamed at the pain of it._

"_Remember what I told you." Itachi weakly whispered._

_Sasuke looked at Itachi with pained eyes and was pulled away as they both made an attempt to grab each other's hands._

_It felt as if their hearts were being ripped into two._

_That was the last they ever saw each other._

_And that was when Sasuke started his pained silence._

* * *

Sasuke woke up a little dazed. He turned over to see his master right next to him. Sasuke didn't make any movement, so Naruto didn't know he was awake yet. He felt that he was on the bed, and felt a cool wet cloth on his forehead.

He turned to face Naruto, startling him.

"You're up? How are you feeling?" Naruto was really worried, but he was glad Sasuke woke up. "You really scared me Sasuke. I had to call Tsunade again, but she told me that you'll be fine."

Sasuke still felt the same way he did before, but it was much less right now. He wasn't as sensitive as he was before.

"Are you..uhm. Are you okay."

Sasuke nodded. He still felt a little hazy.

"I'm sorry, I rushed things didn't I." Naruto scratched his head.

It took a while for Sasuke to remember what had happened. He looked up at his master. He then grabbed his master's hand softly.

Naruto was a little surprised, but he gently held Sasuke's hand back. Then he lifted it up and kissed Sasuke's hand.

"I would never hurt you again Sasuke. I understand if you don't trust me, but I respect that. It's your choice on how you want to solve this problem. If you want to hold off on anything, then that is fine. I asked Tsunade, and she said you'll stay like this for about a week. Of course, it would be all fixed if you let me handle it." Naruto said with some sliver of hope.

Sasuke understood what Naruto meant. He blushed at the touch and words that his master said.

Sasuke then sat up. He leaned over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

He trusted him.

Sasuke could feel the care and trust from Naruto that it was overwhelming.

"Sasuke..? Does this mean.."

Sasuke nodded and looked away a little embarrassed.

"Oh Sasuke..!" Naruto tightly hugged Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't happy because he was having sex. Well he was, but it was the fact that Sasuke put his trust in him to allow him to take him like no one ever has before.

Sasuke felt tears prick his eyes as he was happy to have Naruto.

"Don't cry." Naruto wiped his tears. "I promise I'll be gentle okay?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling a bit excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time.

Sasuke gave a smile to Naruto.

"I really do love you." Naruto smiled back.

_I love you too._


	17. Happiness

**A/N: **I'm done teasing. It's here. Yes. Finally.

But I'm glad I was able to bring out emotions from some of you from the last chapter. Made me happy I guess. Also I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it too in general. Really, thank you.

Thank you all again though and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay." Naruto was slightly hesitant.

Sasuke nodded. He was already set that he would go along with his master. His master promised he would be gentle, so he trusted him. But at the same time, he was a tiny bit scared.

They were on the bed. Naruto was placed between Sasuke's legs, while Sasuke was laying down on top of the pillows elevated.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke tried kissing back, but having no experience at all, it was a more of a peck.

Naruto snuck his hands under the orange sweater and gently rubbed Sasuke's stomach. He slowly made his way up to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke flinched a little, but he did his best to keep himself composed. When he felt afraid or panicked, Sasuke would close his eyes and take slow breaths to calm himself. He made a small whine when Naruto touched his nipples. It felt like electricity moving through him from his sensitivity.

Naruto started to nibble on Sasuke's neck as he played with his nipples. He was never turned on so much by anyone. Sasuke's little reactions was just so genuine and innocent.

"This orange sweater looks kinda hot on you, as odd as it is." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke didn't even hear what his master said. He was trying so hard to calm himself.

Naruto then paused. He felt some tension from Sasuke.

"Just relax Sasuke." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and placed it on his own cheek. "I won't hurt you."

Sasuke swallowed, took a deep breath, and nodded.

Naruto reached down to remove Sasuke's briefs.

Sasuke got chills as he felt the clothing being removed. He shut his eyes too embarrassed to look at Naruto. He felt the material slowly slide off his tail. He heard the soft thud of his clothing hitting the ground.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. The orange sweater was above his chest, all bunched up at his neck. Everything below was exposed.

Sasuke opened his eyes, wondering what his master was doing, but only saw him staring. Sasuke stared back, but then got flustered and embarrassed. He shyly covered his lower part and looked away. His whole face became red as no one has ever looked at him like that before.

Naruto reached over and picked something up from the nightstand.

"This is all I have to prepare you." He squirted some lotion in his hand.

Sasuke looked a little skeptical about it.

"It's just lotion Sasuke. Here, give me your hand."

Sasuke lifted his hand in front of his master.

Naruto then took a small bit of it and rubbed it on Sasuke's hand.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He wanted him to understand that he wasn't going to try and hurt him. And since it was Sasuke's first time, he wanted Sasuke to know what he was doing so he didn't freak out.

"Is it okay if I touch here?" Naruto pointed down to Sasuke's member while smiling.

Sasuke flushed even more red, and nodded before quickly turning away.

"Just teasing you Sasuke." He chuckled.

Naruto lightly rubbed Sasuke's length. He slowly rubbed it and then teased the tip of it. Soon it got hard, making Sasuke a little frantic.

Sasuke had never felt something _this_ good. He never even knew touching there gave that much pleasure. He gave out small moans, trying to hold it back. It still made him panic a tiny bit since it was new to him.

Sasuke's heart was pounding from the new found pleasure, and he was already panting. When he felt his master reach lower, he made a small yelp.

Naruto used the lotion he had on his hand to rub it on Sasuke's entrance. He could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto leaned over to kiss him softly.

Naruto slowly pushed a finger in the tight hole, making Sasuke spaz for a little.

Sasuke never really thought anything should go in..there. He felt his body go weak from his master's touch. He felt his member being rubbed at the same time being fingered by Naruto. He gripped his master's hands, not really thinking.

Naruto continued despite the hands on his own. He felt no resistance from Sasuke, so he decided it was okay. He just had to make sure his lust didn't overtake him and go too fast.

"A..ah..!" Was all Sasuke said throughout everything. He couldn't even think properly.

Naruto inserted another finger inside, making sure there was enough lotion. He could see Sasuke squirming around. He then found that sweet spot that made Sasuke mewl loud.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled, wanting to hear more of his kit's voice.

He continuously rubbed that spot while kissing Sasuke, causing the kit to moan in Naruto's mouth.

With no warning at all, Sasuke came all over his stomach. Tears leaked out of his eyes from too much pleasure. He was still erect though.

Naruto's hand had some of Sasuke's cum on it. He looked at Sasuke who seemed ashamed.

"It's natural." Naruto told him as he licked Sasuke's cum off his fingers.

Sasuke tried stopping Naruto from licking it, but failed.

"What're you getting so worked up for? It's my first time actually tasting you." His voice became husky.

Sasuke's body went limp in defeat. He blushed at the sight of Naruto undressing himself and then Naruto removing the sweater completely, leaving them both naked.

Naruto positioned himself in front of Sasuke's hole.

"It might hurt a little at first, but I promise it'll feel better."

Sasuke held on to Naruto's hand, not really caring if it touched him down there. He looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto slowly entered Sasuke, pushing inside of him. Sasuke gasped in pain as he felt his hole being stretched. Tears sprang in his eyes as he whimpered.

"Shh..it's okay." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke tried adjusting to the size of Naruto's cock as Naruto slowly moved inside of him. Sasuke then felt intense pleasure erupt through his whole body.

"Nngyaahh!" Sasuke let out a loud mewl. His whole body was shaking.

Naruto continued to rubbed that spot over and over again, causing Sasuke to desperately hold on to Naruto with legs wrapped around him. He wanted to hear more of Sasuke's moans and mewls.

Sasuke started to shake and he came uncontrollably.

"Sasuke..I love you." Naruto panted.

Naruto himself started to moan from the pleasure he got from Sasuke. As his thrusts became faster, Sasuke moans got louder, causing him to claw at Naruto's back for support.

"Ow..ow." Naruto winced as he felt the claws dig into his skin.

He found himself close to cumming. He continued to thrust inside and rubbed Sasuke's member as well.

"Ngh..!" Naruto thrusted his hips one last time before cumming inside of Sasuke. Soon after, Sasuke came as well from Naruto's constant rubbing.

Both of them were panting heavily as Naruto laid on top of Sasuke. He looked up and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I love you.." He mumbled. "When will I get to hear you say that to me.."

Sasuke felt his heart hurt at that. He did love him..but why was it so hard to speak..? Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and felt tears run down his cheeks.

_I love you, I love you Iloveyou!_

Sasuke couldn't find his voice to express that and tears of desperation continued to flow off his cheeks.

"Sasuke..it's okay." Naruto tightly hugged him. "You love me too right..?"

Sasuke wiped his tears and nodded.

"Then that enough makes me happy." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke felt more tears make their way back after he heard those words.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered. "Shh..just go to sleep. You did well." He rubbed Sasuke's hair, trying to calm the kit.

Sasuke curled up on Naruto's side feeling all of a sudden tired. He quickly drifted off to sleep as Naruto continued to pet Sasuke.

He finally decided to remove the cuffs on Sasuke's wrists, but he left the collar on. He liked the idea that Sasuke was his, and his only. Naruto smiled gently and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Love you Sasuke."

* * *

They both ended up sleeping through the rest of the day and Naruto was woken up by an energetic Sasuke the next morning.

Sasuke had a dull pain, but he was able to tolerate it. He didn't feel any effects from being in heat anymore. He claimed to himself that he was 'all cured'. He was really happy that he didn't feel that way anymore.

"Why do you have so much energy.." Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke's tail was swaying back and forth and he was grinning at Naruto. He was laying on top of Naruto, naked.

"Why don't you take a shower if you have so much energy."

Sasuke pouted, but he scampered off to the bathroom. When Sasuke went inside, he went to the shower stall and turned on the water. He smiled as he turned the water warm instead of cold like he used to.

Sasuke grabbed the shampoo ready to wash his hair but froze when he felt something different trickle between his thighs.

He blushed when he saw Naruto's cum glide down his pale legs.

He quickly shampooed his hair, letting it set. He then grabbed the scrub and proceeded to clean himself the best he could. He made sure to get every inch of his body. He rinsed himself and then conditioned his hair.

Sasuke really liked the conditioner. He had never used it before Naruto had him use it. It made his hair extremely soft.

He cleaned his ears and tail afterwards, and then hopped out of the shower. He looked around, not knowing where the towels were. He was always given a towel.

He opened the door and went back into Naruto's room, sopping wet.

"Damn, you're already done?" Naruto was sitting up naked on his bed. "I was even going to join you."

Naruto yawned and then he saw water dripping everywhere. He quickly got up and lead Sasuke back into the bathroom.

"This is where all the towels are." He opened a small closet in the bathroom. "Try not to get everything wet."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile while he nodded.

Naruto messed Sasuke's wet hair.

"I'm gunna take a shower now, so you go get dressed and downstairs and find Sakura for some food."

Sasuke nodded as he went back to Naruto's room and pulled on the orange sweater, the only sweater he saw. Then he practically ran downstairs, but when he reached there, there was no one in sight. He looked everywhere, but there was no one. He went into the kitchen not sure what to do.

Then he spotted the unopened cup ramen box Naruto bought before. He went over to it and ripped it open with the help of his nails. He then picked up the bowl, unsure what to do with it. He tried reading the instructions, but he struggled. He became frustrated and decided to grab the flap to open it. Inside he saw the noodles, the vegetables, and the spice packet. He picked up the small packet and ripped it open, causing the spice to fly places.

He stunned himself from that, since it just flew. He sneezed from the spice getting too close to his nose. He searched for a napkin and then wiped the spice from the places he spilled. Placing the napkin aside, he spilled the rest of it in the bowl. He looked around for no real reason, before pouring water into it.

He stared at it, but the noodles were still hard. He poked at it, watching it go under the water and back up.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped. He didn't hear his master approach at all. He saw his master in pajamas pants and hair dripping wet from the shower.

Naruto looked around and then scratched his head.

"Uh..yeah, I kinda forgot I sent everyone home. Which is why Sakura's not here." Naruto looked at the cup ramen in front of Sasuke. "Are you trying to make ramen?"

Sasuke nodded and poked the hard noodles again.

Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"You're supposed to put boiling water in it, but since you already put water in it, we can just put it in a pot and let it boil that way."

Naruto let go of Sasuke to get a small pot. He had Sasuke pour the water with the spice and vegetables in it and set the heat up.

"We'll put the noodles back in when the water boils."

Sasuke nodded and smiled at Naruto, who went right back to hugging Sasuke from behind as they watched the water slowly boil.

"You sure yesterday wasn't just a dream? You seem the same."

Sasuke blushed when he was reminded of yesterday's activities.

"I guess it really wasn't a dream." Naruto laughed. "Did you feel good at least."

Sasuke continued to blush as he nodded.

"I'm glad.." Naruto squeezed Sasuke. "It was actually my first time doing it with a guy, but I already knew how to do it, as weird as that sounds. But I'm glad it was with you."

Sasuke spun around and sheepishly kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto smiled and kissed him back.

They both shared the cup ramen, since Naruto said they will go out to buy food. They both got dressed and they went to town to pick up food. It took them a couple hours, but Sasuke enjoyed being out again.

This time Naruto decided he wouldn't put the leash on him, but he quickly learned that Sasuke was way too curious. He almost lost him a couple of times because Sasuke wandered off to see other things.

When they reached home, Sasuke stripped himself from the yukata Naruto now made him wear when they went outside.

Naruto followed his energetic kit up the stairs, holding the yukata. Sasuke was in his briefs, waiting for his master to catch up.

Naruto saw that he didn't have anymore sweaters to offer to Sasuke, so he gave him one of his bigger white dress shirts.

"I should probably buy you more sweaters since you like them so much." Naruto said as he buttoned the shirt for Sasuke.

Naruto hung the yukata back, deeming it still clean since Sasuke barely wore it.

They went back downstairs to eat their food. Naruto bought himself even more ramen, even though it was slightly soggy. He didn't really care. He bought Sasuke fish, and bought one for Kyuubi as well. They sat on the floor in front of Sasuke's table.

Kyuubi was starving. He smelled food upstairs, so he went up from the basement. Usually one of the maids just brought him food, but since they were gone, he couldn't get food by himself, being the fox he is.

"Ah Kyuubi, I bought fish for you."

Naruto placed a plate with the fish on the ground. Kyuubi started to eat, filling his empty stomach.

Sasuke turned to Kyuubi and smiled at him.

Kyuubi stared at Sasuke, and then went back to eating, so Sasuke did the same.

What both Naruto and Sasuke didn't know, was that Kyuubi heard everything. Even though he was pretty much useless in this form, his sense of smell and hearing were much better.

He didn't even know Sasuke would allow Naruto to do that since he believe Sasuke was just a big scaredy cat.

Kyuubi was starting to understand the depth of this "love" Naruto had claimed.

When they were done eating, Naruto and Sasuke went back upstairs. Kyuubi went his own separate way downstairs.

"Sasuke, I told my dad that I'm staying home today as well, so I have to do my work now."

Sasuke nodded.

"How bout you practice your reading and writing?"

Sasuke's ears perked and he nodded again.

They both went to work on their things on the kotatsu together. Sasuke was brimming with happiness. It was something he hadn't felt in so long, happiness.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto looked up from his papers.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

_My happiness._


	18. Thank You

**A/N:** Is this late? I think it is..I lost track of time. I kinda got..stuck and stuff. But thank you all for supporting and your reviews and such. You guys are my motivators so it makes me happy.

Also many of you guys are wondering bout Itachi. He's...somewhere. My lips are sealed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke spent most of his days waiting for Naruto to return home. He didn't really have much to do. He would rather spend his days home alone with Kyuubi than with Naruto at his work. He felt intimidated being in that type of workspace.

Sasuke became extremely bored. He would practice writing and read the children's books Naruto had bought for him, but after memorizing the books word for word, he didn't really know what to do.

He then went downstairs to the basement to seek the attention of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi could already hear the footsteps of Sasuke making their way down the steps. He was going to hide to avoid dealing with him, but he already saw Sasuke peeking through the door.

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi, but he didn't know what to do. He kept staring until he spun around and ran back up the stairs. He still felt a little scared of Kyuubi, but he still liked him.

Kyuubi sighed and followed after Sasuke. He found Sasuke in Naruto's room already scribbling on paper. When he entered and Sasuke saw him, he saw the kit jump.

Sasuke waved at Kyuubi shyly, but soon looked away when Kyuubi continued to stare at him.

Kyuubi went into Naruto's bathroom and stole a brush from one of the drawers. He carried it in his mouth and brought it to Sasuke. If Sasuke was that bored, he might as well make use of it.

He dropped the brush in Sasuke lap and stared at it, and then up at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a little happy that Kyuubi had approached him. He grabbed and brush and then Kyuubi sat patiently in front of him. He then brought it to Kyuubi's head and started to brush him.

Kyuubi sighed in contentment when he felt the brush go through his fur. He hasn't been pampered in a long time. More like, he had too much pride to ask someone to brush him. But since it was Sasuke doing it and he was a fox, it wasn't too bad asking for it.

Kyuubi started to lay down and close his eyes when he felt Sasuke brushing his many tails.

Sasuke went at it for an hour, brushing Kyuubi. He was actually happy to do it, it was better than doing nothing. He was a little sad when Kyuubi got up to leave.

Kyuubi had heard Naruto enter, which was why we started to leave. He looked at Sasuke and gave a single nod in gratitude.

Sasuke's face brightened when he saw that and smiled at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi went down the stairs to go back to the basement.

"Kyuubi? Rare to see you up here." Naruto was taking off his shoes in the front.

Kyuubi ignored Naruto, going back downstairs.

"Yeah, whatever. Nice to see you too." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke ran down the stairs and hugged Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled. He came home early these days so that he could take care of Sasuke.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear, making the kit lean into the touch.

Sasuke then remembered the brush. He wanted his master to brush him as well. He wanted to see how it felt like. Sasuke grabbed his master's hand and hurried up the stairs.

"What's the hurry?" Naruto asked, letting Sasuke lead him.

Sasuke grabbed the brush he left on the kotatsu and sat on the bed. He then placed it in Naruto's hands and patiently waited, following Kyuubi's exact example.

"Hm? This is my brush. How'd you find it?" Naruto simply wondered since he rarely ever used it.

Sasuke sat there and pouted. He tried grabbing the brush back, but Naruto held it out of Sasuke's reach.

"You want me to brush you?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke stubbornly looked away, not giving any response.

"Ah, I guess not. Then I'll put this away." Naruto got up to leave.

Sasuke's ears dropped.

"Ah!" Sasuke grabbed hold of his master's arm, not wanting him to put it back.

"You want me to brush you?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke kept his hold on Naruto's arm and sheepishly nodded.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the side.

"I'll brush you then." He smiled.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and picked him up, startling Sasuke. He carried Sasuke on the bed and onto his lap. He rested himself against the headboard of the bed.

Naruto took the brush and started to brush Sasuke's hair. He heard a soft purr come immediately afterwards.

"Does it really feel that good?"

Sasuke nodded as he closed his eyes.

While Naruto was brushing Sasuke's soft hair, he began to wonder how in the hell Sasuke's hair stayed spiked up in the back. The only time he saw Sasuke's hair not defy gravity was when he took a shower. But even still, it would come right back up as it dried.

"Has your hair always been like this?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to give a questioning look to him.

"I mean, has it always been this spiky."

Sasuke touched the back of his hair then looked at his master's hair. He then touched Naruto's spiky hair.

"Damn, I guess my hair's like that too." He muttered.

Sasuke did a tiny giggle and then leaned onto Naruto. He felt arms wrap around him and hug him tightly.

"What am I going to do with you. You're just too cute." Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Just when will I ever be able to hear that sweet voice of yours." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke's ears fell dramatically. Didn't he say it was okay..? Sasuke's heart starting pounding in pain. He couldn't..he just couldn't. He became upset at himself. Was something wrong with him?

Naruto was hoping that one day he would hear Sasuke's voice. He never really minded it, but since they've become more intimate, he wanted more from Sasuke. But Naruto saw the distress on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Naruto sighed. "All I want is to hear those three words from you that's all." He mumbled again.

_I love you._

Sasuke felt his chest hurt, but Naruto kissed him lightly.

"It's okay Sasuke."

Naruto continued to brush Sasuke's hair, which calmed Sasuke. He still felt a little sorrow, but when Sasuke felt the brush go through his hair, he relaxed. He started to purr again.

Naruto gently brushed Sasuke's hair and soon saw dark ebony eyes looking up at him. He saw Sasuke holding his tail.

"You want me to brush your tail?"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes again.

Naruto took Sasuke's tail in his hands, trying not to touch too close to the base. He never really touched Sasuke's tail much and he felt how soft it really was.

Sasuke continued to purr and become drowsy and ended up falling asleep on Naruto's lap.

Naruto kept on brushing Sasuke, despite him falling asleep. When he was sure that Sasuke was asleep, he gently laid him on the bed and put the blanket over him. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and left the room.

He went back to the front and decided to walk to town. He needed fresh air. He walked the same path when he first bought Sasuke.

He sighed to himself when memories came back. He continued to walk for quite some time, taking a shortcut and finally reached town. He decided to buy food for everyone.

He had two bags of fish takeout. He didn't feel like going elsewhere to buy different food.

He soon passed the "pet" shops. He was reminded about Sasuke's brother. What were the chances he would be sold here?

He went inside the same one he bought Sasuke in.

"Nice to see you back so soon Naruto." Orochimaru greeted.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

"Looking for another hybrid?"

"Something like that."

"Does this have to do with Sasuke's brother?" Orochimaru smiled a little creepily.

"That's none of your business." Naruto said irritated, not liking how nosy he was. "Can I just look at the older hybrids."

"Sure." Orochimaru lead him down the same hall that lead to older hybrids.

Naruto looked around, feeling slightly sad for the hybrids that were chained up. He noticed them staring at the bags he was carrying. They could probably smell the food inside. Naruto felt even worse. It was like torture for them most likely.

Naruto just quickly looked at everyone inside. He didn't even know how Itachi looked like, but he knew that he would atleast look similar to Sasuke; black hair, multi colored eyes, and the pale skinned. If he were to find someone like that, he would at least be able to communicate with them to see if they recognized Sasuke's name.

But there was none that even looked close to Sasuke. He told Orochimaru thanks, but that no one caught his attention.

He hurried out so the other hybrids wouldn't be tortured by the smell of food he had.

He went to other stores, but none of them had anyone similar to Sasuke, not even any of the Uchiha breeds. Were Uchihas that rare? Naruto almost wanted to consider himself lucky that he had Sasuke.

He left the area and continued down the walk. He was going to go back straight home, but a small shop with cute supplies and such caught his attention. Usually he wouldn't walk into shops like these, but he thought of Sasuke when he saw cat items.

He decided to walk in and look around to see if he could buy some things for Sasuke. He was greeted by the shopkeeper and went to the pencils.

He saw whole sets of cat items. He found many black cat mechanical pencils accompanied by lead cases, pens, erasers, notebooks, and folders. Naruto picked out one of each for Sasuke. He noticed a mini dry erase board and markers and decided to get those as well. Then he went to the cashier.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" She politely asked.

"You could say that." Naruto smiled as he scratched his head.

He gave the lady money for the items.

"I hope she likes it." She smiled back.

"He will." Not even noticing he said 'he'.

She gave a surprised look, but Naruto already left.

Naruto looked at the time and muttered how late it was. He hurried home so he could feed both Kyuubi and Sasuke.

* * *

When Naruto returned home, he was greeted with a very upset Sasuke.

Sasuke started to bite, scratch, and weakly hit Naruto as small tears trickled down his face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?!" Naruto winced as he was being assaulted by the kit.

Sasuke angrily glared at Naruto and ran upstairs. Naruto started to take off his shoes and was going to follow Sasuke, but he was already coming back downstairs with a paper in his hand.

But before he Naruto could even react, Sasuke tripped on his own feet and fell halfway down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dropped everything and ran up to Sasuke.

Sasuke was crying in pain and frustration. He let Naruto carry him up the stairs and lay him on the bed.

"Are you okay..?" Naruto worriedly asked.

Sasuke nodded, but he was still upset. He wiped his tears, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Then I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto sighed.

Naruto knew he wouldn't get a response. He couldn't think of any reason why Sasuke would be so mad. Well, that was until he saw the paper Sasuke has dropped when he fell.

'You left me' was what it had written down.

Then it all made sense. Naruto didn't tell Sasuke he was leaving and worried him. He hoped that the things he bought for him would make up for it.

He took the food and opened the takeout container with the fish in it. He laid it open on Sasuke's table just in case Kyuubi was hungry. He left the rest of their food on the kitchen table.

Then he carried the bag that had Sasuke's things in it and went back upstairs. He saw Sasuke still upset.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto started. "I should have told you or left a note. I didn't think I would be gone for that long. But I got you some things, maybe that will make us even?"

Sasuke's ears slightly perked up and curiousity got the best of him. He turned to face Naruto wondering what it was.

Naruto was glad Sasuke seemed a little better, and he gave the plastic bag to Sasuke for him to open.

Sasuke, half excited, took the bag and peered inside. He stared in awe when he saw all of the supplies with cats on it. Like a child, he excitedly took them out and and looked at them.

It was hard for Sasuke to stay mad at Naruto. He sheepishly looked up at him and smiled a tiny bit.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto smiled and messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke jumped off the bed and laid out all of the things he got. He was just so happy to receive anything.

"Hey Sasuke." He continued when he saw Sasuke's ears perk. "Are you sure you're okay? That was a really rough fall earlier. You scared the hell out of me."

Sasuke nodded, pain forgotten from the items he received. He opened his notebook and picked up the pencil. He tried writing something down, but nothing came out.

"Ah, you're supposed to press here." Naruto pushed the top of the mechanical pencil. "Then the lead comes out. If you run out of lead, you can replace it with this." He opened the lead case to show Sasuke.

Sasuke wrote down 'Thank you' on the notebook and showed Naruto.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Naruto smiled, he was very proud how much Sasuke had learned.

"That reminds me, I bought you something you can easily carry around and communicate with."

Naruto reached over and placed the dry erase board in front of Sasuke. He opened the pack of markers that conveniently came with a small eraser.

"You can write things on here and then erase it right after. It's just like using a pencil and eraser, but it'll probably be easier." He handed Sasuke a marker.

Sasuke uncapped the marker and when he pressed the marker on the board, he did a small gasp. It was just unexpected to him, the way the marker wrote. He thought writing on the board was fun. He started to write something, and then he showed it to Naruto.

'Im hungry' it read.

Naruto corrected Sasuke's grammar, telling him that there should be an apostrophe.

Sasuke quickly corrected it and showed it again.

"Yes yes, I bought you food." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke's ears perked up as he quickly erased what he wrote and started to scribble another word down.

'Fish?' Sasuke shyly showed the board.

"Yes, I bought you fish." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's face lit up as Naruto messed his hair.

"Come down, we'll eat together." Naruto started to leave the room.

Sasuke trailed behind with his things in hand.

When they reached downstairs, they saw Kyuubi waiting for them at Sasuke's table.

"Were you waiting for us?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Wow, that's new. Thanks."

Kyuubi felt the gratitude hit him hard, but not in a bad way. He was just so used to being the victim of anger. He was actually glad he waited. He never knew how much more enjoyable it was to eat with others rather than by himself.

All three of them sat at Sasuke's table on the ground. Sasuke was very happy eating the fish, as he kept eating mouthful after mouthful.

"Slow down Sasuke, it's not going anywhere."

Sasuke obeyed and ate slower.

When they finished, they threw out their garbage. Kyuubi didn't leave like he usually would. He needed to bathe and he couldn't do it by himself. He followed Naruto and Sasuke up the stairs.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto thought Kyuubi was acting real strange.

Kyuubi used his head to gently open the door of the bathroom and hopped in the tub.

"Right, a bath. Sasuke do you want to help?"

Sasuke looked at his master and shook his head. He was already sitting at the kotatsu, scribbling things on the board.

Naruto let him do what he wanted and went to help Kyuubi.

He started to fill the tub with warm water, and Kyuubi went right under it to get himself wet.

"Hey Kyuubi, I'm sorry." Naruto started. "I've been a real jerk to you." Naruto was glad he was able to apologize. He hoped they would become closer. For way too long, there was tension between them.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and nodded once.

"But you know, it's more fun to do things with you, you know. You're practically my family, we should spend more time together. Even Sasuke forgives you, although he might still be scared of you, but we know that this isn't the real you."

That hit Kyuubi dead on. He solemnly looked downwards, not able to look up at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto started to lather the shampoo on Kyuubi, making him into a huge bubbled mess. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi gave an angry snarl to Naruto.

"Alright, alright. I'm washing you off." Naruto snickered.

He took the bucket he used for washing and filled it with water. He gently poured it over Kyuubi making sure he didn't get it in his eyes.

As Naruto calmed down from his laughing, he took the conditioner and started to put that on.

"I know I already said this, but I'm sorry, I really am."

Kyuubi felt his heart squeeze from that apology. He tried holding back something that he hasn't released in years; tears.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt a cooling sensation on his stomach. He was taken aback by that sudden feeling.

Kyuubi let out a tiny squeak as his body started to change.

"Ow..fuck shit.." Kyuubi cursed.

His limbs had grown back into a human, but he still retained his ears and tails. Naruto was surprised at the sudden change, but kept his composure.

"Why is it when I turn back, you have to see me in this pitiful form..!" Kyuubi was covering his face with his knees up to his chest.

"What? You're not pitifu—" Naruto saw what he meant. He saw tears make their way down his arms. It was hard to actually see them, but he could tell he was crying from how much his body was shaking.

"I'm sorry too..!" Kyuubi blurted out. "I never wanted to hurt anyone..I just got so mad..I..I don't know."

Naruto had never seen Kyuubi like this before. He has never, _never_ let out any emotions after Naruto's mother had died.

"It's okay Kyuubi, really. We're not perfect." Naruto rubbed Kyuubi's back, not caring if it had water and conditioner all over it. "Besides, we've gotten a tad closer right? I mean, this _is _the first time I've seen you naked."

"Shut up you bastard.." Kyuubi mumbled, making Naruto laugh.

Both of them heard a door creaking and they both turned to see Sasuke peeking in through the door. But when both pairs of eyes landed on Sasuke, he ran off back into Naruto's room.

"I guess that makes Sasuke's first time too." Naruto continued to laugh.

Kyuubi groaned and told Naruto to leave.

Naruto complied and left Kyuubi to wash himself. He went back to Sasuke who was drawing shapes on the board.

"Do you forgive Kyuubi?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He thought for a little bit, but he nodded. Yes he was truly scared of Kyuubi, but he also saw the gentle side of him, making him a little less scary.

"You're a good person Sasuke." Naruto patted Sasuke's head.

Naruto went back to the bathroom when Kyuubi called him.

"I need clothes." Kyuubi muttered.

"Are my clothes fine?"

"Yeah." He muttered again.

Naruto got Kyuubi a t-shirt and sweatpants and gave it to him.

He muttered a thanks as he took the clothes and wore it, not really caring that he wasn't wearing underwear. He cursed as his tails awkwardly stuck out from the top of the pants, lifting his shirt a tad. His tails were still wet, but he thought it would be okay.

When he came out he saw Naruto and Sasuke at the kotatsu. He decided to sit down with them.

Sasuke was startled when Kyuubi sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kyuubi upset at himself when he saw the small flinch Sasuke did.

Sasuke looked down, biting his lip.

"Do you forgive me?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi and nodded.

"Thank you.." Kyuubi said, relieved. He lightly touched Sasuke's hand to show he doesn't mean harm.

Sasuke too was relieved. He started to show Kyuubi the items Naruto bought him. He even wrote down 'Kyuubi' on his board and smiled.

Kyuubi could have sworn that smile was infectious. He found himself surprisingly smiling back. He gently took the marker Sasuke was holding and proceeded to write 'Sasuke' back. Sasuke was really happy when he saw his name being written down.

"I'm going to practice the piano. I feel like I haven't played in forever." Kyuubi got up to leave.

"Hey Kyuubi." Naruto continued when he looked back. "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

Kyuubi nodded a single time.

"Yeah, I will." And with that he left, with his tails gracefully following behind.

Naruto grinned as he saw Kyuubi leave. He never thought he could change so much.


	19. My Love

**A/N: **Hehe thank you everyone. I hope this chapter makes you guys even happier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Kyuubi had joined Naruto and Sasuke for dinner for the following days. Naruto was fine that he didn't join them for the rest of the meals. He was just happy that Kyuubi ate with them at all. It was refreshing, even for Kyuubi.

It was the rare case that Kyuubi joined them for lunch.

"When are you going to bring the maids back." Kyuubi demanded. The house was becoming dirty and he would much rather live in a clean one.

"I'll tell them to come back this week." Naruto answered.

"Good." Kyuubi mumbled.

They continued to eat their food, but Kyuubi spoke up again and pointed at Sasuke.

"He should come hear me play at the bar today. I think he would like it..and you too." He mumbled again. Kyuubi had already retracted his ears and tails, so they weren't visible.

"Are you actually inviting us?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Forget it." Kyuubi continued to mumble.

"No, we'll go." Naruto quickly said. "What time should we come?"

"Nine."

"Then'll we'll be there by nine." Naruto smiled.

Naruto barely heard an 'okay' from Kyuubi, but he knew Kyuubi was happy. He never heard Kyuubi perform, only practice.

It was only noon now, so they had time. Kyuubi left the table and went downstairs to get ready. Even though he told Naruto to come around nine, he still had to perform earlier.

When Naruto and Sasuke finished their food as well, Naruto told Sasuke to take a shower. Sasuke pouted, not wanting to.

"Come on."

Sasuke folded his arms and looked away.

Naruto simply grabbed him and picked him up. He heard a startled noise come out from Sasuke, but he continued to carry him all the way upstairs. Naruto put him down when they reached his bathroom.

"Now go. We'll go to town before we listen to Kyuubi, so I'll buy you something you like."

Sasuke sulked, but the bribe was enough for him to comply. He started to think about something he would want, nothing really coming to mind. He stripped himself from his clothing and stepped into the shower stall.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish. After twenty minutes, Sasuke came out sopping wet. Naruto handed Sasuke a towel to dry his body. He grabbed another towel to help dry Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke liked the feeling of Naruto drying his hair for him. He felt fingers running through his hair, making him lightly purr. Then he felt soft warm air blowing on him, making his ears perk.

"It's just a blow dryer to dry your hair. Do you like it?"

He saw Sasuke nod and he continued to blow dry him. Naruto liked pampering Sasuke. He saw Sasuke's hair going back up to its spiky self.

When Sasuke was dry, Naruto gave him clean briefs and his yukata. He carefully guided his tail through the hole of his underwear and then slipped it on all the way. He put his arms through the sleeves and Naruto tied the yukata on. Sasuke didn't like how his tail was confined under the clothing, but he just dealt with it.

Naruto hugged Sasuke for just looking cute. He touched Sasuke's ears which caused him to lean towards the touch. Naruto kissed him on the lips, making Sasuke blush. He licked Sasuke's lips, reaching his teeth. Sasuke lightly gasped, allowing Naruto entrance. Naruto brought Sasuke into a locked, heated kiss by lightly grabbing the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. He could feel saliva dribble down his mouth and Naruto's tongue touch his own. He experimentally touched his master's tongue, but it made him blush even more instead.

Naruto pulled away to see Sasuke's flushed face. His tongue was still sticking out from his daze, but Sasuke quickly closed his mouth in embarrassment. He wiped the drool that was on the sides of his mouth.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and whispered an 'I love you'. He saw Sasuke give a tiny smile in return.

"It's okay to call you my lover right?"

Sasuke tilted his head in question. _A lover?_

"It just means you're my special person. The one I love and no one else. But don't get it confused with family love." Naruto lightly touched Sasuke's chest. "You feel differently here right? Your love from me compared to your brother?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand touching his chest. He could feel his own heartbeat, something different from what he felt when he was with his brother. Sasuke nodded. It was indeed different.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god. I'll be honest, I was scared you might be confused." He mumbled. "But I'm really happy, even though I can't hear you say it, at least I know you love me." He smiled.

Sasuke hugged his master and buried his head into Naruto's chest. He felt a little guilty not being able to express his love through words.

Naruto kissed the side of Sasuke's face as if reassuring him it was okay.

"Naruto! I'm leaving, don't forget to come tonight..!" Kyuubi was at the front door. He never told Naruto he was leaving, never. But just something..he wanted Naruto to know he was leaving.

Naruto heard Kyuubi and went out of his room to the stairs.

"We'll see you tonight Kyuubi." Naruto said from the top of the stairs.

Sasuke followed behind Naruto and saw Kyuubi leaving.

"I'll see you then." Kyuubi turned to leave, but he saw Sasuke wave goodbye with a smile. He stared at Sasuke, but then he saw that smile drop. He quickly waved back, not wanting to upset Sasuke. He felt some sort of satisfaction when he saw Sasuke's smile return. He once again turned away and left.

"He's changed so much." Naruto commented. "Do you like him now?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"That's good." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair. "We still have about seven hours until we will listen to Kyuubi. Do you want to leave now or later?"

Sasuke scampered back to the room and grabbed his board. He wrote 'Now' and showed it to Naruto.

"Then we'll leave now." Naruto laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

They reached there by carriage. Naruto made the decision to put the leash on Sasuke. As much as he hated doing that, he couldn't risk losing him. Sasuke's curiosity was a huge problem. Already, Sasuke was wandering around the area. Before, Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto's side out of fear, but ever since they've become closer, Sasuke became more adventurous.

Sasuke didn't mind the leash, only because he was used to it. Even though he's been here many times, he was always finding new things to look upon. He tugged on Naruto's shirt when he saw fish, pointing to it.

"Don't you ever get sick of that?"

Sasuke shook his head. How could he? It was the most delicious thing he had eaten in years.

"I'll buy you it for dinner, plus, you just ate."

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"We'll come back here later to eat. Let's go to the other side so you can pick something out like I promised."

Sasuke excitedly nodded again, and grabbed his master's hand unconsciously. He silently gasped to himself when he noticed what he did and saw others staring. He quickly let go, feeling a little too self conscious.

"What's wrong?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand back into his own.

Sasuke shook his head and faintly blushed. He squeezed his master's hand, feeling almost giddy.

Sasuke stayed close to Naruto when they passed the hybrid shops. It seemed busier than usual. There were many people crowding around outside, but both Naruto and Sasuke didn't pay any mind to it. Naruto quickly lead Sasuke through the area, knowing it made him uncomfortable.

Sasuke took a breath of relief when they finally left the area. Something immediately caught his eye and he dragged Naruto to the window of a store. He pointed to the window and showed Naruto.

Naruto looked to see what Sasuke was pointing at and saw that it was a stuffed golden fox.

"You really like stuffed animals don't you."

Sasuke pointed to Naruto.

"Me? What about me?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke lightly touched the whisker like scars Naruto had, and then pointed at the fox's whiskers.

"Are you saying it looks like me?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you want it?"

Sasuke shyly looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto smiled and gently pulled Sasuke through the doors. He let Sasuke pick out the fox, but he felt Sasuke pulling him. He saw him excitedly pointing at another stuffed animal.

"I can't believe they actually have that." Naruto was referring to the nine tailed fox Sasuke was pointing at.

"Ah, the nine tail fox, it was rumored to be a demon created by humans. Of course, it's just a rumor, but you know us humans love this kind of gossip."

Naruto turned around to see the store clerk behind them.

"Haha, sorry I didn't mean to scare you two." He laughed. "Are you guys ready to check out?"

"I think we are." He turned to Sasuke. "You want that too? You can give it to..Kurama." Naruto wanted to be careful in saying Kyuubi's name. People only knew Kyuubi as the nine tailed fox, not Kurama. If he had said Kyuubi, it might stir something up since the store clerk knew about the rumors.

Sasuke nodded and picked out a stuffed nine tailed fox. He handed both of the foxes to Naruto so he could pay for it.

Naruto brought them to the cashier and paid for them. The clerk put them in a bag and handed it to Naruto, who gave it to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Both Naruto and the clerk said before they left.

Naruto lead Sasuke to a bench under a tree.

"Are you happy now?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"You're welcome Sasuke." He messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke took out the stuffed foxes and admired them. He put them back in the bag, not wanting to dirty them.

"We still have a lot of time to kill. What do you want to do? Just tell me when you're hungry and we'll go back to eat."

Sasuke nodded, and they sat there for a couple minutes before Sasuke wanted to go elsewhere again.

Naruto loosely had Sasuke's leash around his wrist with his hands in his pockets. He followed Sasuke around, watching him look at almost everything. It was so tempting to buy Sasuke everything he laid his eyes on, but he didn't want to spoil Sasuke too much.

Sasuke managed to spend couple hours just browsing through the stores. He looked at everything that he came across.

Naruto bought him more sweaters to wear. He also thought t-shirts would be nice since it was hot, so he bought several for Sasuke. He tried to convince him to wear pants, but when Sasuke tried them on, he didn't like them. He didn't like how the material stuck to his legs, making him like his yukata better.

When they were done shopping for Sasuke's clothes, Sasuke became hungry. He held all his bags in one hand and tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Yes Sasuke?" He looked at Sasuke with the many bags. "Let me help you with that."

Naruto reached for Sasuke's bags, but Sasuke refused to give it to Naruto. He always had to carry things for his masters, but it was the fact that it was his, that it made him happy to carry his own things.

Naruto gave up trying to help Sasuke.

"Are you hungry?" He continued when Sasuke nodded. "It's probably from all that walking you did. I think you looked at almost everything in the stores we went to." He laughed.

Sasuke put the bags back evenly in both hands.

"Hm?" Naruto touched Sasuke's hand. "How am I going to hold your hand if both of them are full?"

Sasuke looked down and looked back up with a troubled face.

Naruto laughed and quickly took the bags out of one hand and replaced it with his own hand before Sasuke could even react.

"There." He smiled.

They started to head back to get fish for Sasuke. They passed through the 'pet' shops again, but this time it was even more crowded. Naruto never saw it so busy before, and he could tell Sasuke was uncomfortable.

Sasuke was easily distracted with someone selling food on the side. He pointed to it, wondering what it was.

"That?" Naruto pointed to make sure he was getting it right. "That's takoyaki. Do you want to try some? You can snack on some before you eat dinner."

Sasuke nodded, it smelled so good.

Naruto went to the stand to pay for them. When he had them in his hand, he felt a huge jerk from Sasuke's leash, making him drop the takoyaki.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you!"

Sasuke was pulling furiously against the leash as if looking for something.

And Sasuke indeed saw something that made his heart both drop and lift up in hope. His eyes were wide and he started to panic. He heard his master yelling at him and he dropped to his knees. He grabbed the Naruto's shirt in desperation, tears rolling off his cheeks.

And for the first time, after years of silence. That trembling mouth opened. A hoarse voice croaked its way through Sasuke's throat, just barely above a whisper, only to utter a single word—

"I..Itachi."


	20. Itachi

**A/N: **Wow, I got a lot of comments this time for the last chapter. Glad you guys liked it, always makes me happy.

_Guest_: I'll be brutally honest that that was my intention from the beginning, but you know..somehow it lead me to this, which isn't so bad. But don't worry, I have a whole list of stories I want to do, which include what you said. I just don't know when I'll write it, and obviously it'll be different, but just know that I have something like that planned.

Also, please tell me if you see some weird errors in this chapter. My 'N' button's been kinda off, so sometimes it doesn't even come up when I type. I tried my best to fix them, but I may have left some missing N's elsewhere. Thank you.

And as always, thank you for your support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"_I..Itachi."_

Did he hear that right? Did Sasuke just speak..?

"S..say that again?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was too choked up from emotions flooding through him. He got up with pleading eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the crowd.

Sasuke pointed at the auction podium and there he was, Itachi standing on top, waiting to be auctioned.

"That's..your brother?" Naruto couldn't really believe it. But he could see the similarity they shared. He saw the obviously older man, stand up there with some sort of grace, but in fear. He could see the slight tremble in him. But that face, the hair, the skin. It looked almost like Sasuke. There was no mistaking it, it was Sasuke's brother.

"Today we have a special auction!" Naruto heard an announcer yell out. "An Uchiha breed! But not only that! A hunter! Certainly one of the last few of these species."

This was the reason it was extremely busy. The "rare" breed was up for sale and everyone wanted him.

"Ten thousand!" I hear someone from the crowd yell.

"Fifty thousand!"

"Three hundred thousand!"

"Shit." Naruto mumbled.

"I hear three hundred thousand! Going once!"

"Four hundred!" Naruto yelled.

"Four hundred thousand over here!"

"Four fifty!" Someone else yelled.

"Four sixty!"

"Five hundred!"

People continued to bid, only going up by the little mere thousands.

"Fuck this." Naruto said under his breath.

Sasuke felt his heart drop when he heard that, not expecting the next thing Naruto said.

"One million!" Naruto yelled. He knew he was going to hear an earful from his father, but he didn't care.

It became dead silent.

"Sold!" The sound of the hammer pounding was what broke it.

Naruto saw Itachi flinch at the sound. He went up to the seller and simply wrote them a check. He received Itachi's papers in return.

"Congratulations." He said as he roughly handed Naruto the leash, making Itachi stumble in his steps.

"Yeah." Naruto glared at the man for treating Itachi like that.

Itachi didn't dare to look up at his new master. He was already down on his knees, kissing Naruto's feet.

"Thank you for purchasing me." He forced out.

"Stand up, you'll be thanking me when you see your brother."

Itachi sadly smiled as he stood back up, not believing Naruto's words. They started to walk back to a bench.

"That's very kind of you master bu—"

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw dark, teary eyes looking up at him.

Sasuke was bent down, since Itachi didn't look up once.

"S..S..Sasuke….?" Itachi stammered out. "I...is that really you..?

Itachi's heart clenched, still not believing his little brother was standing in front of him.

Sasuke couldn't process this either.

Both of them fell to the floor on their knees, unable to believe this occurrence. They slowly touched their hands together, connecting them. The exact opposite of when they were forced apart, but now this time, they were able to hold each other's hands.

"Oh Sasuke..!" Itachi nearly cried. He took Sasuke into a tight hold, smelling and feeling Sasuke to make sure he was really there.

Sasuke tightly hugged Itachi and let his tears flow like it never had before. His whole body trembled from the pouring emotions.

Nothing mattered at that time. It was as if they were in their own world. They heard nothing.

Silence.

All that mattered was their time with each other. Years of separation, and they were finally back together.

"You've grown so much..! And..and..you look so healthy. I..I'm so glad.." Itachi continued to hug Sasuke. "Otouto.."

Itachi let go of Sasuke to wipe his little brother's tears away and Itachi did the same with Sasuke's

Naruto watched the whole exchange. He felt himself becoming emotional from them. He then saw dark eyes from Itachi looking up at him.

Itachi quickly casted his eyes back down.

"H..how can I ever repay you for this." Itachi dreaded asking. He knew it couldn't just be out of his master's kind heart.

Naruto bent down eye level to both of them.

"You can start by looking at me normally." Naruto smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Itachi carefully stood up with Sasuke, wiping the dirt off of his extremely thin, plain kimono he was wearing. He helped Sasuke wipe the dirt off of him as well.

Naruto noticed something off with Itachi. Every step he took, he took with a wobble, but his face didn't show or express anything.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked at Itachi.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand and swallowed.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a worried look.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"It does not matter. I will eat when you tell me to, that is my purpose as your slave. To serve you and your wishes."

Naruto was taken aback by Itachi's broken attitude. He thought Sasuke was bad when he first bought him, but Itachi was even worse. It seemed it was cruelly pounded into him that he is a slave to serve forever.

"Well my wish is for you to tell me when you last ate." Naruto ordered, feeling that that was the only way to get answers from him.

"Three days ago." Itachi mumbled.

"Three days?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi flinched at Naruto's voice.

"Well, we're going to eat now. Do you have anything you like?"

Itachi was a little shocked that he was being asked his opinion.

"I don't know.." Itachi answered truthfully.

"Well Sasuke's favourite food seems to be fish, right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, smiling.

Itachi couldn't get his mind around how _kind_ his master actually seemed to be. Was it all an act? But his brother seemed happy. Which reminded him of something.

"Master..?" Itachi called out.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Master..!" Itachi repeated.

"Huh? What? Me?" Naruto looked at Itachi dumbfounded. He was never actually called master before.

"May I ask why Sasuke doesn't speak..?" Itachi hoped there was no damage to his otouto's vocal cords.

"He chose to not speak every since you two were separated. The first time I ever heard him actually speak was just earlier, calling your name."

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to face his brother.

"Sasuke. Why are you so stubborn." Itachi mumbled.

But honestly, Itachi didn't really care at this moment. All that mattered was that he was with Sasuke. He still couldn't believe that it was his brother's hand he was holding.

Naruto noticed that their tails started to intertwine with each other, making him smile.

Naruto lead both of them to buy food. He decided to take it to go since he felt that the brother needed time to actually catch up with each other.

Itachi was hesitant to sit on the carriage's seat, but the reassuring smile from Sasuke and Naruto made him able to sit.

Itachi's stomach growled through the whole ride back, but he suppressed it so it wasn't heard by the other two. The strong smell of fish wasn't helping either, but he knew that it wasn't for him anyways.

When they reached home, Itachi lightly gasped at how big the house was. They went inside and Itachi was extremely hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he unclipped both Itachi's and Sasuke's leashes.

Itachi jumped when Naruto approached him.

"Come on, let's eat."

"My feet are dirty." Itachi mumbled.

"That's what you're worried about?"

Itachi nodded. He didn't want to get beaten for dirtying his master's floor.

Naruto went to the kitchen and placed the food in the kitchen, while Sasuke ran upstairs to put all the bags in Naruto's room.

Naruto came back to Itachi with a small wet towel, so he could wipe his feet.

Itachi took the towel and wiped his feet.

"Master, where should I put the towel."

"You don't have to call me that, my name's Naruto. And you can just give it to me. I'll just throw it in the laundry."

"I can't do that and I'll put it in the laundry, just tell me where it is please." Itachi couldn't believe his master.

"Nope, I'll do it." Naruto quickly snatched the towel from Itachi's hands. "Go wait in the kitchen with Sasuke."

Itachi saw Naruto leave, and Sasuke returning back downstairs.

"Master told us to wait in the kitchen." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand, leading him to the kitchen. He sat down on the small cushion on the floor. He gave one to Itachi and he sat down as well, still a little nervous.

Naruto returned back and took out the boxes with their food in it.

"I just bought you fish since you didn't know what you wanted really." Naruto handed Itachi a box and then one to Sasuke.

Sasuke excitedly opened it and started to eat.

"This is mine..?" Itachi asked, confused.

"Yes Itachi. It's all yours." Naruto realized that Itachi couldn't adjust quite as easily as Sasuke could. "Itachi, do you see your brother?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who looked back and at Naruto in question.

"He's not hurt at all right?" He started. "You're safe with me. Both of you guys are. You're not my slave or my pet."

Itachi couldn't really believe it.

Naruto lifted his hand, making Itachi recoil, but Naruto continued and messed Itachi's hair like he does with Sasuke.

Itachi stopped at the softness from the touch. It was a long time since he felt any gentleness.

"Is this real." Itachi mumbled. "Is Sasuke really in front of me smiling. Am I really being treated with kindness."

"Yes, this is real Itachi." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke held Itachi's hand and squeezed it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with blurry eyes.

"You really did stay strong Sasuke." Itachi lightly smiled, tears slowly made their way down his pale cheeks. It has been a while since he had last cried.

Sasuke panicked, grabbing a napkin to wipe Itachi's tears.

"Thank you..thank you for letting me be with Sasuke. Thank you..really. I almost gave up. It was so hard living, not knowing if he was okay or not. I'm..so glad he is doing so well."

"You should thank Sasuke himself. He was the one that spotted you."

"Sasuke.." Itachi looked at Naruto. "How can I ever repay you."

"Unless you want to work for a million dollars, you can just stay with us forever."

"Anything..I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

Itachi nodded.

"How about you start eating. Sasuke's almost half way done."

Itachi looked surprised, but he quickly thanked Naruto again.

He opened the box, staring at the delicious looking fish in front of him. He started to use his hands, but he was stopped by Naruto.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"I do not." Itachi mumbled.

"I'll give you a fork since you haven't eaten in a while. Next time I'll teach you."

Naruto handed Itachi a fork.

"Thank you.."

Naruto finally sat down with the brothers and started to eat his own food.

Itachi hesitated again, before stabbing the fish with his fork. He lifted a piece and put it in his mouth. Taste exploded into his mouth as his mouth started to water even more. Itachi had never tasted something so good.

Naruto laughed to himself, seeing how similar the both Sasuke and Itachi's reactions were to eating fish.

"This is really good." Itachi said softly as he continued to eat.

Itachi was so full from eating the fish. His stomach had shrunk from not eating properly, so he wasn't able to finish it. Sasuke snuck his chopsticks over to his brother's fish and took some and ate it.

"You really haven't changed Sasuke." Itachi pointed out.

"How was Sasuke when he was young?" Naruto was interested in knowing Sasuke's past.

"He..Sasuke was always stubborn. He was extremely cute though." Itachi smiled softly. "I'm sure you read his papers, his mental age doesn't exactly match his real age, but it kinda makes him cuter. He used to try to sneak food a while back, but ended up getting in trouble for it. I don't really blame him though. We weren't really fed much."

"Can you read?" Naruto asked, curious how Itachi knew that piece of information.

"I can't."

"Then how do you know that about Sasuke's papers?"

"I was just told rather cruelly by our old master. People consider Sasuke to be useless since he's an Uchiha pet than a hunter like myself." Itachi angrily seethed out. "Sasuke can't choose who he is! Who are they to say that?!"

Naruto put his hand on Itachi's shoulder to calm down, but Itachi flinched once again.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Itachi recoiled back, thinking Naruto was going to hit him.

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I..don't know."

"Listen here Itachi." Naruto said softly. "Like I said before, you're not my slave or my pet. You do not have to fear me. I bought you for the sake of you and Sasuke. I didn't buy you to torture you or hurt you. And trust me when I say Sasuke is happy here right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I trust you.." Itachi looked down. "I haven't seen Sasuke smile in so long, including the time we were together."

Naruto knew it would take a while for Itachi to act normally.

Itachi started to get up and clean the table, so Naruto got up as well.

"Master..! I'll do it, please." Itachi exclaimed, but respectfully.

"Naruto." He corrected. "And I'll clean this up. I'm not useless, unless that's what you're trying to tell me." Naruto didn't want to put it like that, but he felt that was the only way Itachi would listen to him.

Itachi gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Go upstairs with Sasuke." He looked at Sasuke. "Take your brother for a shower okay?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his aniki's hand, leading him up the stairs.

Itachi sputtered words of protest but was ignored by both Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

In the shower, Itachi quietly stood there frozen. Soothing, warm water hit his back, something he hadn't experienced. He remembered the last time he asked to shower with warm water, his master cruelly poured boiling water on top of him. He claimed that it was a lesson to never ask for stupid things again and granted, Itachi never asked for it again.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out.

Sasuke opened the door to the shower stall and peered in.

"What am I supposed to use?" Itachi didn't know if he was allowed to use the products.

Sasuke pointed at the things he was supposed to use, which was everything available to him.

Before Itachi could say anything else, Sasuke closed the door and left. He took the bottle with shampoo that Sasuke pointed at first and applied it to his hair. He did the same with the second bottle with conditioner. He made sure to clean his ears thoroughly as well as his tail. He cleaned his body with the soap bar.

He turned the water off and tried getting the excess water off of him. His hair had grown past his shoulders, so he wringed the water out of his hair before stepping out of the stall.

"Sasuke?" He softly called.

The door opened, but Naruto entered instead of Sasuke. He handed Itachi a towel.

"You're hair's really long." Naruto commented. He avoided looking at Itachi's naked body, but he found no arousal in it anyways, making him believe that his love for Sasuke was strong.

"I'm sorry, do you want it cut instead."

"What? I didn't mean it like that. You can have your hair the way you want it."

"Master..?"

"Naruto." He corrected again. "But yes Itachi?"

"May I use a hair tie or something to hold it back. I mean, if it is not any trouble for you."

"Of course Itachi." Naruto rummaged through his drawers and found one of Sakura's misplaced hair ties and gave it to him. Naruto left to receive clothes for Itachi and for his privacy.

Itachi thanked him and started to dry himself. When he felt his hair was dried enough he tied his hair loosely behind him.

Naruto knocked on the door and entered when Itachi said it was okay to. He came inside with clothes in his arms.

"I wasn't sure about your size, but I think you'll fit in my clothes."

"Master, it's not necessary to give me clothing." Itachi mumbled.

"Enough with that. If I am your so called master, then you should listen to what I say right?"

Itachi looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He handed Itachi the clothes.

Itachi fumbled with the clothes, but he managed to put them on. It felt very strange to him, wearing clothes. He was given a sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Even though he's worn clothes before, it was still a strange feeling.

When they exited the bathroom, Sasuke was waiting for them. He ran up and hugged Itachi tightly. Sasuke's tail was happily swaying around. He turned to Naruto and squeezed him as well. He looked at him and gave Naruto a wide smile.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"Master?"

"Yeah?" Naruto was tired of trying to correct Itachi. He felt that nothing would change anytime soon.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Hm." Naruto thought about it for a bit. "Well you can be with Sasuke when I go to work. Would you like to learn how to read and write as well? I've been teaching Sasuke for a while, and I have to say he's an extremely fast learner."

"You..you taught him?" Itachi couldn't believe it.

"Yup. I'll teach you if you like, you gotta ask for it." Naruto wanted Itachi to learn to ask for things if needed.

Itachi looked troubled. He had to ask..? He had rarely ever asked for anything, only small things. Reading and writing was a luxury for a hybrid. Itachi remembered trying to sneak into lessons from his old master's son's teacher. He got a big punishment for attempting that. He only wanted to learn for the sake of him and Sasuke. It would've been a huge help back then, but here is his new master, offering to teach him to read and write?

"I would like to learn how to read and write if it's not a problem for you master." Itachi bowed his head a little.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. "You two catch up, I'm going to be downstairs doing some work."

Naruto left the two brother alone in his room and like he said, he went downstairs to get ahead in his work.

Sasuke and Itachi quietly sat in front of each other. They weren't able to actually be with each other, as it was sort of rushed. But now they had the time.

Itachi held Sasuke's hand to do the final check that he was right in front of him.

Sasuke sat up and pointed to the scars that were on Itachi's face.

"These.." Itachi touched them as well. "Punishment. You know I don't have regeneration skills like you."

Sasuke gave a sad look.

"Don't worry, they don't hurt anymore." Itachi reassured. "But what about you otouto..why did you choose to mute yourself? Master already told me it's because of me, but really..you shouldn't be so stubborn."

Sasuke pouted and shook his head. If Sasuke didn't make the choice to be mute, he would have never met Naruto. He'd probably never see Itachi again. Even though Itachi was finally with him, it was just hard to start speaking again. He remembered how hoarse his voice was when he spoke that one word. It was hard, and it was very strange. He made noises before, but that was different from actually speaking.

"You can't be like this forever Sasuke. But I won't rush you, so you take your time."

Itachi was understanding towards his precious little brother.

"And Sasuke?" Itachi continued when Sasuke tilted his head. "Is master..really that nice? I mean..he's just different. Did he really mean what he said..?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I see..I'm grateful. You seem really attached to him as well."

Sasuke nodded and blushed.

Itachi did not miss that.

"Do you like master?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't lie, and nodded.

"I see.." Itachi felt a little hurt. "You're sure he loves you too right..?" Itachi wanted to make sure.

Sasuke smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed his cat set of supplies and showed it to Itachi.

"He bought you these?"

Sasuke made a 'mhm' noise and showed off his writing skills.

Even though Itachi couldn't really read it, he was actually proud that Sasuke learned how to write.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke." He hugged his brother tightly.

Sasuke hugged Itachi back, and when they let go, he got up to show the stuffed cat.

"He got you this too? It looks like you."

Sasuke smiled and he put the cat on his lap. He looked down, emotions coming back to him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi bent down lower to see Sasuke's face.

Sasuke wiped his now teary eyes. He was just so happy to be with his brother. He hugged Itachi, while laying down on his lap.

Itachi started to play with Sasuke's hair to calm him.

Sasuke didn't purr though. It was strange, but maybe it was the fact they were both hybrids, it just didn't feel the same.

But it did relax him.

Sasuke ended up slowly falling asleep in Itachi's lap. He noticed the yukata coming undone, so he quickly tied it back. He curled around Sasuke, carefully putting his head down.

Sasuke instinctively curled against Itachi.

Itachi let Sasuke use his arm as a head rest, and slowly closed his eyes. He was tired as well. He found sleep overcame him, and for the first time in a long time, he found himself going into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Together

**A/N: **Ahh there's so much I can respond to, so I shall do it in a short paragraph.

I myself was emotional while writing the last chapter, since I place myself in their position. But I'm glad you all liked it. And Itachi..trust me. I have plans for him. That's all I'll say. But really, thank you all. I really enjoyed reading your comments and reactions.

And in case anyone was wondering. I write Kyuubi instead of Kurama since this story focuses more on Naruto and Sasuke. And in this case, Naruto calls him Kyuubi, so I am as well. I just don't want to keep switching back and forth as it may seem oddly inconsistent. But there may be some cases I will call him as Kurama. We'll see.

And I have to thank you all again, so thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

After an hour, Naruto went back upstairs to check on Itachi and Sasuke, only to find them sleeping on the floor. Their tails were intertwined with each other, as Sasuke was curled against Itachi. Naruto admitted he was a tad jealous, wishing Sasuke was curled up against him instead.

When he entered, Itachi stirred awake, bringing himself to full attention. It was something that was beat into him; to wake up immediately when his master entered or else he would get punished.

But when he got up, Sasuke, who was laying on Itachi's arm, roughly hit the floor with his head.

"Otouto!" Itachi tightly hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his head, still a little sleepy and nodded.

Itachi looked at Naruto and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Why are you always sorry?"

Itachi looked away, unsure of what to say.

"Don't be sorry if you don't know why." Naruto softly said.

Naruto bent down and picked up the sleepy Sasuke. He looked at Itachi who was still sitting on the ground.

"We have to leave."

"May I ask where?" Itachi for some reason felt a little nervous.

"We promised someone we would listen to his piano playing. You're coming too, so you can meet him when we get there."

"Okay." Was all Itachi managed to say. He was slightly confused on what was happening, but he decided it was better to just agree.

Naruto looked down to look at Sasuke and saw dark eyes looking up at him, making him jump.

"How many times are you going to do that?" He placed Sasuke down since he was fully awake. "We're going to watch Kyuubi."

Sasuke's face lit up and he rummaged through the bag and grabbed the stuffed nine tailed fox so he could give it to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi asked.

"He lives with me, you'll meet him, but we need to leave now or else we'll be late." Naruto tried rushing them.

Naruto suddenly turned to Itachi.

"Are those clothes comfortable? I mean, is your tail okay."

"I am more than grateful just being able to wear clothes, so thank you."

"You didn't answer my question though."

"Hn.." Itachi hesitated. "My tail feels uncomfortable from the pants." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Then I'll buy you proper clothes tomorrow."

Itachi looked at his master.

"You don't have to do that master..! I'm just a slave.." He mumbled.

"Itachi, enough. You are a human being as well! Having ears and a tail doesn't make us that different. I've already bought Sasuke clothing." He looked at Sasuke and then back at Itachi. "Now come, we have to leave."

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and started to leave.

"You coming?" Naruto looked back at Itachi who seemed a little stunned.

"I..I'll come." Itachi said a little defeated.

Itachi trailed behind them, wanting to hold Sasuke's hand as well, but it was occupied by the stuffed animal.

Naruto caught Itachi staring at Sasuke's hand.

"Let me hold that Sasuke." Naruto grabbed the stuffed animal out of Sasuke's hand.

Itachi looked at Naruto for the action. He slipped his hand into Sasuke's, who smiled and squeezed Itachi's hand. Itachi faintly smiled as they left the house holding hands.

* * *

Kyuubi was waiting in the bar to start playing. It was starting to get a little busy. He sat with the piano on a mini platform of a stage that was near the bar table. There were tables scattered across the room where everyone else could sit.

Kyuubi was more of the background music and a lot of times, he wasn't noticed much. But he didn't really care, his passion for the piano was what mattered most to him. Many noticed the talent Kyuubi had and they tipped him well. At first he refused the tips since he wasn't in need of money. The bar owner, Kakashi, told Kyuubi that he should accept them as it came off as rude when he didn't take them. They also insisted that he should take it, so he ended up accepting them.

Kakashi owned a couple restaurants and bars around Konoha. He often did business with Minato and helped him with the difficult task of being Hokage as well. He was also one of the trusted few that knew about Kyuubi's background.

"Kurama." Kakashi called out. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kyuubi softly said, still waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to appear through those doors.

He had a clear view of the door. He started to slowly place his fingers on the piano as if to prolong the time. It was a little past nine. He couldn't wait any more. He pressed down on the keys and started to play his piece.

A couple minutes in and he was absorbed in his piece. There was no need for music sheet as he memorized everything everytime he performed.

But from the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar blonde, and two? Two black kits following behind him.

He didn't have the time to think who the other one was, but he felt his chest lift up. He almost smiled to himself from that feeling of happiness. He caught Sasuke smiling and giving a small wave and that did make him smile in response.

Naruto was leading both Sasuke and Itachi through the bar to get a table closer to Kyuubi. Both of them were required to be leashed. It was a law that all hybrids were to be leashed in bars, only because they didn't want them to wander inside where alcoholic beverages were served. It was for the safety and concern for both hybrids and people.

Naruto thought how odd it was that Sasuke and Itachi were both the legal age to drink, but he was not. It reminded him that he should probably read Itachi's papers later.

Both Sasuke and Itachi hesitated before sitting down in the seats. They were a bit calmer when they noticed that there were other hybrids sitting down.

"That's Kurama." Naruto pointed, and then he continued, but whispered this time. "I call him Kyuubi, but we aren't allowed to say that in public. It might cause trouble, but I'm the only one who calls him that anyways."

Itachi looked at the red head and immediately felt something different from him. It was a strange feeling, almost like a strong aura coming off from him. His attention was diverted when Naruto asked him what he wanted to drink.

"You don't have to buy me a drink master." He said softly.

"Just give him the same." Naruto told the waiter. He bought Sasuke and Itachi soda, thinking it would give them a different experience. He was going to buy food as well as a snack, but he felt that they should eat with Kyuubi as a mini celebration.

Itachi listened to the piano playing, ignoring the other noises buzzing around. It has been so long since he felt so relaxed from hearing anything, and to be hearing actual music was such a treat.

Sasuke enjoyed it as well. He's heard Kyuubi practice before, but he loved it.

Now Naruto has heard Kyuubi play piano hundreds of times, but it was the fact that Kyuubi himself invited them to listen was what made it special.

The waiter brought their drinks and Naruto took his and started to drink. He laughed when he saw the reaction from both of the brothers. They almost cringed from the carbonation the soda contained. Sasuke almost seemed startled from the drink, but he liked it in a strange way, and Itachi seemed a little skeptical about the drink.

"What is this?" Itachi asked softly.

"It's soda. Do you not like it? I can get you something else."

"No it's fine." Itachi quickly said. He didn't want to trouble his master.

"How about you Sasuke, do you like it or not." He turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and started taking another sip of it with the straw.

Naruto saw Sasuke's ears twitch, almost like a spasm. He saw Sasuke clearly enjoying the soda and the bubbles.

Kyuubi was watching the three as he played. He kept wondering who the other hybrid was, but he noticed how similar he and Sasuke were. Did Naruto buy another hybrid?

After an hour had passed, Kyuubi was done playing. He saw Sasuke energetically clapping, and the other two were softly clapping. He was going to leave to change back into his own clothes, but he saw Sasuke running up to him holding something.

Sasuke held up the stuffed animal and put it in Kyuubi's hands.

"This is for me?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Kyuubi lightly smiled back. "Now hurry back to Naruto before you get in trouble."

Sasuke had ran up to Kyuubi with the leash still attached to him, but Naruto wasn't holding it, so it was dragging on the ground. Sasuke nodded and spun around, scampering back to the table.

Kyuubi stayed after a bit on his piano as regulars and a couple new people came up to him to give him tips and to just talk to him. Kyuubi chatted with them for a little bit, thanking them for the tips he received. He then left the piano and left to the back to change into his normal clothes.

After he changed, he sat in the empty chair, joining Naruto and the other two.

"Who is he?" Kyuubi immediately asked, pointing at Itachi.

Itachi slightly felt uncomfortable when the attention was suddenly focused on him.

"He's Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

"Oh?" He looked at Itachi. "Do you not talk?"

"I talk..sir." Itachi added. He didn't really know who this was, so he decided to call him sir.

"Sir? Don't call me that. It makes me sound old." Kyuubi slightly frowned.

"I'm sorry." Itachi bowed his head slightly.

Kyuubi then pulled Naruto to the side, away from the brothers.

"He's really broken." He whispered.

"I know.." Naruto said solemnly. "I'm not sure how to help him." He scratched his head.

"I'll help." Kyuubi wasn't sure why, but he just felt the need that he should.

"Really?" Naruto was surprised, but Kyuubi was already going back to the table, so Naruto went back as well.

"Call me Kurama." Kyuubi told Itachi when he sat back down.

"But.." Itachi started.

"No but's." Kyuubi said firmly.

"Hn."

"K..Kur...ama..?" A soft voice from Sasuke came out. He wanted to try it for himself.

They all just stared at Sasuke in odd shock. Then Naruto started to whine.

"Noooo..!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke. "Why can't you say my name?! Come on! Naarruuto! Try it!" He held Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he suddenly felt embarrassed. He blushed and quickly shook his head.

"Aww come on Sasuke." Naruto started to pout.

Sasuke hid his face behind his hands and shook his head again.

Kyuubi started to smirk when he saw Naruto pouting.

Naruto then turned to Itachi.

"Call me by my name."

Itachi shifted in his seat.

"I..can't."

"Why can't anyone say my name." Naruto grumbled.

"I can say your name." Kyuubi chimed in, knowing that it would annoy Naruto.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

They all started to leave after Naruto paid and tipped the waiter for their drinks. During the whole ride home, Naruto sulked since neither Sasuke or Itachi would say his name.

When they returned home, Kyuubi said goodnight and went straight downstairs to sleep.

Sasuke had fallen asleep, so Itachi tried carrying him on his back, but Naruto took him instead.

"Don't strain yourself Itachi. I know you won't admit it, but your body's weak. But I'll make sure you eat properly to get your strength back."

Itachi bowed his head in response as he followed Naruto and Kyuubi back into their home.

"I'm guessing you want to sleep with Sasuke right?"

Itachi nodded.

"I would like that if you don't mind."

"You can sleep in the guest room with him."

Naruto carried Sasuke to the guest room upstairs. It was strange going in that room since the area itself, he rarely ever went there.

Inside the room it had a bed big enough for the both of them. It contained a simple nightstand, dresser, a walk in closet, and a bathroom.

Naruto carefully placed Sasuke on the bed.

Itachi had never had a room like this before, but he decided to keep his mouth close this time and accept it.

Naruto left the room and returned back with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap for Itachi. He then handed another toothbrush to him.

"If Sasuke happens to wake up or something, tell him to brush his teeth. For some reason he hates brushing his teeth."

Itachi chuckled a little bit.

"He has always hated it. Our teeth are a little different, so we don't need constant brushing. It doesn't hurt us to brush it everyday, but Sasuke just doesn't like it."

Naruto started to laugh.

"Man, he really is stubborn. Tomorrow, you should tell me all about Sasuke and yourself. I'm really interested you know?"

Itachi nodded, and Naruto started to leave.

"Master?" Itachi continued when Naruto looked back. "Thank you.."

Naruto smiled.

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Itachi responded, lightly bowing his head.

Itachi went into the bathroom to wash himself up. It was nice to be given privacy and freedom for once. He sighed in disbelief. So much had happened in one day. He quickly brushed his teeth, as it has been a while since he last did so.

When Itachi returned to the room, he saw Sasuke sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was a little confused where he was.

"Master put us in the guest room. He also told you to brush your teeth if you happened to wake up."

When Sasuke heard that, he quickly laid back down and pulled the covers over him, feigning sleep.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn." Itachi said as he started to lay down under the covers as well.

Sasuke pouted and hugged his brother, shaking his head.

"Fine.." Itachi gave up.

Sasuke secretly smiled to himself.

"But when we wake up tomorrow, you're going to brush it."

Sasuke made a 'hmph' noise but nodded anyways.

"Now go sleep. Goodnight Sasuke..I love you."

Itachi hugged Sasuke, finding the bed extremely comfortable. And it was even better that Sasuke was by his side. He squeezed tighter as a one last check to make sure this was really real.

Sasuke curled up against his aniki, seeking that certain warmth he hasn't felt in years. It was just pure happiness, finally being able to sleep with Itachi at night once again.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, missing his cute lover that usually slept next to him. It felt oddly cold next to him, as there was no one curling next to him. But he honestly couldn't be happier.

He was glad that he was able to bring the two brothers together. But he really need to help Itachi adjust. He could tell that Itachi suffered through so much abuse.

Naruto turned on the lamp, remembering about Itachi's papers. He got up to find it and then laid back down.

While he read it, it was the same layout, but they were different. To start, Itachi was twenty six years old. His birthday was June ninth, which already passed. He decided that they would have a belated party anyways, feeling that Itachi hasn't had much excitement for a while.

He did not have any regeneration skills like Sasuke, which didn't really make sense to him as he was a hunter. If they were hunters, aren't they bound to get hurt? Unless that's what they wanted. Bastards. But being a hunter, Itachi had sharper fangs and claws.

Itachi's mental age was the same, which explained the maturity in him. It explained that Itachi can be scarred, which was already present right on his face.

Naruto felt resentment towards that unknown person who scarred Itachi's face. Itachi had to live with that forever. But he knew Itachi was strong. Just his presence was strong, even though he was afraid.

It would take some work, but he was determined to help Itachi feel welcomed and live like how any normal person would.

Naruto yawned feeling sleep coming over him. He lazily put the papers on his nightstand, turning his lamp off. He found himself falling rather peacefully into a slumber of contentment.

Naruto hoped that he would be sleeping with Sasuke soon, but he decided to let them have their time together for now. He smiled as he finally went to sleep.


	22. Understanding

**A/N: **Hello. I thank you for your comments and such. There is still..so much more to this story than I had anticipated honestly. So don't worry (if you were), it's not ending anytime soon I think..cept I want to get it done so I can finish and write different stories. Random.

Anyways, thank you all again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto woke up cold, not used to the absence of Sasuke curling next to him or laying on top of him. He already missed him, so he got up to go see Sasuke. He dragged his feet to the guest room and opened the door.

It must've been to sudden, as Itachi immediately woke up to full attention. Itachi was a little bit startled, and the movement accidentally woke up Sasuke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto scratched his head.

He suddenly turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked and Naruto, before registering what he said. But when he did, he laid back down while shaking his head.

"You haven't brushed your teeth in a couple of days." Naruto stated.

Sasuke pouted to himself. He only brushed his teeth if it felt absolutely disgusting. He listened to Naruto before because he was scared, but ever since he's been close to Naruto, he became stubborn.

"Otouto." Itachi warned.

Sasuke threw the blanket off of him and dragged his feet to the bathroom, trying to look as miserable as possible. Sasuke remembered the promise he made last night and didn't want to upset his aniki or Naruto.

Naruto went to the bathroom with Sasuke, hugging him from behind.

"I missed you last night." He whispered in Sasuke's ear, as he leaned into it.

Sasuke's ear twitched, and he blushed.

Naruto seemed to forget that Itachi was right there looking at them, so Sasuke quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth.

Itachi felt a little weird watching Naruto being so close to his little brother. Sasuke already told him he loved master, but it was still strange for him. He's never even heard of a master falling in love with a slave. It was looked down upon. Itachi then felt horrible that he just thought of Sasuke as a slave.

He ran his hand through his long bangs and sighed.

"Master, do I need to do anything for you today." Itachi asked, interrupting them.

Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke and leaned on the doorway connecting the room and bathroom.

"Nope." Naruto yawned. "I can buy you clothes though."

"That's not necessary.."

"Then are you going to wear my clothes then?" Naruto asked, stumping Itachi.

Itachi gave up and said a quiet 'okay'.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Ah! That's right!" He looked at Itachi. "Your birthday passed over a month ago, I thought we should just have a little party."

"My..birthday..?"

"You don't know your birthday either..?"

Naruto sadly smiled when Itachi shook his head.

"Well it was June ninth."

"Oh." Was all Itachi managed to say.

"Sasuke's birthday was July twenty-third which means he turned twenty one not to long ago."

Itachi looked a little shocked.

"How old am I then..?"

"Twenty six."

"Hn..I'm old." Itachi muttered.

Naruto laughed.

"At least you're not the oldest in this house. Kyuubi's actually twenty seven. Which reminds me I don't think I even said my age." Naruto paused. "I'm the youngest..being twenty years old, and my birthday's on October tenth, so a little while from now."

Their attention was suddenly turned to Sasuke who tripped and fell on the floor.

"Shit Sasuke, why are you so clumsy. Aren't you a cat?" Naruto asked, but then he saw the problem. Sasuke's yukata had become loose from sleeping in it, so Sasuke ended up tripping on the cloth. He helped Sasuke up and tied the yukata properly around Sasuke so it wouldn't become loose again. But Sasuke didn't want to wear it, so he pushed against his master's hands.

"Sasuke, we're going to go back out, so you might as well wear it."

Sasuke pouted and pointed to something on the yukata.

It was dirty.

"Oh." Naruto mumbled. "I didn't think you actually cared. I'll get you your other one okay?"

Naruto left the room to go get Sasuke's other yukata.

Itachi was silently sitting on the bed letting all the information he was told soak in. It was similar to how Sasuke had reacted. Everything was so easily told to him, and his master didn't even hesitate to answer. Itachi then turned to Sasuke.

"Are you okay otouto."

Sasuke nodded, sitting next to Itachi. But he jumped back up to his feet when Naruto entered again. Sasuke messily took off his yukata, leaving him in his briefs.

Naruto helped Sasuke put the dark piece of clothing on, making the kit content.

"I'll buy you clothes as a present Itachi, how's that?" Naruto would buy Itachi clothes regardless, but he thought it being a gift for his birthday will make Itachi feel better in accepting it.

"Thank you." Itachi said softly.

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

Naruto had them go downstairs to eat breakfast. He cooked eggs for them and himself as a simple breakfast. He tried having Kyuubi join them for breakfast, but he was still asleep.

He decided to just go into town anyways, so when they were done eating, he got himself ready to leave.

Sasuke and Itachi were waiting at the front door when Naruto finally changed. They all left together and left to the carriage.

Itachi was still uncomfortable sitting on the seat in the carriage. Usually he was forced to sit on the floor. In some cases, he was forced to run besides the carriage as it gave him a workout to enhance his endurance and muscles. It was extremely rare that he sat on the seat.

Sasuke on the other hand was becoming more and more comfortable with the privileges he never had before.

When they reached town, Naruto didn't leash Itachi or Sasuke. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't wander around when he wasn't looking. He remembered that he had Itachi to look over him.

"Itachi." Naruto called, getting his attention. "Sasuke tends to wander around way too much whether I'm looking or not. Think you can make sure he doesn't do that? Or else I'll have to leash him."

"Of course. He's my little brother. I'll watch him." Itachi turned to grab Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke wasn't there.

"See?" Naruto said, pointing somewhere.

Itachi turned around to see Sasuke bent down, admiring a flower growing from the ground. He hurried over to Sasuke and brought him back.

Sasuke kept looking back at the flower. His flowers had died and he wanted more to fill the vase.

"You can pick flowers from the garden later Sasuke." Naruto told him.

Sasuke's face lit up and he smiled while nodding. He finally stopped looking at the flower and they could finally get moving.

Naruto went into a candy store and bought Itachi chocolate. Itachi had never tasted it before, and he wanted to know if he liked sweets.

To his surprise, Itachi's always sullen ears actually perked at the taste.

"Do you like it?"

Itachi couldn't even say anything, so he nodded. He really liked the sweetness it brought.

"Man, you guys look alike, but you two sure are different. Sasuke didn't like it at all."

"You don't like this otouto?"

Sasuke shook his head and made a face when he remembered the taste.

Itachi thanked Naruto and ate the rest of the chocolate, thoroughly enjoying it.

Naruto went into a bakery and ordered a chocolate cake to be made so they could pick it up on the way back.

Everything was going good until they went into the area where they sold hybrids. Itachi froze when he saw the shops and that same podium he was auctioned off from. He didn't express anything on his face, but the slight tremble on his body gave his fear away.

"What's wrong?" Naruto turned around to see Itachi. Sasuke was also wondering what was wrong as he was looking up at Itachi.

"A..are.." Itachi took a breath to calm himself. "Are you selling us..?"

Naruto was shocked at that question.

"Of course not! We have to pass this area in order to get to the clothing shop. I'm never going to sell you guys. Never." He gave Itachi a look to ensure he was telling the truth. He could only guess that whenever Itachi was brought to areas like this, he was probably sold or bought off.

Itachi took in a shaky breath of relief. He loosened his grip he didn't know he had from Sasuke's hand.

People were looking at the Uchiha's like merchandise. It was rare to even see Uchihas, and the buzz from Itachi was still lingering, so people recognized him. They offered Naruto sums of money that he flatly rejected. It was really a sight to see two Uchiha's belonging to one person.

They quickly went past the area, and they were finally in front of the clothing shop. Both Itachi and Sasuke felt relieved. They didn't like the attention they brought.

Inside the clothing store, Naruto asked Itachi what types of clothing he preferred. Itachi had told him anything was fine, but Naruto managed to squeeze out an answer from him.

Itachi didn't really like wearing pants as his tail got in his way. He actually preferred the silk kimono, but he kept quiet about it.

But Naruto saw him lightly touching the material of the kimono, almost admiring it.

Itachi was one to appreciate the work of anything. He particularly liked the little designs that were on the kimono. He liked the more simple ones rather than the ones with big designs.

"You want that?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shifted, quickly taking his hand off the kimono. He looked down. He wanted it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. But a little nudge from Sasuke brought a little confidence in him.

"I do." He said softly.

Naruto smiled, telling him to choose what he wanted.

Itachi chose a couple, but that was it. The first one he picked up was a black kimono with red clouds going across it. The second one was a simple midnight blue kimono.

Naruto frowned when Itachi came back with just two kimonos in his hands.

"Itachi, you should at least choose enough to last you a week."

Naruto took the liberty of picking out more of the silk kimonos for Itachi. He also had Itachi fitted for custom made briefs like Sasuke, but he would have to pick them up tomorrow. He then bought a pair of sandals for Itachi so he didn't have to walk barefoot anymore.

Itachi was overwhelmed from all the things his master bought for him, but he was actually very happy at the same time. He was going to bend down to kiss Naruto's feet, but he was stopped.

"You don't have to do that to thank me. Just the words are fine." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you.." Itachi was truly grateful.

"You're welcome." Naruto continued to smile.

Naruto had Itachi change into the kimono now so he didn't have to wear Naruto's clothes. Itachi chose to wear the black one with the red clouds on it. Naruto also had Itachi put on the sandals.

Itachi couldn't believe how huge of a difference the shoes made. He did wear shoes before since he was forced to hunt poor animals and run, but they weren't nearly as comfortable as the ones he wore now. Like Sasuke, he was glad to be carrying his own things for a change.

They turned back to pick up the cake and as a bonus, he picked up more fish. They then finally left to return back home.

Kyuubi tiredly greeted them at the door. He wondered where they went, as he woke up to an empty house.

Kyuubi startled Itachi, making him freeze.

Naruto then saw why Itachi was acting like that; Kyuubi had his ears and tails out. His ears were a little fallen, and his tails were tiredly sagging behind him.

"Kyuubi..your ears." Naruto started, but Kyuubi noticed it.

He lightly touched his own ears and tails to confirm that it was actually showing. He muttered to himself and tried hiding them but failed.

"Shit..I think I'm too tired." He mumbled.

Naruto pushed Kyuubi inside, telling him to just go back to sleep.

Kyuubi yawned and stretched. He slowly moved back downstairs in a languid manner, his tails dragging behind him.

"He..he's a hybrid..?" Itachi dumbly asked, still stunned.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. He didn't feel like explaining everything to him. "Don't worry about him though."

How could he not? No wonder Itachi felt something different from him. He had never seen anyone contain that many tails before. Hell, he's never seen anyone with more than just one tail. He felt that strong presence from him.

Naruto again told Itachi not to worry about it. He brought them to the kitchen and took out the cake.

"We're celebrating your birthday today, since it already passed." Naruto declared.

Sasuke seemed excited since it would be the first he and Itachi had ever done this together. He saw Naruto light the candles and started to sing.

It was quiet without the maids still not around, but it was still nice.

Itachi seemed a little lost in what was happening, but he's seen some birthdays so he somewhat understood. He couldn't really explain the feeling. It was just special. It didn't matter that his birthday had passed already. It was really the thought that mattered to him.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Naruto said after he finished.

Itachi chuckled softly at that. It was just childish, but he did so anyways. He wished to never be separated from Sasuke again. He saw Sasuke staring at him, as if to say something.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shifted a little bit, but opened his mouth.

"H..happy birthday a..aniki." Sasuke softly stuttered. He was not used to using his voice at all, so it always came out choppy and hoarse.

Just hearing the word aniki made his heart soar. He tightly hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you otouto."

Naruto watched the exchange in jealousy. He really wished Sasuke would speak to him, but he didn't want to press it on him. He would rather it to come out naturally.

Itachi and Naruto ate some of the cake. Sasuke refused to eat any of the sweet cake. But Itachi really enjoyed it. It just filled his mouth with so much joy. The flavours and everything was just so intense on his dull tongue that tasted many bland foods.

Naruto and Itachi spent a long while talking with each other while Sasuke silently listened. Itachi felt comfortable talking to his master, always making sure he said things with respect.

He told him about how he was sold, which brought him to the auction, and then to Naruto and Sasuke. He was on a mission with his master to hunt wild animals, but Itachi's body was just tired. He had failed to kill and catch the animal, causing his master to become angry. His failure made his master lose an important hunting game. He became angry and beat Itachi, making those scars on his face as punishment. His 'prized' pet had failed him, so after the scars had healed, he basically threw Itachi out, calling him useless.

Of course it had hurt Itachi's pride. As a hunting slave, he took pride in being one of the best out there, only because that was the only thing he could do. He didn't particularly like killing the poor animals, but it was what he was made to do.

He had a minor depression as he was degraded as useless. He was so broken to the point that he wanted to be some worth, even if it meant having sex. It was just his life. Always being told no. Always being rejected. Always forced to do things. He couldn't find stability in him. Without Sasuke, he was just lost.

He explained that Sasuke was really just his life. He did his best to protect Sasuke. He also said that whenever anyone tried touching Sasuke's body, he would offer his instead, claiming he would do anything he was told. Of course that lead him in immense pain from the torture he had to endure.

This was the first time Sasuke had ever heard of it like this. His ears were fallen and his eyes were watering.

Itachi comforted Sasuke saying that it was worth it and it was all in the past. He didn't want Sasuke to be upset at his own choices.

Naruto now understood how Sasuke stayed a virgin his whole life. It was all Itachi's protection. Itachi had offered himself in place of Sasuke. He almost felt bad for taking Sasuke's virginity, but quickly shook it off since it was mutual. He looked at Sasuke squirming around and, he knew what he was thinking.

How would they tell Itachi that Sasuke wasn't a virgin anymore?

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had already told Itachi that he loved him. But Naruto was worried about just confessing his love for Sasuke to Itachi. He decided to just wait for the right time.

Itachi continued explaining how they were separated. As he softly talked, memories of that time came flooding into him. He felt ashamed.

Naruto was horrified at what they did to them. It was just cruel to make Sasuke watch the rape of his brother. But just listening to Itachi made Naruto understand just how strong the bond between the brothers were. And he acknowledged the bravery both Itachi and Sasuke had.

Itachi then went back to talk about how they were when they were together. He explained how talkative Sasuke used to be, which Naruto found hard to believe as he was so silent now. Sasuke used to be so energetic and excited. Despite being a pet, he always found happiness in the smallest things. The downfall for Sasuke was that he was easily hurt. Their masters made Sasuke their punching bag when their moods were foul. They didn't take it out on Itachi much, only because he was a hunter. They wanted him in good shape, and because Sasuke healed fast, it made it even better for them.

They would hurt Sasuke to the point of the skin breaking, but because of Sasuke's healing, they believed it was fine as he wouldn't scar. Itachi told Naruto that at one point Sasuke had a mental breakdown from all the harsh beatings that he couldn't stop. Despite him never failing to heal, the mental scars were always present. Sasuke would cry nonstop, screaming in pain and agony.

Itachi started to get very emotional. He didn't mean to talk about this. But he explained that Sasuke was very forgiving. And he told Naruto that it was probably why he trusted him so much. If Sasuke was shown kindness, he would become attached to them. But he's never seen Sasuke smile so much as he did with Naruto, so this was why Itachi trusted Naruto as well.

They only had each other before, to keep them sane. Itachi thanked Naruto for treating them so kindly. Itachi now understood the true intentions from Naruto, and that was not to hurt them in any way. But Itachi apologized saying that it would take him a while to actually act normally. He was aware that he was traumatized. Even though Naruto had claimed to treat them like normal human beings, he still found it hard to adjust. He still had flashes of fresh memories rush through him. He just couldn't help it. Fear ran through his veins no matter how hard he tried to hide or stop it. But he was honestly happy that Sasuke didn't seem to be traumatized like himself.

Naruto promised that he would help Itachi through this, and Itachi thanked him.

Itachi felt much better, being allowed to express his thoughts and feelings. He, for the last time, thanked Naruto for taking care of Sasuke and letting him express his mind.

Sasuke had wiped his own eyes from the small tears that formed. He grabbed Naruto's handed, wanting to express his gratitude as well.

And with a soft voice, he opened his mouth.

"Thank you.."


	23. I miss you

**A/N: **Sorry, hi. Ignore this if you don't want to hear me and my randomness. I forgot to tell you all that I was going to go on a short vacation. I was supposed to come back Monday, but after waiting six hours for our delayed plane, only to find out it was cancelled..it was chaos. We even got there early to the airport. I swear..almost everyone rioted and screamed at the flight company for doing that. There wasn't even anyone to help us to get the next boarding tickets. We spent a grand total of twelve unneeded hours at the airport, only to book a totally different flight from a different company since the next available flight was Wednesday or Thursday. So..I ended up coming Wednesday morning at 8:30AM. It was not fun being on the airplane for five hours total, dead tired from 1AM. I practically collapsed on my bed when I came home to get my rest.

But other than that, my vacation was good. I just hate riding airplanes in general, so that made it hell for me.

Anyways, that's the reason why this is late. Yup. My fingers were itching so bad to type.

But as always, love reading your comments, glad you all seem to like it so far. And of course, hello and thank you for the newcomers who decided to read this.

Enough of my ramblings, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto sure heard an earful from his father. He noticed the huge dip in their money and he looked to Naruto for an answer. Naruto told him directly that he had used it to buy another hybrid.

It took them a couple hours of arguing and explaining for Minato to forgive his son. When he heard Itachi was Sasuke's brother, he had become softer. Family was important. He let Naruto off on a warning, but he made him do extra hours of work.

Naruto was of course, upset. He couldn't see Sasuke much as his father made him work more for a month. But he kept repeating Sasuke's "thank you" in his mind, and that drove him to work harder.

It was only a week into the 'month', so this left the Uchiha brothers alone in the house with Kyuubi. Since Kyuubi's schedule with his work was flexible, he spent time with the kits.

Naruto also brought the maids back so the three didn't have to worry about meals and such.

This left a really sad Sasuke and a timid Itachi.

Sasuke would wait hours staring out the window, waiting for Naruto to return home. There was never a set time he came home, so he was always left wondering. He would only turn away if Itachi or someone else called for him.

He loved spending time with Itachi, but he just missed Naruto so much. He still slept with Itachi, apprehensive to ask to sleep back with Naruto again. But Naruto and Sasuke's time was very limited. Sasuke could feel his heart ache every time Naruto left early in the morning.

Itachi on the other hand was a little frightened by Kyuubi. He would try avoiding him, but very subtly. He just felt a strong aura coming off from Kyuubi, that it intimidated him. Instead, he tried spending more time with Sasuke, calming his little brother when he cried from the absence of Naruto.

But Itachi couldn't keep away from Kyuubi for long. Kyuubi had notice the distance between him and the kit, and honestly, it annoyed him.

He caught Itachi wondering around the house alone, while Sasuke was staring out the window. He used this as a chance to get answers from Itachi.

"Hey." Kyuubi called out, getting Itachi's attention. But Itachi seemed a little more startled.

"Yes..?" Itachi stopped, shifting a little, and looking away a bit.

Kyuubi crossed his arms and leaned his side against the wall, trapping Itachi in a hallway.

"You've been ignoring me. Don't think you can hide from me."

Itachi shifted once again, his ears sank just the tiniest bit. He felt small compared to Kyuubi's height, he definitely being the tallest in the household.

Kyuubi lifted his arm, and just due to reflexes, Itachi flinched, thinking he would be hit. But Kyuubi lightly touched his cheek instead.

"You don't have to fear me."

"You're the rumoured nine tailed fox." Itachi softly murmured.

Kyuubi wasn't really expecting that response.

"And?" He just wanted to see how Itachi would react.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably before sprinting passed Kyuubi, but he wasn't fast enough.

He was easily caught by the strong hands belonging to Kyuubi.

"Why do you run from me?" He kept a strong hold on Itachi.

Itachi sank to the floor, bringing Kyuubi with him. His expression was unreadable.

"I need to check on Sasuke." Itachi said softly, trying to get out of Kyuubi's grip.

"Sasuke's fine. He's staring out the window, the same he's been doing for the past week."

"Hn." Itachi gave up and let his whole body go lax.

"Come here." Kyuubi started to get up, but kept a strong hold on Itachi's wrist. "Let me show you something nice."

Kyuubi lead Itachi downstairs to his own room. Turning on the lights, he sat Itachi down on the plush rug, telling him not to move.

He disappeared into a different room, shortly returning back with something in his hand.

"You know what this is right?" Kyuubi held a brush in front of Itachi. He felt that he needed to get Itachi's trust, and he decided to do it through kindness. Even he felt it was different from him. He didn't know why he was even trying. It brought out a different character from him, but he thought it wasn't too bad.

"A brush..?" Itachi asked, almost skeptical thinking it wasn't.

Kyuubi was brought out of musings.

"Your hair's really long." Kyuubi commented. "Were you made to keep it long?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Personal preference." Itachi mumbled. But in reality, his hair was the one of the things he took pride in. He was at least allowed to keep his hair long throughout his years. Only once he was forced to cut it, making him slightly depressed. It had felt everything was taken from him.

His hair had a natural soft, silky feel to it. It flowed down beautifully, matching his face perfectly. One could mistake him as a woman, especially when wearing a kimono like he is now. But once you looked at Itachi, it could be seen clearly that he was indeed a man.

Kyuubi took the liberty to undo the tie from Itachi's hair, letting it fall along his back as he sat behind him.

Itachi stiffened considerably when he felt his hair being touched.

"Don't worry." Kyuubi reassured. "I'm going to just brush your hair."

Brush his hair? Itachi couldn't really see why the fox would take his time to just brush his hair.

But oh how all that changed when Itachi felt the brush going through his silky hair. He closed his eyes, already loving the feeling.

Kyuubi smiled inside when he saw Itachi relaxing.

"Feel good?" Kyuubi asked as he continued to brush.

Itachi slowly nodded. He was never pampered before. He was only a tool made to do his master's bidding.

He suddenly opened his eyes and touched his throat.

He was purring.

"W..what is this..?" Itachi's purring slowly dying as his shock overcame him.

"You don't know that you purr?" Kyuubi raised his eyebrow. Even he knew cat hybrids purred. Kyuubi himself, being a fox hybrid, didn't purr on the other hand.

"I mean..I know what purring is. I..just never experienced it before." Itachi's voice still low. His purring ceased.

"It's okay, just focus on the feeling." Kyuubi gently said as he continued to brush Itachi's hair.

Itachi was a little embarrassed when his purr returned. He didn't have any control of it since the brushing felt _so_ _good_. He felt himself relaxing to the point of drowsiness.

He quickly snapped himself out of it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Kyuubi sighed. Why was he always sorry.

"Don't say sorry for stupid things." Kyuubi said frankly. "Just relax for once in your life."

Itachi did as he was told and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling.

Kyuubi continued to brush Itachi's hair. He would run his slender fingers through the silky hair and occasionally he would touch Itachi's ears, earning him a cute twitch.

Itachi fought hard to not fall asleep. His purring returned, but it was a low, soft purring. It was different from Sasuke's purring which was loud and expressive.

Kyuubi noticed Itachi slumping back and easily caught him, assuming he had fallen asleep.

Itachi's purring lingered as Kyuubi took him in his arms. He carefully picked Itachi up, placing his head on his shoulder. He used his hands to support Itachi's back and bottom.

Kyuubi went upstairs so he could put Itachi in his own bed.

When he reached up there, he was greeted by a questioning Sasuke.

"He fell asleep." Kyuubi said quietly.

Sasuke smiled at Kyuubi before scampering back to his place at the window.

_What a weird cat._

Kyuubi continued carrying Itachi up the other set of stairs and opened the door to the guest room, which would soon become Itachi's room.

As he was placing him down, Itachi's eyes fluttered open.

"Shh.." Kyuubi touched Itachi's cheek, surprised at his own actions. "Go to sleep, you've done enough today."

Itachi wasn't really sure what was happening. He was only aware of the soft hand touching him, soothing him back to sleep.

He slowly closed his eyes back and curled under the blanket.

Kyuubi sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

It was true that Itachi had done a lot. Ever since the maids came back, Itachi would do chores with them. Naruto and even Kyuubi said that he didn't have to do that, as the maids got paid, but Itachi insisted. He told them that he wanted to be of use around the house, and that there was no use for him if he sat there and did nothing.

But the real reason was that it was just weird not to do anything. His hands would tingle as if telling him he should do something. He was simply unused to not having to do any work, whether it be hunting or housework.

Kyuubi went to return back to his own room to practice his piano, but on the way, he saw Sasuke still staring out the window.

"Do you want a snack?" Kyuubi came over to Sasuke, thinking that he wasn't eating much.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, ears twitching.

_Snack?_

Sasuke nodded and padded into the kitchen, following Kyuubi.

Once Sasuke got into the kitchen, he realized how hungry he really was. As Kyuubi looked for something to give to Sasuke, the kit saw a big red tomato gleaming under the ceiling light. To him, anything seemed to look good as long as he was hungry.

He swiftly took it and messily put it in his mouth. He was surprised at how it almost exploded in his mouth and his hand. But he did like the taste of it as he continued to eat it, the juice spilling everywhere.

Kyuubi turned back to give Sasuke a small bag of dried fish, only to find a very messy kit.

He sighed and grabbed a towel, cleaning Sasuke's face and hands.

"What did you even eat?" Kyuubi noticed the seeds and reddish colour remaining on Sasuke's hands. "A tomato?" He looked at the other tomatoes sitting on the counter.

When Kyuubi was done cleaning Sasuke up, he gave the little bag to Sasuke.

"That's dried fish. Snack on that until Naruto comes back home, and then we'll eat dinner." Kyuubi suddenly felt like a caretaker.

Sasuke nodded, walking back to the window.

Kyuubi finally was able to go back down to his room. He didn't feel like practicing anymore so he laid down to rest.

* * *

Sasuke's ears perked when he saw a carriage make its way through the gates. He dropped the empty fish bag onto the ground and ran to the front door.

He missed Naruto so much.

He scrambled to unlock the door, being unsuccessful at first simply because of his own excitement.

When he finally unlocked it, he flung the door open. He saw Naruto walking out of the carriage. He ran when he heard his name being called from the distance.

He practically leapt onto Naruto, since this became a habit, Naruto was able to brace himself and not fall over.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled as he hugged him. "I missed you." He brought Sasuke into a chaste kiss.

They held hands as they walked the short path back to the door, Sasuke grinning the whole way.

When they entered, Naruto was greeted by couple of the maids. Naruto liked the noise coming back to the empty house.

Sasuke quickly picked up the bag he dropped and threw it out. He went back to Naruto's side, hugging his arm.

"You ate something?" Naruto asked, wondering what Sasuke threw out.

Sasuke nodded, smiling. He was just too happy seeing Naruto.

They ate dinner late at night. Sasuke had woken up Itachi to eat. Itachi himself seemed surprised he had slept so long, but it had felt extremely good.

Then it was already night time. Sasuke was upset that he barely had time to be with Naruto. He was torn between sleeping with his aniki or lover. But he just _really _wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

After they had got ready for bed, Sasuke timidly appeared before his brother. He gave a guilty look to Itachi and stood near the door, hugging his pillow.

"What is it otouto?" Itachi asked, coming out from the bathroom.

Sasuke shifted. He looked out in the hallway and then back into the room.

"You want to sleep with master?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, feeling a little guilty leaving his aniki alone.

"Of course." Itachi softly smiled. "You love him don't you?" He gently pushed Sasuke out the door, taking the pillow out of his hands.

"This can be my replacement." He chuckled.

Sasuke's face lit up as he hugged Itachi tightly. He then waved to his brother and ran to Naruto's room.

Itachi watched his brother run down the hall. He then went back into the room and laid down on the bed. He hugged the pillow lightly and closed his eyes to let sleep take him once again.

Sasuke bursted through the doors, startling Naruto who was just about to go to bed. He ran and jumped onto the bed.

"You're sleeping here today?" Naruto was actually really happy.

Sasuke hugged the blankets and nodded, smiling up at Naruto.

"Did you brush your teeth? And go change into your sweater."

Sasuke had been wearing his yukata the whole time to match his brother and his kimono. He missed wearing just a sweater.

He went into the closet and found the small section where his clothes were. He grabbed a large, white sweater and slipped it on after taking his yukata off. He placed the yukata in the laundry bin and went back to Naruto.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke pouted, thinking he got out of that question. He hesitated before nodding.

"Don't lie." Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke's ears fell from the tone and he shook his head.

"Go get your toothbrush and brush your teeth. You probably haven't brushed for the whole week."

Sasuke sulked as he dragged his feet to his brother's room.

He quietly opened the door, hoping Itachi wouldn't be bothered. Lucky for him, Itachi was already asleep.

He quickly grabbed his toothbrush and rushed back to Naruto's room.

Sasuke showed the toothbrush to Naruto, so he knew that he was going to brush his teeth. Then he went to the bathroom and quickly brushed it.

When he returned to the room, he was a little shy when Naruto beckoned him to the bed.

Now Naruto wasn't one to let lust rule him, but having been not able to spend time with Sasuke much and him wearing his sweater with his pale legs showing, sure made him excited.

"Sasuke come here." Naruto breathed out, lifting the blanket to reveal space next to him.

Sasuke gladly climbed next to Naruto, curling up against him and planning to sleep.

But Naruto had other plans.

He gently lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed his lips, sneaking his tongue inside.

Sasuke decided to be brave and lick Naruto's tongue fully, but ended up blushing intensely.

"Whoa." Naruto mumbled, breaking the kiss.

He suddenly pushed his fingers inside Sasuke's mouth, bringing out Sasuke's tongue.

"How did I not notice this earlier?" He touched the little barbs on Sasuke's tongue. He never paid attention to Sasuke's tongue before. Only touching it lightly and the edge.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's tongue, making Sasuke blush even more as he brought his tongue back. Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke, enjoying the little noises Sasuke was making.

He started to bring his hands under Sasuke's sweater, earning him a surprised yelp. He nipped at the pink nipples, making Sasuke's heartbeat erratic.

Sasuke started to breath heavily and irregularly, but Naruto calmed him down by rubbing his ear.

Naruto felt Sasuke's member become hard. He rubbed his own erection onto Sasuke's, creating friction from the clothing. He kissed Sasuke as well, while continuing to touch his nipples, giving him different pleasures at once.

Sasuke's mind felt dazed, but it was way different compared to the time he was in heat. This time he was conscious of everything his master was doing. There was no daze. He could see and feel all the movements of Naruto. He was even more embarrassed that he was hard.

Naruto separated from the kiss, but started to kiss Sasuke's neck instead. He wanted to tease Sasuke so much.

"Sasuke.." Naruto stopped what he was doing and sat up, looking at him. "Will you spread your legs for me?" He grinned, taking off his shirt.

"But first.." He placed his hands on band of Sasuke's briefs. "Let's move these out of the way, shall we?"

Sasuke was blushing like mad, unable to even believe what Naruto was saying. It was so embarrassing! He covered his face with his arm as he felt his underwear being taken off very slowly.

Naruto traced a line along the side of Sasuke's thigh, sending shivers throughout Sasuke's body.

Sasuke felt so much embarrassment. He just couldn't explain how or why. When the briefs were removed, he pulled his sweater down to cover himself up.

"What's this?" Naruto couldn't stop grinning. "You're being shy now?"

Naruto bent down to kiss Sasuke, making the kit shut his eyes. But no kiss came.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto grinning deviously.

"You want me to kiss you?"

Sasuke fumed and threw a pillow at his master, making him laugh.

"Come on, I know you want one." Naruto tapped Sasuke's lips.

And Sasuke did. He hasn't been able to kiss Naruto much lately at all. He pouted, but faced Naruto, all the while still covering himself up with his sweater.

Naruto bent down again, but stopped right above Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke pulled forward, but Naruto went back. He glared at Naruto, wondering why he wouldn't kiss him.

"Lift this up to your chest." Naruto mumbled, pulling on the sweater. "Then I'll kiss you..show me all of you Sasuke."

Sasuke flushed, and his hands trembled as he slowly moved his sweater upwards, but embarrassment got the better of him and he pulled it back down.

"Oh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Not going to do it?" He slowly started to get off of Sasuke.

Sasuke started to panic before softly blurting out—

"Wait..!" A shy voice immediately diminishing.

Naruto turned and grinned. It was so filling to his parched ears; Sasuke's beautiful voice.

Sasuke shifted on the bed before looking away and lifting his sweater above his chest, exposing his naked body and erection. Heat kept crawling up to his face as he felt Naruto's steady gaze on him.

"But Sasuke.." Naruto once again trailed his finger along Sasuke's thigh. "I can't really see much with these so close together."

Sasuke wanted to hit his master to knock some sense in him. How could he say such embarrassing things like that?!

"I said before right? Or we can just stop this whole thing." He teased.

There was no way Sasuke would let him stop what he had started. He slowly pulled his legs apart, spreading them for Naruto to see. He started to hide behind the sweater he was holding.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. He didn't really expect Sasuke to actually do as he said. He saw Sasuke and the beginning of tears starting to form in the kit's eyes. Shit.

Naruto brought Sasuke into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you so much." He kissed the side of Sasuke's face as he wiped the little tears.

Sasuke didn't even know he was crying. Too much teasing and excitement made him pour emotions he didn't know he was capable of.

Sasuke nodded as if forgiving Naruto and hugged back.

Naruto grabbed the lotion to use for preparation. He was surprised when Sasuke started to kiss him, reciprocating the kiss.

He placed his fingers in front of Sasuke's entrance, and slowly pushed them in, letting Sasuke adjust.

"Do you remember this feeling?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer as he continued to move his digits inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out soft mewls when Naruto brushed past the prostate.

When Naruto decided Sasuke was ready, he removed his own pants and boxers to reveal his own erection.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's hard member wondering how that had fit inside of him before.

"Don't stare at it.." Naruto mumbled as he tossed his clothes to the side of the bed.

He grabbed Sasuke's thigh and placed his leg on top of his shoulder.

"You ready?" Naruto wanted to make sure he wasn't going to fast for Sasuke. It would be the second time they were doing it, and Naruto was pretty excited.

When Sasuke nodded, Naruto slowly pushed inside of him. This earned him a small cry and a series of soft whimpers. Yes, it was way different compared to being in heat.

"Shh..just relax Sasuke." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear, soothing him.

Soon enough, Sasuke adjusted to the size, finding himself breathless. He felt Naruto move inside of him slowly. He gripped Naruto's shoulders, digging his nails into them.

Naruto groaned at the pain, but pleasure quickly tossed the it out the window.

He started to pick up in pace as he thrusted more roughly, but not too hard to cause pain.

It was a whole different experience for Sasuke. He cried out in pleasure, mixed with sweet pain. He was aware of everything going on unlike last time, and oh how good it felt.

Every time Naruto brushed passed against those bundle of nerves, Sasuke moaned.

Naruto wanted more. He wanted to hear more of those moans, cries, and mewls.

He started to moved faster and rubbed Sasuke's leaking member.

Sasuke threw his head back and mewled loudly as he felt even more pleasure shaking his body,

Naruto knew Sasuke was close to coming. He was actually proud that Sasuke was able to hold it all in. But he too, was extremely close as well. He wanted to wait for Sasuke to come first, to make sure he got the release he needed.

But everything was startled to an abrupt halt as the doors to Naruto's room banged open.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi had heard the cries from Sasuke, thinking he was in pain.

Sasuke nearly shrieked and Naruto paled. It was as if time froze over from Itachi's icy glare.

"You..!" Itachi roared.

Itachi's whole body froze when he actually comprehended what was happening. Old fears kicked in.

_I've failed.._

_My precious otouto..his innocence..!_

_I've failed._

_I'll kill him.. I'LL KILL HIM!_


	24. Brotherly Love

**A/N: **Wow, I got a lot of reviews/comments from the last chapter (plus I hit 200). Thank you everyone.

And don't worry, no one's dying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke was Itachi's life. He had spent all of his years growing up, protecting the only one he loved, his precious little brother.

At a very young age, when Sasuke was just below ten years old, he already knew that he needed to protect him. He could see how innocent and different he was compared to himself.

As sad as it was to say, Sasuke wasn't too bright as a child. It was unknown to Itachi at the time that Sasuke's mental age was set back. But this lead Itachi wanting to help him as much as he could.

Itachi was Sasuke's sacrifice.

As they grew older, Sasuke slowly started to mature, but barely. On the other hand, Itachi was already extremely mature for his age. He noticed Sasuke was simply..pure. He didn't understand what being a "slave" or a "pet" was until later in his years. He would cry and ask why everyone was being so mean. This made Itachi feel sorrow.

It was when Sasuke was sixteen, and Itachi twenty one, when their master started to touch Sasuke. They had been with this particular master for about four years, but this was the first time he actually had hurt Sasuke or trying touching him inappropriately.

This drove Itachi mad.

He couldn't stop the pain Sasuke received, but he could stop the sexual advances.

Their master's taste ran along what Sasuke was; cute. Now Itachi is certainly not ugly, but he had a more manly face, yet beautiful. But that was not what their master liked. He liked the innocent ones like Sasuke, as disgusting as it was.

But Itachi would not have that.

Itachi had already had sex at the early age of fifteen. He was already tainted into the world of pain and torture. All of them were non consensual, both male and female. He learned to just bare with it. The less he protested, the faster it went. It was just a survival skill he chose to use. He did well to hide the pain he was in from Sasuke. All he had to say was that he was okay, and Sasuke would believe him, giving him that smile that warmed his heart on any day.

Itachi lived for Sasuke's happiness.

When he saw their master making advances on Sasuke, Itachi learned the sinful art of seduction. And like he had planned, their master fell for it and Itachi would end up being ravaged. But Itachi didn't cry once during those times, knowing that this was for Sasuke's protection. That's all that mattered to him.

Sasuke's happiness was Itachi's happiness.

This was how Itachi had protected Sasuke's innocence all these years. He had worked so hard. Of course he had no control when they were separated. He could only pray that Sasuke was well and okay.

But this was how everything broke. What he saw in front of him. The exact fear played right before his eyes.

Oh, Itachi was livid.

The scene in front of him made rage bubble inside of him, and now it was bursting. All rationality was flicked away from this very moment.

Without any warning at all, Itachi launched himself directly to Naruto. His claws aiming right for the jugular, sharingan flashing.

Naruto wasn't weak. He probably couldn't directly fight Itachi, nor did he want to, but he could at least defend himself.

Naruto had totally forgotten he was still inside of Sasuke, making him rip his way out of his poor lover in order to dodge Itachi's deadly attack.

Sasuke cried out in pain as Naruto crudely left him. Pain rippled through his body as an after effect, erection lost.

This only drove Itachi even more mad. He was careful to avoid going near Sasuke as he quickly got up from where he had miss and slashed at Naruto's chest, causing angry marks to bleed.

"Stop it Itachi!" Naruto demanded. He didn't want to hurt Itachi even though he had all the killing intent in the world. Did Itachi think he was raping him? Naruto's erection had also faded, as he quickly dodged Itachi's incoming attacks naked.

One would think how funny the scene looked, but it was for survival. If Naruto had to fight naked, then he would.

Sasuke was terrified. He never saw Itachi actually fighting. Itachi himself banned Sasuke from seeing it so that he wouldn't become frightened. But he never expected that Sasuke would be absolutely horrified from it when exposed to it for the first time.

His gentle, loving brother was now trying to kill his lover for reasons he did not know. He knew he had to do something.

Sasuke, for the first time, had attacked his brother. He jumped from where he was, tackling Itachi down.

No, Sasuke did not actually have the strength to knock Itachi down. But he saw Sasuke coming to him, and just through reflexes, he let himself fall to the ground to avoid hurting Sasuke.

Sasuke now sat on top of Itachi nearly screeching and crying.

"Stop..! Stop stop stop!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's clothes and cried into them.

This made Itachi confused, but he instantly calmed from his rage when he saw Sasuke's tears. He looked at Naruto who seemed shocked from the whole ordeal, blood coming out from the wounds he created.

Then it hit him.

Sasuke _loved_ their master.

He had forgotten..he was so afraid that Sasuke was being raped that he had not thought of it being consensual.

Unexpected tears formed in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke wasn't his to protect anymore. What was the purpose in his life then?

"Y..you love Sasuke right..?" Itachi turned to Naruto.

"Of course I do." Naruto breathed out, tired. "I'm sorry, we should have told you."

"No.." Itachi whispered. "I already knew."

Itachi started sitting up, careful to sit his crying baby brother on the floor carefully. He pulled the sweater Sasuke was still wearing down so it would look more decent.

Naruto reached for his pants, as it was the only thing close to him, and put it on for decency sake as well. But he was was unsure what Itachi meant.

"You knew..?"

"Sasuke..told me." Itachi softly said, wiping his tears as well as Sasuke's.

Naruto didn't really know what to say, only mumbling an "oh".

Itachi's body started to shake violently as surges of emotions ran through him. Does Sasuke not need him anymore? Itachi felt his whole life shatter before him.

"I'm sorry.." Itachi sobbed. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding..I'm sorry for attacking you master."

"Itachi.." Naruto bent down to meet eye level with him.

Itachi mentally screamed, thinking he was going to be punished severely, being in the unstable state he was in. He recoiled back, not expecting arms to wrap him into a hug.

"Just calm down Itachi. It's only a natural reaction to see something like this." Naruto didn't know the complete history between the two brothers, but he knew that there was an extremely strong connection.

Naruto winced slightly, remembering his wounds and separated himself from Itachi, to avoid getting blood on it.

Sasuke's crying had ceased, and he was now hugging his knees.

Itachi was still crying though.

"Am I not needed anymore.." Itachi whispered lowly.

"What?" Naruto had to strain to try and hear Itachi.

"I'm not needed now am I." He looked at Sasuke with distance eyes. "You have master to protect you now..I'm not needed."

_He's gone mad_.

Naruto carefully looked at Itachi.

"You are needed." Naruto said softly. He felt something very off from Itachi.

"I am not.." Itachi started to pick at his lips.

"Itachi, trust me..you are."

"I am not!" Itachi seethed out, looking at Sasuke who hadn't moved from his position at all.

_If I was needed..you'd definitely tried reaching out for me, wouldn't you otouto..?_

What Itachi didn't notice, was that Sasuke was still terrified. He was too scared to do anything, letting Naruto take control.

Itachi felt tears of desperation run down as Sasuke still didn't move. He turned his head and look outside the window, into the darkness of the night.

His sharingan returned as he suddenly jumped up, running straight to the window.

"Fuck! Itachi!" Naruto quickly ran after him, the short distance from where they were, to the window.

Sasuke himself moved from the shock, worried for Itachi.

Before Itachi could reach it, Naruto grabbed hold of his waist, efficiently knocking him down.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Naruto yelled at Itachi. "Do you think that's such a fuckin good idea?! What are you trying to do to Sasuke?!"

Naruto turned Itachi over to his back so he knew Itachi was looking at him. He then gripped Itachi's wrists, placing them at the side of his head when Itachi started to struggle.

Itachi felt so weak and so small. His whole body was trembling and his tears wouldn't stop coming out.

"Look at Sasuke! You are scaring him to death!"

Itachi turned his head to see Sasuke staring at him with fear.

He messed up.

"Snap out of it Itachi! We love each other, yes. I understand your anger. But that does not allow to try killing yourself! Think about what that would do to Sasuke!"

He was right.

How could he be so thoughtless. Itachi had thought everything was over since he had felt he was not needed anymore. He thought that if he was not needed, he should just disappear, but he realized just how selfish that was..and stupid.

"I'm s..sorry.." Itachi stuttered. "I'm sorry..o..otouto."

Naruto let go of Itachi's wrists and got off of him.

Sasuke went over to Itachi and squeezed him tightly.

Itachi felt even more upset at himself. How could ever think of leaving Sasuke when they were finally back together..? He hugged Sasuke back, slowly calming down.

Naruto left the brothers to take care of his wounds in his bathroom. He noticed that the blood was starting to dry as the cuts weren't too deep. He then heard a different door open and looked out of the bathroom to check on them.

But instead, Naruto saw Kyuubi enter with a tired look on his face, and his ears and tails showing.

"What happened..I heard a lot of noise up here. I'm sure the maids heard it as well."

Well shit, Naruto forgot about the maids. He would have to make sure tomorrow he would apologize and tell them that everything was okay if they heard the commotion.

He quickly ushered a confused Kyuubi out of the room.

"Let's leave them alone for now. I'll explain more later." Naruto quietly said, grabbing a shirt on the way out.

Sasuke saw Naruto leave, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He was trying to stop his aniki from his tears. He never saw Itachi cry so much in his life, and he wanted to be the one to help him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..I just thought he was hurting you." Itachi breathed out. "I couldn't control myself..I won't do it again."

Sasuke shook his head and gave a bright smile for Itachi, showing him it was okay.

"Sasuke.." Itachi felt his whole body warm up from seeing his precious brother's smile.

He reached out and brought him into a tight hug once again.

"I love you otouto."

* * *

"So what happened?" Kyuubi yawned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah well.." Naruto felt a little embarrassment. "To put it simply, I think Itachi thought I was raping Sasuke."

"Oh.." Kyuubi mumbled, not really wanting to hear about Naruto's sex life.

"Can I ask you to keep an eye on Itachi while I'm gone." Naruto sighed. "He tried jumping out of the window..I don't think he'll do it again, but I just want you to make sure. I'm kind of afraid to leave him in his room without anyone watching him besides Sasuke. I don't think Sasuke would be the right candidate to watch him, but he is able to keep him in check. So..I just want you to make sure he'll be okay."

"That's fine." Kyuubi mumbled again. "I don't really have anything to do anyways, but did Itachi attack you?" Kyuubi pointed at Naruto's scratch marks.

"Ah yeah, I didn't get to really clean it up yet." Naruto put his shirt on anyways. "He's fast as hell though, and I saw something in his eyes that were different. They flashed to me a couple of times."

"I'm going to back to sleep." Kyuubi didn't really care, or rather, he was just too tired. He heard commotion and just wanted to see what it was, that was all.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled from Kyuubi's lack of interest. "And I didn't know you slept with your ears and tails out."

"If we had talked more, you would've known that. It's annoying trying to hide them while I'm asleep." He got up, but then started going upstairs instead.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto followed him, wondering what he was doing.

Kyuubi entered Naruto's room and saw Itachi softly talking to Sasuke. He could barely make out the words he was saying since his voice was so low.

He looked to Sasuke.

"I'm taking him, you sleep with Naruto okay?" And without anymore words, he gracefully picked the startled Itachi up, slinging him on his shoulder. He then took the protesting Itachi out of the room and downstairs.

"Well..I wasn't really expecting that." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke had a worried look on his face as he started to look out the door.

"Don't worry, Kyuubi won't do anything to him. I asked him to watch over him, that's all." _Even though I didn't mean now._

Naruto bent down and picked up Sasuke, laying him down on the bed.

"What a night." Naruto sighed, laying next to Sasuke. "I'm sorry about earlier, I must've hurt you when I left..and you're not in the mood or anything anymore, are you?"

Sasuke shook his head. He was just tired.

"Yeah, same. Let's go to sleep." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke nodded, curling up next to Naruto.

"Night Sasuke."

* * *

Downstairs, Kyuubi had carried Itachi all the way to his room in the basement. Itachi stopped struggling, letting Kyuubi carry him.

Kyuubi plopped Itachi on his bed.

"Why did you take me here." Itachi asked, his eyes were puffy from all the crying he did.

"Just to watch over you." Kyuubi yawned. "I'm going to sleep now. You can either sleeping with me, or sleep on the floor. I don't really care."

"..I'll sleep with you." Itachi didn't want to sleep on the hard floor.

Kyuubi shrugged and laid down.

Itachi followed, slowly laid down next to Kyuubi, their backs facing each other.

"Why can't I sleep upstairs." Itachi mumbled.

"Don't argue with me and sleep."

Itachi sighed softly and closed his eyes to let sleep take over him.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi was wakened up by fur all over him. He soon realized that it was all of Kyuubi's tails on top of him. And hell, were they heavy.

Just how did he carry all that weight behind him?

Itachi slowly moved on the bed, wanting to see Sasuke, but the tails kept curling around him. He sighed in annoyance and pulled away from them.

This wasn't a good idea, as Kyuubi groaned from the pain of his tails being pulled.

"What the hell?" Kyuubi mumbled, still sleepy.

"I'm sorr—" Itachi was cut off by Kyuubi turning over, accidentally pushing Itachi off the bed.

Itachi reacted quickly, turning himself over so he would land on his hands and feet.

"Shit, sorry 'Tachi." Kyuubi mumbled, finally waking up. "I forgot you were here."

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Kyuubi turned back around to go back to sleep.

When Itachi reached his master's room, he gently knocked on the door.

"Sasuke?" He called out when there was no answer.

He knocked again, but no answer.

"Master?"

Itachi wasn't sure if he should open the door, but he already did yesterday, didn't he?

Itachi turned the door knob and entered the room. He turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto still sleeping on the bed.

"Master, wake up." Itachi gently shook Naruto, knowing he had to go to work.

Naruto whined, saying how he didn't want to wake up.

"Don't you have to go to work..?" Itachi asked.

"Shit!" Naruto was wide awake, almost scrambling off the bed, waking up Sasuke in the process.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Naruto loudly said from his closet.

He quickly changed, not caring to brush his teeth or eat breakfast. He quickly kissed Sasuke on the lips and waved goodbye to both of the brothers.

He ran downstairs, calling his driver so he could try and get to work on time.

Sasuke was a little dazed from sleep, and just curled back up on the bed.

"Sasuke, are you still tired?" Itachi placed his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be downstairs then if you need me."

Sasuke nodded once again.

Itachi sighed. He wanted to be with Sasuke, but he was the main cause they didn't get much sleep. He felt guilty.

He went back downstairs, but met Kyuubi on the way, ears and tails not present anymore.

"Why are you up so early?" Kyuubi questioned, seeming more fully awake now.

"What do you mean, you were up when I left, and I always wake up early." Itachi mumbled.

"I was?" Kyuubi was so tired, he didn't even know. "Well just come downstairs with me. I want to teach you piano."

"Why so suddenly?" Itachi was confused why Kyuubi was acting the way he was.

"I'm bored." Kyuubi simply said.

The real reason Kyuubi wanted to teach Itachi, was to keep him occupied. But there was some boredumness mixed in with it.

He grabbed Itachi and dragged him back downstairs.

Itachi sighed, not really knowing what was going on.

Kyuubi sat Itachi down on the piano bench and proceeded to tell Itachi the basics of the piano. He told him the name of the notes and such. He then realized it would be harder than he thought as he had to teach him both treble and bass clef notes.

Even though Itachi seemed reluctant to do it, he actually became interested in it. He never got to learn any instruments or even get close to them. He listened to Kyuubi's teaching, understanding how to read music rather quickly.

"Either I'm one hell of a teacher, or you are a fast learner."

Itachi couldn't help but smile, suppressing a laugh.

"Me and Sasuke too, we both are quick learners. I'm not trying to gloat or anything, but I do think I am the faster learner since Sasuke is younger in his mind."

"Hm, I see." Kyuubi thought for a second. "How long do you think it would take you to learn one song? If you can learn fast, I can just show you the keys and you copy them. This way you don't have to learn how to read all the notes, and instead play a song."

"Why would I need to do that though?" Itachi questioned.

"Maybe as an apology for Sasuke?"

"You knew what happened..?" Itachi's voice grew soft.

Kyuubi didn't know everything, but he nodded anyways.

Itachi hung his head slightly in shame.

"I'm sure Sasuke would love to hear you play something for the first time. He seems to like music very much."

Itachi thought for a bit before nodding.

"I'll do it." He hoped it would make Sasuke happier.

"Good." Kyuubi nodded in approval.

And that's how they started spending their time together teaching and learning from each other.


	25. I love you

**A/N:** So yes, a lot of Itachiness going on, but I thought there should be at least some of him in here so you can see some of his side as well. I promise I'll go back to Naruto and Sasuke soon.

But thank you all for your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Itachi had changed out of his clothing and into a new kimono. He didn't notice before, but there was blood stained on it and what he guessed, Sasuke's precum as well. Itachi sighed when he found out his otouto already had sex, but he felt better knowing it was consensual.

He continued to practice piano with Kyuubi, finding it actually very exciting. He didn't know he had this urge to learn. He was swelling with pride when he learned the smallest thing. He didn't care what it was.

Of course Itachi didn't express it much like Sasuke, but he was grateful. He thanked Kyuubi for teaching him many times. It was so much to a point that Kyuubi told him to stop.

Sasuke was made to go back into learning how to read and write. Naruto hired his old teacher Iruka to teach Sasuke.

Sasuke was a little hesitant meeting Iruka. He hid behind Naruto slightly when he came to visit for the first time.

"Sasuke, he's my old teacher. Since I heard all you do is sit near the window all day, I figured you should at least continue learning, okay?" Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke. He accepted anyone, meaning he treated hybrids the same as humans.

"Hello Sasuke, my name's Iruka." He stuck his hand for Sasuke to shake it.

Sasuke's ears twitched, but he slowly stuck his hand out as well. He felt a little more comfortable when Iruka gently shook his hand.

"Will you be alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a little worried he might not be alright with Iruka without himself there.

Sasuke thought about it for a bit but nodded. He realized that his master wouldn't bring anyone that would be harmful.

"Good." Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "Why don't you go upstairs and get prepared. I need to get to work."

Sasuke nodded, hugging Naruto. Then he waved goodbye and smiled before heading upstairs.

When Sasuke was gone, Naruto spoke to Iruka.

"He doesn't actually talk much, so don't expect a response from him." Naruto told his old sensei. "And thank you for being here, he hasn't been doing anything for the past week."

"Of course Naruto." Iruka smiled. "Anything for a previous student of mine. You've grown so much."

"Ah yeah." Naruto scratched his head, laughing a little. "Oh yeah, remember to give Sasuke homework, so it will keep him busy."

"Sure, now go before you're late to work."

"Bye Iruka!" Naruto waved as he ran to go into the carriage.

Iruka waved back and went upstairs where Sasuke went. He's never taught a hybrid before, but he seemed to be a good boy.

He entered Naruto's room and saw Sasuke sitting before the kotatsu scribbling some stuff down.

"What're you writing?" Iruka asked, sitting down as well.

Sasuke lifted up the paper to show him.

Iruka looked at the paper and smiled.

'Hello my name is Sasuke.' was what the paper read.

What does Naruto need me to teach him? He seems pretty smart.

"Hello Sasuke. You're writing's pretty well done. You even capitalize and add periods to your sentences."

Sasuke smiled and started writing again.

Iruka laughed when Sasuke showed him what he wrote.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Iruka said when he read 'Thank you.' from Sasuke's writing.

Iruka started asking Sasuke questions to see where he was, reading and writing wise. He found out that Sasuke did still have a lot to learn. He just knew the very basics of it. Grammar and spelling were the hardest for Sasuke since Sasuke already knew how to form sentences and such.

Sasuke became more and more comfortable, knowing how gentle Iruka really was. He was still slightly nervous, but he relaxed when Iruka actually started to teach him.

* * *

Itachi was with Kyuubi practicing with the piano. Kyuubi made him start sleeping in his room, which annoyed him. He didn't complain, but he didn't like waking up to him. He'd rather see Sasuke first thing in the morning.

He was also told not to leave the room until Kyuubi himself woke up. He couldn't help but obey, so he would sit there at the piano idly playing to himself. He played whatever Kyuubi taught him.

When Kyuubi finally woke up, Itachi asked if he could leave.

"Yeah yeah." Kyuubi mumbled, shooing him away.

The only reason Kyuubi kept Itachi with him through the night, was to make sure Itachi wouldn't do something reckless alone in his room. He didn't want something to happen and have Naruto come complaining to him. He just took extra precautions.

Sasuke took turns sleeping with Naruto and Itachi during the night. Itachi could sleep in his own room only if Sasuke was with him. But today was a day that Sasuke woke up with Naruto, so Itachi was made to sleep in Kyuubi's room.

Itachi walked out of Kyuubi's room and went up to Naruto's room, knowing Sasuke was there. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a smiling Sasuke and..someone else?

"Hello, who are you?" Iruka asked, surprised to see another hybrid.

"Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He defensively hugged Sasuke, unsure about this man. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm teaching Sasuke. Naruto was an old student of mine, so he asked me to teach Sasuke."

"Oh." Itachi mumbled, letting go of Sasuke so he could go back to studying.

Will he not be able to spend much time with Sasuke anymore? He sulked inside, but he didn't show it.

"Study hard otouto." Itachi said before leaving the room.

Itachi walked back down the stairs and looked out the back window. He wanted to go outside, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He searched for Kyuubi downstairs.

"Is it okay if I go outside." Itachi asked when he roune Kyuubi.

"Hm? Outside? Why?" Kyuubi asked.

"I just want fresh air." Itachi mumbled.

"I guess, I'll come with you." Kyuubi got up, leading the way upstairs. His ears and tail were hidden.

Kyuubi went to the back door, Itachi following shortly behind. He opened the door for the kit, and Itachi was extremely pleased.

He took a deep breath of the air and simply sat on the grass, taking in all of it. He enjoyed the warm rays from the sun, and the cool wind lightly passing by him.

He sat there with his eyes closed for several minutes.

"You like being outside?"

Kyuubi's voice startled Itachi. He had forgotten he was there.

"Yes, I love being outside. It feels really nice, and I haven't been able to out much at all in the past." He softly said.

"Well, I'd rather be inside. Can I trust you not to go anywhere or put yourself in harm's way?"

"Why would I hurt myself?" Itachi questioned.

"You say that when you tried to kill yourself not so long ago?" Kyuubi frowned.

"I wouldn't have died." Itachi softly said looking down, ashamed of his actions.

"Well you would've injured yourself pretty badly then." Kyuubi decided to sit next to Itachi. "So why did you do try to jump out of the window."

Itachi sighed, picking at the grass a little bit.

"I just..thought too much. I was scared."

"Scared of?"

"Of not being needed." Itachi said softly. "I just thought Sasuke didn't need me anymore and it hurt."

"Why would he think that though? You guys are brothers."

"I know..I was just being stupid." Itachi admitted.

"What were you planning to do if you did jump out."

"I don't know..run?" Itachi wasn't really sure what he would have done if he did do that.

That's when he realized that it would accomplish nothing. If he did die, he now saw that death does not accomplish anything. It is a selfish act that'll put your loved ones in pain and sorrow. There is always a solution. Yes, it would've ended his misery he felt there, but it was solved almost instantly. Even if it wasn't, he knew that if he were falling, he would regret his actions.

There is always a solution.

He then felt happy that Naruto had stopped him. He couldn't imagine just how much pain he would put Sasuke through. It would be worse than the separation they suffered. Then the guilt Sasuke would feel, thinking it was all his fault that he didn't say that he was needed..it probably would've killed Sasuke inside. He would be traumatizing his own beloved brother.

"I'm sorry.." Itachi whispered.

"Why are you—"

Kyuubi saw tears drip down from Itachi eyes.

"I just can't believe I tried that.." Itachi starting sobbing into his own hands.

Kyuubi wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"Hey, at least you're okay now right? Sasuke is too." Kyuubi tried comforting him. "It's the fact that you didn't do it in the end that matters."

"I would've still done it if master wasn't there to stop me." Itachi started to wipe his tears with his sleeve.

"But you're fine now. That's all that matters." Kyuubi softly said. "Did you thank Naruto for saving you?"

Itachi shook his head. He didn't, and he realized that he should. Without his master, he would've hurt Sasuke so much. Sasuke was still his precious otouto. Nothing had changed, only the fact that he and his master were in a relationship. He started to accept it. Naruto was a good man in his eyes. He would never hurt Sasuke.

"I will. Thank you for reminding me." Itachi's tears ceased.

Kyuubi nodded, not saying a word. He removed his hand from Itachi's shoulder, but he stayed with Itachi until the kit decided he wanted to go back in.

* * *

Iruka was done with Sasuke's lesson for today. He only stayed for a couple hours, since Naruto told him that he thought Sasuke wouldn't be able to sit still for any longer than that. But all in all, he was amazed by Sasuke's learning capabilities.

Iruka said goodbye to Sasuke who watched him leave out the door.

Sasuke waved to his new teacher with a smile on his face. When Iruka was out of his sight, he closed the door, making sure to lock it.

He began searching for Itachi and bumped into Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke, what are you looking for?"

Sasuke dumbly opened his mouth, not really knowing how to say he was looking for his brother.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was reminded of food, and he nodded.

"I'll make you guys food, so why don't you get your brother and Kurama. They're in the backyard." Sakura turned to go into the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and scampered to the back door, opening it. He saw his brother and Kyuubi sitting on the grass not too far.

Sasuke ran to Itachi and jumped, hugging his brother from behind.

"Hello otouto." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought him to his lap.

"Did you learn a lot?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, making Itachi smile. His brother was learning, and he was proud of that.

"I'm going to go inside." Kyuubi started to get up, expecting that Itachi wanted time alone with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is Sakura cooking?" Kyuubi was going to ask for her to cook if she wasn't, but Sasuke nodded.

"Then I'll call you two when food is ready."

"Okay." Itachi replied, watching Kyuubi leaved.

Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke made a hum noise in response.

"I love you, you know that right?" He continued when Sasuke nodded. "I just want to let you know that I won't ever do something so reckless again..I won't ever leave your side..okay?"

Sasuke nodded again. He turned around and hugged Itachi tightly.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you." Itachi hugged Sasuke back.

Sasuke nodded, as if saying it was alright.

They let go of each other and sat on the grass together until Kyuubi called them to eat.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi spent the rest of their day playing around the house. They were so bored they ended up playing hide and seek in the mansion. They had to stop when Sasuke couldn't find Itachi and started crying, thinking he was gone.

Itachi wasn't ready to show Sasuke that he could play piano a tiny bit, so he decided that he would practice when Sasuke was with his teacher learning.

They ended up taking a nap on one of the couches together, sunlight warming them.

When Naruto finally came home, he wondered where Sasuke was. He looked around, and he finally saw him with Itachi on the couch. He smiled to Itachi who was already up. He sat on the edge of the couch and lightly running his hands through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open. A big smile appeared on Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto.

He jumped up, hugging Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled, hugging him back.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked, mostly to Itachi.

"Boring." Itachi honestly said.

"Hm." Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was still attached to him. "Did you learn a lot today?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's good." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear. "I can't buy you guys anything..since I'm limited to only buying the necessities. Sorry you guys are so bored."

"It's fine, we're used to it."

Naruto felt a little sad when he heard that, but Itachi reassured Naruto that they'll manage. Naruto already knew that Itachi was practicing piano with Kyuubi, so he held off on his education at Itachi's request. He would join Sasuke in a later time after Itachi had played his song for his brother.

"Itachi, I want to talk to you upstairs." Naruto held Sasuke's hand, bringing him with him.

Itachi nodded and followed behind.

When they were inside Naruto sat formally in front of Itachi. He saw Itachi repeat the same in front of him.

Sasuke was a little confused, but Naruto grabbed his arm, making the kit sit next to him.

"I wanted to say this clearly. I know Sasuke is very important to you. That's why I wanted to tell you that I love him." Naruto held Sasuke's hand.

"Will you accept my love for him. I promise I will take good care of him and to never hurt him, ever."

Itachi quietly let what he heard soak in.

"I know." Itachi whispered.

"What?" Naruto nervously asked.

"I accept you two..I'm actually glad that Sasuke is happy. I've never seen him so excited for anyone, even me. And I know you won't hurt him."

Naruto made a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was blushing from Naruto telling Itachi all of that.

"Don't be so embarrassed Sasuke." Naruto laughed, kissing the side of Sasuke's face.

Itachi never really imagined Sasuke finding a lover. It didn't really matter that they were both males. He only cared for Sasuke happiness, and if Sasuke was happy with Naruto, then so be it, he was happy for him.

"Sasuke." Itachi started. "You love him a lot right?"

Sasuke was still blushing, but he nodded.

"Hm? I didn't hear you." Itachi wanted Sasuke to verbally confess it.

Sasuke struggled with himself.

"I..I lo..love him..!" Sasuke blurted out.

"That's good." Itachi smiled. "If you love him so much, then you should start speaking more to express that." Itachi looked at Naruto who was almost in awe.

"Okay.." Sasuke pouted.

"H-how did you do that." Naruto asked. "He hasn't spoke for so long."

"I know my brother. He's just stubborn." Itachi chuckled when he saw Sasuke continuing to pout.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and took a deep breath. He calmed himself, trying his hardest not to blush. He took another breath before opening his mouth.

"I love you Naruto."


	26. Don't call me master!

**A/N: **I had fun typing this.

_Guest__: _I edited the last chapter with any grammar mistake I could find. Thank you for telling me.

Anyways thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto internally screamed. He was so happy hearing Sasuke say those precious words. He even said his name! He was so ecstatic from the development. He thought Sasuke would struggle saying his name like Itachi.

Sasuke had the hardest time breathing. Naruto was squeezing him to death. He tried breaking free from Naruto's strong grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hurts.." Sasuke whimpered.

"Hehe." Naruto giggled. "Sorry Sasuke, I'm just so happy." Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke pouted against Naruto's chest, as he was still being hugged.

Naruto broke away from Sasuke, holding his shoulders.

"Say my name again." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke folded his arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Come on!" Naruto continued to grin.

"Na.." Sasuke started, but for some reason the grin Naruto wore bothered him. "Master." He stubbornly said as he continued to cross his arms.

"Noo! Sasuke, my name! Don't call me master!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed when he saw Itachi give him a look of disapproval.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered as quietly as he could.

"Yess! Sasuke! I love you so much!" Naruto went back to squeezing Sasuke to death.

Sasuke pouted, but inside he was actually glad Naruto was so happy. His tail was swaying around happily and soon he found himself smiling against Naruto's chest. The happiness was contagious.

Itachi enjoyed seeing Sasuke's reaction. He was going back to the brother he once knew. He just had to help with his speaking. He had to push Sasuke to speak, something Naruto didn't have the capability to do. Naruto would feel bad trying to force Sasuke to speak, so Itachi would have to do it for him.

"Excuse me master, I'm going to go downstairs."

"Sure." Naruto said. "You know you don't have to call me that either."

"I know, you told me before." Itachi said before walking out.

Naruto started to kiss Sasuke's cheek and went up to kiss his forehead.

"I really miss being with you." Naruto mumbled. He was starting to calm down from his own hype.

Sasuke nodded, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. He then turned himself over, sitting on Naruto's lap instead.

Naruto picked up Sasuke. He had slipped his hands under Sasuke's arms to pick him up onto the bed. They resumed the same position with Sasuke on his lap. Naruto laid against the headboard of the bed, while Sasuke leaned onto Naruto's chest. Naruto had his hands loosely around Sasuke.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked. "Is it really that boring."

Sasuke shrugged, playing with his sweater.

"Only a week and half.." Naruto mumbled. "Then I can spend more time with you. I promise I'll buy you something nice so you're not that bored."

Naruto was only banned from buying things for the month he had to work. He was only allowed to buy necessities such as food, but that was it. He felt bad for leaving Sasuke alone for so long.

"I miss you." Sasuke quietly whispered. He was still picking at his sweater with his fingers.

Naruto tightly hugged Sasuke when he saw his ears slightly dip.

"This is the most I've ever heard you speak. It makes me really happy, and yes, I missed you too." Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.

He started to pet Sasuke's hair. He noticed Sasuke leaning more towards the touch, so he rubbed his ears as well.

Sasuke felt like he hasn't been pet in so long. He loved the feeling of Naruto running his fingers through his hair, and he loved the way he rubbed his ear. He started to purr as the touch continued. Even though he just woke up from a nap, he felt his eyelids close.

"Sasuke, I think we need to eat dinner soon, so stay up. Didn't you just sleep too?"

Naruto had stopped touching Sasuke when he spoke, but Sasuke made a noise and rubbed his head on Naruto's arm.

"Damn..you're really just so cute." Naruto hugged Sasuke again, smelling his hair.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Naruto. He looked back down at Naruto's hand. He then picked up the blonde's hand and placed it on his own head.

Naruto laughed at the action.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he continued to pet Sasuke.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on top of Naruto. He continued to pet Sasuke even though he was sleeping. He gently tilted Sasuke's head to kiss his lips.

_Just half a month left._

* * *

Sasuke woke up a little crabby when it was time to eat dinner. He dragged his body off the bed before giving up. He lifted his arms up to Naruto, wanting to be picked up.

Naruto picked up his lazy lover and carried him down the stairs. He had to make sure Sasuke ate all his food since he was being stubborn.

Itachi picked up on Sasuke's bad behavior so he lightly scolded him to snap out of it.

Sasuke sulked when he got scolded. He stuck to Naruto, away from Itachi. But he felt bad when he saw the hurt look Itachi showed. His ears fell and he ran up to Itachi. He hugged him tightly and apologized quietly.

Itachi forgave his little brother and hugged him back. He then requested to speak to Naruto alone before they went to bed.

"Yes Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For?"

"Saving me." Itachi softly sighed. "I realize how terrible it would be if I really did jump out. I'm glad you were there to help me. I promise I won't do it again."

"That's great to hear." Naruto grinned. "You don't have to thank me for that. But why don't you go get ready for bed, I think Sasuke's waiting for you." Naruto pointed behind Itachi.

Itachi looked back and saw Sasuke peeking through the doorway waiting for him.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed his head a little before leaving.

Naruto followed shortly after, returning to his own room. He started to wash up in the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth, Sasuke had made his appearance.

"Sahshuke?" Naruto sloppily said, trying to brush his teeth faster.

He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You're going to sleep now?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then goodnight Sasuke." Naruto smiled, patting the kit's head.

Sasuke pouted and leaned onto Naruto, bringing him into a kiss.

"Night." Sasuke shortly whispered and scampered out of the room.

Naruto was shock from Sasuke's sudden boldness, but he smiled when he replayed it again and again in his mind.

* * *

The next day went the same. Sasuke had his lesson with Iruka while Itachi had his private lesson with Kyuubi. They spent a lot of the time being outside. Their skin started to get a little colour, but they still retained their pale skin. Itachi made Sasuke run around with him to get exercise. This made Sasuke absolutely exhausted, not having the endurance for running. He ended up napping for five hours, basking in the sun inside the house.

Itachi frowned how weak Sasuke was. He would have to work on that.

When Naruto came home, Itachi woke up a grumpy Sasuke.

"Sorry, I made him run, so he's not very happy." Itachi apologized, noticing Naruto holding something.

Sasuke was still half asleep and his body felt sore. He wore a frown on his face as he stood before Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto bent down a little to see Sasuke's face.

He swept those long black bangs out of Sasuke's eyes to get a better view. He saw dark eyes open and the frown slowly disappeared.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto smiled, straightening himself.

Sasuke leaned against Naruto into a hug. He smacked his lips and rubbed his head on Naruto.

"I got you something small." Naruto said.

Sasuke's ears perked up and he looked up at Naruto.

"Here." Naruto handed a string to Sasuke. "It's a balloon."

Sasuke held the string and looked up at the balloon hanging almost upside down. He looked up in awe wondering how it was doing that. The balloon itself was in a shape of a star making Sasuke even more fascinated. He became fully awake and smiled at Naruto.

"You like it?"

Sasuke nodded as he brought the balloon down to his level and letting go of it, watching the balloon go back up taught on the string he was holding.

"Just don't let go of it. It'll land on the ceiling."

Sasuke nodded again as he repeated the same action with his balloon. He turned around to show Itachi.

"I see it otouto." Itachi couldn't help but smile, seeing Sasuke's reaction to a balloon.

"Sasuke, I'm going to change out of my clothes, so I'll be right back." Naruto had worn a suit today for a meeting. He headed upstairs to his room to change.

"Otouto, you wait for master. I'm going to help Sakura with cooking." Itachi felt the need to help out, still unused to not being made to do things.

Sasuke nodded once again still playing with his balloon.

He made sure not to poke the balloon too hard with his nails. He felt the material of balloon and he had a feeling if he poked it, it would break. He then wondered how much it would float. He started to question the balloon silently. He stood on his tippy toes seeing how high it would go, but it just continued to rise. He then went against Naruto's word and simply let go of the balloon.

He dumbly stared at it as he watched the balloon rise up and getting stuck on the chandelier on the high ceiling. He then got worried that Naruto would get upset that he let go of it. He ran up the stairs noticing it was closer to the railing. He then reached out, trying to grab the string hanging down.

He made a strained noise as he tried stretching his body to reach it, but he couldn't. He brought his body further away from the railing, trying to support his body with his arm as the other one reached out. As he was close to reaching it, he heard a loud voice speak.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exited his room only to see half of Sasuke's body off the railing.

This startled Sasuke to no end and he underestimated the distance he was away from the railing. He managed to grab the string out of shock, but his whole body fell forward. He didn't know why, but he expected the balloon to support his weight.

"SASUKE!" He heard Naruto screaming.

Everything happened in slow motion for Sasuke. He could he his master screaming from the railing. Sasuke felt his heart pound faster and faster as he reached closer and closer to the ground. He could see the balloon flying all over the place as he was still holding it.

He felt fear run through his body.

He could feel his eyes flashing. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. They were twitching from black to red like crazy. Until it stopped.

He then felt his own body turn itself over and then everything went right back reality.

Sasuke opened his eyes that he didn't know were closed. When did he land on the ground? He found himself on all fours landed safely on the ground, still holding the balloon. He heard Naruto running down the stairs yelling his name.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and started to cry.

He was so scared. He had no idea how he landed. He had no idea what just happened. His whole body started to shake from the shock as he was tightly hugged by Naruto.

"Sasuke..! What were you thinking?!" Naruto softly yelled as he tried comforting the crying kit.

Itachi came running to the room so fast he almost crashed into the wall as he turned.

"What happened!" Itachi demanded. He couldn't believe something happened in such a short time.

"I don't know..! Sasuke, he." Naruto tried calming himself. "He fell off the railing, but he doesn't seem hurt..somehow."

Sasuke was still crying, almost to a point he couldn't breathe.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back trying to calm him.

Itachi had a feeling. There was no way Sasuke would be able to land a fall like that without having the hunter genes in him, unless..

"Sasuke..can you open your eyes for me." Itachi said as softly as he could.

Sasuke sniffled as he slowly opened his watery eyes for his brother.

Itachi was shocked when he saw his eyes.

"S-Sasuke, your sharingan." Itachi couldn't believe it. "You have your sharingan..!"

"What..? I read that sharingans were all suppressed." Naruto was too confused.

"I think you've seen me have it." Itachi almost seemed excited. "Here, this." Itachi flashed his sharingan to Naruto. "It's true they suppress it, leaving our eyes only being able to flash different colours." He said as his eyes returned to normal. "But Sasuke has it!"

Naruto gently pulled away from Sasuke and looked at his eyes.

He saw red eyes and three swirls spinning along a line with a small dot in the middle.

"W..what is this."

"The sharingan! He has it!"

Naruto just looked even more confused and Sasuke had calmed down. He wiped his eyes from his tears.

"Listen, Sasuke is a considered a pet, he's not supposed to have the sharingan. All Uchihas have the sharingan, but they suppress it for those chosen as pets. We hunters usually are able to keep our sharingan since it helps us. But Sasuke! He was able to activate it even though it was suppressed!"

"But the books said they were dangerous..?" Naruto didn't know what to believe.

"Master, I don't mean any offense, but humans like to exaggerate things they say. I'm sure whatever they wrote weren't exactly true. They may just be doing it to let the readers feel safe with our eyes. But our eyes could be dangerous, but they really aren't. It is what lets us use our abilities to the fullest. This means Sasuke will have better reactions and balance and..everything!" Itachi couldn't contain the excitement in him.

"The only time it goes bad is when emotions overflow and take over. Emotions are strong against the sharingan. That's probably how Sasuke was able to activate it." He turned to Sasuke. "You were scared right?"

Sasuke nodded, now interested in what Itachi was saying.

"So that means your fear was what activated it. You were scared to fall, so your sharingan reacted to that and brought itself out, saving you."

"I saw your sharingan before, when you were um, trying to jump?"

"Ah..yeah. That time I felt hopelessness and sorrow, so it reacted on that. Since I felt negative, it didn't have much of an effect, but it was still present. It would still try making my body react, but it would be slower, but since Sasuke's fear was all about living, it had activated like that, letting him land without any injuries."

Itachi sighed and calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy finding out Sasuke activated his sharingan. I'm just so proud."

Sasuke was still hugging Naruto, but he was listening to Itachi's words. It explained the feeling he felt in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes had returned to its original state of dark ebony.

"Ah! Master, I could demonstrate for you." Itachi suddenly got up and quickly made his way up the stairs.

He activated his sharingan, something he hasn't done in a while.

"Our sharingan enhances our balancing." Itachi said as he jumped on the railing.

"Itachi!" Naruto panicked.

"It's okay master, I promise." Itachi reassured as he walked along the railing.

This was the first time Itachi would be showing off the power of the sharingan to someone who didn't expect it. It felt great, like a breath of fresh air. With his old masters, it was just expected, so it was nice to show off for once.

"It also lets us land perfectly if we practice." Itachi then stopped moving.

He spread his arms out and leaned back to a freefall. Before Naruto could say anything, he had gracefully flipped over, doing a backflip, and landed on his feet with a soft tap.

"Of course, since it was Sasuke's first time doing it, he landed on all fours, since he hasn't learned how to use it yet." Itachi said as he deactivated his sharingan.

"That's a lot to take in." Naruto mumbled as he tightly held Sasuke to his chest.

"I know, but please, will you let me train him to master it? It will help him tremendously."

"Of course you can help your brother master it. I'm sure you wouldn't put him in any danger, unless of course." Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you need to be careful. What were you thinking trying to grab the balloon from that distance! I know I told you not to let go of it, but that doesn't mean to put yourself in danger trying to get it."

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's chest.

"And yet, you still managed to get your balloon." Naruto found some amusement in that. "But please, be careful..okay?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"Good, give me your balloon for a bit."

Sasuke held out the string he was holding and Naruto took it. He then tied it loosely around Sasuke's wrist, but Sasuke shook his head and tried taking it off.

"You don't like it there?"

Sasuke shook his head again. It got in his way.

"Hm." Naruto thought for a little bit before getting an idea. "How about here?"

Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's tail and tied it gently on his tail.

"How about that?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. It just looked so cute hanging from his tail.

Surprisingly it didn't bother Sasuke that much and he liked that if he moved his tail, the balloon moved as well. He also found that his tail somewhat floated at the tip.

"You okay now Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded. He got up and hugged Itachi as well.

"Otouto, I'm going to teach you how to perfect your sharingan, okay?" Itachi hugged Sasuke back.

Sasuke nodded again.

"I'm glad you're okay though Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "You really scared me."

"I'm glad it happened." Itachi said honestly. "I'm so proud and happy that he has his sharingan. It's really unheard of; a pet having the sharingan. But Sasuke, you do need to be careful."

Sasuke was tired of nodding, but he did so anyways. He didn't really know what to feel. Everything happened so fast. He was just glad he wasn't hurt. But after hearing about him having the sharingan, he felt some of the same excitement Itachi had felt.

He wondered the possibilities he could do with his newly found sharingan.


	27. A Different Experience

**A/N: **So I have a lot to respond to.

_Guest_: Hello, I don't know if it's late or something, but your review is not appearing on here, but I saw it in my email. I'm responding to it anyways so everyone knows. I am not trying to, as you put it, guilt trip anyone who has ever thought of suicide. It being selfish is Itachi's feelings because of the pain he would have put Sasuke through. He realized how irrational he was being from assuming things that weren't true. He read things wrong and he wasn't able to think correctly.

But saying there is a solution, all I wanted to do was put positivity in there. To give a thought to those who read, "maybe there is an answer". I KNOW the hardships of those feelings. I've KNOWN people who were lost to suicide. I know it's extremely hard. I know that it is not easy. But what I do believe is that we need to think that we CAN rather than we can't. That is the reason for me adding that "there is always a solution". But I know it's not as easy as it sounds. I am not trying to mock anyone. I would never do that, so don't think I put that in there to sit there and to mock others lightly like that.

_SaikaMasaomi_: I'm glad I saved you from potential boredum from your flight hahah. I hate planes so much. I can barely handle one hour of plane travel, so I have no idea how you survived twenty hours of it. But thank you for sharing that, it made me smile. And don't worry about Kyuubi and Itachi, I have plans for them in the future.

_Guest_: I'm glad you are enjoying it now! I'm glad your curiosity lead you to reading the whole thing haha.

Anyways, for everyone else, I'm glad you enjoy it. Always nice to see new readers. And I agree that Sasuke and his balloon was really cute (even though I wrote it). But I really hope you all don't get put off by this chapter.

**Spoiler**, but this is a NaruSasu fic, I know. But I did add one scene of SasuNaru towards the end. Why? You'll find out, but it's for a good reason! Their personalities don't change, so I hope you all don't hate it or anything.

But anyways thank you all. Sorry for the long author's note, but I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke went the whole day with the balloon attached to his tail. He felt better when he was given fish for dinner. He was still a little shaken from the incident, but he was given a lot of love from both Naruto and Itachi. He felt better when he was given fish for dinner. He happily ate at the fish, but he was still hungry. He searched around the kitchen, looking around to see what there was to eat.

"You still hungry?" Naruto asked from the dinner table.

Sasuke nodded as he idly searched around.

"Do you want some fruits then?"

Sasuke's face lit up and he nodded, so Naruto got up to cut up some fruit for him.

Sasuke was satisfied after eating the fruit. He hopped up, picking up his plate to put it in the sink. All the while, the balloon was trailing behind him. Sasuke really liked the balloon, so he left it on his tail.

When it was time for bed, he came to Naruto's room after saying goodnight to Itachi.

"You ready to go to bed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and yawned. He slipped under the covers, waiting for Naruto to come as well.

"You're going to sleep with your balloon?" Naruto questioned. "Let me take it off."

Sasuke shook his head and pouted. He moved his tail away from Naruto so he couldn't get to it. It hanged off the bed, making the balloon float to the side.

"Fine fine." Naruto mumbled as he laid next to Sasuke. "Come here at least." Naruto patted the empty space next to him.

Sasuke scooted himself over to Naruto's side.

"You know, you really scared me today. Why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

Sasuke looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I was scared." Sasuke lightly whispered.

"Scared? What're you scared of? You should've been scared leaning off the railing like that." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke continued to play with his fingers.

"I thought you were going to yell at me." Sasuke said in a small voice.

Naruto was happy Sasuke was talking to him, but yell at him?

"What would I yell at you for? For letting go of the balloon?" Naruto almost joked, hoping it wasn't true.

But sadly, Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke..I would never yell at you for doing something like that." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I know I said not to let go of it, but I won't be mad at something so small. Okay?" Naruto moved Sasuke's bangs and touched the side of his face.

Sasuke nodded and cuddled up against Naruto's chest. He hugged Naruto tightly.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's chest.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Now go to sleep."

Naruto started to pet Sasuke hair and rubbing his ears. Sasuke relaxed under the touch. He purred faintly before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Naruto left early for work as usual, leaving Sasuke in bed still sleeping. Itachi was still made to sleep with Kyuubi at night. It was early noon when Itachi was able to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you still sleeping?" Itachi knocked on the door simply due to habit.

He opened the door and saw Sasuke sprawled out on the bed with the balloon still attached to his tail. He went over to Sasuke and shook his gently.

"Sasuke, wake up." Itachi really wanted to start training Sasuke and his sharingan.

Sasuke made a face of discomfort. He gave a soft mewl before rolling over, his back facing Itachi.

"I'm going to untie your balloon from your tail if you don't wake up."

Sasuke's ears twitched before he sat up, eyes still closed. He mumbled a couple incoherent words before opening his eyes.

"Good morning otouto." Itachi smiled. "Don't sleep so much. You already take enough naps."

Sasuke made a noise and laid back down.

"Sasuke, don't be so lazy. You can sleep later, and we need to eat breakfast."

Sasuke made a "hmph" noise before throwing the blanket off of him. He got off the bed and dragged his feet out the door.

Itachi followed shortly behind.

After they ate breakfast, Sasuke was more awake. He smiled at Itachi and whispered a good morning to him.

"Good morning otouto, you're finally awake?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, because starting today, I'm going to teach you how to use your sharingan." Itachi was already excited. He never thought that Sasuke would ever obtain it.

"I already asked Kurama if we could be outside, and he said it was okay. So let's go." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead out the back door.

Sasuke had no idea what Itachi was going to teach him, or what they were going to do.

"Come here otouto." Itachi beckoned Sasuke with the wave of his hand.

Sasuke padded through the grass to Itachi, but he was poked on the forehead by him.

"Hng!" Sasuke covered his forehead as he recoiled back.

"That's for this morning." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke continued to touch his forehead. It's been so long since he felt that certain touch. His ears fell slightly.

"Sasuke?" Itachi picked up on Sasuke sudden mood switch. "Did I hurt you?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head. He walked up to Itachi and hugged him tightly.

"It's been awhile hasn't it." Itachi hugged Sasuke back.

Sasuke nodded into Itachi's shoulder.

"I love you aniki." Sasuke softly said.

"I love you too Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

They broke away from each and Itachi started talking about the sharingan as they sat on the grass together.

"Sasuke, you're not supposed to have the sharingan, and because you're not a natural born hunter, you still won't have that same strength or agility. But since you do have it, I think it will improve on it."

Sasuke nodded. He spent most of his days indoors lazing around the house, so he didn't have much experience with exercise or anything of the like. Sasuke was quick, but he would never surpass Itachi's speed since he was more of a house cat.

Itachi on the other hand, when he was out on hunting trips with his old masters, he spent a lot of his time outside. But it wasn't quite the same. He would be caged until he was made to go out. He still felt caged when he was outside hunting animals. He didn't get to relax or admire the nature around him.

It was in Naruto's backyard where he considered being outside. He was able to enjoy the calm breezes and the cool air. He could see the clouds and the sky. And more importantly, he was able to spend the time with Sasuke.

It all felt so odd. Just not too long ago he was separated from his brother, but now here they are, enjoying the luxuries of being outside.

Itachi continued to talk to Sasuke about the sharingan.

"Sasuke, could you feel the sharingan activate? There's a small feeling in your eye when it activates. Did you feel it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you think you could activate it if I said to?"

Itachi laughed when he saw Sasuke make a series of face trying to, what he assumed, activate it.

"It's okay otouto. It may take a while for it come up again. But you need to be careful when it does since it may activate on your emotions again. Don't put yourself in any danger okay?" Itachi was a little worried that Sasuke would do something reckless simply from the curiosity to see if the sharingan would activate.

"Promise me you won't do anything that could harm you so you can activate it." Itachi said sternly.

Sasuke nodded and held out his pinky.

"Good." Itachi smiled as he linked pinkies with Sasuke and stamped their thumbs to seal the promise.

"A way to activate your sharingan again is working your body to the limit." Itachi knew it wouldn't be hard to get Sasuke exhausted.

"Let's go running shall we?"

Sasuke violently shook his head. He did not want to run.

"Let's go otouto." Itachi took Sasuke's hand and started to jog.

Itachi refused to let go of Sasuke's hand as he dragged his little brother around the huge perimeter of the back yard.

Sasuke had a hard time keeping up, but the constant pulling from Itachi made him run regardless. He quickly ran out of breath as he continued to run. Their pace quickened and Sasuke started panicking. His limbs were already tired and getting sore. He could feel his body wanting to give up. He tried pulling against Itachi, but Itachi was much stronger than him.

"Ah!" Sasuke felt something off from his tail. He pulled against Itachi as hard as he could.

He ended up falling to the ground, but he saw his balloon fly up into the sky. He was panting hard, but he felt tears sting his eyes. He felt so upset.

_I guess today won't be the day._ Itachi internally sighed.

He went over to Sasuke and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi said as he patted his crying brother's back.

He carried Sasuke back inside and placed him on the couch. He tried calming his brother, but Sasuke was still upset over his balloon. His body ached he was exhausted. It was only morning and he wanted sleep.

Itachi thought that this wasn't the best idea to do. He felt bad for pushing Sasuke too much. He left Sasuke on the couch and went to look for Kyuubi.

He went downstairs and found Kyuubi back asleep in his bed. He gently woke him up.

"What is it." Kyuubi mumbled.

"I need you to call master." Itachi said urgently.

"Why?" Kyuubi mumbled.

"Sasuke lost his balloon, and I want to ask if he could get another one for Sasuke."

"It's just a balloon." Kyuubi mumbled as he turned his back to Itachi.

"It's not just a balloon! Sasuke really liked it!" Itachi yelled impatiently.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?"

Itachi's ears fell as he realized what he did.

"I-I'm sorry.." Itachi stuttered.

Kyuubi turned to Itachi fully awake.

"Don't worry yourself so much." Kyuubi said as he patted Itachi's head.

Kyuubi reached over passed Itachi and grabbed the telephone on the table nearby. He dialed the number to Naruto's work and handed it to Itachi.

"Hello?" Itachi heard the other line say.

"Master?" Itachi asked.

"Is this you Itachi? What do you need?"

"I took Sasuke outside and while we were running, he lost his balloon outside. Is there anyway for you to get another for him..? I feel terrible for putting him through that."

"Sure Itachi. I'll get him another one. Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping again. I think he might be mad at me..but I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Did he cry?"

"Yeah.."

"Damn." Naruto muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Itachi. Just make sure Sasuke is okay. I have to get back to work now, so I'll see you later. Tell Sasuke I love him."

"I will, thank you master. Goodbye."

"Bye Itachi"

Then the line went dead.

"Thank you." Itachi said to Kyuubi as he placed the phone back.

"Sure. Need anything else?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I'm going to go back upstairs."

"Okay." Kyuubi waved his hand as if shooing Itachi away.

Itachi went back and found Sasuke fast asleep on the couch. He noticed there were still wet tears dripping from his eyes, so he wiped them away.

Sasuke stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up with tired eyes in response.

Itachi sat down next to him.

"I'm really sorry for pushing you too hard. I just got too excited knowing that you obtained your sharingan. And I'm really sorry about your balloon."

Sasuke grunted and looked away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke still didn't look at Itachi.

"Oh, and master said he loves you."

Sasuke's ears perked and he looked at Itachi with a questioning look.

"I talked to him on the phone earlier. He's busy though."

Sasuke's ears fell and he went back to pouting.

"Sasuke please forgive me." Itachi felt his chest start to hurt.

It was hard for Sasuke to stay mad at Itachi. He hugged Itachi and forgave him.

Itachi gave a sigh of relief when Sasuke hugged him. He hugged him back tightly.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke." Itachi touched Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke ended up sleeping for several hours. He woke up a couple times to use the bathroom but that was it. He was up waiting for Naruto's return.

Itachi had busied himself by helping around the house doing chores.

Sasuke waited by the window for Naruto to come back home. He perked up when he saw that carriage come to view.

Naruto came home early!

He got up, but he forgot the state his body was in. He tripped, falling flat on his face. He whimpered in pain, but he heard the door open. He forgot his pain as he quickly got up to see Naruto.

What Sasuke didn't expect was to see Naruto covered by a ton of balloons. Sasuke gasped at the sight of so many balloons of shape and sizes.

"Hello Sasuke. I heard someone lost their balloon today." Naruto moved to the side so he could see Sasuke.

Naruto handed Sasuke the plastic ring where all the balloons were tied to. Balloons were inexpensive, so he was able to buy them out of pocket without his father really knowing.

"Th-thank you." Sasuke glowed with happiness.

"You're welcome Sasuke. You know it was Itachi who called and told me you lost your balloon. He felt really bad you know."

Sasuke's ears fell when he heard that. He nodded and quickly scampered off to find Itachi and when he did, he showed him the bunch of balloons he got. He then untied one and gave it to Itachi.

"Thank you otouto." Itachi smiled. He was happy to see that Sasuke got more balloons.

Sasuke beamed a smile and went back to Naruto.

"I heard you ran today?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi said you don't like it, but I think you do need to move around more."

Sasuke pouted and looked away.

"It's not that bad. Your brother's just trying to help you, that's all."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek when he continued to pout. He sweeped Sasuke off from his feet, which startled the kit.

"I'll massage you okay?" Naruto carried Sasuke upstairs to his room.

Upstairs, Naruto plopped Sasuke onto the bed. He took Sasuke's balloon and placed them on the floor as they were grounded from the plastic ring. He made Sasuke lie on his stomach and he started to massage Sasuke's legs, thinking those were the most sore.

Sasuke sighed in contentment. He's never really gotten a massage before, so he never knew it felt so good.

Naruto heard Sasuke give out soft mewls, making him smile.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked, still massaging him.

Sasuke nodded and sat up. He grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and brought him to a kiss.

Naruto was surprised, but he kissed him back.

"You're becoming more bold." Naruto chuckled. "I'm glad."

Sasuke then started to touch Naruto's chest.

"Hm?" Naruto was wondering what he was up to.

Sasuke suddenly lifted Naruto's shirt, revealing Naruto's tanned chest. Sasuke started to touch the muscles on Naruto's body.

"Whoa." Naruto mumbled, not expecting that at all.

But then Sasuke lifted his own shirt to reveal his lean body. He didn't have muscles like Naruto. He felt a little disappointed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you could have muscles if you exercise and work out." He patted Sasuke's head.

Sasuke continued to touch the muscles on Naruto's chest, ignoring what he was saying. He liked feeling it and seeing the toned body in general. It just piqued his interest.

Naruto sat there wondering if Sasuke was aware of what he was doing. It was basically the same thing as being groped. To be honest, it slightly turned him on.

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever thought what it'd be like if we switched positions." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke cocked his head in confusion.

"Sex, I mean for sex." Naruto forgot Sasuke didn't know much about sex in general. "I know we've only done it twice..kinda. But you know how I'm usually the one..to enter?" Naruto felt a little embarrassed talking about it so frankly to Sasuke.

Sasuke started to blush but nodded.

"Did you ever think of putting it in me..?" Naruto now wondered if it was an odd thing to ask.

Sasuke continued to blush and shook his head. He never thought of doing it to him since Naruto was the one to initiate.

"Why don't we try..?" Naruto hesitated. "I would want you to have the same experience as me at least once. It's only fair, don't you think?"

Sasuke didn't know how to react or respond. Instead, he just blushed.

"Tonight." Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed wildly and dumbly nodded.

* * *

Sasuke went the rest of the day thinking about their planned sex. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The other times they did it, it wasn't really planned.

Sasuke ate his dinner extremely quietly. It was almost time for bed.

Naruto also ate his food a little quietly as well. He wasn't really sure what he just put himself up to.

When it was time to go to sleep, Itachi asked Sasuke if he was ready for bed. Sasuke then realized that it was Itachi's turn to sleep with him. He had forgotten about it, and he didn't really want to turn Naruto down.

He appeared in Itachi's room blushing.

"What's wrong otouto?"

Sasuke hesitated before speaking.

"C..can I sleep in Naruto's room." He continued to blush.

Itachi noticed the deep blush that appeared on Sasuke's face. He then realized they were probably going to do it. There wouldn't be anyone reason since Sasuke enjoyed taking turns sleeping with Naruto and Itachi. He _did_ stop them last time, so he felt he kind of owed them.

"Go ahead otouto. Then that means I get to sleep with you twice right?" Itachi slightly grinned.

Sasuke gave a quiet "okay".

"Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said quietly before rushing out of the room.

Sasuke padded to Naruto's room and saw Naruto putting on a plain white shirt with just his boxers on.

"Ah, hello Sasuke." Naruto smiled a little nervously.

Sasuke nodded in response. It was a really awkward atmosphere.

"Uhm..I don't really expect you to know how to uhm..do it. So I'll still take the lead." Naruto started heading towards the bed.

Sasuke followed shortly after.

"Lie here Sasuke." Naruto made space to show where he meant. "I'll do the work, so just focus on the feeling."

Sasuke did as he was told and laid down on the bed.

Naruto slowly slid Sasuke's briefs down to reveal the flaccid member. He didn't give anytime for Sasuke to prepare his mind as he took his member into his mouth and started to suck.

Sasuke gave a soft moan, but he had a worried look on his face.

"D..dirty.."

"Iths ohkay." Naruto mumbled with his mouth full.

He continued to lick and tease Sasuke with his mouth. He decided to slow down a little since he felt he was going a little too fast. He felt Sasuke get hard in his mouth. He started to touch his balls gently to give him even more pleasure. He never gave head before, nor did he think he would, but he tried. It wasn't too bad though. He was obviously not experienced in it, but Sasuke too wasn't experienced, so it balanced out.

When Sasuke was hard, Naruto hesitated. Is he really going to go through this? He never thought of doing it like this, ever. He started to take his boxers off, and to his surprise he was erect. He didn't even know when he became hard, but he was. He decided to leave his shirt on due to his own embarrassment.

Just from going through his own thoughts, he could now see Sasuke's point of view. He decided he would go through it. He knew Sasuke would feel good, and he wanted to know how Sasuke felt for the future.

"Well..are you ready..?" Naruto nervously asked.

Sasuke was already panting from all the teasing, but he nodded. He was blushing like mad. He never thought something like this would happen. So many thoughts were rushing through his brain.

Naruto mentally prepared himself. He expected no foreplay from Sasuke, and he was fine with it. He grabbed the lotion they used before and poured some on Sasuke's member. He didn't feel like preparing himself. He was just too embarrassed to do it. Already, he gave Sasuke a lot of credit for being the receiver. He was only getting half the experience, and he was already embarrassed. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke went through. He secretly considered himself lucky that Sasuke wasn't so direct or really bold.

Naruto sucked in a breath as he positioned himself above Sasuke. He could see the huge blush mask Sasuke's face. He slightly smiled to himself before lowering himself down onto Sasuke's hard member.

"O..ow..shit." Naruto cursed. Maybe he should have prepared himself. Sasuke wasn't exactly small.

He hissed in pain as he lowered himself more. Now he understood the pain Sasuke went through.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan loudly as he felt pleasure ripple through his body. He didn't know this could feel _that_ good. But then he saw the pained face Naruto had and became worried. He felt bad that it seemed he was the only one feeling pleasure. He reached up and touched Naruto's cheek.

"I'm okay Sasuke." Naruto tried hiding his pain. "You also went through this as well." He smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how appealing Naruto was on top of him. Was he really doing this to Naruto?

Naruto lowered himself more, and he wasn't prepared for the mind numbing pleasure when his prostate was hit. He gave a low moan as it was rubbed against. He really had to give it to Sasuke, feeling both the pain and pleasure from his backside was a whole different experience.

"Shit.." Naruto softly moaned as he started to move himself.

Sasuke instinctively moved his hips, wanting to feel more of that pleasure. He could feel Naruto tightening around his member. The rubbing was what made it feel so good.

Naruto could feel the start of tears forming in his eyes from both the pain and pleasure. His muscles were contracting as he brought himself in an up and down motion.

Sasuke became worried and tried sitting up to wipe the tears; the same Naruto did to him when he cried.

"Ow..wait Sasuke, don't move." Naruto groaned. "I'm okay." He breathed out as he wiped his own tears.

Naruto gave a reassuring grin and he held Sasuke's hand and touched his member with the other. He couldn't help but notice how cute Sasuke looked. He bent down himself and kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke kissed back and gave a soft mewl.

"Sasuke..I think I'm going to come." Naruto didn't expect to find pleasure but he did.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke gave out a loud moan and he instantly shot inside of Naruto. He could feel Sasuke's come fill up inside of him. It sent shivers throughout his whole body.

Sasuke was calming down from his high as he watched Naruto come onto his stomach.

"Sorry." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke shook his head and blushed.

Naruto calmed down as well and started to get off from Sasuke. He could already feel semen leaking out from him, but he didn't care. He laid right next to Sasuke and gave him a look.

"Did you like that?" Naruto asked, exhausted.

Sasuke nodded and continued to blush.

"That sure opened my mind a lot though." Naruto admitted. "But I don't think I could ever keep up with it."

Sasuke nodded to that. It was just a silent agreement that they would go back to their original positions. Sasuke felt more comfortable letting Naruto do it to him than the other way around.

"Good job though Sasuke. You did well." Naruto grinned. "Now I know what you go through." Naruto was glad he gave Sasuke the experience. He believed that Sasuke would never be able to do that if it wasn't for him.

Sasuke smiled and he hugged Naruto. He was actually glad Naruto let him do that. He would have never asked, and he would have been too embarrassed to do it, thus, never experiencing it.

"Now go to sleep Sasuke. I'm about to.." Naruto whispered.

It was those rare times that Naruto had fallen asleep before Sasuke.

Sasuke's ears twitched, but he curled against Naruto and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	28. Spoilt

**A/N: **So yes, I expected mixed reviews about the switch. Of course your opinions are yours and not mine. I respect that and I won't sit here trying to change your mind. I just want to put my opinion out there.

To me, there's no requirements to be a certain position. What I mean, there's no official 'look' or 'size' they have to be to be (ow my English) the top or bottom. Tops don't have to be the taller one or the stronger one and vice versa. It's just something that's decided between the two or the person themselves.

Anyways, I added the switch because sometimes it's nice to have a change in pace. I don't particularly like SasuNaru, but when I thought about it, I actually didn't mind it when Naruto leads. I don't think it was _that_ bad since Naruto did all the work. It would way weird if Sasuke all of a sudden gained that boldness to lead. I know it's a little odd cause Sasuke's personality is cute, but I think it's fine. Being cute doesn't stop you from putting your dick in someone's ass (excuse my language), and since he wasn't doing anything much, it seems fine to me.

Anyways.

_Datcray_: Hey, thanks for that haha. Made me smile. I'm really glad to hear from you and I'm glad you enjoy it.

_eliina_: I'm glad too that Itachi's settling down with everyone. (Is that weird to say to my own story?) But man, Sasuke's so out of shape.

But anyways, thank you everyone. As always, it's nice to hear from you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Naruto woke up late once again. As he rushed to get out of bed, he almost fell, forgetting the pain in his backside. He muttered as he realized that he needed to take a shower. His thighs were covered in dried come, and he was sure there was still some inside of him. He looked at his sleeping lover and remembered he had came on top of him. He quickly lifted the blanket to sneak a look at the half naked Sasuke. He grinned as he covered Sasuke back up and hurried off into the shower.

Naruto was actually glad he was the first for Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel good knowing he was Sasuke's first both ways. He's of course had sex before, but never with his backside. So in a way, he felt better knowing it was both of their firsts. He couldn't help but laugh at himself when he thought about how they were both technically virgins in their positions last night.

When he was done showering, he wrapped a towel on his waist to pick out his clothes. He also got Sasuke a clean sweater and underwear. He put them on the nightstand and then went to dry himself.

After he was dry, he quickly put on his clothes to leave. He gently shook Sasuke, waking the sleeping kit up.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "I have to leave now. Iruka is coming today, so make sure you did your homework. I also put out a change of clothes for you here."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips.

"I'll see you later." Naruto smiled as he rubbed Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded and smiled back. He gave a small wave as Naruto exited the room. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered something.

Homework?

Sasuke shot up as he realized he didn't do his homework from last time. He quickly got off the bed and searched through his folder to find the homework he was given last time. Sasuke's ears twitched as he tried completing his homework.

Iruka was supposed to come at a later time today since it worked better for him. But Sasuke didn't know that.

Sasuke heard a knock and the door opening, revealing Itachi.

"Otouto..you should probably put some clean clothes on." Itachi could see Sasuke exposed bottom and something that looked like a stain.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at Itachi and then looked down at himself. He blushed as he forgot to put at new change of clothes on.

He hurried to the nightstand where Naruto had put his clothes. He quickly put his underwear on, took his sweater off to put the cleaner one on.

"Goodmorning Sasuke." Itachi smiled when he was better dressed.

Sasuke smiled and showed Itachi his homework.

"What's that?"

"Homework." Sasuke said as he continued to do it.

"Your teacher's coming today?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And you didn't do your homework until now?" Itachi frowned.

Sasuke fidgeted before nodding again.

"I know it's your first time receiving homework, but you atleast do it the night before."

Sasuke pouted but nodded.

"You finish that up, and I'll bring you breakfast." Itachi said as he left the room.

Sasuke found that the homework wasn't too hard. It was more of a review of what he already knew.

As Sasuke did his work, he was brought back to memories from last night. He was actually surprised. He didn't know being in Naruto's position was that different. He liked the pleasure he received, but it was just weird to him since he didn't didn't do anything, letting Naruto do all the work. But Sasuke was sure that if Naruto never offered, he would have never go through that feeling.

He felt the whole night was kind of awkward, but he was glad Naruto and himself were okay with it. Sasuke knew that he probably wouldn't want to do it to Naruto again. He then wondered if Naruto was okay. He knew the pain of receiving, but since he healed fast, it usually went away quicker.

He then panicked and quickly went back to doing his homework. He didn't want to have it incomplete when Iruka came.

Itachi had brought Sasuke a plate of different types of fruits for his breakfast.

"Fish?" Sasuke looked up with hopeful eyes.

"No otouto. You eat a lot of fish already. It's fruit." Itachi put the plate down on the kotatsu.

Sasuke looked down at the plate of fruit. He really wanted to eat fish, but his grumbling stomach didn't make him complain about it. He ate the fruit as he did his homework.

"Kurama.." Itachi was still uncomfortable saying his name. "He said he has work, but Sakura and them are here."

Sasuke nodded. He was never really too keen on wondering where Kyuubi was.

* * *

Sasuke finally finished his homework after a couple hours. His mind was spent. But he ran to Itachi. who was cleaning around the house, and he showed him his homework.

"Finished..!" Sasuke breathed out.

"Good job otouto." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, but he wanted to rest. He went onto a couch but was disappointed when there wasn't any sun shining. He looked out the window and pouted. He wanted to lay in the sun. He took a nap anyways.

He was woken up by Itachi an hour later.

"Sasuke, your teacher's here." Itachi gently shook Sasuke up.

Itachi bent down and wiped the drool from Sasuke's mouth with a tissue. He then wrapped Sasuke's arms around his shoulders and lifted him up, supporting his backside with his hands. Itachi noticed he had more of his strength back that allowed him to lift Sasuke up more easily. He saw Sasuke's homework and made sure to bring it with him.

He carried Sasuke upstairs to Naruto's room.

"Sorry, he's just waking up." Itachi apologized as he placed Sasuke down.

"No it's okay. I can check his homework as he wakes up." He smiled.

Itachi nodded.

"Be good Sasuke." Itachi said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes, adjusting to waking up.

"Hello Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm just checking your homework right now."

Sasuke nodded again. He looked at Iruka and then his homework.

"Is..it okay..?" Sasuke asked, still a little sleepy.

"Hm? Your homework?"

Sasuke nodded.

"It's pretty good so far. You've got a couple mistakes, but it's very small mistakes."

Iruka proceeded to show Sasuke his mistakes and pointed out on the areas he did well.

Sasuke had woken up more, and he was engrossed in Iruka's teaching. He made sure to listen well and to pay attention to every word.

* * *

When it was time for Iruka to leave, Sasuke watched him out the door. He waved goodbye to him, making sure he got into the carriage. When Iruka was out of his sight, he closed the door and locked it.

He didn't like how dark it was outside. He saw the beginning of rain. His ears fell as he quickly searched for his brother.

"Aniki.." Sasuke called out. "Aniki..!"

Sasuke quickly ran around, looking for Itachi.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Itachi could hear a frightened Sasuke.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran and hugged Itachi tightly.

"Sasuke, you're shaking. What's wrong." Itachi hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer and continued trembling.

Then it came.

The loud thunder ripping through their ears.

Sasuke screamed as he shook even more.

The thunder was so loud and sudden that it startled Itachi. He was extremely worried about Sasuke. He's never seen him this scared of a thunderstorm before.

"Sasuke.." Itachi tried calming him.

Sasuke screeched as another thunder boomed in their ears. His eyes were filled with tears. He got even more scared when he saw the lights flicker.

Itachi hugged his trembling brother. He wasn't sure what to do. He then heard Sasuke whisper Naruto's name.

"Sakura.." Itachi whispered. "Sakura!" He called out this time.

He quickly let go of Sasuke to find Sakura. which was a bad idea.

Sasuke started to scream and yell Naruto's name. He saw lightning through the windows and he went under the nearest table.

"Sakura!" Itachi quickly found her.

"What is it." She asked, worried about his tone.

"Do you have Naruto's work number. It's Sasuke."

Itachi was relieved when Sakura nodded. She had dialed the number for him and gave him the phone.

The line picked up.

"Mas..master?" Itachi called out.

"Itachi." Was all Naruto got to say.

"Sasuke! I don't know what to do..! It's raining really hard and..and Sasuke..I don't know what to do!"

"Itachi, calm down. I'm am getting ready to leave now. It's going to be bad, so I'm coming home."

"But Sasuke! He's—"

"I know Itachi!" Naruto yelled through the phone.

Itachi was startled from hearing Naruto yell.

"It's my fault he's scared." Naruto mumbled. "But I need to leave now, which means I have to let you go. I'll come as soon as possible."

The line went dead before Itachi could say anything. He quickly turned back to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out.

He twitched his ears as he could hear Sasuke sobbing quietly. He followed Sasuke's noises, which lead him under the table.

"Sasuke..come here."

Sasuke violently shook his head.

Itachi then crawled under the table with Sasuke. It was more of a coffee table, so the space wasn't too big. But Itachi laid next to Sasuke regardless. He brought his precious brother close to his chest. He had to continually wipe Sasuke's tears with his sleeves. He hushed Sasuke as he hugged him tightly to his chest. Itachi rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto's coming so don't worry, okay?" Itachi said gently.

Sasuke nodded. He yelped as he heard another loud thunder.

Itachi held Sasuke the whole time until Naruto came home.

* * *

"Sasuke? Itachi?" Naruto called out when he finally came through those doors. It had took him a longer time to get home.

It was still thunderstorming outside and raining heavily.

He took off his jacket and placed his umbrella down on the floor. He then heard footsteps heading his way.

"Sasuke." Naruto opened his arms.

Sasuke ran up to him and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..it's all my fault." Naruto felt horrible. He didn't think Sasuke would become that traumatized from last the time he left him out in the rain.

He cupped Sasuke's cheek with both of his hands and kissed Sasuke's lips gently. He wiped those tears trailing down Sasuke's face.

Itachi came shortly after and greeted Naruto.

"Was he crying the whole time..?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"I tried calming him, but he kept calling out your name."

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He felt extremely bad for being the cause of Sasuke's fear, but he also felt happy that Sasuke seeked him when he was afraid.

He continued to hug Sasuke, rubbing his ears. He picked Sasuke up and sat on the couch with Sasuke still on top of him.

Itachi, unsure what to do, followed him and sat down as well.

Naruto sighed and then spoke.

"When I first got Sasuke, I was actually pretty mean to him. I just treated him as someone lower than me, something that seemed expected from me, being a young master."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ears when another crashing thunder came. He continued to pet him as he spoke.

"Was Sasuke ever this scared of thunderstorms?" Naruto turned and asked Itachi.

"No.." Itachi whispered.

"Then it really is my fault." Naruto mumbled. "At one point, I took him outside. He seemed really happy to be out there. That's when I found out he enjoyed looking at flowers." Naruto smiled when he remembered Sasuke's admiration to the flowers.

"Anyways, he was sleeping on my lap and he was having a nightmare. When I tried waking him up, he seemed startled and ended up hitting me. I got pissed and I think he thought I was going to hurt him or something. I don't really remember much, nor do I want to, but I ended up leaving him out there. I tied him to the bench outside and left. I left him in the rain..alone. I didn't even tell anyone he was out there."

Naruto sighed as he continued.

"I had forgotten about him. I think he was out there for couple hours..maybe less, but that doesn't matter. I felt horrible."

Naruto continued to hug his trembling lover.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said to no one in particular, as it was directed to both Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi felt a little angry when he heard about it, but he realized that Naruto really felt bad for doing it. He could see the remorse in his face. He was worried for Sasuke though, but he noticed Sasuke had become quiet.

"I think he fell asleep." Naruto saw Itachi looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still trembling slightly, but he calmed down considerably. The constant rubbing of his ears and hair had made him fall asleep. He had also tired himself from crying so much.

Naruto could see the puffy eyes that were still watery. He wiped them gently and let Sasuke sleep on his chest.

"You're fine with storms like these though?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure Itachi was okay as well.

"I don't really like them." Itachi said softly. "But I'm okay with thunderstorms..it just startles me."

Naruto nodded as he continued to pet Sasuke. He watched Itachi from the corner of his eye to make sure he really was okay. He saw him flinch a couple of times when the thunder came crashing, but he seemed okay other than that.

The thunderstorm started to die down after thirty minutes. Both Naruto and Itachi had sat on the couch without saying a word. They simply waited for the storm to pass, so they could make sure Sasuke would be okay. Then Itachi spoke.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your work." He apologized.

"My work?" Naruto asked. "Oh that's fine. As I said, I was already going to leave. I told my dad that Sasuke might be afraid, so he let me leave early."

Naruto had a bad feeling when the storm had first started. It reminded him of the time he left Sasuke, so he felt the need to come home. He was glad that he went along with his instincts. He was surprised that his father had let him go early. Naruto felt that his dad already forgave him for spending so much money.

It was still raining, but the thunder and lightning had at least stopped. He could hear the low rumbling going away from them.

"Sasuke." Naruto gently whispered.

Sasuke slightly stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"It's still raining, but there won't be anymore thunder or lightning."

Sasuke nodded and continued to rest on Naruto's chest.

"Did you learn a lot with Iruka?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You did your homework?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"He didn't do it until this morning." Itachi said.

"Hm? You didn't do your homework beforehand?"

Sasuke gave a tiny glare to his aniki before pouting into Naruto's chest. He shook his head.

"Well make sure you do your homework you received today tonight because he said he can come tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as he continued to pout.

"Come on Sasuke, cheer up." Naruto smiled. "How about for dinner we fish?"

Sasuke looked up, his face lighting up.

"Fish..!" Sasuke said with big eyes and a little smile.

"You spoil him too much." Itachi pointed out.

Naruto turned to Itachi and grinned.

"I'm sure Sasuke hasn't been spoiled his whole life, so it doesn't hurt to give him what he wants." Naruto continued to grin. "You too Itachi, if you want something, tell me. You two deserve to be spoiled is what I think."

Itachi never had such a thing said to him. He was always taught never to ask for anything, so it was hard for him to request things. Although he has opened up to Naruto and Kyuubi more, but it wasn't as easy.

"Do you want something Itachi?" Naruto asked.

There was something Itachi wanted. He hesitated before talking.

"Those sweets you gave me before..the ones Sasuke doesn't like."

"Chocolate?"

Itachi nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so! I'll take you to the bakery and the candy store when the storm passes. I came home really early, so we'll have time."

"Thank you.." Inside, Itachi was really happy.

"Fish! Fish!" Sasuke was almost hopping on top of Naruto.

"What, now?" Naruto didn't know Sasuke wanted it now.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Okay, okay." Naruto started to get up. He was glad Sasuke seemed to be recovered from before. He just hoped he wouldn't be too scared next time.

Sasuke moved to the side so Naruto could get up.

"Come on, let's go to Sakura and ask if she can cook us fish." Naruto reached out his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and took it. He looked back to Itachi and did the same. He smiled when Itachi took it as well. He playfully swung his arms as the three went to the kitchen together.


	29. Playtime

**A/N: **

_Guest_: Hey actually, I was thinking about that. But it would be a little slow..since Sasuke's forced enhancements would get in the way. But you're not too far off of what I was planning haha.

_blue-indigo-girl_: I could actually heard him say "fish" in my head too. It was one of the cuter moments that I actually enjoyed typing.

_Holly_: I will make sure I will have Naruto express his love to the max for Sasuke. Maybe then you can forgive him for being such an ass to Sasuke before (or maybe not). And Itachi and Kurama?! Secret. But Itachi will get an education. He's still trying to practice for Sasuke with his piano lessons from Kyuubi (I'm just so used to saying Kyuubi), so he himself put his education on hold so he could present a song to Sasuke first.

_lolgurl_: Yes! I will definitely write more NaruSasu hybrid stories. Now with humour and romance? I'll take that into consideration. I just have a bunch of other stories I have lined up. This story alone took me like over half a year to just get me up to this point (cause I'm so damn slow), but if you're still with me, you'll see more hybrid stories in the future.

_Hino1Hyuga_: Of course I shall (hopefully).

_Pri-Chan 1410_: Hahah thank you. You've become a regular in saying that, love it.

So thank you all again. Just a random shoutout to those who I see comment and such regularly, or even just couple of times. Glad you seem to enjoy it and it really makes me happy. Kinda just brightens my day, seeing what you have to say. And of course I can't forget my other readers. Even though you don't comment, just knowing you followed/favourited is enough and I thank you for that.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

As promised, Sasuke got his fish, and Itachi was able to eat his sweets. The days went on as normal. Sasuke did his homework and studied with Iruka while Itachi continued to practice his piano with Kyuubi. Itachi tried making Sasuke exercise more, but Sasuke refused heavily.

It was only a couple more days until Naruto could regain his freedom and not spend most of his days at work. Naruto had come home one day, sneaking another gift for Sasuke from his pocket money.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto brought his arm around Sasuke who was clinging on to him. "I got something for you."

Sasuke's ears perked and he noticed Naruto hiding something behind his back. He tried looking around Naruto, but he tsked.

"First, did you finish your homework?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded and smiled. He quickly ran upstairs and came back down showing Naruto his work.

"Good job." Naruto laughed. "You didn't have to show me though, I trust you."

Sasuke nodded and put his homework to the side.

"Here." Naruto tossed whatever was behind his back, to Sasuke.

Sasuke was startled at how big it was and managed to catch it.

It was a big bouncy ball.

Sasuke could barely wrap his arms around it. He looked unsure what to do with it.

"Here, you're supposed to bounce it around and stuff." Naruto felt weird trying to teach Sasuke how to play with a ball. But he knew if Sasuke liked it, then he would get more exercise.

Naruto showed Sasuke how it could bounce and then gave it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke held it in his hands and experimentally bounced it. He gasped at how high it went with no effort at all. He smiled and held it near his face.

"Thank you!" He looked at Naruto, still smiling.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Naruto was glad Sasuke seemed to like it.

Sasuke ran to find Itachi, showing him the ball he received. He showed him how it bounced and had Itachi try it.

Itachi already knew what it was, but he did so anyways. He smiled to Sasuke and gave the ball back.

"How about we play with it tomorrow?" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke nodded and went back to Naruto to spend more time with him.

They ate dinner together, and Sasuke ate his food fast so he could play with his ball. He put his plate in the sink and grabbed his ball.

"You're done already?" Itachi frowned.

Sasuke nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen with his ball.

"Otouto, wait for everyone to finish." Itachi said as he continued to eat.

Sasuke pouted as he held his ball. He placed it on the ground and started to lay on top of it. He idly rolled the little bit he could as he waited.

"Sasuke, sit properly." Itachi said again.

Sasuke pouted as he got up and slumped in his chair, crossing his arms.

Both Sasuke and Itachi had grown accustomed in sitting on the chairs in the kitchen. They removed the little table on the floor and both of them were able to comfortably sit on the chairs now.

By the time Naruto and Itachi had finished eating, it was already dark outside. Sasuke pouted even more when Naruto said he had to get ready for bed.

"Sasuke, you can play tomorrow. Okay?" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sulked and nodded. He said goodnight to Naruto, kissing him on the lips. He then scampered off to Itachi's room since he had slept with Naruto yesterday. He brought the ball with him and he placed it on the floor in the room.

"Otouto, are you ready for bed?"

Sasuke nodded as he changed into pajama sweater.

"Did you brush?" Itachi knew he didn't.

Sasuke fidgeted before shaking his head. He already knew what to do and walked to the bathroom to go and brush his teeth.

When he came back, he plopped on the bed next to Itachi.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi smiled, kissing Sasuke's forehead gently.

Sasuke made a small smile back and whispered a "goodnight" to Itachi.

They then pulled the covers over them and closed their eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had gone to work as usual. Sasuke pretty much had the whole day to himself. Iruka wasn't coming today, and he had already finished his homework.

Itachi was helping Sakura and the others doing chores around the house.

They had already eaten breakfast, and Sasuke was bored. He then grabbed his ball and started to bounce it around the house. He then started to bounce it gently on the wall, finding amusement in it.

Somehow he went from gentle, to a frenzied play. He was excitedly chasing and bouncing the ball around. The erratic way the ball bounced off the walls and other furniture made it even more exciting.

No one paid much attention to him until Sakura heard a crash. She went over to the sound and saw Sasuke innocently looking at a glass that had fallen and broke. She scolded him and kicked him out to play outside instead of in the house.

Sasuke held his ball as he stood outside. He looked back at the door wanting to go back, but he didn't want to get yelled at again. He tried playing by himself again, but it just wasn't the same. He walked passed the flowers, making sure he wouldn't hit them. He tried tossing it and kicking the ball, but he didn't find any fun in it at all. He then left the ball outside and quickly scampered back to the door.

He peeked inside, making sure not to run into Sakura. He then swiftly moved through the house to find Itachi. When he did, he gently pulled on Itachi's sleeve.

"Yes otouto?" Itachi asked. "What is it."

"C..can you play with me?" Sasuke hesitated. He knew Itachi was working, but he did promise Sasuke he would play with him.

Itachi looked down at his work and back at his brother. He smiled and put his things down. He went to the other maids and told them he was going to spend time with his brother and came back to Sasuke who looked at him, eyes glimmering with hope.

"Let's go otouto." Itachi held Sasuke's hand and lead him outside.

Sasuke smiled as they walked outside. He ran to the ball and tossed it to Itachi.

Itachi caught it with ease and threw it back to Sasuke who also caught it. Sasuke started to widen the distance between them and threw it again. They ran around, tossing the ball for quite some time.

Itachi didn't have any trouble at all, catching or throwing the ball, but Sasuke was starting to run out of breath. Despite that, Sasuke continued to throw and run after the ball due to his own pleasure. But Sasuke ended up collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran over to him.

Sasuke turned over and gave a tired grin.

Itachi gave a relieved sigh.

"Do you want to go back in Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. He wanted to play more. He got up and started to pick up his ball, but he was so tired, he ended up laying on his ball. He then started rocking back and forth on the ball. He accidentally moved too far and ended up flipping over on it.

Itachi laughed at his brother's clumsiness and helped him up. He carried Sasuke on his back and brought him in the shade, under a tree.

They laid on the grass together and took a break. Sasuke curled against Itachi and started to close his eyes.

Itachi figured Sasuke was going to take a nap, so he lent him his arm so Sasuke could rest his head on it. He loved the cool breeze that the wind created. He could hear the soft rustling of the leaves above him, and the little chirps from the birds in the sky.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was energized and wanted to play again. He wasn't aware that he had slept for three hours, but Itachi did. Itachi didn't mind though. He took a light nap as well, and then spent the rest of the time admiring the nature around him.

They got up and Sasuke was once again running around, catching and throwing the ball. Itachi honestly had fun himself. He never really got the time to play with Sasuke like this, so it was a nice change in pace. They continued to bounce the ball around between each other. Sasuke was a little disappointed that the ball didn't bounce as much on the grass as it did in the house. They kicked the ball as well, seeing how high it could actually go.

Sasuke had a thoroughly amusing day. He became exhausted much quicker this time, deciding it was time to go back in.

"Done otouto?" Itachi watched Sasuke tire down, and slowly walk towards the door.

Sasuke nodded as he panted. He was sweating and it felt gross.

Itachi picked up the ball, leaving it closer to the house. He noticed Sasuke was lagging behind and turned to see Sasuke looking at the flowers.

"Otouto, let's go back in."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, and gave him a look that was written all over his face that he wanted them.

"Is master okay with you picking the flowers?" Itachi wanted to make sure it wouldn't upset Naruto if Sasuke took some.

Sasuke nodded and went back to looking at the flowers.

"How about you pick some for yourself and master? I'll ask Sakura to find a vase for you and you can give some to master when he returns."

Sasuke's face lit up at the thought of giving flowers to Naruto. He then started to pick out the flowers he wanted for himself and Naruto. He was about to go back to Itachi, but he turned back and picked out one more.

"Done?" Itachi asked, smiling.

Sasuke nodded and thanked his brother for spending time with him.

Itachi told Sasuke that he'll do that anytime, and he patted Sasuke's head.

They went inside and Itachi asked Sakura for a vase, but then he got upset when he heard Sasuke broke a cup.

"Otouto, did you apologize?"

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Hell, Sakura couldn't even stay mad when she heard Sasuke's voice. He had been quiet majority of the time she's known him, so she couldn't help but think how cute it was.

"Just be careful next time okay?" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Here, give me your flowers. I'll put them in the vase for you."

Sasuke handed Sakura half of the flowers.

"What about the others?" She asked.

"He wants to give them to master." Itachi spoke for Sasuke.

"Ooh I see." Sakura grinned, used to Itachi calling Naruto master.

Sakura knew about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. It just couldn't stay hidden between them and the maids since they saw each other everyday. Most of them accepted, others didn't care much, and some were hateful towards it, so they had left. It was better anyways to have the people who weren't so spiteful towards them in the household.

Sasuke blushed a little bit as he held the flowers.

"I'll wrap them nicely for you, how about that?" Sakura offered.

Sasuke looked up and nodded. He handed Sakura the rest of the flowers except one. He turned to Itachi and gently pushed it to his chest.

"Is this for me?" Itachi took the flower into his hand.

Sasuke nodded.

"For playing with me.." Sasuke whispered.

"Thank you otouto."

Sasuke nodded and hugged Itachi.

Sakura swore she was drowning in the cuteness Sasuke was oozing. He was just _too_ innocent. She gave the vase full of flowers back to Sasuke and started to get nice paper to wrap the flowers for Naruto.

When she was done, she handed them to Sasuke.

He thanked her and started heading upstairs. His body was still tired from running so much, but since he had fun, he for some reason didn't feel _that_ tired.

Itachi thanked Sakura as well who had given him a small vase for his single flower. He then followed Sasuke up the stairs. He quickly made a visit to his room and placed the flower near the window.

Itachi left the room to find Sasuke. He assumed he went to Naruto's room so he went there. He found Sasuke neatly putting his flowers in the middle of the kotatsu, trying to arrange the flowers to his liking.

"I think master may come home soon Sasuke. We were outside basically the whole day."

Sasuke's ears perked when he heard that. He didn't know he was out there for that long. And as if on cue, he heard the front door open.

Sasuke quickly got up, making sure to grab his flowers, and he ran down the stairs to greet Naruto.

Itachi slowly followed behind.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "What do you have there?"

Sasuke presented the flowers with great happiness. He then gave them to Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"For me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled gently.

Sasuke's ears fell. He felt something off from Naruto.

"What's wrong..?" Sasuke looked a little sad. Maybe Naruto didn't like the flowers he thought.

"I'm okay Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for the flowers though." Naruto soon returned to his usual happy state.

This made Sasuke feel better and he hugged Naruto back.

Naruto and Itachi greeted each other and Naruto retreated to his room with Sasuke. He placed a folder and the flowers down on his nightstand and sighed as he sat on his bed.

Sasuke's ears twitched and he was a little hesitant to go near or talk to Naruto.

Naruto noticed this and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have a good day." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke nodded, even though it couldn't be seen by Naruto. He touched the blonde hair and hugged Naruto.

"Man, you really do make me feel better though." Naruto grinned a little and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

He brought Sasuke onto his lap.

"Did you have a good day?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I played with Itachi." Sasuke softly said.

"Oh? With the ball?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"That's good. You'll get more exercise that way." Naruto started to rub Sasuke's ear out of habit.

Sasuke started to purr slightly but was soon interrupted by Itachi calling them down for dinner. Sasuke's stomach grumbled loudly as he realized he didn't even eat lunch.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Naruto laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you put your flowers in a vase?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Ah, no I didn't." Naruto mumbled. He guessed she had helped Sasuke wrap them since she knew about them.

"I'll get it..!" Sasuke softly declared before running back up the stairs. He wanted to be helpful since Naruto seemed to have a hard day today.

In the room he found the flowers sitting on top of the nightstand, but the folder underneath them caught his attention. It had pretty designed on it despite being one colour. He lightly touched it and felt small grooves where the designs were.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the folder to see what was inside.

Inside he saw a picture of a girl and a bunch of words he didn't feel like reading. But what caught his attention the most, were big letters on the top.

_Marriage?_


	30. Marriage?

**A/N: **Hello, glad you all seemed to like the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more.

Man, I realized I hit a 100k words on this story..I never really expected that.

But thank you all and once again, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke's ears twitched when he read the word again. Marriage? He remembered hearing that word, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He looked at the picture of the girl inside but suddenly closed it.

He felt like he wasn't supposed to see this. Usually Naruto would tell him anything that happened. He wasn't sure what to think. He just grabbed the flowers and went back downstairs.

Downstairs, he gave the flowers to Sakura and then sat in the chair between Naruto and Itachi. He ate his food quietly, but no one seemed to notice he felt troubled. He picked at his food and ate slower than usual.

"Are you not hungry?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's ears fell a bit, and he quickly shook his head and started to eat his food at his normal pace.

Naruto was first to finish and he excused himself from the table.

Sasuke sulked when he saw Naruto go back up the stairs alone. Usually they went up together. He felt his chest get all stuffy as he tried to finish his food quickly.

When Sasuke and Itachi were done, they put their plates in the sink and went upstairs.

"Are you going to master's room?" Itachi could tell Sasuke wanted to.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then goodnight Sasuke." Itachi hugged Sasuke. "I'm going to bed early."

Itachi was actually tired from playing with Sasuke all day.

"Goodnight aniki." Sasuke hugged his brother.

They went their separate ways, and Sasuke quickly went into Naruto's room.

He peered inside and already saw Naruto on his bed. He felt a little tension, but he climbed on the bed.

"Master..?" Sasuke for some reason went back to thinking Naruto was his master. He just felt intimidated.

Naruto turned over, startling Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Naruto sighed.

"I..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said in a small voice.

His ears fell and he slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped and shifted in his spot. He didn't know what to do or say.

Naruto got up and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm sorry..don't cry." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke didn't even know he was starting to cry.

"I just.." Naruto started. "There's a lot of things on my mind."

Sasuke nodded. He wondered if it had to do with the folder, but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe I should just sleep." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto started to go to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He told Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke nodded and got his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth without any complaints. He knew that Naruto wasn't in the best of moods.

They went back to bed after changing into their pajamas. Naruto started to go under the covers, but Sasuke was still standing near the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Come."

Sasuke slipped onto the bed and laid next to Naruto. He hugged Naruto tightly, not knowing what to do to make him feel better. But he knew he felt a weight lift up on his chest when Naruto hugged him back.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke. I'm sorry for being in such a bad mood." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke gave a small smile and buried his head into Naruto's chest. He then felt Naruto's arm get heavier. His ears perked slightly and he looked up at Naruto. Did he already fall asleep?

Sasuke sat up and stared at Naruto. He poked Naruto's cheek but no response. Sasuke then went back to lay next to him, but the movement must've bothered Naruto as he turned around. He pouted and laid next to Naruto's back. It just wasn't the same though. Sasuke was used to sleeping with Naruto facing him.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned over, crossing his arms and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a bunch of balloons and string in front of his face.

"Wha.." He looked over and saw Sasuke curled up on the other end of the bed.

"Did you do this Sasuke?" Naruto yawned, not expecting an answer.

He got up and put the half deflating balloons back down on the ground.

Sasuke stirred from his sleep and tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"What is it?"

Sasuke fully woke up and let go of Naruto's shirt. He started to pout again and buried himself under the blanket.

"Did I do something last night?"

Sasuke's ears were sticking out, so Naruto started to rub them. They twitched and Sasuke peeked out.

"Cold." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?"

"You didn't hug me." Sasuke noticed how he sounded and he started to blush.

"Aw, Sasuke!" Naruto hugged him. "Were you mad? Is that why you put your balloons there as a divider?"

Sasuke pouted and looked away, not responding.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I really am. But I feel much better now, after sleeping and all."

Sasuke nodded and hugged Naruto. He looked over Naruto's shoulder and noticed the folder wasn't there. He wanted to ask Naruto about it, but he was afraid he would get mad because Sasuke looked at it without him knowing. He just felt that he was not supposed to see that at all.

Naruto got ready for work as Sasuke slowly started falling back asleep. He lightly woke Sasuke up and kissed him goodbye.

Sasuke sleepily kissed him back and waved to Naruto as he left the room.

After several minutes of just laying on the bed, he got up since he couldn't go back to sleep like usual. He went to Itachi's room to see if he was awake.

Itachi had gained his freedom back and was able to sleep alone in his room. He honestly felt better when he found that out. He didn't have to wait for Kyuubi to get up in order to leave.

Sasuke peered inside and saw Itachi still sleeping. He walked to the bed and shook Itachi.

"Aniki..wake up."

"Hm..?" Itachi slowly woke up at the sound of his brother's voice. "Sasuke? You're up so early.."

Sasuke usually never woke up earlier than Itachi, but there was something bothering him.

"What's marriage..?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Itachi.

Itachi seemed surprised by the sudden question.

"What makes you ask that?"

Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to tell Itachi the source of the question.

Itachi sat up trying to contain a yawn. It ended up escaping his mouth so he let it.

"Well..marriage is when two people love each other. They form a bond..like a promise to each other that their love will be forever."

Sasuke nodded.

"I want to marry Naruto..!"

Itachi almost choked on air when he heard the sudden declaration. He smiled at Sasuke.

"You should tell him that yourself." Itachi almost laughed. Sasuke was just too cute.

"But otouto, in the time we live..I'm not sure if they even allow that." Itachi suddenly remembered.

Sasuke's ears fell and his expression changed dramatically.

"Why not..?" Sasuke voice went to a low, soft whisper.

"Please don't be upset Sasuke.." Itachi wrapped an arm around his poor brother. "It's just that we live in a world where we as hybrids can't even marry. You should at least know where I'm getting at right..?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"Also..I don't know if they'd openly accept two males..marrying." Itachi hated being the bearer of this kind of information.

Sasuke's ears were still fallen. He looked down and his fingers were playing with his sweater. He repeated what he heard over and over in his head.

He then went back to the folder he saw. It had a picture of a girl in it..did that mean he was going to marry her? Did Naruto not love him anymore?

But..just last night they told each other they loved one another.

Sasuke's head felt all messed up. He pulled on his ears downward in frustration, but he whimpered in pain at himself from pulling too hard.

"Sasuke..what's wrong." Itachi got worried. He took Sasuke's hands away from his ears so he couldn't hurt himself.

Sasuke shook his head and got off the bed.

"Hungry.." Sasuke whispered and started heading downstairs.

* * *

The whole day Sasuke was in a sullen mood. He was sluggish and just upset overall. He couldn't keep his mind off of the folder. He even tried finding it in Naruto's room, but he had no luck. He quietly cried to himself when he couldn't find an answer.

He laid in Naruto's bed most of the day, not wanting to do anything.

Itachi was of course, worried. Sasuke wouldn't talk to him at all, and he was afraid it was because what he had said about marriage. He tried offering Sasuke to play outside, but Sasuke refused without a single word. Itachi even brought dried fish up to Sasuke. To his surprise, Sasuke took the dried fish, but he ate them under the blanket.

Itachi left Sasuke alone after that. He figured he wouldn't talk to him if he didn't want to, so he just had to wait. He told Sasuke that he was there for him, but that he would give him his space.

Sasuke was grateful for that. He continued to nibble on the fish, but then he felt bad that Itachi gave it to him and he didn't even acknowledge him.

Sasuke slipped out of the bed and found Itachi. He then thanked him for the fish. Itachi had asked him if he still wanted to be alone, and Sasuke nodded. Itachi patted his head and told him again that he was there if Sasuke needed him.

Sasuke quietly thanked his brother again before going back to Naruto's bed.

* * *

When Naruto came home, he wasn't greeted by Sasuke like he usually was. Instead Itachi took his place.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not used to the absence of Sasuke.

"He's been in bed most of the day." Itachi said quietly. "He's been in a sad mood and I feel I'm partly at fault."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he took off his shoes.

"He suddenly asked about marriage this morning..I told him the truth about how..we can't marry, nor are two males openly accepted in marriage. I think he might be upset from that."

Naruto felt his heart sink down to his stomach.

"I'll go talk to him.." Naruto said as he started going upstairs.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered.

Naruto went upstairs and saw the lump under the blanket on the bed.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto slowly lifted the blanket to reveal a sleeping kit.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Sasuke's hair.

This caused him to stir from his sleep and saw Naruto looking down at him. He slowly got up and hugged Naruto. He was still upset and frustrated, but he did miss Naruto.

"Hey you.." Naruto softly smiled. "I heard you weren't too happy today."

Sasuke's ears fell and he let go of Naruto, quietly sitting in place.

"You saw it didn't you.." Naruto started. "The folder..with that girl.."

Sasuke nodded, and he felt tears come up. He had so many questions.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately. I had a fight with my father yesterday about it, so I didn't want to push that to you. I promise I was going to tell you though."

"Do you not love me.." Sasuke sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No! No..Sasuke. I mean, I love you so much." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and squeezed it.

"Th..then marry me..!" Sasuke cried out. "Aniki said..marriage is..like a promise." Sasuke was starting sniff even more, trying to hold back his tears.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's proposal of marriage.

"Sasuke..let me explain first."

Sasuke nodded, letting Naruto speak.

"What you saw wasn't a choice I made. It's not even official or anything..my dad told me that I should marry the daughter of another company so we could be partners." Naruto simplified it since he believed Sasuke wouldn't understand nor care about it.

"I do not love that woman in the picture..I never even met her!" Naruto sighed. "I immediately refused when my dad showed it to me. He wondered why..he doesn't know about you. He doesn't know that my lover is you Sasuke. Being the Hokage's son..it just puts a lot of pressure on me.."

It started to make sense to Sasuke. He felt much better knowing that Naruto wasn't in favor of the marriage.

"I'm too young to even marry..and I'm not going to put my own life through an arranged marriage. I can't do that to you either. But I'm also afraid of telling my father about you. Not because you're a hybrid or a male..I'm just scared what he's going to do to you or me.

"My father's not cruel. He's serious and does his work correctly. But I just have this fear that he would take you away from me..then I wouldn't know what to do. He..he's been trying to partner with the other company for a while. Even being Hokage didn't help at all..the only thing that they proposed was an arranged marriage with their daughter. I'm sure if I told him I was in love with another girl..he would understand. But since it's not a girl who I love..I don't know how he'll react to that."

Sasuke nodded. He felt scared wondering what Naruto's father could do. He just couldn't imagine a life without Naruto. Even though Naruto was harsh to him in the beginning, he forgave him. He fell in love. And he's still in love with him. He knew Naruto had a hard life. Although it might not be as rough as his own, he knew Naruto had suffered differently.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..I never intended to put you through this."

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly as he started to calm down.

"But hey..I didn't know you wanted to marry me." Naruto couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Aniki said we can't marry." Sasuke said sadly, remembering what Itachi said.

"Speaking of your aniki..he's extremely worried for you, you know. He thinks he's in fault for your mood when it was really my fault."

Sasuke felt upset at himself that he made Itachi feel like that.

Naruto noticed the troubled look on Sasuke's face.

"Why don't we explain to him what happened later..okay?"

Sasuke nodded and sat on Naruto's lap.

"Do you know how marriages work Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto smiled and got up, putting Sasuke back on the bed.

"Well first, usually the man asks the lady if they want to spend the rest of their lives together. They present a ring which represents the neverending love. I know you're not a female, but I will show you. Something like this..don't laugh."

Naruto quickly rummaged through his drawers, finding an old ring he used to wear in his more rebellious age.

He then got on one of his knees and held up his hands. One of his hands contained the ring, and the other was covering it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto declared. "I've loved you for a very long time. I hope you love me just as much as I do to you. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you..will you marry me?"

Naruto silently waited for a response from Sasuke but none came. He looked up and saw Sasuke crying and smiling.

"Hey! I said not to laugh." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head, but he couldn't stop smiling. He wiped his tears. He thought Naruto looked rather funny kneeling like that and proclaiming his love in such an odd tone. But he was so happy to hear those words and hoped he actually meant it.

"You're supposed to say yes by now." Naruto hinted, still on his knees.

Sasuke pretended to think about it. He acted as if he was in deep thought, tapping his finger on his chin.

"You're killing me Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes!" Sasuke finally said.

Naruto got up and lifted Sasuke off his feet.

"I love you Sasuke, I really do." He kissed Sasuke's lips and then put him down.

"After that though, they put the ring on. In this case, I would put the ring on your finger."

Naruto slipped the ring on Sasuke's finger, but it was too big.

"Damn, you really have slender fingers."

"Feels weird.." Sasuke mumbled as he took the ring off.

Naruto did a loud, purposeful gasp.

"Are you rejecting my love to you?!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide eyed and quickly shook his head. He placed the ring back on his finger and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto laughed and messed Sasuke's hair.

"I'm just playing with you." He grinned. "But you don't like wearing a ring, huh."

Naruto took the ring off. He sat back on the bed with Sasuke on his lap.

"Marriage though..sometimes it could be treated like a piece of paper. Like a contract almost. That's how this arranged marriage feels like..but if I were to marry you? Man, that'd be great."

Sasuke's ears perked when he heard that. So Naruto would marry him!

"I'm not going to go through that marriage Sasuke. After just proposing to you, even though it wasn't exactly real, my feelings are there. I know we're kind of young..but hey, that can't stop us from loving each other, right?"

Sasuke nodded and then smiled at Naruto.

"You feel better though Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded again. He was oozing with happiness.

"Our time will come.." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck. "Even if we don't get married, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto gently held Sasuke's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Even though marriage is nice, it doesn't mean we love each other less if we don't..okay? I'll love you the same with or without marriage, so don't think too much about it."

Sasuke nodded. He now understood how deep Naruto's love was for him.

Naruto grinned and laid down on the bed, taking Sasuke with him.

"I'm glad you found out. We were able to clear it up quicker." He turned to Sasuke, who was next to him. "I'm sorry." Naruto said again.

Sasuke nodded, accepting his apology.

Naruto stretched and sat up. He offered his hand to Sasuke.

"Let's go clear things up with Itachi okay? I'm sure he's still worrying about you."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his hand.

They both went downstairs to Itachi, holding hands with their newfound happiness.


	31. Ready

**A/N: **Ergghh...sorry this was later than my usual updates. I kinda just..derped. But I'll do my best to go back to my schedule (twice a week).

Kinda updating this at a late time too..well late for me at least.

Anyways, thank you all. I know I say this a shitton, but I'm glad you're enjoying it. (Sorry I'm being uncreative and not very responsive in my..response..cause I'm tired.)

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke had told Itachi what had happened. Itachi was relieved that Sasuke was okay. Sasuke was embarrassed when Naruto told Itachi that he wanted to marry him. But Sasuke secretly grinned that Naruto was disappointed when Itachi said he already knew.

"You were smiling weren't you!" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Liar." Naruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke uncovered his mouth and started to laugh. He hugged Naruto and started to climb on him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, making sure Sasuke doesn't fall.

Sasuke had jumped onto Naruto and climbed his body. He moved around Naruto's body and settled on his back.

Naruto supported Sasuke with his hands as Sasuke wrapped his legs around him.

"What's up?" Naruto laughed.

"Can I eat fish." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Fish?" Naruto couldn't help but think how cute Sasuke was and laughed even more. "You did all that to just ask me if you can eat fish? You do know we're practically the same height right."

"Hmph." Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt Sasuke's ear rub on his cheek.

Sasuke knew they ate fish a lot just for him, but he just _really _wanted to eat it.

"I'm not sure if we have anymore fish." Naruto lied. He just wanted to tease Sasuke. He now always had fish stocked up for any time Sasuke wanted it.

Sasuke looked up and his ears fell.

"No more..?" Sasuke sulked.

"Master, I think I saw fish in the fridge earlier." Itachi said.

_Damn it._ Naruto silently cursed.

Sasuke looked at Itachi at the mention of fish.

"Is that so." Naruto mumbled at his failed attempt to tease Sasuke, but when he saw Sasuke's face light up, it wasn't too bad.

Sasuke got off of Naruto's back and quickly went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a bunch of fish in the fridge. He frowned and ran back to Naruto, knocking him down.

"You lied to me..!" Sasuke pouted on top of Naruto.

"Owww..!" Naruto groaned. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Sasuke continued to make an upset face.

"Hehe, sorry Sasuke." Naruto innocently lifted his hands up. "I just wanted to tease you."

"Hn." Sasuke bent down and bit Naruto's neck hard.

"Oww! Sasuke that hurts!" Naruto covered his neck.

Sasuke got up and held Itachi's hand, leading him to the kitchen. He took a peek at Naruto who was still on the ground, but Naruto grinned at him.

"Hmph!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out and turned away.

"Damn." Naruto said defeated. He continued to lay on the ground for a minute before getting up.

He went to the kitchen and saw Sasuke attempting to prepare a big fish with Itachi.

"You cook Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not that good since I was never really made to do any cooking, but watching Sakura made me learn a lot."

"I see."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who refused to look back at him. He went closer to Sasuke to was obviously trying to ignore him. Naruto slipped his fingers between Sasuke's and gently held his hand. To his surprise, he felt the other hand tighten around his own. He looked and saw Sasuke blushing very faintly.

Naruto grinned and then asked Sasuke if he could cook.

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto figured he couldn't since it looked like Sasuke saw it all as science.

Itachi had told Sakura that he would cook for himself, Naruto and Sasuke. He had Sasuke pick out any fish and said he would cook it. Sasuke was actually excited to see Itachi cook and he wanted to help.

"Otouto, you see that?" Itachi pointed to a container. "That has salt in it. Can you give that to me?"

Sasuke quickly nodded and reached over the counter and grabbed the salt for Itachi. He let go of Naruto's hand in the process. He watched Itachi pour the salt on the fish and rub it on both sides. Sasuke then wondered if salt tasted that good since it was on the fish. He grabbed the container and poured some in his hand.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should.." Naruto started, but it was too late.

Sasuke had already dumped the salt in his mouth and cringed from the saltiness.

"..do that." Naruto finished.

Sasuke started to cough and continued to cringe from the taste.

"Otouto! Why did you do that?" Itachi couldn't believe Sasuke ate that much salt.

Naruto got a glass of water for Sasuke. He drank all of the water in big gulps. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Sasuke, salt is a seasoning. It's not meant for you to eat alone." Itachi frowned. "Now give me the pepper and _don't_ eat it."

Sasuke was actually able to read the labels on the containers and he found the pepper easily. He proudly gave it Itachi who took it and rubbed it on the fish.

Naruto watched the brothers cook together, well mostly Itachi, but Sasuke seemed to be having fun. He noticed Sasuke staring at the pepper probably wondering how it tastes like despite being told not to eat it. Naruto took the container and got just a tiny bit of pepper.

"Sasuke, if you really want to, just have a little taste." Naruto put the pepper in Sasuke's hand.

Without hesitation, Sasuke put the little bit of pepper in his mouth.

"Master.." Itachi started.

"It's okay, it's just a little. It seems Sasuke would end up trying it anyways." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded. Knowing his brother, he would end up eating it out of curiosity anyways.

Sasuke was already drinking more water when Naruto looked back at him.

"Do you want more?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke shook his head quickly making Naruto laugh.

Itachi was done seasoning the fish. He seasoned it simply, only due to the lack of knowledge with spices and such.

"I forgot to preheat the oven." Itachi murmured as he turned the oven on.

As they waited, Sasuke got bored and stared at the fish. He started to poke the tail of it. He then looked at the head where the eye and mouth were. He felt a little eery looking at the dead fish. He was about to touch the mouth when,

"Boo!" Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulders, startling him to the max.

Sasuke let out a loud yelp as his whole body froze. Both his ears and tail pointed straight up and his hair started to stand.

Naruto laughed to the point tears started creeping out of his eyes.

Sasuke pushed Naruto lightly, mad that he did that. He began to pout when he saw Itachi grinning.

"I'm sorry." Naruto continued laughing. "You were just looking so intensly at the fish."

They heard the oven beep and their attention turned to it.

"I'll put it in." Itachi said, still smiling from what Naruto did, borderline laughing.

As Itachi put the fish inside the oven, he could still hear Naruto laughing. He turned around and saw Sasuke bumping his head lightly on Naruto's shoulder. He could see the pout on his face and Naruto starting to hug Sasuke.

"You're so cute Sasuke." Naruto started to pet Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke made a noise but started to revel under the touch. His ears flicked and he hugged Naruto back.

Itachi went to kitchen sink and started to wash the dishes from earlier. He was then pushed lightly by Sasuke. Itachi looked to the side. He thought Sasuke was with Naruto, but he looked back at Naruto sulking, wondering what he did this time.

"Are you trying to help me otouto?"

Sasuke nodded as he pushed his sleeves up.

Itachi dried his hands and properly rolled Sasuke's sleeves up to the elbows.

"Here." Itachi handed Sasuke a plate. "You can clean this."

Sasuke took the dish and the sponge. He started soaping the dish, copying what Itachi did. What he didn't expect was it to be slippery. He accidentally dropped the dish, causing the plate to break in the sink.

"Sasuke.." Itachi took the sponge away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's ears fell and he tried picking up the pieces.

"Don't touch it!" Itachi scolded. He didn't want Sasuke to hurt himself.

Sasuke sulked and went to Naruto who was sitting at the table.

"Got kicked out eh?" Naruto was leaning on his hand and messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and sat on his lap facing him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face in his chest.

Naruto got a hand towel nearby and dried Sasuke's hands, who rewrapped his himself around Naruto. He rubbed Sasuke's ears until it was time to eat.

When Itachi brought the cooked fish to the table, Sasuke's ears perked. He looked up from Naruto's chest and his stomach growled from the smell. Itachi apologized to Sasuke for yelling at him earlier and got plates for his little brother, Naruto, and himself.

Sasuke happily ate the fish with some rice Itachi scooped up for them. He was still on Naruto's lap, and Naruto himself didn't mind until his legs fell asleep. He lifted Sasuke and placed him on the seat next to him and Sasuke continued to eat without stopping.

Naruto was happy to see Sasuke eat so much now. He started to gain more weight compared to when they first met. Itachi too. Itachi was able to eat properly and had gained more weight as well. He had also taught Itachi how to use chopsticks, who got the hang of it quite fast.

When they were done, Itachi quickly cleaned up the mess. He was secretly excited. He was ready to play for his otouto.

"Sasuke, I need to show you something." Itachi finally said when he was done cleaning.

Both Sasuke and Naruto followed Itachi downstairs to Kyuubi's room. Naruto had a feeling he knew what Itachi was going to do since he was told before.

Itachi knocked on the door and Kyuubi opened it, not expecting to see the three of them there.

"May I?" Itachi asked.

Instantly, Kyuubi knew what Itachi wanted to do. He _has_ been teaching him for quite some time anyways. He let them all in and sat on his bed. He let Naruto take the only chair in the room and placed Sasuke next to Itachi on the piano bench, making sure he was far enough so he wouldn't get in the way.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but he was excited.

"Otouto." Itachi started. "I really love you, you know that. You're my precious little brother. I know you love hearing music, so I decided to learn a song and dedicate it to you."

Sasuke gave a look of surprise. Itachi learned how to play?

"Of course, I couldn't do it alone." Itachi looked at Kyuubi and smiled at him. "Kurama..he's been helping me while you got tutored. I really hope you like it."

Itachi then placed his fingers on the piano. He's never felt so nervous. He took a deep breath and pressed down on the keys.

Sasuke's ears twitched when he heard his brother play. He was in awe. It was amazing enough to hear Kyuubi play, but his own brother? He couldn't keep his eyes off of Itachi's fingers. He was simply astounded.

Itachi could feel the eyes of Sasuke, but he didn't stop or hesitate. He had practiced for this moment and it was precious to him. Itachi gracefully glided his fingers across the keys and occasionally used the pedals for the needed effect. He played his piece seamlessly without any mistakes.

Kyuubi nodded in approval. He was actually proud of the extremely fast progress with Itachi. Itachi was on beat and the playing was beautiful. Kyuubi himself has been practicing and playing for years, but Itachi has only been playing for about a month and he sounded as if he's been playing his whole life.

When Itachi was done, he looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Did you like it..?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. _Like_ it?

Sasuke _loved_ it.

He hugged Itachi tightly and nodded.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled brightly at Itachi.

"Otouto.." Itachi hugged Sasuke back. "I love you."

Both Naruto and Kyuubi clapped for Itachi's playing. They praised him on the good job he did to the point he was overwhelmed, but he was happy.

Sasuke and Itachi stayed at the piano for several more minutes. Itachi showed Sasuke some keys and some parts of the song again.

When they were done, they started to go back upstairs.

"Ah, Itachi. Come here for a bit." Kyuubi signalled for Naruto and Sasuke to leave.

Itachi stayed behind, wondering what he had to say.

"Good job." Kyuubi smiled as he patted Itachi's head when the others were gone.

"Thank you.." Itachi murmured. "Thank you for teaching me."

"Would you want to learn more?" Kyuubi asked. "You're actually a very quick learner and your skills on the piano are exceptionally well. I could teach you properly."

"I would really like that." Itachi whispered.

"Then I'll teach you."

Itachi nodded as he slipped out of the room and said his thanks once again. Outside the room, Itachi touched his head where Kyuubi had touched him before quickly heading back upstairs.

Sasuke was already saying goodnight to Naruto when Itachi made it back all the way upstairs.

"Sleeping with me tonight?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

Itachi said goodnight to Naruto and lead Sasuke to his room. Itachi started to brush his teeth and gave Sasuke the look, asking him if he had brushed his teeth. To his surprise, Sasuke showed him his teeth and it was cleaned.

Sasuke ran to the bed and plopped himself on top of it, waiting for Itachi to come back. When Itachi did, Sasuke turned and beamed to Itachi.

"You're awfully happy, aren't you." Itachi smiled back.

"It was pretty." Sasuke said.

"The piano?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you otouto. Kurama said he'll continue to teach me, so I'll play for you more."

Sasuke's face lit up and nodded as he curled against Itachi.

"Goodnight otouto." Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up and nearly panicked.

"That little..!"

He had looked in the mirror, and he didn't notice the full bite marks on his neck from yesterday until now. It was bright red, and it was definitely noticeable from far away. There was no way he would go to work with that showing. It would definitely spread unwanted rumours and his father would be suspicious.

He made the decision to put a bandage over it. He could wear a turtleneck, but it was just too hot to wear one. He chose a square bandage and placed it right on top of the bite mark.

He got ready for work and went to Itachi's room.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I'm leaving now." Naruto gently shook Sasuke.

Sasuke tiredly opened his eyes and hugged Naruto. He then eyed the bandage and pointed to it in question.

"That's from you!" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke then remembered when he bit Naruto and laughed a little.

"Show a little remorse will you."

Sasuke shook his head and was left smiling.

"I'll get you back." Naruto declared. "I have to go now though."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and said goodbye to both Itachi and Sasuke.

When he reached work, the first thing his father asked was,

"What happened to your neck?"

Naruto paused.

"Uh..I think I got a bug bite or something. I don't know, it was red." Naruto lied.

Minato stared at his son.

Naruto could feel his heart pick up.

"I see. Put medicine on it when you get back home." He said.

Naruto sighed in relief to himself.

_I'll get you back for this Sasuke!_


	32. Tears

**A/N: **Hey everyone. So I thought this was going to be ending soon..but I guess not. Don't know. But anyways, sorry if this feels late? Just trying my best to get chapters out for you guys.

Thank you though, for your support. You are my motivators.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"So how are the hybrids doing." Minato asked as he did his work. They were currently in the Hokage's office, and he was having Naruto organize his papers for him.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from his work. "Are you talking to me?" He asked dumbly.

Minato looked up from his papers and around the empty room.

"Ah, yes I believe I'm talking to you."

"Oh." Naruto mumbled when he saw it was only them.

"What's his name again..Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"Yeah Sasuke." Naruto did not want to talk about Sasuke in front of his dad.

"How about the other? What's his name?" Minato never really got the chance to asked about Sasuke or Itachi, so he was simply curious.

"His name's Itachi. They're doing really well." Naruto said truthfully. "They even got along with Kyuubi."

"Kurama?" Minato asked surprise.

"Yeah, he even taught Itachi how to play the piano."

Minato was intrigued that Kurama opened up to the hybrids.

"That's good." Minato paused. "Is the massive amount of fish you've been buying due to them?" He asked.

Naruto smiled to himself and nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke really likes fish."

"You seem attached to him." Minato noticed Naruto smiling.

Naruto started to panic, forgetting that he didn't want to cause any suspicions.

"Well he is a cat, so it seems natural that he would like it. Itachi too." Naruto quickly said.

"I guess." Minato continued his work. "So did you look at the marriage papers?"

Naruto was relieved the his father stopped asking about Sasuke and Itachi, but now he felt nervous on what his dad would say on his opinion on the marriage. But Naruto decided it was best to just be honest with him.

"I don't want to through with it." Naruto murmured.

"What's the reason for it then."

"Well I mean..I never met her before."

"We can arrange a meeting between you two." Minato said.

"But I don't want to." Naruto mumbled. "I'm too young.." Naruto tried making up more excuses.

"She's around the same age as you." Minato respected his son's decision, but he was just trying to find out the reason why he was so against it. "Do you perhaps have someone you love already?"

Naruto stuttered, but he wasn't able to form any words.

"How come you never told me?" Minato seemed delighted that Naruto had someone he liked. Naruto had lived an emotional life, so it he was happy for his son.

Naruto felt his heart pick up in speed.

"She..she's shy!" He blurted out. "I mean..I didn't want to tell you because she would get shy and stuff."

"When can I meet her?" Minato was curious, wanting to know who the lucky girl was.

"I don't know..I mean we just started going out about over a month ago."

"Describe her for me."

"Uhm..well, she has black hair." Naruto felt is was safe to describe Sasuke, but he would just not mention anything that would give him away. "It's kind of long, but it's very soft. She's around the same height as me. Her eyes are really one of a kind as well." Naruto smiled. "She's real cute too."

"She sounds like a nice lady." Minato nodded. "What's her name?"

"Ah, it's Sas—" Naruto coughed abruptly. He got too caught up that he almost said Sasuke's name. He tried making a name up that started with what he said and ended up with, "Saschi."

Naruto wanted to hit himself repeatedly over and over. Saschi?! He couldn't think of anything better? Saschi?! He had combined Sasuke and Itachi's names together on accident, not knowing what to say. But he did his best to hide his panic.

"Saschi.." Minato repeated. "Introduce me to her one day."

Naruto nodded, unable to speak. He somehow dodged his father's questions and didn't raise suspicions, or at least he hoped he didn't.

After about thirty minutes, Naruto spoke again. He didn't really want to bring up any potential suspicions about Sasuke, but he needed to know.

"Hey dad?" He continued when Minato made a noise to show he was listening. "I know you're not against hybrids or anything..since you raised Kyuubi. But how come they're still treated..as slaves. I mean..even the condition they're in..in the shops are really cramped and dirty. Is it possible to free them? Or couldn't you help them just a little bit at the least?"

Minato sighed.

"Trust me Naruto, I've tried. It's not as easy as it sounds. Hybrids were created and sold way before me. It's just something that's part of this society, and sadly, this society can be sick. You weren't even born yet, but before, they were sold outside. They didn't even have anything to shelter them from the weather. Whether it was raining or snowing, they didn't care. After I saw those conditions, I had to fight for months in order for them to be put inside.

"The council, they like the hybrids how they are. They believe that since they were..genetically made and bred, they should stay the lowest as they don't see them as human beings. This makes them think that hybrids are on the same level of a pet.

"I was actually worried when I heard you bought a hybrid. Even though Kurama is a hybrid, since you grew up with him, he was like family so it was more natural. But buying a hybrid is different. You are already higher than them just by not being a hybrid. I was afraid you would actually treat him badly."

"How come you never talked to me about it when you did find out I got one?" Naruto asked, remembering the nasty things he did to Sasuke.

"You're my son. I trust that you will make the right decisions, and it seems that you have. Sometimes you need to learn on your own."

"Oh." Naruto muttered.

"Anyways, going back to hybrids. If we were to free them now, what do you think would happen? Would they be happy? Would the village be happy? The clear answer to that is no. Everyone here is so accustomed to hybrids as they are, that they would probably go against me and the council if I were to free them. But I will say this, the council would never approve of that decision anyways.

"Freeing them would cause more trouble here. They would most likely end up living on the streets and die from starvation or they'll end up staying with their masters, which would end up with no change. They don't know how to work or provide for themselves since everything was given to them in their ranking as a slave. Of course, I'm only talking about the general population of the hybrids. But there's just so many, it would just put more stress on the village. Sadly..it would just be chaos trying to free them, but it doesn't stop me from helping them.

"The most I can do is help the living conditions of the hybrids. It's about the only thing I can do that would be approved of the council. But speaking of that, I'm trying to pass another one where hybrids must be given clothes. I'm sure you've seen naked hybrids walking around or in the shops, am I correct?"

Naruto nodded and mumbled a yeah.

"Well, they should atleast be able to wear clothes on their back when walking outside. It's just for their own decency. I'm sure they don't fancy being naked all the time..but of course, I can't control what goes on in people's households. I can only limit it to public buildings and outside."

"How long do you think that would take you..?"

"I don't know Naruto, but I'm trying." Minato gave a small smile to his son.

Naruto understood and nodded. He continued his work, but thought about what his father said. He felt so horribly bad for the hybrids. They had to stay outside before? It made him think how sick these people were, but then he could almost call himself that. Naruto started twirling his pen in frustration. He shook his head and went back to focusing on his work.

* * *

Naruto came home tired. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't focus on his work and got sent home by his father. He sighed as he took his shoes off and heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto squeezed him tightly. He put his face on Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to hug him longer than usual.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, but he let Naruto hug him.

"Are..are you okay." Sasuke asked in a worried, small voice.

"Yes, I'm okay..but are you?" Naruto was still holding onto Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a confused look and tilted his head wondering what Naruto meant.

"N..Naruto?" Sasuke felt something off from him, and it made him feel uneasy.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear and picked him up. He waved Itachi away, wanting to just speak with Sasuke. But he gave an apologetic look and a reassuring smile to him, so Itachi didn't worry. He carried his startled lover up the stairs.

"Sasuke.." Naruto kissed his cheek as he sat himself and Sasuke on the bed.

"You know I love you, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And you love me, right?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"What makes you love me though.." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke could feel his heart rate pick up from unknown anxiety. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was shushed by Naruto.

"I've been thinking about it..and I just have a hard time forgiving myself for what I did to you." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "It's just..did I push my feelings onto you?"

Sasuke shook his head and glared at Naruto, crossing his arms.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I love you because I love you." Sasuke didn't like that Naruto felt that he pushed his feelings onto him.

"But.." Naruto sighed. "I just.."

Sasuke then knocked Naruto down on the bed and bit his shoulder hard.

"Oww! Why do you keep biting me?!"

"I hate you..!" Sasuke yelled and ran out of the room.

Naruto swore he saw tears come out of Sasuke and quickly went after him.

Sasuke was furious. He was so angry that Naruto thought the reason he loved him was because Naruto pushed his feelings onto his, thus being infatuated by him from just that. He angrily wiped his tears as he quickly headed out the backdoor without letting Itachi see.

When Naruto reached downstairs, he cursed at how quick Sasuke was. Thankfully, he saw the backdoor open and went outside. He saw Sasuke curled up next to the bench; the same way he found him during the thunderstorm.

"Hey Sasuke.." Naruto said softly. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke as he sat down next to him.

"I love you.." A small voice came from Sasuke.

Naruto was not expecting that from Sasuke after he just told him he hated him.

"It..it's not 'cause..y..you pushed your..feelings on me.." Sasuke sniffled between his words.

"I don't hate..you..I didn't mean it." Sasuke started to cry.

"I know..I know. I'm sorry too." Naruto let Sasuke lean on him. "Do you mind though..telling me what made you start loving me..? It would make me feel a little better knowing I guess.."

Sasuke was wiping his tears and started to pick at his sweater. It was still weird for him to talk so much, so he hesitated.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Naruto started, but Sasuke quickly shook his head and looked up at him.

"I..I'll tell you..!" He sat up and hugged his knees.

"Whenever you're ready then." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and waited until Sasuke was comfortable to talk.

"Y..you were the first..to be nice to me.." Sasuke started at a whisper. "I..I know..you were mean..but I forgive you. I..it's fun being with you..a..and I found myself..waiting for you..to come home. You even taught me..how to read and write..! N..no one would let me learn.."

Sasuke mouth started to tremble as he spoke, but the hand squeezing his own made him calm down a little.

"I..I was lonely..and bored. L..last time..when I was..in the rain..no one would have cared if they left me..but you did. You even carried me..and got yourself wet..for me. I was mad..why did you care for me..? It confused me.."

Sasuke took a deep breath and continued.

"You..let me eat normally..and wear clothes. You let me...have a normal..life. I know..I am..a hybrid..I thought to myself..I don't deserve such things..! It was..different..I've never..felt..so alive. You became..so nice..so kind..I thought..you were pretending.."

"Pretend? Why would I pretend to be nice to you."

"An excuse.." Sasuke whispered. "I never loved..anyone except aniki..! I didn't know..what the feeling was..in my chest. I was confused..and I just waited for the worst..to happen. B..but..when you said..you loved me. Then I realized..m..maybe I do love you..? But..I wasn't sure..but I..I was happy. I..I've never..been so..happy..in my life..! A..aniki makes me happy..b..but this is a different...happiness..and I just.."

Sasuke couldn't speak over the lump in his throat. He tried holding it back, but he couldn't. He started to cry while his whole body shook. An overflow of emotions were running through his mind that he couldn't control it.

Naruto felt his own tears run down his cheeks as he hugged Sasuke to his chest. He could hear Sasuke sniffle and hiccup, trying to catch his breath. He soothed him by rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

"Do you want me to get tissues..?"

"It's okay.." Sasuke said stubbornly as he wiped his snot and tears with his sleeves. He had calmed down and sat in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..I didn't realize your..true feelings..I mean..I know you love me. I just never heard it..that way before..so thank you for that." Naruto gave a small, loving smile to Sasuke.

"W..what about you..?" Sasuke asked, hopeful.

"Me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"To be honest..I don't exactly remember when I actually started to grow feelings for you. But I do know that I thought you were extremely cute. I don't think I even realized it. But even so, I think after I started to uhm..be better to you..is when I realized just how innocent you are. You don't bring any harm in any way. It then made me feel pain and sorrow for treating you the way I did before..but it took me a while to actually..recognize it. But I thoroughly enjoyed being your first in many things. I enjoyed teaching you, loving you, spoiling you, treating you..just everything.

"I realized..that you've been hurt so much..why should I continue that? And I am really sorry for that..but I love everything about you Sasuke. If I tried explaining all the things I love about you..I think we'd be here until sunrise." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke did a light giggle as he found himself smiling as well.

"But hey, this is the most I've ever heard you talk in one sitting." Naruto lightly nudged Sasuke. "I'm glad you're getting used to it, but take your time okay?"

Sasuke nodded and buried his head in Naruto's chest. He felt arms wrap around him and he just felt so safe and secure. He felt much better letting everything out.

Naruto too. He was glad he got to hear what was on Sasuke's mind. He laid down on the grass with Sasuke still on top of him. He then saw puffy, but happy eyes look up at him.

"What is it?"

"Th..thank you..too..!" Sasuke suddenly said as he sat up on Naruto. "Thank you..f..for giving me fish..and the balloons..! Oh and the ball..!" Sasuke pointed to the ball sitting next to the house.

Naruto let out a laugh and messed Sasuke's hair.

"You're just too cute Sasuke. You're welcome." Naruto brought Sasuke back to his chest and hugged him tightly.

They stayed outside until Sakura noticed them and yelled at them to eat their dinner. Naruto carried Sasuke on his back as they walked back inside.

They had a nice soup for dinner and Sasuke was treated with little fish bits inside of it. He thanked Sakura and started eating.

"Are you okay otouto? Your eyes look a little red." Itachi was sitting next to him.

"We had a little moment." Naruto admitted. "But we're okay."

Itachi looked at Sasuke for confirmation.

"We..we're okay." Sasuke said through a mouth full, causing soup to drip down his chin. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped himself but then smiled at Itachi.

"That's good." Itachi smiled back at Sasuke.

When they were all done eating, they started to get ready for bed. Sasuke said goodnight to Itachi and hugged him tightly. He then started heading back to Naruto's room. He jumped on Naruto's bed, waiting for Naruto to finish washing up.

Naruto got in bed with Sasuke and felt him curl up on his side.

"You know, I still need to get you back." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke looked up and tilted his head in question.

"This mark!" He pointed to his neck. "You made my dad suspicious."

Sasuke started to grin.

"Damn it Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto turned over and started nibbling on Sasuke's neck.

"Take this." Naruto stubbornly said as he continued to nibble on his neck.

Sasuke let out an unsuspecting moan and quickly covered his mouth.

It was then Naruto turn to grin and went back down on Sasuke.

"Wait..!" Sasuke softly blurted out.

"Hm? You don't want to?"

Sasuke closed his mouth and turned his head away.

"Oh? No answer? Then I'll just continue." Naruto grinned and started to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke felt he wanted to be loved by Naruto. He wanted it. He moaned and mewled when Naruto touched him in sensitive places as he started to take their clothes off.

Itachi could hear everything. He hadn't fallen asleep yet, and he could not handle hearing his little brother make those kind of noises. It wasn't that he didn't accept them, but just hearing his own otouto made him uncomfortable. When he felt he couldn't handle it or fall asleep, he got up.

He quietly but quickly made his way down the stairs through the dark house. He then went to the only place he had slept before.

He knocked on the door in the basement.

"Kur..Kurama..?" Itachi was still hesitant to say his name.

Itachi could hear a soft groan and feet shuffling from behind the door. The door then creaked open and Kyuubi came out, leaning against the doorway.

"What is it." He yawned.

"May I sleep here."

"Hm?" Kyuubi paused for a little. "Is it because of those two?"

Itachi was silent.

"Damn, I'm glad I can't hear them from here in this form." Kyuubi was in his hybrid form.

"May I?" Itachi asked again.

"Oh, yeah." Kyuubi mumbled. "Come."

Kyuubi opened the door for Itachi and followed after him. He noticed Itachi pause at the bed.

"Maybe I should go back." Itachi softly said. He felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"What's wrong with you. You slept with me before." Kyuubi collapsed onto the bed and dragged Itachi with him. "Just sleep."

Itachi let out a soft sigh and turned his back to Kyuubi. He felt his eyes close and he actually was glad he couldn't hear Naruto or Sasuke. He felt a peaceful sleep take over him.


	33. Growing up

**A/N: **Thank you everyone! Your words make me smile. But now I'm brain dead after typing for so long in one sitting.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke woke up drowsy. He was awakened by Naruto getting ready for work. He sat up on the bed, naked from last night's activity. He had let Naruto wipe him down clean last night, so he wasn't sticky or covered in dried cum. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room, trying to find his briefs. When he did, he was stopped by Naruto.

"At least put clean ones on." Naruto took the dirty brief away from Sasuke and gave him a clean one.

"Thank you.." Sasuke yawned once again as he slipped them on.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and just stared out to nothing in particular.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto grinned as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Mm." Sasuke leaned forward onto Naruto and hugged him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto started.

Sasuke's ears twitched, so Naruto continued.

"Yesterday was nice. I'm not talking about last night, well I mean..that felt good, but when we spoke to each other? It made me feel much better, I'm sure you too. So thank you again."

Sasuke nodded and continued to hug Naruto.

"But you do you want to know when I felt that we could actually work out together?"

Sasuke looked up, curious to know what he was going to say.

"Do you remember when I was teaching you how to read and write?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"Well..I saw what you wrote on the piece of paper that one day. You wrote our names with a little heart in the middle?"

Almost instantly, Sasuke stiffened. He let go of Naruto and just blushed.

"Y..you saw it..?" Sasuke's face got redder by the second.

"Hehe..yeah..I couldn't help myself. Sorry." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

Sasuke let out some type of groaned mewl and buried his face under the pillow.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto started to lift the pillow, but Sasuke kept a tight hold on it.

"It..it's embarrassing..!" Sasuke's voice was muffled.

"Aw, it's okay Sasuke. To be honest, I didn't know you were that affected by me during that time. We even kissed, didn't we? I'm glad I saw it though. Although I was unsure, I thought maybe it's possible?"

Sasuke didn't move from his position under the pillow. The past flooded back into him and he was wildly blushing. To his horror, Naruto simply flipped him over and he could see his red face. Sasuke made a yelping sound and covered himself with the blanket.

"Don't be embarrassed." Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke through the blanket. "But I guess if you see the marks I made on your body you'll have a reason to be embarrassed.

Sasuke's ears perked. He threw the blanket off of him and ran passed Naruto. He quickly went to the bathroom in just his underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror and flushed. Red marks were spread all over his body. He had them on his chest and neck. He looked down at his legs and saw more marks on his inner thighs.

Naruto came in and hugged Sasuke from behind. He started to nibble on his stunned lover's neck.

"My revenge..but don't worry." Naruto blew into Sasuke's ear, making it twitch. "No one will see it except me."

Naruto slipped Sasuke's collar loosely on his neck, effectively covering the marks he purposely made in that area.

"Come here." Naruto gently pulled Sasuke's hand and went into the closet. "Put your sweater on, and you can wear this."

Naruto pulled out a white sweater for Sasuke and one of his black, plaid boxers. Sasuke quickly took the sweater and put it on. In a rush to cover the hickeys on his thighs, he put on Naruto's boxers backwards on accident before Naruto could say anything. His tail stuck out on the top uncomfortably, but he didn't care. He ran back to the bed and laid flat on his stomach with his face buried on the bed.

Naruto came over to Sasuke and looked at his tail.

"I'm touching your tail so don't get surprised."

Naruto touched the base of Sasuke's tail, and even though he warned Sasuke, he could feel his lover stiffen. He continued and put Sasuke's tail through the fly of the boxers.

"Does that feel better?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't move for a bit. But when he did, he looked up with a pout of his face. He nodded despite his attitude.

"Love you Sasuke." Naruto gave a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I have to go now though or else I'll be late."

Sasuke's face fell and he sulked. He got up and leaned against Naruto's side, hugging him.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered.

"Do you forgive me for looking?"

Sasuke nodded and played with Naruto's fingers.

"Guess what though, today's my last day being trapped at work." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked up at with glimmering eyes.

"C..can you play with me then." Sasuke's eyes were big, full of hope.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"Of course, we'll do whatever you want."

Sasuke gave a big smile that made Naruto almost faint. He just loved seeing Sasuke smile so much. He kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, it's really early and I think your body needs it."

Sasuke nodded and went back under the blanket.

"I'll see you later okay?" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke smiled again and nodded. He then felt how tired he actually was once he started to close his eyes. He saw Naruto wave goodbye to him, so he gave a small wave back. He heard Naruto go down the stairs and out the door.

Even though he was tired, he got back up and went to the bathroom. He lifted his sweater, examining the marks Naruto made on him and blushed at the sight of himself. He quickly pulled it down, embarrassed that he was looking at himself. He then examined the boxers and his tail. He moved his tail around to test the movement, and he was actually content that his tail didn't feel constricted by the top of the boxers since it was inserted through the fly. It wasn't a perfect fit, but since his tail is positioned downwards most of the time, it didn't bother him. He also liked how the material didn't cling onto his skin.

Out of curiosity, he went into Naruto's closet to find more. He didn't really know that they were underwear, so he thought it was meant for him. He didn't even know he was wearing the boxers backwards. He started looking through the closet and saw a bunch of Naruto's clothings. He saw some of his clothes as well. He frowned, but then he saw a dresser in the corner and opened it. He saw his briefs and Naruto's boxers. He started rummaging through Naruto's drawer and picked out a dark blue boxer. He took the current black and white one off and replaced it with the blue one, careful to slide his tail through the hole.

He was content of the colour, and was amazed that there was so many of them. He wished Naruto had shown them to him earlier because he liked them compared to pants. He left the closet, leaving a mess behind him.

Instead of going back to Naruto's bed, he went to Itachi's room. He quietly opened the door so he could sleep with him instead, but Itachi wasn't there.

"Aniki?" Sasuke called out.

He stepped inside and saw the empty bed. He looked around the room and under the bed. He went to the bathroom, but Itachi wasn't there.

"Aniki..?" Sasuke started to panic. He ran out of the room and started yelling for Itachi.

"Aniki..!" Sasuke checked all the rooms on the top floor. He's never actually went that far into the hallway, but he tried anyways.

He started the run downstairs and checked the rooms there.

"Aniki!" Sasuke nearly shrieked. Fear that they were somehow separated again scared him so much.

He checked the kitchen and even where the maids slept. He accidentally woke some of them in the process, but that wasn't important to him.

He started to looked outside. He swung the back door open and ran outside. He couldn't stop the tears that came into his eyes. He fell to his knees, and then to his stomach, laying flat on the grass while crying.

All the while, Itachi was just stirring awake. He had heard commotion so he slowly opened his eyes to wake himself. He found himself curled next to Kyuubi and immediately moved back, startled at the pair of eyes staring at him.

"About time you woke up. I think your brother's going crazy upstairs. I can hear him screaming your name."

"How come you didn't wake me up then!" Itachi started to get out of the bed.

"You just looked so peaceful sleeping next to me."

Itachi ignored him and ran up the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out.

On the way, he saw Sakura in her pajamas.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He asked her.

"I did, he literally barged into our rooms and left. He was calling your name. I got worried so I was going to get you. I don't know where he is now though."

Itachi sighed. He went upstairs and looked in his and Naruto's room, but no luck. He checked the middle floor, but Sasuke wasn't there. But then he saw the back door cracked open just the slightest bit. He went outside and saw Sasuke flat on the grass.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's ears perked up at the voice of Itachi. He got up with grass marks on his face, along with actual grass sticking to his face from his tears.

"What happened Sasuke." Itachi bent down and started to wipe Sasuke's face.

"Wh..where were you.." Sasuke hiccuped. "I..I thought you were gone.."

"Oh Sasuke..I will never leave you." Itachi hugged his crying brother tightly to his chest. "I was sleeping in the basement with..Kurama."

"How come you slept there..?" Sasuke asked as he started to calm himself, hugging Itachi tightly.

Itachi actually didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say he slept there because it was the farthest place away from Naruto's room and that he had heard their late night activities. He didn't want to embarrass Sasuke.

"I missed having someone to sleep next to." Itachi quickly said, making an excuse.

"Oh.." Sasuke's ears fell. "Sorry.." Sasuke mumbled.

"No no..Sasuke, don't be sorry." Itachi started to feel conflicted. He didn't want Sasuke to feel bad because he didn't sleep with him all the time.

"Do you like him..?" Sasuke then asked.

"...what..?" Itachi was so thrown off from the sudden question.

"Do you like him..?" Sasuke repeated quietly.

"N..no..I mean..I like him..but..not..the way you..like Naruto..?" Itachi's heart was beating fast and he didn't know why.

"Okay." Sasuke wiped his tears.

"Why..do you ask that though..?" Itachi wanted to know why Sasuke would think that.

Sasuke grimaced.

"Because!" Sasuke didn't want to tell Itachi he was feeling defensive. He had forgiven Kyuubi for what he did before, but he was still wary. He didn't tell Itachi what had happened before between them, but he just felt like he needed to protect Itachi.

"Because..?" Itachi was curious from Sasuke's change of behavior. "You do know I did sleep with him before."

"Hmph." Sasuke's ear fell. He forgot about that. His face turned to pout.

"Are you worried?"

Sasuke played with his fingers.

"I..if you like him..th..then it's okay! But..i..if he's mean to you then I'll be mad..!" Sasuke pouted.

"Sasuke, you talk as if we are dating, but that's not the case."

"Oh." Sasuke mumbled. He suddenly felt confused. "You don't like him?"

And now Itachi was back to the beginning. Before he could even say anything, Sasuke spoke.

"How come you slept with him though. Don't you only sleep with the people you..love?" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

Itachi suddenly poked Sasuke's forehead rather hard, but not enough to actually hurt Sasuke.

"You're saying way too many things at once." Itachi continued to press his finger on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke pouted as he let himself get poked.

Itachi removed his finger and sighed.

"I don't know if I like him like that." Itachi whispered. The more he thought about it, the more he started questioning himself.

Sasuke had mixed feelings. He wanted Itachi to be happy, but he also felt that he needed to protect him. Sasuke was protected by his aniki all his life, so he wanted to somehow return that favor. But he didn't exactly know if he was doing it right.

"How did we even get to this subject." Itachi sighed again. "And you can sleep with people you don't love Sasuke. There's no such rule to that."

"Then I can sleep with Kyuubi?"

Sasuke didn't want to sleep with him. He was simply asking if it was possible, but Itachi read it wrong.

"No you can't!" Itachi yelled. He saw Sasuke flinch and he calmed himself. Why was he getting so worked up?

"I..I didn't even want to..! I was just asking if that's what you meant..!" Tears started to form in his eyes. "Stupid aniki..!"

Sasuke got up and ran inside the house. Itachi's ear slightly fell as he watched his precious brother run inside. He gripped at his chest. He couldn't believe he yelled at Sasuke for something so petty. He even called him stupid. He got up and went back in to apologize. He thought Sasuke would hide from him, something Sasuke did whenever he was mad at Itachi, but he found him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke was still crying but he was sitting at the table because Sakura said she would cook fish for him. Sakura calmed him down a little bit, but he was still upset. He turned away from Itachi and folded his arms, burying his face in them on the table.

Itachi sat next to him but felt dejected when Sasuke shifted away from him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to yell."

Sasuke lifted his head. His eyes were filled with tears, but he looked at Itachi.

"S..sorry I called you..stu..pid." Sasuke wiped his eyes.

"No, it's fine Sasuke. I overreacted." He wiped Sasuke's tears with his sleeves. "What're doing here though?"

"Sakura..said she's going to cook me fish.." Sasuke sniffed as he was able to finally stop crying.

"I'm going to cook yours too Itachi." Sakura called out, overhearing their conversation.

"Thank you Sakura."

Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for making you cry so much this morning." Itachi fixed Sasuke's messy hair. "Your hair's getting long again."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then touched his own hair.

"Is..is it bad..?"

"Of course not Sasuke. You just need a little trim. Your bangs are almost covering your eyes."

"I don't like getting a haircut.." Sasuke mumbled. "They're mean.."

"I know Sasuke." Itachi sighed.

"C..can you cut it for me?"

"Sasuke, you do know I'm not good at cutting."

"But..you cut it last time." Sasuke whispered.

"And you like it? It's rather uneven otouto."

"I don't care..!"

"Go ask master when he comes back home. I'm sure he'll take you to someone better right? He loves you, so I'm sure he won't send you to the vet."

"Vet?!" Sakura was listening to their conversation still.

Itachi turned around to face Sakura.

"We were always taken to vets since we were born. We go there for check ups, grooming, and if our masters needed to, we were put into daycare there."

Sakura was never so keen on what happened to hybrids. She just chose to not involve herself with them. Naruto was her only acception. They were childhood friends but with different statuses. She of course didn't mind it at all. She was happy working for Naruto. She was the only one that knew about Kyuubi. And now that Itachi and Sasuke had become present in her life, she came to like them.

"Do..they mix you with animals?" Sakura hoped they weren't.

"We go to the same building if that's what you're asking. There's just different sections for us hybrids and animals."

"I hate them..!" Sasuke blurted out.

"I know otouto."

"What did they do..?" Sakura asked.

"Th..they're mean." Sasuke mumbled.

"They don't really care for us. We're treated even worse than the animals. They even get a bigger cage than us." Itachi felt disgusted thinking about it. He had never felt so grateful for having a master like Naruto.

"I don't want to get my haircut.." Sasuke put his head on the table and sulked.

"I'm sure Naruto won't send you to a vet." Sakura reassured.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't move from his position.

"Your fish is ready." Sakura said, knowing it would make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke's ears twitch and he slowly got up. He turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura then wondered if it was normal to be that happy over fish.

"Fish." Sasuke sat properly and waited for Sakura to give him his fish.

Sakura gave both Itachi and Sasuke their food. Itachi thanked her, while Sasuke had a big smile on his face despite his previous demeanor.

"Can I have some too Sakura." Kyuubi came into the kitchen with a yawn.

Sakura was surprised that Kyuubi came up. Usually she brought him food at a later time.

"I'll need to cook it, so it may take a while."

"That's fine." Kyuubi sat on the chair closest to him, next to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Kyuubi eyeing his food.

"Mine.." Sasuke turned away from Kyuubi with his fish.

Kyuubi laughed at Sasuke's actions. He saw Sasuke give a small glare at him.

"You're so energetic for someone who was up all night."

Sasuke froze and a blush creeped up his face.

"Why did you say that!" Itachi hissed lowly at Kyuubi.

"Y..you knew too..?" Sasuke looked at Itachi, his face red.

"He came to my room last night because he could hear your little moans and couldn't sleep." Kyuubi smirked.

"Stop it..!" Itachi harshly whispered.

Sasuke put his chopsticks down. He felt so overwhelmed this morning. Tears started to form in his eyes again and he stood up.

"Sasuke.." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke roughly pulled away.

Sasuke was so upset. He ran upstairs without finishing his fish. He went into Naruto's room and went straight to the bed, but when he remembered what they did last night, he didn't want to be on there. There was just too many emotions for just the morning. He grabbed his stuffed cat off the nightstand and crawled under the bed. He hugged his cat while her curled up and cried.

Back downstairs, Itachi was angry with Kyuubi. He pulled him to a separate room so he could speak to him alone.

"Why did you say that to him! He's already been through so much this morning!"

Kyuubi sighed.

"He's twenty years old Itachi. He needs to grow up. He's having sex for god's sake! He's not your innocent little brother you think he is. You treat him like he's a little kid."

"He's my brother! I've know him for years!"

"I know you have. But what you don't know, is the him from the years you weren't together."

Itachi couldn't respond to that.

"Sasuke is very mature in his own way. I don't think you notice that. I'm sure the him you knew before is different than now."

Itachi sighed, because Kyuubi was right. He didn't feel like admitting it though.

"I told him that I missed sleeping next to someone. That's why I slept in your room instead of mine. I didn't tell him because I could hear him."

Kyuubi started to laugh.

"It's not funny..!" Itachi's never been so riled up to someone.

"It's pretty funny." Kyuubi laughed. "I bet he thinks you like me now."

Itachi sighed and looked away.

"For real? He thought that?" Kyuubi started to snicker. "But do you? I'm a pretty good guy you know. And we have slept together _many_ times before."

Itachi didn't even answer him. He left Kyuubi, but he was met with Sasuke coming down the stairs holding his cat.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he had a determined look on his face.

"I'm done crying." Sasuke said stubbornly.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and went back to the kitchen table to finish his fish.

"See? He's growing up in his own way. Don't baby him so much." Kyuubi went passed Itachi and into the kitchen.

Itachi sighed in defeat. He never thought he babied Sasuke. But it was true, Sasuke is able to handle the truth. Sasuke is able to handle himself. Itachi had spent his whole life protecting Sasuke and his claimed innocence. But maybe it was time to step back. Sasuke had Naruto, and now he could finally have a life of his own. It was weird for him to think about it like that.

He then thought about Sasuke's defensiveness when Kurama was mentioned. Was Sasuke trying to protect him from Kyuubi? Has their roles reversed? Was Itachi the one that needed love now?

He suddenly thought of Kurama and he quickly shook the thought of him off. Him and the nine tailed fox? Itachi's mind felt so confused. Ever since he found out he had a little brother, he had already devoted his life to him. He already knew the reality they were in, but their reality has changed. Their life has changed and now he had choices. He didn't need to protect Sasuke anymore.

He went back to the kitchen table and sat down. He saw Sasuke smiling already. He was going to ask if he was okay, but he stopped himself. He took a deep breath and finished his fish. He saw Kyuubi talking to Sasuke and Sasuke getting all fluster. Itachi felt that Kyuubi was teasing Sasuke again about last night, but he just left him be. He watched Sasuke raise his voice to Kyuubi probably defending himself. He had a pout on his face that was just adorable. He finally saw the change in Sasuke. Even though Sasuke still cried a lot, he didn't always need to be consoled by someone.

After Itachi had finished eating his fish, he got up to put his plate away.

"Sasuke, can you give me your plate?"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi and then grabbed his plate to give to Itachi.

"Oh Itachi! You don't have to do the dishes, I'll do them later." Sakura said while giving Kyuubi his food.

"It's okay Sakura, I can do them."

"No." Sakura said sternly as she slapped his hand away from the sink. "Go spend time with Sasuke."

Itachi could see Sasuke's face light up from the corner of his eyes after Sakura said. He nodded and whispered a thank you.

"I wanna play outside!" Sasuke excitedly pulled Itachi towards the back door.

"Yes, I'm coming." Itachi let himself get pulled with a smile on his face.


	34. Bubbles

**A/N: **This is short cause I needa do this quick, but thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"Sasuke, don't you think it's time you try and obtain your sharingan?" Itachi asked while he threw the ball to Sasuke.

Sasuke was chasing after the ball he missed and came back to Itachi.

"I don't want to!"

Itachi was stunned at how forceful Sasuke was.

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna.." Sasuke mumbled. He didn't want to go to the process of it.

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

"When you get a little older, then we'll work on it. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Promise?"

Sasuke looked away, but he stuck his pinky out.

Itachi took it into his own and stamped the promise with his thumb. He was slightly disappointed that Sasuke didn't want to obtain his sharingan, but he remembered that Sasuke wasn't even supposed to have it at all.

His attention was diverted when Sasuke threw the ball at him. He ended up missing and he could hear Sasuke gasp.

"You missed it!" He could hear Sasuke yelling and then giggling.

Itachi went over the ball and picked it up. He then threw it back to Sasuke, who missed it as well. He could hear Sasuke laughing and chasing after the ball. Itachi started to smile. He never thought Sasuke could be this happy from one toy.

Itachi heard the door open, but Sasuke didn't. Naruto came out the back door and put his finger on his lip. Itachi gave a one nod before returning his attention to Sasuke who was still laughing.

Sasuke threw the ball to Itachi who caught it this time. He was oblivious to Naruto creeping up behind him. He saw the ball coming back to him and was ready to catch it. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke's whole body froze and gave out a loud yelp. The ball ended up hitting Sasuke right on the face.

"Shit Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto cursed himself for not waiting until Sasuke caught the ball.

Sasuke's face hurt. He eyes started to tear up, but he didn't want to cry again. He held his tears back stubbornly, before realizing that Naruto was behind him.

"Y..you're home early..!" Sasuke gave a big smile and hugged Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think out my timing very well." Naruto hugged Sasuke back.

Sasuke shook his head. Despite him holding back his tears, they ended up spilling while he was smiling.

Naruto wiped his tears with his sleeves and gave a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips before Itachi came over.

"Are you okay otouto?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to Naruto.

"He..he's here..!"

"I know Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

"How come you..you're here so early..?"

"My dad let me off. I told you this morning, my months up. I can come back earlier than before and if he lets me, I can go some work at home."

Sasuke's whole face lit up with glee.

"Oh right, and I got you something."

Sasuke's ears perked, wondering what Naruto had. Naruto had told him to stay put while he went back inside. Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto come back.

Naruto came through the doors carrying a big bag. Sasuke immediately went to him wondering what it was. They all sat on the grass.

"Have you ever seen bubbles?"

Sasuke's head tilted in confusion.

"Here."

Naruto bent down and put the bag down and pulled out what he had bought onto the grass.

"This little machine blows bubbles. I'll be honest that I like bubbles..so I'm sure you'll like it as well."

Sasuke was still confused, but he watched Naruto set it up. Naruto had already put the required batteries and he put the mixture into the required placed and simply turned it on. He loved seeing Sasuke's expression change and become almost amazed.

"Th..they're so pretty..!" Sasuke ran up to the bubbles floating in the air.

He tried catching one but was surprised when it popped in his hand instead. His ear then twitched when he felt one pop on his ear.

Naruto and Itachi watched Sasuke run around and popping all the bubbles.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

"What for?"

"For letting Sasuke really have fun." Itachi smiled softly. "He's never really played with anything, so he was lacking that playfulness inside of him ever since he was young."

"What about you though? You don't want to play with anything?" Naruto felt a little weird asking someone older than him that kind of question.

"I think I grew out of it, even though I never experienced it. I don't need it. Sasuke does though, so I'm happy he is able to now."

Naruto simply nodded in understandment.

Sasuke ran over to them with a smile on his face. He took Itachi's hand, wanting to show him the bubbles.

"But it's always fun to play with him." Naruto heard Itachi say before he was dragged off by Sasuke.

Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke show Itachi the bubbles. He saw Itachi popping them with Sasuke and the sheer happiness he wore on his face. He then beckoned Sasuke over when their eyes met.

Sasuke came running over with a big smile on his face. He saw Naruto rummage through the bag and he was excited when he pulled something out.

"You can blow your own bubbles with this."

Naruto opened the cylinder container with the wand attached to it. He blew into it and bubbles formed, making Sasuke grin.

Sasuke took the wand and dipped it carefully. He blew it a little too hard and nothing came out. His ears fell, but Naruto told him to blow gently. When he did, he got extremely happy when the bubbles came out.

"Thank you!" Sasuke glowed.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke ran to Itachi to show him how to make the bubbles. He demonstrated by blowing on the wand and then handed it to Itachi.

Itachi loved seeing his brother be so happy. He blew the bubbles for Sasuke who ran out to pop them. When Sasuke was overjoyed and occupied, Itachi went to sit next to Naruto.

"Tired?" Naruto laughed.

"I don't understand. He has so much energy when he has fun."

Naruto laughed again and continued to watch Sasuke.

Sasuke was almost hopping around everywhere trying to pop all the bubbles the machine emitted. When Sasuke couldn't reach the bubbles flying over his head, he watched them to see how high it would go. It then reminded him of the balloon he lost to the sky. His ears fell when he remembered all the balloons he had before. He was forced to throw them all out since they had deflated.

"Uh oh, something's wrong." Naruto said to Itachi, but he didn't get up.

Sasuke went over to Naruto and sat on his lap.

"I miss my balloons." Sasuke softly said as he played with his sweater.

"Aw, is that why you're upset." Naruto grinned and messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pouted but nodded.

"Can we get more?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"You want more?"

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty for asking since Naruto just bought him the bubbles.

"Nevermind!" Sasuke quickly said. "It's okay..!"

He got up from Naruto's lap to go back to playing with the bubbles, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute." Naruto brought Sasuke back onto his lap. "You know I love spoiling you right?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Don't you think it's okay to spoil him?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi was going to say he really shouldn't, but the look Naruto gave him made him say otherwise.

"I think it's fine." Itachi mumbled.

"See?" Naruto grinned. "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll buy you one balloon every week, but you are going to help cook on that day. Sounds easy right?" Naruto smiled. "You, me, and Itachi will cook together for that day."

Naruto wanted Sasuke to be a little bit more active. Even though he wanted to spoil him to no ends, he didn't want Sasuke to really become too spoiled. He also felt Sasuke would get tired of balloons way too quickly if he kept buying him so much. He loved the innocent Sasuke putting the balloon on his tail, and he wanted to preserve that a little. He also wanted Sasuke to at least know how to cook for himself if he ever got hungry and no one was around to help him.

"Okay..!" Sasuke smiled.

Itachi actually liked that idea. It would give Sasuke some work to do and it would allow Sasuke to learn.

"Since today's friday, we'll start it on mondays okay?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow we're all going out into town. We haven't done so in a while, and I'd like to buy you two more clothes and such."

Itachi was about to speak, but Sasuke did so before him.

"Can I have these pants?" Sasuke touched the boxers he was wearing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Those are my underwear Sasuke. They're not meant to be pants." Naruto then noticed he was wearing a different boxer from before. "Did you change from the boxers I gave you?"

"Boxers?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah." Naruto tugged on the boxers. "These are called boxers."

"Oh, yeah! You have a lot! I like it." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Did you go through my underwear drawer?" Naruto could envision a messy closet now.

Sasuke played with his sweater before answering.

"Maybe.." Sasuke whispered.

"You're not in trouble Sasuke." Naruto reassured. "I'm just curious, what made you want to change?"

"I wanted to see if there was more..and I like this colour.." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I'll buy them for you if you really want them."

"Thank you..!" Sasuke was happy, and he leaned back onto Naruto.

Itachi sat there listening to them. He didn't mind the two talking to themselves. He simply enjoyed the nature around him. He watched the bubbles create a nice scenery in front of them. Soon he saw Sasuke run back out to pop them.

When Sasuke was exhausted from running so much, he fell onto the grass. Both Naruto and Itachi quickly made their way to help him.

"Sasuke, when you're tired you need to stop before. Don't go collapsing on the ground." Naruto said as he picked him up.

"Sorry.." Sasuke mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Don't be sorry, let's just go inside for now."

Sasuke nodded into Naruto's neck and closed his eyes.

"Can you turn that off Itachi?" Naruto pointed to the bubble blower. "The power button's right there."

Itachi did as he was told.

"Is it really okay to just leave it out here?"

"Yeah, no one's going to come back here, don't worry."

Itachi nodded. He picked up Sasuke's stuffed cat and followed Naruto back inside.

When they got inside, Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto placed him on one of the couches, but Sasuke woke up immediately. He grabbed onto Naruto and refused to let go.

"Don't you want to sleep?"

Sasuke nodded but continued to hold Naruto.

"Well you need to let go then?" Naruto was hunched over uncomfortably over the couch.

Sasuke quickly shook his head stubbornly.

"Fine fine." Naruto lifted Sasuke back up and leaned back on the couch instead.

Sasuke gave a satisfied sigh and laid on Naruto's chest.

"I'm going to practice piano downstairs." Itachi said as he placed the stuffed cat down on the table near them.

"Sure. By the way, Iruka will be coming here in a couple of hours. You'll be taking lessons with Sasuke from now on."

"Oh, thank you.." Itachi mumbled and then smiled.

"Of course." Naruto smiled back and started to stroke Sasuke's hair.

Itachi did a small bow before leaving to go downstairs.

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke looking back up at him.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"C..can you brush my hair?" Sasuke asked softly before looking down.

"Yes, I'll brush your your hair." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I'll go get the brush, so I'll be back okay?"

Sasuke nodded and rolled off of Naruto and onto the couch. He watched Naruto go up the stairs and return with a brush. His tails started to sway and he curled against Naruto as he sat back down, waiting for him to start brushing.

Naruto started to pet Sasuke, who's head was laying on his lap. He ran the brush through the soft hair, getting all the tangles out instantly. He continued to brush Sasuke, and it wasn't long until Sasuke started to purr.

Sasuke went from a soft purr, to a loud purr that could be felt. A faint blush appeared on his face as he continued to get brushed. He closed his eyes and almost instantly, he fell asleep.

Naruto wasn't aware that Sasuke had fallen asleep until the purring ceased. He continued to stroke Sasuke's ear, while he slowly moved into a lying position with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke stirred slightly, but he was in a more deep sleep. Naruto made sure to pet him so he wouldn't wake up.

He wished he brought something with him to occupy himself. He didn't want to get up again with Sasuke on top of him. He settled in just petting Sasuke and watching his adorable lover sleep.

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep as well. He didn't know exactly when, but he woke up to Sasuke still sleeping but on his side instead. Sasuke was between Naruto and the back of couch, almost squished, but the kit looked comfortable.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms up before getting up to check for the time. He went into the kitchen and there was still time before Iruka came. He decided to make a cup ramen for himself.

While he waited for the water to boil, he heard soft footsteps make their way to the kitchen. Sasuke came with a tired look on his face while holding his stuffed cat. He sat on the floor next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"What is it Sasuke? And don't sit on the ground." Naruto said and he picked Sasuke up and onto his lap.

"Cold." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest.

"Sorry, I went to check the time and got distracted. Do you want to eat some ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Want to drink something warm?"

Sasuke looked up, interested in what it was.

"I'll make you some oolong tea okay? Maybe it will warm you up."

Sasuke slightly pouted. He wasn't _really_ cold. He was only cold because Naruto left him, but he was fine if he was able to sit on Naruto's lap, so he nodded.

When the water was done boiling, he poured Sasuke a cup of it, and then the rest for his ramen. He put a tea bag in Sasuke's cup and poured a little bit of cold water as well so it wouldn't burn Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was distracted by the tea in front of him, he forgot about sitting on Naruto and sat on his own chair. He touched the cup and enjoyed how warm it was. He was still sleepy, so he was a little out of it. He experimentally tested the heat and taste with the tip of his tongue, but he recoiled back from how hot it was. He whimpered quietly while he stuck his tongue out to cool it.

"It's still too hot?" Naruto asked. "I even put cold water in it."

Naruto took Sasuke's cup and took a sip of it.

"It's not that hot, but I'll put more cold water in it for you."

Naruto got up and put more of the cold water in it and gave it back to Sasuke. He expected Sasuke to try it, but he simply stared at the cup.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke continued to look at the cup. He never thought of it until now, but have they ever shared a cup before? Would it be like kissing if he drank out of the cup? Sasuke's face suddenly turned red at the idea of kissing Naruto through the cup without even touching him.

"What is it? Now I want to know." Naruto saw how Sasuke reacted and was curious what caused it.

"You drank from it.." Sasuke said softly.

"Oh..do you want me to change the cup?" Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke wouldn't drink from it.

Sasuke shook his head but continued to blush.

"I..it's like kissing you.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah, but that's indirect. This," Naruto pulled Sasuke into a chaste kiss, "is direct."

Sasuke blushed and nodded for no real reason. He looked away and started to drink the now warm tea.

Naruto smiled and finally ate his cup ramen. He tried offering some ramen to Sasuke again, wanting him to eat a little before Iruka came, but he refused. He then gave him his dried fish as a snack, and he ate that happily.

"Do you like the tea? Have you had tea before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I like it.."

Naruto smiled and finished eating his ramen. He threw the bowl out, but he got another cup ramen out.

"Y..you're going to eat another one?"

"Yeah, I love ramen. I think I told you before right?" Naruto said as he prepared another pot of boiling water. "It makes me happy."

"Like my fish..?"

"Yes, just how you love eating fish." Naruto smiled. "At least yours is much healthier than mine." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke quietly ate his snack and drank his tea. He didn't have much to say and he was still tired. He watched Naruto prepare the second cup ramen and come back with it. He then took a small handful of the dried fish and dropped it in Naruto's bowl.

"Eh, what're you doing?" Naruto looked at the fish sitting at the top, wondering if it would taste the same.

"Will it be more healthy for you now..?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you worried about my health?" Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill myself over ramen..hopefully."

Sasuke's ears fell at the last part.

"Ah! I was just joking Sasuke! I won't die from it."

"Promise..?"

"Yes I promise." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair. He didn't think Sasuke would believe that.

"I'm tired.." Sasuke whispered.

"Are you really tired? Iruka's coming soon, I can cancel the lesson for you, but Itachi's still going to be taught."

Sasuke's ears perked.

"You forgot?"

"I don't really remember.." Sasuke softly said as he nibbled on his fish.

"Should I cancel for you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I wanna learn with aniki..!"

"Okay okay. Why don't you go get him. Iruka should be coming soon."

Sasuke nodded and scampered off and down the stairs. He could hear the piano being played and Itachi talking to Kyuubi. Sasuke opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He expected to see Itachi playing, but he was greeted by Kyuubi right at the door, making him jump.

"What brings you here?" Kyuubi asked, blocking the doorway.

"A..aniki..uh..he needs t..to come." Sasuke stammered out.

The piano music stopped and Itachi pushed through Kyuubi.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi came out of the room and closed the door.

"Naruto said Iruka sensei's going to be here soon.."

"Okay, then let's go." Itachi held Sasuke's hand and went upstairs with him.

Kyuubi sighed, and he sat on the piano bench and played by himself.

Itachi and Sasuke were greeted by Iruka when they came upstairs. They had their lesson in the kitchen instead. Since Sasuke knew a lot already, Iruka gave him worksheets to do. Sasuke didn't mind though, he was happy Itachi was learning with him.

Iruka taught Itachi the basics, and Itachi soaked it all up. He was simply fascinated. Learning gave him pride as a hybrid. He never envisioned the day he would actually be taught until today. He made sure to not miss a single word Iruka had said. He made sure to ask questions when he was confused. He was extremely happy.

* * *

After couple hours, they were done with their lesson. Naruto had done his own work at the table with them. Sasuke had fallen asleep with his head on the table, but Itachi was already working on the homework he was given.

Iruka said goodbye to Itachi and Naruto, and told them to say bye to Sasuke for him. Thy showed him out the door and went back to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Itachi said as he tidied up his papers. "I'm really grateful you're letting me learn."

"Of course, and you're a real fast learner Itachi." Naruto said. "And I thought Sasuke was a fast learner..I mean he is, but I've never seen it at a speed you just displayed."

"I've been wanting to learn all my life.." Itachi spoke softly.

Naruto smiled and gently stuck his hand out to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the hand and took it. He shook it with a small smile on his face.

After they cleaned up the table a little bit, Naruto finished up his work while Itachi did his homework.

Suddenly Sasuke woke up and bolted up from the table. Paper stuck to his face from the drool coming out of his mouth. Sasuke took the paper off of him and looked around him, but when he saw the paper, he panicked.

"A..ah..!" Sasuke saw drool marks on the paper smudging the pencil marks he made.

He quickly got up from his chair and frantically went to the sink. His mind wasn't fully awake and he turned on the water and 'washed' his paper from his drool.

Naruto and Itachi just stared at Sasuke dumbfounded. They watched Sasuke panic again, realizing what he just did. He ran up to Naruto with the wet paper in his hand.

"Hn.." Sasuke dropped the paper on the table and slumped on the chair.

"Awake now Sasuke?" Naruto laughed.

"Why..did you wash your paper with water otouto.." Itachi carefully laid the paper out. It was still savable.

"Hmph.." Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Sasuke, just let it dry and it'll be okay in the least." Naruto sad.

"Wh..where's Iruka sensei..?"

"He already left, he told me to say goodbye to you."

"B..bye Iruka sensei..!" Sasuke stood up looking for him.

"Sasuke." Naruto covered his mouth. "He's not here I said."

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed to the point of tears coming out of his eyes.

"Why are you so cute." Naruto snickered.

Sasuke started to attack Naruto lightly. He groaned and laid across Naruto's legs. He felt his hair being stroked and he calmed down.

"Tomorrow we're going to go shopping. I'll let you buy some toys for you to play with at home."

Sasuke's ears perked and he sat up, settling in Naruto's lap.

"What kind of toys?" Sasuke asked. He's always wanted toys of his own. He's already gotten a couple, but he was always jealous of his previous master's kids with their mountain of toys.

"Any kind you want. I'll take you to the store, so you can look around and choose a couple for yourself."

Even Naruto really didn't want to spoil Sasuke too much, he really felt Sasuke at least deserved things to play with for himself. He knew Sasuke would probably grow out of them soon, but he wanted to give that experience to him.

"Th..thank you.." Sasuke glowed.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's ear secretly so Itachi couldn't see.

"Love you." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, making it twitch.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke. He really hoped that Sasuke would love him for eternity. It would be great.


	35. I won't hurt you

**A/N: **Thank you all for your comments and such as always. And hello to you new readers. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and stay with me til the end. Sorry if this took me a while to get out. There's more..fluff I guess..but don't worry, the little drama bits will come back.

It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early in Itachi's room. He was excited to go into town and buy things. He hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped himself from his clothes and went into the stall, turning on the water. He hummed to himself while he washed his body.

When he was done, he dried himself and put clothes on. He went back to the bed.

"Aniki..!" Sasuke grinned and shook his brother.

"What is it Sasuke.." Itachi mumbled as he slowly woke up.

He turned and looked at the clock.

"Sasuke, it's six in the morning. Go back to bed." Itachi mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

Sasuke pouted and left Itachi's room. He ran to Naruto's room and flung the door open. He jumped onto the lump on the bed.

Naruto got a scare and woke up only to find Sasuke on top of him. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"What time is it Sasuke." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Dunno!" Sasuke lied. He wanted Naruto to get up.

"I can just tell from the lack of sunlight through the windows that it is way too early to be waking up on a weekend."

Sasuke pouted on Naruto's chest. Naruto brought Sasuke closer and sniffed the damp hair.

"Mm..did you shower? You smell good."

"When are we going to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Not anytime soon." Naruto sighed. "Maybe after we eat breakfast or lunch.."

"Let's go now!" Sasuke sat up on Naruto, making the arms that were wrapped around him fall to the side.

"The only person who's awake at this time is you Sasuke. No one opens this early, but I'm glad you're eager.." Naruto brought Sasuke back down on his chest and once again wrapped his arms around him.

"But you're awake.." Sasuke quietly said.

"I didn't really mean it like that." Naruto squeezed his innocent lover. "Just sleep for a little longer.."

Naruto let go of Sasuke.

"Come under the blanket, I wanna hug you.." Naruto tiredly said.

Sasuke did as he was told and slipped under the blanket laying next to Naruto. He faced Naruto and their eyes met.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He brought Sasuke close to his body and hugged him tightly. He really loved having Sasuke's warm body against his own. He smiled and took a whiff of Sasuke's hair. He instinctively rubbed Sasuke's ear and stroked his hair.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest. He started to purr softly when he felt Naruto stroke his hair. He curled against Naruto and found himself slowly falling back asleep. Maybe he wasn't really ready to go out yet. He felt Naruto almost bury his face in Sasuke's hair.

"You even changed into your yukata.." Naruto mumbled. "It's going to get wrinkled if you sleep in it..why don't you change back to your sweater."

Sasuke sulked as he didn't want to mess up his clothes, but he didn't want to get up either. He rolled out of the bed, landing on his feet. He quickly went to the closet, pulling out any sweater that was in his reach. Sasuke stripped himself of the yukata and carefully hung it on the hanger. He messily put the sweater back on as he walked back to the bed and slipped back next to Naruto who was waiting for him.

"So refreshing to be able to touch your skin.." Naruto sighed in content as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's and let his hand going under the sweater to roam on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt on the chest feeling a bit close to arousal, but he didn't want to be.

"S..stop it.." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's chest as he clenched his hands tighter onto Naruto's shirt.

"Ow ow oww.." Naruto took his hands out and pried Sasuke's away from him.

"When was the last time you cut your nails..?" Naruto examined Sasuke's long and sharp nails. "Now that I think about it, I don't think we ever cut them."

"I don't want to..!" Sasuke buried himself under the blanket.

"Man." Naruto yawned as he sat up. "I'm awake now, so let's just cut them before we forget.

"No..!" Sasuke got dragged to the bathroom by Naruto's strong grip.

"It'll be quick Sasuke." Naruto continued to hold Sasuke's hand while he rummaged through the drawers to find his nail clipper.

Sasuke fought hard against Naruto. He hated getting his nails cut. He never used to mind it until an accident came up in the past, almost taking his whole nail off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, holding him down. "Just calm down. I won't hurt you."

"N..no..!" Sasuke whole body started to shake and was still resisting.

"Okay okay." Naruto put the nail clipper aside and held both of Sasuke's hands. "Tell me why you don't want to get it cut."

Naruto sat down with Sasuke in his lap, waiting for a response.

"I..it's scary.." Sasuke whispered.

"What's so scary about getting your nails cut?" Naruto asked.

"C..cause..one time..master..he..he cut my nails..a..and i..it almost c..came off. I..it hurt a lot.." Sasuke wiped the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

"Sasuke, look at me." Naruto turned Sasuke around.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who wiped his tears.

"I know you are scared, but you need to trust me. I will not hurt you." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hands. "I know I was cruel in the beginning, but we talked about this before. I do not want to hurt you Sasuke. I have no reason to hurt the one I love. Have you ever thought of hurting me ever since you loved me?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head.

"And why is that?"

"C..cause I love you.." Sasuke whispered.

"And I love you." Naruto smiled. "I promise I won't hurt you. It's as simple as that."

Sasuke ears fell, but he understood. He nodded and looked down.

"And Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up.

"No one is your master anymore."

Sasuke fidgeted and played with his sleeve.

"B..but 't you..still my..m..m..master..?" Sasuke stuttered. It was something that always plagued the back of his mind.

"I was, but now I'm your lover."

"But..b..but..y..you're still..my..m..master to..e..everyone..else.." Sasuke tried holding back his tears.

"Sasuke.." Naruto started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Y..you e..even have papers..s..saying..t..that..I'm your...s..s..slave.." Sasuke's mouth started to tremble.

"Stop it." Where did Sasuke even hear that from? He's never read his own papers.

"I..I'm..just...a u..useless..hybrid.." Sasuke started to cry. He didn't know why he was putting himself down so much.

"Sasuke!" Naruto raised his voice, startling Sasuke. "Now listen to me carefully okay."

Sasuke wiped his nonstopping tears and did his best to nod.

"You are my lover. You are my boyfriend. You are wonderful. You are beautiful. You are you." Naruto lightly touched the side of Sasuke's cheek. "You are a hybrid because you were born as one. You were slave because you were born into it. You can't change that, but you are with me now. I was your master, but I am not anymore. You love me and I love you, and that makes us lovers. It doesn't matter what other people think. What the papers say doesn't matter. Your papers only explains who you are and all the information they could provide on it. Don't put yourself in such a low position when you're not anymore. You are my equal Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his heart well up from the emotions he was feeling. He saw Naruto open his arms for him, so he took the invite. He tightly wrapped his arms around Naruto and cried into his shoulder. He felt Naruto rub his back and he slowly calmed down.

Naruto pulled Sasuke away gently so he could wipe the remaining tears from him. He then gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I love you." Naruto smiled softly.

"I..I love you too.." Sasuke whispered.

"Will you let me cut your nails for you?"

Sasuke nodded and presented his hands for Naruto. He saw him grab the nail clipper again and bring it close to his nails.

"It will be quick and it won't hurt okay?" Naruto reassured.

Unlike his own nails, Sasuke's nail grew out to be much sharper, but other than that, their nails were the same.

Naruto worked quickly into cutting Sasuke's nails. He could see Sasuke flinch the first couple times he cut one off, but he soon got used to it.

"See, it's not so bad right?" Naruto asked after he finished the last nail.

Sasuke shook his head. He wondered why it was so quick and easy compared to those other times he had to cut his nails.

Naruto convinced Sasuke to let him cut his toenails as well. Sasuke agreed but he was still a little hesitant.

"Have you never cut your own nails before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"They didn't let me.." Sasuke whispered.

"Damn bastards." Naruto cursed under his breath. Did they want Sasuke to depend on them for _everything_?

"I'm tired.." Sasuke quietly said and leaned against Naruto when he was finished cleaning up.

"That's cause you woke up so early!" Naruto laughed. "Let's go back to bed for now okay?"

Sasuke nodded and was picked up by Naruto. He was carried to the bed and curled right up to Naruto when he laid down. He had no trouble going back to sleep.

Naruto idly stroked Sasuke's hair as he just thought about him. He couldn't believe Sasuke couldn't do something as simple as cutting his own nails. He then wondered if Itachi had cut his nails. There is a nail clipper in Itachi's bathroom, but Naruto wasn't sure if he used it.

But then how did Sasuke keep it short the whole time? For sure it would've been longer than it was just now if he didn't cut it.

Naruto decided he would just ask when they wake up again. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

Naruto was awoken again by Sasuke practically jumping on top of him. He groaned wanting to sleep more, but Sasuke was persistent. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke grinning with his tail swaying all over the place.

"What's up Sasuke." Naruto yawned.

He was going to touch Sasuke's head, but Sasuke made an excited yelp and ran out the room.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled. Why was Sasuke so hyper?

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. He could hear Sasuke running around and yelling out to his aniki. He then heard Sasuke trip himself with a loud thud, but apparently he was okay as Naruto could hear his footsteps again.

Naruto yawned again and left his room. He was going to go downstairs to eat breakfast, but Sasuke jumped onto his back almost choking Naruto.

"When are we going to go?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll go after we eat breakfast since you're so excited.." Naruto's voice was strained as he pried Sasuke off of him before he could fall down the stairs.

"Okay..!" Sasuke nearly flew down the stairs.

Naruto saw Itachi dragging his feet out of the room.

"Sasuke woke you up too?" Naruto asked as he started to go downstairs.

"Yeah.." Itachi stifled a yawn.

They both went downstairs and found Sasuke already eating his breakfast Sakura prepared for him. They sat down on each side of Sasuke and ate their breakfast as well.

Sasuke finished his food and ran up the stairs to change while Naruto and Itachi ate. He came back down with his yukata messily put on but a grin on his face.

Itachi got up to fix Sasuke's clothing.

"Otouto, why're you so happy?"

"Cause we're going to buy stuff! Right?" Sasuke beamed at Naruto, almost killing him in the process.

"Yes Sasuke." Naruto resisted the urge to squeeze him. "Don't be so cute in the morning.." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke continued to grin while he waited for Itachi and Naruto to finish their food. He tried urging them to go faster. He was trailing behind Naruto the whole time until they were finally ready to leave. Sasuke ran outside and into the carriage. He sat next to Itachi while he watched out the small window.

When they reached town, Sasuke was already almost lost in the crowd. It was busy since it was the weekend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran after him. "You cannot leave me or Itachi's side."

"Sorry.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Just make sure to be with us okay?"

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto's hand.

They all went straight to the clothing shops. There was a new shop since the last time they visited, and Sasuke was the first to notice it.

"L..look!" Sasuke pointed to the window. "Th..there's clothes for us..!"

Naruto was actually surprised to see a shop dedicated to hybrids. They decided to inside to check it out.

Sasuke was overly excited seeing clothes that were fitted for them. Even Itachi had to admit that it was surprising.

Naruto greeted the shop owner who was extremely nice and welcomed hybrids. She helped them find clothes suitable for both Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi got more pants and shirts for himself. It was simple, but he liked it. Naruto had him try it on to make sure it fitted well. Itachi was pleased how comfortable it was. His tail wasn't bothered at all.

Then it was Sasuke's turn to get clothes. Naruto couldn't help but pick out cuter clothes for Sasuke. Since Sasuke liked wearing sweaters, Naruto had Sasuke choose bunch of hoodies that had cat ears on the top of it for his own ears to fit. Naruto had to go to the corner of the store to avoid going crazy over how cute Sasuke was when he had tried it on.

He went back and had Sasuke choose shorts since he didn't like longer pants.

Sasuke and Itachi had a big bag of clothes when they were finished. They thanked the shop owner and left. Both Itachi and Sasuke thanked Naruto for buying them the clothes after they left.

Then it was time to go into the toy shop. Sasuke was so happy to see the shop in front of him. Naruto took Sasuke's bag and let Sasuke explore the shop. The shop owner didn't seem too pleased seeing hybrids in his shop, but a customer meant money.

Sasuke didn't know where to start. He saw all sorts of dolls and stuffed animals in one section, but when he went to the next, he saw a bunch of cars and other gadgets. Sasuke was fascinated looking at the remote controls cars.

"Do you want one?" Naruto asked when he found Sasuke staring at it.

"H..how does it work?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

"You put batteries in it and you can control the car with the remote."

Sasuke bent down and picked up one of the boxes containing a dark blue car.

"Can I..?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Of course Sasuke. I brought you here so you can choose what you want."

Sasuke's face was glowing as he hugged the box to his chest. It was something he never experienced before, picking out his own toy.

"Is there anything else that caught your eye?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's ears perked as he quickly went back to one of the aisle he had visited earlier. Naruto and Itachi followed him and saw him holding a stuffed black cat in his hand.

"Another one?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's ears fell and he slightly pouted.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"You can get it if you want it."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you.." He hugged the box and the cat tightly.

"I know you said you don't have the need to play with anything, but did something interest you?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"No, I am fine. Thank you."

Naruto nodded and they went to the front to pay for Sasuke's things.

When they exited the shop, Sasuke wanted to go home to play with his car.

"You were so excited to come here, and now you want to go home?" Naruto laughed.

Since they got what they came for, they decided to just go back. They had only stayed in town for a couple hours, but if Sasuke and Itachi were content, then it was fine. They ended up walking home since they were done earlier than expected. Naruto's driver wouldn't have to fetch them then.

On their way home, Sasuke dug through his toy bag and got the stuffed cat. He then presented it to Itachi, placing it in his arms.

"For you..!" Sasuke smiled as he made sure Itachi was holding it.

"Oh?" Itachi held the cat and looked at it. He then looked at Naruto wondering if he knew about this.

"Now we all have one!" Sasuke beamed to both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"No wonder why you wanted it." Naruto grinned at how thoughtful it was of Sasuke.

"Thank you otouto." Itachi smiled softly.

"Mhm!" Sasuke was in a good mood and quietly hummed to himself on the walk home.

* * *

At home, Sasuke quickly opened his box while Naruto and Itachi put the clothes away. Sasuke made a mess on the floor, but he was able to get the car out with Sakura's help. He quickly picked up his trash and threw it away before he could start playing with his car.

Naruto came down the stairs and helped Sasuke put the batteries in. He turned it on and had Sasuke sit on his lap. He showed him how to control the car with the remote and Sasuke's ears perked when he saw the car move.

Sasuke tried for himself and loved seeing the car speed around the floor and spin out of control when he had hit something. He then got up and started chasing the car he was controlling around the house, getting used to the controls quickly. He almost ran into Itachi who was coming down the stairs.

"Are you having fun Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as he ran off again.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto waved his hand, signalling Itachi to sit with him in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Itachi sat down next to Naruto.

"This might seem random, but have you been cutting your nails?"

"Ah, uhm, yeah I have. There was a nail clipper in the bathroom so I just used it.."

"You sound as if you're in trouble, but you're not. I was just making sure you were. Sasuke had a fit today about cutting his nails."

"Oh.." Itachi knew why Sasuke was scared of cutting his nails.

"Have you cut his nails at all?"

"No I haven't."

"Hm..I was just wondering how he was able to keep them short the whole time he was here then."

"Sasuke bites his nails when nobody's looking." Itachi sighed. "I found out about it when he was younger, but he refused to stop. He'd rather bite them off than have our masters cut it. I just..forgot about it until you mentioned it."

They both watched Sasuke playing with the car and it made the both of them smile.

"Well, I don't think he's going to be biting them anymore. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped in front of them with a questioning look on his face. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but the smile on his face made Sasuke beam back.

"Yeah!"


	36. Bonds

**A/N: **I'm really sorry..again. I don't know what's wrong with me. It was just really hard for me to type and such. I won't say too much about it, but I'm really sorry for updating late. A real special thank you to those who PMed me and such. It really got me motivated to type.

And of course, I will never forget to thank the rest of you. So thank you.

And I know my latest chapters had no real plot at all, so hope you find this one more interesting.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's lap eating snacks. He took a break from playing with his toy and Itachi was helping around in the house. Naruto and Sasuke talked to eat other while they ate. Sasuke's ears perked when he heard a door open.

"Naruto?" Minato walked through the front door, but couldn't see them in the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath and scrambled to get Sasuke off of him. "Sasuke, sit over there, hurry..!"

Sasuke quickly got off before Minato reached the kitchen. He continued to eat his snacks quietly.

"Why are you here dad." Naruto asked, trying to cover up his panic.

"I can't come here to visit my own son?"

"I didn't mean that.." Naruto mumbled.

"Hello Sasuke." Minato looked at Sasuke eating crackers.

Sasuke did a small bow and continued to eat. He was a little tense, not knowing what to expect. He saw Minato staring at him, so he looked downwards, avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you here dad." Naruto asked again.

"I just wanted to check up on things over here." Minato said as he leaned back in the chair. "Plus I was able to get out early. We haven't sat together as a family in a long time. Why don't you get Kurama."

Naruto knew that his dad wouldn't leave for a while.

"Did you have plans with your girlfriend?" Minato teased.

"No." Naruto mumbled.

Minato turned to Sasuke.

"Have you ever seen Naruto's girlfriend?" He was about to describe her how Naruto did to him a while back, but he noticed something. But he saw Sasuke shake his head, but still avoid eye contact with him.

"Your hair's quite long Sasuke." Minato commented.

Naruto's attention turned to Sasuke's hair and he touched his lightly.

"It is long. We should get it cut." Naruto then quickly let of Sasuke's hair. "I-I'll get Kyuubi."

Naruto got up, but he then regretted leaving Sasuke alone with his dad. He hoped for the best as he went downstairs.

"Sasuke, so tell me." Minato started. "How close are you and Naruto? Did you know he has a girlfriend?"

Sasuke fidgeted and started to pick at his sleeve. He shook his head again.

"Do you want to know how he described her?" Minato didn't give a chance for Sasuke to respond. "He said she had black hair, it's somewhat long and soft. Sound familiar? He also said she's around the same height, very cute, and most importantly, her eyes are 'one of a kind'."

Minato simply stared at Sasuke before speaking again.

"Don't you think that you and this 'girlfriend' seem extremely similar?" Minato asked.

Sasuke's heart started to pound in his chest. He felt tears well up in his eyes, not knowing what to do.

"I do not and will not accept this." Minato said sternly. "Naruto has an important life in front of him. He needs to marry a _girl_ to continue the family name. You should know what to do."

Sasuke's ears were fallen and tears were dripping down his face. Everything just fell onto him so fast. Naruto's dad, the Hokage, knew about their relationship already. He felt small.

Minato knew it was unfair of him, but he wanted Naruto to live a 'normal' life. But a hybrid with his only son? And a man? He didn't want to stress Naruto by talking to him, so he took advantage of Sasuke's position as a hybrid, thinking he would end it since he was in a 'higher' position than him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but the look Minato was giving him, scared him.

"Wipe your tears." Minato ordered.

Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Look at me."

Sasuke lifted his head, barely looking at Minato. He wondered when Naruto was going to come back.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Minato stared down at Sasuke.

Sasuke's lip trembled, but he nodded only out of fear.

"Good." Was all Minato said before minding his own business.

Downstairs, Naruto was having a hard time getting Kyuubi to come up. He was apparently teaching Itachi the piano, but he wanted to finish what they were doing first. When he finally managed to get Kyuubi and Itachi upstairs, he wasn't able to see Sasuke's distress due to Itachi's reaction.

"H..Hokage sama..!" Itachi exclaimed and he dropped to his knees into a bow.

Minato looked at Itachi bowing in front of him. He got up and bent down in front of him.

"You're that hunter I saw." He lifted Itachi's chin.

Minato sighed when he saw Itachi have the slightest tremble. He let go of him and sat back down. Even though it didn't show as much as other hybrids, both Sasuke and Itachi were still afraid.

"Dad..you know Itachi?" Naruto looked bewildered as he made Itachi stand.

"People often invite me to go to places, and one of them happened to be a hunting game. I remember him specifically because of his talent. He used to be at the top you know."

Itachi didn't dare to look up. He let the new information slowly go through his head. His master was the Hokage's son? Why didn't anyone tell him about that? Then that means the Hokage must know that Kurama was a hybrid as well. Just what was happening..?

Sasuke quickly went over to his brother and hugged him away from the Hokage. He didn't like Naruto's dad.

Minato stood up from his chair and started heading to the front.

"It seems this was a bad time to come. I'll come back next time." Minato didn't like the way the hybrids were acting towards him minus Kyuubi who always had his nonchalant attitude.

Naruto was about to protest since it _has _been awhile since they've had the afternoon together, but the look on Sasuke and Itachi's face made him say quiet. He agreed that they would go out to dinner instead at a different time. It would just be the three of them and not Sasuke or Itachi.

When Minato said his goodbye to everyone, Naruto closed the the door behind him and went back to Itachi and Sasuke. Kyuubi was already going back downstairs.

"Itachi, are you okay." Naruto bent down next to the brothers who were sitting on the ground.

"Yes, I'm okay. It..was just a lot to process at once. I'm sorry." Itachi was holding his forehead with a hand.

"Don't be sorry."

Naruto finally saw Sasuke's distressed face, but he only believed it was because of Itachi's state.

"Are you okay Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched slightly when he saw Naruto approach. His heart started to ache. He didn't mean to, but he recoiled back and nodded.

"What's wrong Sasuke.." Naruto started to get worried. "Did my dad say anything to you..?"

"A..am I 'the girlfriend'.."

Naruto sighed and had Sasuke sit on the chair. Itachi got up as well and excused himself to his own room, sensing the need for privacy for the two of them.

"Did I not tell you about that." Naruto mumbled. "I told my dad that I had someone I loved, but I told him that she was my girlfriend."

Sasuke stayed quiet so Naruto continued.

"I think I may of described you as a girl instead. I just..don't know how he would react if he ever found out, but I think I told you that. But he'd rather me get married and have a family..something like that."

Sasuke's heart sank at those words. Would it be better if he was a girl..? But..hybrids and humans couldn't have a baby together. It just wasn't possible. But maybe if he was a girl..his father would accept him.

"But I love you Sasuke.." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"T..then.." _Why won't you tell him about us..?_ Sasuke wanted to say, but ended up not.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I..I love you too."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smiled back a little bit, but deep down, something was stirring inside of him. The painful experience of keeping something from Naruto. He didn't want to tell him that his father knew and basically told him to break up with Naruto.

* * *

Their weekend went back to normal. Sasuke still had that dreaded feeling inside of him, but he acted as if nothing was bothering him. But it was when Naruto had gone back to work, Sasuke started having all these hated thoughts. He barely talked. He didn't play with his toys like normal.

Itachi was worried, but Sasuke told him that he wanted to be left alone. Itachi was reluctant, but he agreed. He didn't want Sasuke to turn him away by pushing him, so he waited until Sasuke needed him.

Sasuke then got an idea as he quickly made his way downstairs. He snuck into the maid's rooms and looked around until he found the closets. He opened it and found all sorts of 'costumes'. It ranged from maid outfits to skimpy garments to normal clothing.

He then remembered the time Naruto made him wear one of those leggings and even called him a whore. Sasuke made a grunt and avoided that. He didn't want to look like that. He quickly looked through the clothes and found a pink sweater with pretty designs and a short skirt. He chose the sweater because he liked sweaters and the skirt so he could put his tail under it instead.

He wasn't sure what else to get. He looked around and saw shoes. He's seen women wear those high heeled shoes before. He saw a bunch of regular shoes and boots, but when he looked further, he saw high heels. He took them out, trying to find the right size, but they were too small. He tried putting on the biggest one he saw, but he ended up falling from not knowing how to balance on them.

He sat on the floor thinking why he was doing this. He put the shoes back and was about to put the clothes back as well, but Sasuke heard couple maids talking so he ran out of the room.

He ran all the way upstairs to Naruto's room and plopped himself on Naruto's bed. He let out an annoyed groan and then sat up. He still had the clothes so he decided he would atleast try it. He stripped himself of his own sweater and shorts and replaced it with the girl's sweater and skirt. He struggled with the skirt, only because it was so short when he tried putting his tail under it. It ended up causing the skirt to ride up his backside, but he'd rather have that than have his tail be uncomfortable.

He then ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The more he stared at himself, the more embarrassed he got. But did this make him a girl?

Sasuke continued to look at himself, but the more he did, he realized he would never be a girl. He could never be that girl that could provide him a family. He would never be that girl who Naruto could proudly present. He would never be that girl.

As the self realization hit him hard, he started to cry at himself. He pulled on his hair, wishing it would grow longer. He cupped his non existent breasts, hoping it would somehow appear. He then looked down at his own crotch. It was always there to remind him he was a man. He felt himself crumble by his own thoughts. His head felt all messed up.

Sasuke hated being a hybrid. He hated these ears that made him one. He hated this tail that made him one. He hated being one. If he was 'normal' then would Naruto be happy? If he was a girl, would Naruto be happy?

Sasuke rummaged through the drawers until he found the scissors. He then opened it, pressing it against the ear. If he didn't have these, would he become normal?

Something snapped inside of Sasuke. Another realization came to him. Just what was he doing? He dropped the scissors in horror and stared at the hands that were trying to change him.

He was Sasuke. Everything that with him was part of him. It was _his_ ears, _his_ tail. It was _his_ hands that almost changed it all. He stared at himself in the mirror again.

He felt ugly.

Not his appearance, but his actions. He was disturbed at himself that he had these thoughts. He got too caught up in the reality he couldn't live. He was a man, not a woman. His heart was aching to the point he needed to lay down.

He dragged his feet to Naruto's bed, too tired to change out of his clothes. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Naruto came through the front doors, but was only greeted by Itachi.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto became worried.

Whenever Sasuke didn't greet him, it usually meant something was wrong.

"He might be in your room since I didn't see him down here at all. But something's really off with him today. He barely ate and he refused to talk to me or anyone else at all."

"But he didn't say at all what was wrong?" Naruto asked as he took his shoes off.

"No.." Itachi shook his head.

"I think it may be regarding me anyways.." Naruto sighed. Whenever Sasuke felt like this, Naruto was usually the problems and some misunderstanding. "I'll go try and see what's wrong."

Itachi hoped Sasuke was okay as he saw Naruto go up the stairs.

Naruto made his way up the stairs and immediately he saw a lump on his bed. He sighed in relief that Sasuke was only sleeping. He was going to wake up him, but he noticed Sasuke's clothes on the ground.

If Sasuke's clothes were here, then what was he wearing now? He lifted the covers, expecting Sasuke to just simply be wearing a different change of clothes. What he saw instead was Sasuke wearing girl clothes.

"Sasuke." Naruto gently shook him. "Wake up."

Sasuke slightly stirred. Naruto could he his tear stained face. He wondered why Sasuke was dressed like this.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He got startled when he saw Naruto. He noticed that the blanket wasn't over him and panicked as he brought it back on top of him to hide his clothes.

"I already saw it Sasuke." Naruto calmly said. "Why're you dressed like that?"

Sasuke looked away and didn't say anything. He tried covering himself up again, but Naruto didn't let him. Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes as he desperately tried to cover himself up.

"Sasuke." Naruto hugged him, letting go of the blanket. "I'm here for you. I won't say anything to make fun of you or anything."

Sasuke covered himself up but faced Naruto.

"I..I thought..i..if I was..a girl..you'd like me better.."

"Sasuke, as pleasing as the clothes look on you, I love you because of who you are. You do not need to change yourself for me."

"S..so you'd rather..me in g..girl clothes..?"

"No no, that's not what I meant." Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears away. "It's..just cute? I mean..if you wanted me to wear girl clothes..I'd do it for you."

"T..that's.." Sasuke imagined Naruto wearing a skirt. "Gross."

Naruto gave out a loud laugh from Sasuke's honesty.

"Why don't you change into your clothes first. Then we'll talk about it."

Sasuke nodded and got off the bed. He walked over to his pile of clothes and picked it up. Naruto could clearly see Sasuke's briefs from under the skirt, due to his tail lifting it up. He savoured the moment.

When Sasuke was done, he folded the pink sweater and the skirt neatly and put it on the kotatsu. He then went back to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Did you go through the girls' closet for those clothes."

Sasuke nodded.

"We'll return them later."

Sasuke nodded again, unsure what to say.

"Sasuke, can you tell me why you are having these kinds of feelings?" Naruto started. "Is it because I told my dad that I had a girlfriend?"

Sasuke fiddled with his fingers, not giving a response.

"Well, if that's the case, I need you to know that I love you because you are you and not anyone else. You really need to talk to me if you feel something is wrong. I don't want you to handle this by yourself. And I love you Sasuke. I'll keep saying it until you get sick of it, but I love you. You cannot forget that. Whenever you have these kind of thoughts, you need to remember that I love you."

"I..is it bad..that I'm a hybrid.." Sasuke ears fell.

"Why is that bad? I've told you before, you're a hybrid because you were born as one. You can't change that. If you weren't a hybrid, I probably would have never met you right?"

Sasuke never thought of it that way as he slowly shook his head.

"Sasuke, I'll be honest. You're really cute as a hybrid. I think you'd be really different if you weren't one." Naruto was mostly speaking about Sasuke's decrease in mental age, but he didn't say it.

"B..but what about a f..family..?" Sasuke pondered on the thought that Naruto could be having a family if it weren't for him.

"What about it?" Naruto asked. "You are my family."

Sasuke felt his chest almost flutter from hearing that.

"I..I'm your family..?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Of course you are. Not in the way you and Itachi are, but in a special way. You know what I mean right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Besides, even if we can't have a baby together, we still have each other. Even if I was a female, I couldn't provide you a baby, nor the other way around right? Since hybrids and humans..can't really reproduce with each other..but either way Sasuke, I'm happy with just you."

Sasuke nodded and leaned against Naruto. Why did this man make him so happy?

"Is there anything else we missed?"

Sasuke then remembered about Naruto's dad.

"A..ah..uhm." Sasuke trailed off and decided not to talk about it. He was still scared of what might happen if he told Naruto what his dad said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"N..nothing.."

"You sure?" Naruto felt like Sasuke still had something to say.

"Mhm.." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright.." Naruto didn't want to press it. "I'll go get you some tissue so you can blow your nose."

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom. He wasn't prepared to see the mess inside of it. He saw all the drawers messed up and things falling out of them. But what caught his eye was the scissors laying on the ground, away from the drawers. There was no way it would've fallen from the drawers.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in a worried tone. "Can you come here?"

Naruto could hear quiet footsteps make their way into the bathroom.

"Did you do this?"

Sasuke couldn't believe the mess he made. When he did it, he didn't even realize he made a huge mess. He hesitated before nodding.

"Did..you try to hurt yourself..?" Naruto asked as he picked up the scissors off the ground.

"N..no..! I..I.." Sasuke stuttered. "I..didn't..mean to..!"

Sasuke started to cry again and collapsed onto his knees.

"Are you hurt anywhere?!" Naruto quickly started looking around Sasuke, but he didn't see any open wounds.

"I..I didn't.." Sasuke's voice was barely audible.

Naruto got tissues and gave them to Sasuke who wiped his tears and blew his nose.

"What did you do Sasuke..?"

"I..I..just thought..t..that..if I didn't..have my ears..t..then I..I would..be normal..l..like you..!"

"You were going to cut your ears off?! How is that normal?!" Naruto couldn't believe that.

Sasuke shrank and got scared of Naruto's voice.

"I..I'm s..s..sorry…"

Naruto instantly calmed down when he saw Sasuke's terrified expression.

"No.." Naruto brought Sasuke into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back and stroked his hair until Sasuke calmed down.

"Sasuke, you're normal. Being a hybrid isn't abnormal. Just where are you getting these thoughts from.."

"I..I won't..do it..again." Sasuke whispered.

"Please don't. I love your ears Sasuke. Even though you do have human ears as well, I love your cat ears." Naruto kissed one of Sasuke's ears, making it twitch. "See? It brings such a cute response."

Naruto gave a soft smile.

"And even your tail." Naruto gently lifted it and kissed the tip of Sasuke's tail. "I love it too."

Sasuke felt his heart clench not in pain, but joy.

"So don't cry Sasuke."

Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears and made him blow his nose again.

"Hold on Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, watching him go out of the bathroom and then come back.

"In all seriousness..I really love you. You've managed to change me and my heart with just your charms. You brought so much happiness into my life." Naruto sat formally in front of Sasuke. "I used to be a pretty bad person, but you..you washed that all away. It was like a breath of fresh air being with you. I know this is an odd time saying it, but I think you need to know just how much I love you. Sasuke Uchiha..will you marry me..?"

Sasuke sat there stunned. He saw a ring being presented in front of him, different from the one they 'used' before.

Naruto awkwardly waited for Sasuke to respond. He started to blush from embarrassment as he remembered what he said and how corny it sounded. He had bought the ring immediately after he was taken off his harsh punishment.

"Hey..this is when you're supposed to say yes." Naruto hinted once again.

Naruto swore he saw a tiny grin on Sasuke's face.

"I..is it for real this time..?"

"Yes Sasuke. It's real. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sasuke started to smile with small tears leaking out.

"Y..yes.."

Sasuke couldn't contain how happy he was. He started to bawl and weakly tried wiping his neverending tears.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and squeezed him, reassuring him that this was real and that he was there.

When Sasuke started to calm down, Naruto spoke.

"I'll be honest, I'm not too sure how this works..but I did get a matching ring for myself. Inside though, our names are linked together. Exactly how you wrote it last time on the paper. I had them engrave it as close as they could in your handwriting, but that one is mine. Then one I'm giving you is inspired by my hand writing. So now in a way..it's special right?"

Sasuke never even noticed the engraving inside. It felt even more special now.

"And since you don't like wearing the rings on your finger, I bought you a simple necklace for you to wear instead."

Naruto reached into his pocket and showed Sasuke the silver necklace. He placed the ring in it and showed it to him again.

"But first, you don't need this ever again." Naruto removed Sasuke's collar.

"This will suit you much better." Naruto smiled as he clasped the necklace onto Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up to look at it through the mirror. He saw Naruto get up behind him.

"You like it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"W..what about you..?"

"Oh, I'm just going to wear it on my finger."

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Now I just need to break the news to my dad." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry I have to make you go through this."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I..I'm really happy..!"

"That's great." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Even though we can't officially get married, these rings will be our bond."

Sasuke's worries flew out the window. He was just too overwhelmed with joy. Even though he's never seen marriage, he felt that if Naruto wanted to marry him, it was a huge deal. It sealed their love. It meant that Naruto loved him no matter what and Sasuke knew he loved him no matter what as well.

Naruto suddenly brought Sasuke into a chaste kiss.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I..I love you too...N..Naruto."

Naruto gave the slightest blush after hearing his name. It just felt so rare for Sasuke to say it to the point it somehow made him feel embarrassed. He was really glad that Sasuke accepted. He also felt that it was a good time to do so before Sasuke started to go into a downward spiral of doubt. But now that was over, it was time for the hard part.

Just how will he tell his dad this.


	37. Then and Now

**A/N: **I am brain dead. Thank you all and sorry for the delay. This is kinda short..but hopefully I'll start to write more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't stop touching the ring Naruto gave him. He's never received something so special before. But the whole time, he just couldn't stop smiling. The first thing he wanted to do was show it off to Itachi. He ran to Itachi's room when Naruto went downstairs to return the girls' clothes.

"Aniki!" Sasuke swung the door open, hoping he was there.

"Your aniki's asleep." Kyuubi was leaning on the back of the bed with Itachi laying in his lap.

"W..why are you so close to aniki.." He didn't like it.

"Itachi was stressed out from today, so I calmed him down." Kyuubi said, even though it wasn't the whole truth.

He was brushing Itachi's hair earlier to calm him down. Itachi had refused at first, not wanting to bother Kyuubi, but of course, Kyuubi was persistent. Itachi didn't know why, but he had gave in and let him brush his hair.

Itachi wasn't asleep though. Kyuubi had lied to Sasuke for reasons he didn't know, but Itachi kept his eyes close. He was purring and was trying to suppress it, but not doing so successfully.

"Is aniki okay.." Sasuke went over to the bed.

"He is okay Sasuke, why are you here?"

Sasuke pouted. He didn't want to tell Kyuubi about the ring first, he wanted to tell Itachi first.

"It's nothing!" Sasuke said before leaving the room.

"Why did you lie to him?" Itachi opened his eyes but didn't look at him.

"No reason." Kyuubi continued to brush Itachi's hair.

Itachi stifled a yawn. He was sleepy from the brushing. His purring was continuous. At first he felt weird laying on someone else's lap, but he allowed himself to be pampered in a sense. He himself had to admit it felt good.

"I need to see what Sasuke has to say.." Itachi mumbled.

"You can go talk to him later."

"Hn.." Itachi felt his body become heavy as he let the sweet darkness take him.

* * *

Downstairs, Naruto had returned the clothes. A couple of the maids snickered, letting their imaginations run wild when they heard Sasuke stole them.

Sasuke sulked as he came down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. He felt his stomach growl, reminding him that he was hungry. He saw Naruto come into the kitchen and sit next to Sasuke.

"You hungry? Itachi said you barely ate today."

Sasuke nodded and watched him get up.

"N..Naruto..?" Sasuke quietly called out.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto sat back down.

Sasuke lightly touched the ring, fiddling with it before talking again.

"Does this mean..we're going to be with each other forever..?"

"Is that what you want?"

Sasuke shyly nodded.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair and grinned.

"Well that's what it means."

Sasuke nodded again. He wasn't smiling, but he was happy. Such a thing meant so much to him. He never knew something could hold so much value.

Naruto got up again to prepare Sasuke some food. He hoped Sasuke was feeling alright. He cooked Sasuke fish to eat and ramen for himself.

"Sorry it might not taste as good as Sakura's or Itachi's." Naruto said as he placed the fish down when it was down.

Sasuke took a bite out of it and smiled.

"I..it was made by you..so I'm happy." Sasuke continued to eat the fish.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and ate their ramen.

When they were down eating, the two spent hours just playing with each other and talking. Sasuke was extremely happy and Naruto was glad Sasuke was having a good time.

Sasuke laid on the ground, tired from running after his car.

"I wanna talk to aniki.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Where even is he?" Naruto forgot about Itachi. He then wondered where Kyuubi was as well.

"H..he was sleeping earlier.." Sasuke pouted.

"Want to go see if he's awake now?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke ears perked and he nodded. He followed Naruto upstairs and towards Itachi's room. When Naruto open the door, Sasuke gasped.

Itachi and Kyuubi were both asleep next to each other. Itachi was curled into Kyuubi's chest, while Kyuubi's arm was lazily hung across Itachi's body. Even Kyuubi's ears and tails were out, meaning he was comfortable.

"H..he's sleeping with aniki.." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto closed the door, leaving the two be.

"Yeah." Naruto paused. "I've actually never seen him so close to anyone else actually..it's kinda weird." He said truthfully.

Sasuke continued to pout.

"When is aniki going to wake up!"

Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth.

"You're too loud Sasuke. Let them sleep."

"Do you think he likes aniki.." Sasuke asked Naruto as they walked to their room.

"Kyuubi?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Eh..I don't know."

"Aniki said they aren't dating like how we are..but he doesn't know if he likes him.." Sasuke said.

This was new to Naruto. Would it be weird if Kyuubi actually came to like someone? The easy answer was yes. Naruto has never in his life seen Kyuubi shown interest in anyone. Just the fact he was willingly sleeping with Itachi made it even more likely that he harboured feelings for him. But..they've already slept with each other before when Itachi wasn't trusted to be alone.

Naruto didn't know how to respond. He decided to see how Sasuke felt on it.

"What if your brother and Kyuubi do end up liking each other? How would you feel about that?"

"I told aniki before..t..that it's..okay..b..but if he's mean to aniki then I'll be mad..!"

Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head from the sudden confession.

"I love you too."

"You're talking more and more now..I'm happy."

"Sorry.." Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's chest.

"Don't feel bad if you do." He lifted Sasuke and carried him to their room.

Naruto liked carrying Sasuke for some reason. He wasn't all that heavy and he liked the way Sasuke almost melted into his arms.

"I'm tired.." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's neck.

"Man, you all sleep so much." Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed. "I'll do some work while you nap then. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

Sasuke nodded and curled up on the bed. He brought the covers over himself and closed his eyes. He laid there silently for a couple minutes before sitting up.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he noticed him sitting up.

"C..can you lay next to me until I fall asleep.." Sasuke laid his hand across the bed.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

He got up from his desk and settled next to Sasuke, holding his hand with his own.. He felt Sasuke curl against himse and hug him tightly. Naruto wrapped his arm around him. He idly stroked Sasuke's hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Sasuke come here." A young boy beckoned Sasuke to come over to him._

_Sasuke quickly kneeled in front of the boy. The chains on him rattled as he bowed his head._

"_Do you want some food?" The boy taunted._

_Sasuke quickly shook his head, but his stomach betrayed his actions and gave a loud growl._

"_You sound like you're hungry though."_

_Sasuke didn't give a response. He stayed kneeling, naked on the floor._

"_It's stupid that you don't talk." The boy prodded Sasuke with his foot._

_Sasuke didn't like the master's son. He always got him in trouble, leading to punishments. He missed his aniki. This was the first time he was ever separated from his brother. He started to tear up when he thought about Itachi._

"_Stop crying. You're such a baby." The young master slammed Sasuke's face to the floor with his foot._

_That didn't help Sasuke to stop crying. Pain spread across his face and he quietly whined._

"_It's not like you can't talk." The boy pressed harder on Sasuke's face, causing the kit to cry out in pain. "Annoying."_

_He lifted his foot off of Sasuke and lifted his chin. He squeezed Sasuke's cheeks, forcing his mouth open._

"_I want you to eat these."_

_Sasuke tried to resist, but the boy starting to shove pieces of bread down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke started to choke as he was forced to eat. The boy continued to shove bread down Sasuke's throat until his stomach was filled._

"_Now you're not hungry anymore." He smirked. He knew his father would be mad._

_Sasuke wiped his tears and tried to calm himself. His throat felt so dry and scratchy. It hurt._

"_Leave, you piss me off." _

_Sasuke was grateful and he left the room as quick as he could. The chains prevented him from standing up, so he was forced to crawl. He crawled into the kitchen, avoiding anyone that would come his way. He looked at his bowls and they were empty. He needed to drink water badly. He went to the nearest bathroom quietly. He couldn't reach the sink, so he lapped up the water in the toilet. He didn't care at this point. _

_Sasuke felt like vomiting from all the food he was forced to eat. His stomach wasn't used to it, but Sasuke hated throwing up. He held back as much as he could. _

_When Sasuke was calm, he left the bathroom. _

"_What're you doing there." Sasuke's master was outside in the hallway._

_Sasuke froze and started to tremble. He was scared of his master. _

_The bigger man grabbed Sasuke's collar and the short, loose chain connecting to it, causing Sasuke to choke once again. He held it up high and examined him. _

"_You just ate something didn't you." He glared at Sasuke. "Who said you could eat? You're so fuckin' useless. You can't even obey such a simple order. Why did I even bother buying you."_

_He slapped Sasuke hard across his face. Sasuke barely had time to react before his master roughly grabbed Sasuke's cheek in the same manner his son did. He then shoved his finger down Sasuke's throat, making him gag._

"_Didn't I tell you I don't like seeing a belly on you?!" He continued shoving his fingers down. "I don't care if you're starving!"_

_Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore. He threw up the contents of his stomach out and onto the floor. Sasuke could see the bread he was forced to eat along with liquids on the floor. A foul taste in his mouth lingered as he tried wiping his tears. _

"_Much better." He wiped his fingers on Sasuke's face. "Clean this up."_

_Sasuke watched his master leave. He weakly got on all fours and crawled back to the kitchen. His fingers shook as he connected the metal bucket filled with soap water onto his loose chain of his collar. He picked up the dirty rag with his mouth; something he was ordered to do before. He dragged the bucket carefully to the mess and put the rag down. He wiped his face and body then dunked the rag in the water and proceeded to clean his mess._

_He almost threw up again looking at his vomit despite having nothing to throw up. He did his best to quickly clean his mess. He heard his master's footsteps approach and he started to panic for no real reason. In the midst of his panic, he accidentally knocked the bucket over. Sasuke's heart rate went faster and faster. He frantically tried to clean it up, but it was no use. His master was already there. He felt his stomach start to contract. He felt fists make contact with his body. There was no way he could hold it back anymore. Vomit made its way up Sasuke's throat and he—_

Sasuke shot up from his position on the bed, startling Naruto who was sitting at his desk. He covered his mouth, holding back as much as he could before he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto could hear Sasuke vomiting and ran after him.

He rubbed Sasuke's back and noticed how much he was sweating. When Sasuke was done, he flushed the toilet and carefully guided him to the sink. He had Sasuke rinse his mouth and he carried him back to the bed. Naruto went downstairs to get Sasuke a glass of water.

"Are you okay Sasuke." Naruto asked when he came back.

He handed Sasuke the water, and he started to sip the water.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto sat to the side of Sasuke and moved his long bangs away from his face.

Sasuke nodded and sat up.

"I..I had..a dream..a..about the past.."

"I see.." Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke and brought him close.

Naruto didn't ask what the dream was knowing it may make Sasuke feel ill. He felt extremely terrible just thinking about how he was treated in the past. He was very glad though that he was able to be the one to bring him the happiness he deserved.

Sasuke sipped his water. He was able to calm himself down considerably when he felt Naruto comfort him. He closed his eyes and he compared his life from the past and now. He honestly couldn't think of anything better than what he had now. He was still trying to grasp the fact that Naruto truly loved him. But then it reminded him about his father.

"N..Naruto..?"

"Yeah Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto was still worried.

"Mhm.." Sasuke nodded. "W..what if your f..father doesn't like me..?"

"Sasuke.." Naruto started. "I don't know how he's going to respond. I'm not..ready to tell him."

"B..but.." Sasuke held the ring Naruto gave him. "I..it feels..bad that..w..we're with each other..like this. I..isn't it like lying..?"

"Mm.." Naruto sighed and leaned back. "I guess it is isn't it."

Although Sasuke was scared to find out what Naruto's dad had to say, he knew that it dishonest. Even though Sasuke never met his parents, he knew that they were important. Itachi was his family, so he felt it was the same for Naruto. He remembered what Itachi went through when he didn't tell him the truth and he didn't want the same thing to happen.

"Give me a week." Naruto said. "After a week..we'll confront him..how about that."

Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile.

"I..it will be o..okay." Sasuke tried his best to reassure Naruto.

"Are you comforting me?" Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I promise I'll tell him about us then."

"I..I'm.." Sasuke took a deep breath. The dream still lingered in the back of his mind.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry.." Sasuke finally said.

"Then let's go eat." Naruto got off the bed. "You probably need it, so eat to your heart's content. I'll go ask Sakura to prepare dinner for us."

Sasuke felt his chest well up. He grabbed Naruto's hand before he could leave.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't sure what Sasuke was thanking him for.

"F..for your love…"

Naruto started to snicker.

"That sounded so corny Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and started to pout.

"Ah, there's my Sasuke. Always pouting." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke gave up and went ahead to go to the kitchen, but he was really happy. At the bottom of the stairs he waited for Naruto. They held hands once again as they went to the kitchen.


	38. Lovesick

**A/N: **And I'm back! Hopefully I'll start updating more frequently now and back to my ancient schedule. But I forgot to mention last time that I drew a new cover for this fic (if you haven't noticed it by now). This time, it's of Sasuke smiling, which I felt was appropriate.

Anyways thank you all. You may or may not know it, but you are all my motivators to keep me going.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"Anikkii!" Sasuke shook Itachi who was still sleeping with Kyuubi.

"Hn..' Itachi stirred.

Sasuke was going to climb on Itachi, but he was pushed by Kyuubi's hand.

"Why're you so loud?" Kyuubi scratched his ear.

"N..Naruto said to bring you guys for dinner."

"Doesn't mean you needa be so loud." Kyuubi yawned.

Itachi woke up from the commotion.

"What're you two arguing about..?" Itachi sat up.

"Sasuke's too noisy."

"I..I'm not..!"

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi by wrapping his arm around Itachi's neck area.

"We'll come down soon." Kyuubi smirked.

"D..don't touch aniki..!" Sasuke started to pry Kyuubi's arm off.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me." Itachi could feel both of them pushing and pulling.

"Yeah, stop hurting your aniki."

"You too! You're both hurting me. Stop being so childish."

Kyuubi sulked as he let go of Itachi, and Sasuke pouted while he waited.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that." Itachi apologized.

Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Otouto, didn't you need to tell me something."

"I'll tell you later.." Sasuke mumbled.

"If that's what you want." Itachi slightly tilted his head in confusion as to why Sasuke wouldn't just tell him.

He then turned and faced Kyuubi. He gave a questioning look, wondering if Kyuubi did something and that was the reason why Sasuke wouldn't say it.

Kyuubi gave a sly smile and raised his hands up innocently. He wasn't sure why Itachi was giving him that look, but he couldn't help it.

"Aniki.." Sasuke played with his sleeve.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"We have to eat.."

"Oh, then let's go." Itachi got up and held Sasuke's hand.

"What about me?" Kyuubi was still sitting on the bed.

Itachi didn't even know what to say. He didn't know why Kurama was acting all needy. Was he jealous? He gave a soft sigh to himself.

"Here." Itachi held out a hand to Kurama.

Kyuubi's ears perked the slightest bit. He didn't expect that Itachi would actually offer him his hand. All his tails started to shuffle around as he got up. He took Itachi's hand in his own and grinned softly to himself. He saw Sasuke lightly glaring at him, but he didn't care. He ignored those angry eyes as they went down the stairs.

Before they went to the kitchen, Kyuubi let go of Itachi's hand. He didn't want Naruto or any of the maids to see.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto was sitting at the table with the food all ready.

"It's all his fault..!" Sasuke pointed to Kyuubi.

"Don't blame others like that Sasuke." Itachi lightly scolded. "And don't point."

"Hmph.." Sasuke pouted as he slumped down on his chair next to Naruto.

They started to eat and Sasuke felt better when he saw fish on his plate.

"Kyuubi..your tails and ears are out." It was rare for them to be out like this.

"You're right." Kyuubi said simply, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

"You don't care that the others see it?"

Kyuubi shrugged. He didn't really care anymore. If any of the maids didn't know, then they will have to deal with it. He didn't care if they were scared or hated him.

Naruto sighed and continued to eat.

When they were done, everyone helped clean up. Before Sasuke could talked to Itachi, he and Kyuubi had already left downstairs.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke going downstairs.

"I..I'll come upstairs soon." Sasuke before racing down the stairs.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he continued upstairs and decided to finish up any extra work he had.

"Aniki.." Sasuke knocked on the door to Kyuubi's room.

Sasuke could hear Itachi and Kyuubi talking and the piano being played. His ears fell and he knocked on the door again.

The door opened and Kyuubi came out.

Sasuke ignored Kyuubi and brushed right past him.

"Wha—" Was all Kyuubi could say before he heard a click and was effectively locked outside his own room.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. "Did you just lock Kurama out?"

"How come you didn't talk to me after!" Sasuke's ears were still sullen. "Y..you even knew I had something to tell you."

Sasuke thought about it for a second.

"H..how did you even know I had something to say.." Sasuke's eyes started to water. "H..he said y..you were asleep last time."

Itachi felt his heart being crushed. His ears fell as well when he realized what he was doing to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke.." Itachi felt terrible. "I was awake..but I don't know..I just felt so comfortable. I'm really sorry for ignoring you..it was wrong of me."

"I..is it because you like him.." Sasuke never saw Itachi act this way.

Itachi suddenly got flustered, but he tried his best to hide it.

"I..I don't like him.." Itachi defended himself. "Even though I do like spending my time with him.." He quietly mumbled. "I..just got distracted."

Kyuubi was still outside and he could hear what Itachi said. He was both bothered that Itachi blatantly said he didn't like him, but he was also glad that Itachi said he liked spending his time with him.

"Anyways..!" Itachi quickly tried changing the subject. "What did you want to tell me?" He calmed himself.

Sasuke ears perked and he started to glow when he remembered about his ring.

"L-look!" Sasuke lifted the ring from his necklace and showed it to Itachi.

"What's that?" Itachi questioned. "I saw that earlier actually."

"Naruto gave it to me! He asked me to marry him..!" Sasuke couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" Itachi was surprised.

"Mhm!" Sasuke beamed. "Look here!"

Sasuke showed Itachi the inside of the ring.

"Are those your names?" Itachi had a hard time reading it at first, but he was able to get it in the end.

Sasuke nodded.

"He has the same on his too." Sasuke continued to play with the ring.

"I'm really happy for you Sasuke." Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I hope Itachi will find happiness soon too." Sasuke whispered.

"Thank you otouto." Itachi smiled.

"Even if it's Kyuubi.." Sasuke quietly added.

"I'm still here you know." Kyuubi banged on the door.

Itachi jumped from the banging. He wondered if Kyuubi heard what they said.

Sasuke quickly hugged Itachi and gave him a tiny grin. He let go and scampered out the room, unlocking the door in the process.

"About time." Kyuubi said. "What the—"

Kyuubi had to make way for Sasuke who came out the doors.

"Don't you dare lock me out of my own room again!" He yelled to Sasuke.

Sasuke paused before going up the staircase. He faced Kyuubi and stuck out his tongue, then ran up the stairs.

"You let yourself get locked out." Itachi decided to chime in.

"Yeah?" Kyuubi pushed Itachi out of the room and locked the door on him.

Itachi silently stood out the door before speaking.

"That's really childish of you."

"Ugh!" Kurama groaned.

He heard the door unlock and Kurama came out.

"You make my head spin." He sighed.

Itachi tilted his head.

"I didn't do anything though?"

"That's not what I meant." Kurama mumbled.

Kurama went back in his room and Itachi followed.

"Are you still going to teach me?" Itachi was referring to the piano.

"Yeah I will." He sat down on the piano bench.

Itachi sat down next to Kurama, but he suddenly felt nervous.

"Did you, uhm, hear what Sasuke said."

"What, about Naruto giving him the ring?"

"Ah, yeah." Itachi didn't want to bring it up if Kurama didn't know.

"Good for him really. About time Naruto has someone." Kurama was being honest.

"What about you?" Itachi asked.

"What about me. Why do you want to know?" Kurama started to pressure Itachi.

"It's nothing." Itachi quietly said.

Inside, Kurama was grinning, but he kept his nonchalant feature. He had heard everything Itachi and Sasuke had said, but he decided to just keep that as a secret.

Sasuke was upstairs and hugged Naruto from behind.

"A..are you working?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto put his pencil down and held the hands wrapping around him. "Yes I'm working."

"When will you be done?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Soon, but this is just extra. I don't have to do this right now." Naruto explained.

"Humm." Sasuke's tail started to sway.

"Ah that's right, I forgot to get you your balloon today." Naruto said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Sasuke forgot about it anyways.

"Do you still want it?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and slipped onto his lap instead.

"It's okay, I don't really need it.." Sasuke said as he touched the ring.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke. He buried his head between the Sasuke's neck.

"I'll buy you one tomorrow anyways." He mumbled.

"O..okay." Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands roaming on his body.

Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's human ear, making him cave inwards.

"I..it tickles." Sasuke covered the ear Naruto was nibbling on.

"I've been wondering, can you hear with all of your ears?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I..I hear better with my ears." Sasuke touched his cat appendages.

_So he considers his cat ears as his own._ Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke.

"Well I love your ears, they are very adorable."

Naruto started to touch Sasuke's ears. He forgot about his previous desire and all his attention turned to Sasuke's ears. He gently poked it, causing it to flick.

"You felt that right?"

Sasuke nodded.

He continued to lightly touch it and poke it, making it twitch.

"S..stop it." Sasuke leaned away from Naruto.

"But it's so cute."

He poked Sasuke's ear once again.

"Stop it..!" Sasuke itched his ear.

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke saw Naruto aiming for his ear again. He quickly got up from Naruto's lap as he held his ears so Naruto wouldn't touch it again.

"Noo!" Sasuke ran out of the room while holding his ears.

Naruto ran after Sasuke.

"Let me just touch it for a little bit more!" Naruto teased.

Sasuke continued to run until he hit a dead end in one of the rooms. He saw Naruto close in on him, and he was still holding his ears. In the past, Sasuke would be terrified, but right now he wasn't. Instead he was laughing.

"What's so funny." Naruto started to grin.

"Nothing!" Sasuke couldn't stop smiling while holding his ears.

"Come here." Naruto opened his arms.

Sasuke let go of his ears and hugged Naruto.

"Got you!" Naruto hugged Sasuke while rubbing Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke made a surprised yelp.

"Cheater.." Sasuke mumbled.

"When did this become a game?" Naruto laughed.

Naruto picked up Sasuke since he had refused to let go now. He carried Sasuke back to their room. Sasuke started to hum quietly while laying on the bed.

"What're you humming?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and continued to hum. He had told Naruto to finish up his work. He simply waited for Naruto on the bed while losing himself in his daydreams. But he ended up falling asleep while waiting for Naruto.

Naruto knew this was most likely going to happen. He tried doing his work quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. He smiled when he saw Sasuke peacefully sleeping on the bed.

* * *

"Am I bad brother."

Itachi and Kurama were taking a break from playing.

"Why do you say that?"

"You heard Sasuke earlier right.." Itachi sighed. "I feel that I'm not spending as much time with him anymore."

"And why's that?" Kurama asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It's because I'm distracted from being with you." Itachi said without much thought.

"Then why don't you just spend time with him."

"But.." Itachi started.

What was this feeling? Why did he feel conflicted upon spending time with Sasuke and ...Kurama?

"Hm?" It was extremely hard to pick up on Itachi's mood drop of confusion.

"Nothing." Itachi said as his ears twitched. "I just like spending time with you." He admitted.

Kurama's tails started to shuffle around. He had a hard time controlling them, which was very rare from him. He stomach started to get butterflies. He almost felt ill.

Was it always so hot here?

Kurama's heart felt like it was going to burst. He's never had such an experience. Was he _happy_ that Itachi said that? Or was he sick. He couldn't tell.

"Are you okay?" Itachi saw discomfort on Kurama's face.

Kurama almost shuddered when Itachi touched him. He gripped at his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm fine." He said in a not-so-convincing voice.

Itachi wasn't convinced.

"I'll go tell master." Itachi started to get up.

"No!" Kurama grabbed Itachi's wrist. He didn't want Naruto to see him in this state.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

Itachi stood there awkwardly. Kurama wasn't letting go of his hand.

"Uhm." Itachi started.

"Sorry." Kurama let go of Itachi's wrist.

"You're acting really strange." Itachi sat down next to him. "Are you sick?"

Itachi put his hand on Kurama's forehead.

"You're running a fever!" Itachi got up.

"Oh I am?" Kurama faintly laughed at himself.

_How pathetic._ He couldn't believe he got so weak. He feared it may have been from his irregular schedule change. He had changed his usual sleeping patterns for Itachi. He usually slept during the day as well since he worked at Kakashi's bar at night, but lately he's been spending that time with Itachi, teaching him the piano and such.

"I'm tired.." Kurama mumbled, even though he had slept earlier. It just wasn't enough.

"Lay down. I'm getting master no matter what you say." Itachi started to leave.

"Ah, don't leave." Kurama grabbed Itachi clothing, but his grip was too weak.

He watched Itachi leave. When he left, he curled into himself. He felt so agitated. He groaned loudly as he punched the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed.

Just what was happening to him.


	39. Stop It

**A/N: **So I didn't expect that many people to like this Kurama and Itachi pairing (yes it is a thing). BUT, this _is_ a NaruSasu fanfic. It's only fair for Itachi and Kurama to have their own story..I wasn't going to say this until the end of this fanfic, but there will be a sequel. So sorry for those who are really interested in how Kurama and Itachi progresses, but be happy that there will be a whole new story dedicated to them. (It will contain some NaruSasu since they are part of the AU thingy, but the focus will be Itachi and Kurama.)

But don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke will get some love now (literally). More things are bound to happen so bare with me.

Thank you all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you got sick." Naruto was currently checking Kyuubi's temperature.

"Shut up.." Kyuubi mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine." Kyuubi said before Naruto could answer.

"He is not fine." Naruto narrowed his eyes to Kyuubi. "We need to buy medicine. We haven't gotten sick in a while here, so all our medicine are old."

Kyuubi sighed and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Now lay down."

Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi's forehead and forced him to lay down.

"Is that how you treat a sick person?!" Kyuubi was angry at how he was being treated and the fact he got sick. He was also annoyed that he couldn't hide his ears or tails. His sickness wouldn't let him focus.

"I thought you were 'fine'." Naruto gave a tiny smirk. "Now go to sleep sweetheart." Naruto couldn't help but poke fun at Kyuubi.

"W..why did you call him sweetheart..?" Sasuke was with them due to curiosity, but he was quiet.

Since Sasuke _was_ so quiet, he forgot he was there.

"Ah, that's not what I meant!" Naruto quickly tried to defend himself.

"That's exactly what he meant, right darling?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto and grabbed his hand.

Naruto was weirded out by Kyuubi's attitude. Usually only he was the one to joke around, but when Kyuubi did it, it freaked him out.

Sasuke suddenly ran in front of them and broke their joined hands apart. Then he went behind Naruto, slightly pulling him away.

"Y..you can't call him that..!" Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's clothes while standing out to the side.

"And why's that?" Kyuubi asked innocently.

"Cause he's my s..sweetheart and darling..and..!" Sasuke started to turn red from hearing himself say these words. "J..just don't call him that..!"

Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh, but his laughing brought him into a series of nasty coughs. He groaned and turned away from the others.

"Aww! Sasuke!" Naruto squeezed the life out of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a strangled mewl as he tried to free himself from Naruto's death grip.

"Just leave already!" Kyuubi was suddenly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, we'll leave."

Naruto let go of Sasuke, who was grateful.

"It's not super late..I think the pharmacy should still be open. So I'll take Itachi, and Sasuke will watch over you."

"Why is he watching me?" Kyuubi turned back and pointed to Sasuke. "And why are taking 'Tachi with you." Kyuubi would rather talk to Itachi instead.

"First, I don't want to go out there myself. And second, Sasuke doesn't get sick."

Naruto and Itachi started to head out. But before they left, Naruto sat Sasuke down in a chair and placed him next to Kyuubi's bed.

Sasuke pouted. He wanted to be with Naruto. He watched Naruto and Itachi leave the room and refused to look at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi too, was being stubborn. But it was quiet, too quiet for Kyuubi. He couldn't stand it, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't talk.

"Why don't you get sick." Kyuubi forced himself to speak.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned his head away.

"You..! I'm trying to start a conversation with you."

Sasuke mumbled something that Kyuubi couldn't hear or understand.

"What was that?"

"I heal fast!" Sasuke blurted.

"I see." Kyuubi said, ignoring Sasuke's outburst. "I've heard of the new ability they put in us. Too bad I didn't get that."

"H..how come you don't have it..? Aniki doesn't either."

Kyuubi coughed a little before speaking again.

"Can you give me tissues." He waited for Sasuke to fetch him tissues before continuing. "We're too old. Well..we're not really that old, but old enough that we missed out on having that ability. You're..twenty..?"

"Twenty one.." Sasuke corrected.

"If..I am correct..it may have started right near when you were born. Probably a little earlier. But damn, you act like such a little baby for your age."

Sasuke got upset at Kyuubi for calling him a baby.

"Hey hey, it was a joke." Kyuubi saw that Sasuke wasn't happy with what he had said. He remembered that it was possible to stunt mental age. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue.

"At least I don't get sick.." Sasuke mumbled.

"You cheeky brat." Kyuubi grumbled.

"Hmph."

"Come here for a sec." Kyuubi waved his hand back and forth.

Sasuke leaned forward, wondering what he wanted. He wasn't expecting a sneeze planting right on his face.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke defended himself too late.

"Oops." Kyuubi wiped his nose and mouth with the tissues.

Sasuke ran to the bathroom in the basement and washed his face. He came back and slumped in the chair.

There was long moments of them not making even the little bit of noise. Sasuke busied himself by trying to peel off a hangnail on his finger. Kyuubi wanted to play the piano. He looked at Sasuke.

"W..what." Sasuke's ears perked as he tore the hangnail off at the same time.

"Let me play piano."

"N..Naruto said you're not allowed to do anything but sleep."

"Bastard.." Kyuubi mumbled.

"H..he's not..!"

Kyuubi's ears twitched. He felt like playing with Sasuke again.

"He's not what?"

"He's not..what you said..!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"That word..!"

"Hm?"

"B..b..bastard..d..don't call him that..!"

Sasuke covered his mouth. He has never swore in his life. He's never said anything like that. It felt so strange and so weird.

"Hn.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Why are you so goddamn innocent." Kyuubi mumbled to himself extremely low so Sasuke couldn't hear.

Kyuubi brought the blanket over him and turned away once again.

"I'm going to sleep." He coughed. "I won't go anywhere, so you can leave if you want."

Sasuke wasn't really listening to what Kyuubi was saying. He still felt terrible for saying such a bad word. He started to tear up. Is it bad that he said that word..? Is he not that innocent Sasuke that everyone thought he was? He didn't know.

Kyuubi sighed. He could hear Sasuke crying, and he knew it was his fault. He sighed again and turned around.

"Sorry Sasuke. I took it too far."

Sasuke looked up slightly with his teary eyes.

"Are you upset because you said bastard?"

Sasuke nodded as he wiped his tears. He suddenly turned around to the door.

"We're back!" Naruto came bursting through the doors with unknown enthusiasm.

Kyuubi knew he would get an earful now.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto saw Sasuke crying and he immediately went to him to make sure he was alright.

Yup, Kyuubi knew Naruto wouldn't let him off.

Itachi was upstairs preparing the medicine, food, and water for Kyuubi.

"What did you do to him?!" Naruto defensively held Sasuke.

"I..I'm okay.." Sasuke hugged Naruto. "D..don't yell.."

"I'm sorry, but what happened?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

"I made him say bastard." Kyuubi just went straight to the point.

"That's it?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"I..isn't it bad.."

"Well..it's not something you should be saying to others. Wait, why did you even say that?"

"I called you a bastard and he defended you. I teased him into saying it."

"Sasuke, thank you for defending me from that bully."

"Hey..!"

"But that's just something we've always called each other, so—"

Itachi lightly knocked on the door and came in with a tray.

"Uhm." Itachi could sense something a little off. "I brought Kurama some porridge."

Naruto dragged Kyuubi's night stand over to the side and had Itachi put the tray down.

"Do I have to eat now. I'm not hungry."

"Just eat a little bit before you take the medicine." Itachi said as he nudged the bowl closer to him.

"Itachi, you take care of him." Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "And stop messing with Sasuke." Naruto narrowed his eyes to Kyuubi.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Itachi asked.

"I'm okay aniki!" Sasuke smiled, not wanting to worry him.

"Okay..do you want to sleep with master then?"

"It's Naruto!" Sasuke pouted. "And yeah.." Sasuke shied away.

"That's fine." Itachi said, ignoring Sasuke's comment about Naruto's name. "I'll take care of him, you guys can go."

"Goodnight aniki." Sasuke waved.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

Naruto said goodnight as well and took Sasuke back upstairs.

"What time is it." Kyuubi asked Itachi.

"It's almost nine." Itachi replied.

"Don't get so close to me. What if I get you sick."

"Oh, I have." Itachi reached into his pocket. "I have a mask." Itachi tied it around his face, so he wouldn't worry Kurama.

Itachi picked up the spoon and handed it to Kyuubi.

"You're not going to feed me?"

"If you want to choke on the spoon, sure." Itachi retorted.

"Damn, when did you become so aggressive."

"Stop picking on Sasuke so much. I know he needs to grow up, but you know, he can't handle too many things at once."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Geez. Just let me eat."

Kyuubi grabbed the spoon and started to eat the porridge. He felt extremely tired all of a sudden. Too much energy was used at once.

"Can I just take the medicine and go to sleep.."

"Just eat a little bit more." Itachi urged.

"Fine."

Kyuubi ate a little more, but he was full since he ate dinner as well. Itachi had him take the medicine. He poured it into a small cup and handed it to him.

"Ugh..it smells disgusting." Kyuubi wrinkled his nose.

"Just drink it."

Kyuubi quickly drank the liquid, making a disgusted face. He took the water Itachi was handing him and drank it all. It's been awhile since he's taken medicine.

"Now get some rest." Itachi took the things and placed it on the tray.

"Won't you stay with me until I sleep." He grabbed Itachi's hand.

"Okay." Itachi sat down on the chair Sasuke sat on.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So what happened Sasuke."

"Nothing." Sasuke mumbled as he rolled into Naruto's side.

They had already got themselves ready for bed and were in bed as well.

"Hehe, but I didn't know you liked such sweet names like darling and sweetheart." Naruto teased.

Sasuke blushed and quickly shook his head.

"Aw, but you seem to be enjoying it baby."

"S..stop..it's embarrassing.." Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

"Don't be like that." Naruto removed Sasuke's hands and kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke pouted and turned his back to Naruto.

Naruto took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Sasuke. He slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt and went straight to Sasuke's nipples.

"W..what are you doing."

"Me? I'm touching you." Naruto nipped Sasuke's earlobe.

"A..aniki..and..Kyuubi...a..are still awake.." Sasuke didn't want the same thing happen.

"Oh? You have _that_ in mind? I was just simply touching you."

Sasuke flushed.

"I..I didn't.."

"I'm just teasing you Sasuke." He squeezed Sasuke.

"H..how come you all t..tease me so much.." Sasuke pouted.

"Only I should be able to tease you." Naruto said. "But it makes you really adorable."

Sasuke's tail started to sway, hitting Naruto.

"It seems your tail's seeking attention." Naruto gently held Sasuke's tail.

"N..no it's not." Sasuke grabbed his tail and hid it away from Naruto.

"Don't be so shy Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck. "Come sit here." Naruto patted on his lap.

Sasuke tilted his head. He got up and sat on Naruto's lap, basically straddling Naruto.

"You sure are weird." Naruto remarked. He wondered, despite Sasuke being embarrassed, here he was, willingly sitting on his lap.

"A..are we gunna do it.." Sasuke asked extremely softly.

"How do you feel about that if I said I wanted to?" Naruto was actually interested in hearing what Sasuke would say.

"I..it's okay.." Sasuke blushed. "I..I mean..w..we haven't..in a while...a..and.." Sasuke's tail was swaying around, curling against Naruto's legs.

Sasuke gave up and buried himself on Naruto's chest.

"I'm happy.." Naruto smiled.

He reached over and lifted Sasuke's shirt up in the back. He lightly touched Sasuke's back, trailing a line down the the top hem of Sasuke's briefs. He could feel Sasuke tense up.

"I..is it always..going to be embarrassing..l..like this.."

"It's cute."

"You always say I'm cute."

"It's cause you are!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke suddenly gave a startled mewl when Naruto touched the base of Sasuke's tail. He quickly covered his mouth when he remembered Itachi or Kyuubi could still be awake.

"We should be quiet." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned red again and nodded.

Naruto slid his hand into Sasuke's briefs again and touched lower. He could feel Sasuke shuddering. He ventured deeper and went down to touch Sasuke's balls. He played with them and he could feel Sasuke slowly become hard.

Sasuke did his best to keep his voice down. He bit down on the collar of his shirt. He could feel Naruto under him become hard as well. He then felt bad that he was always the one receiving, but he never really did anything for Naruto. He sat up a little bit and tried touching Naruto as well.

Naruto jumped from the sudden touch. He allowed Sasuke to touch him, but he could see him fumbling with the button on his pants. He watched Sasuke become frustrated with it.

'W..what." Sasuke defensively said.

"Nothing." Naruto grinned.

"I..I can't get it off.." Sasuke said.

Naruto unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and slipped his pants down as much as he could.

"Sh..should I..I use my mouth too..?" Sasuke asked.

"Too?"

"C..cause last time..you did that..to me." Sasuke's ears slightly dipped.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek.

"D..do I do okay..I..I mean..I feel like..I don't do anything..for you.."

"Sasuke, just the fact you let me do this to you..is almost everything to me." Naruto took out his hand from Sasuke's briefs. "You remember this ring I just gave you?"

Sasuke nodded, of course he would.

"That means I love you and you accepting means you love me. I love everything about you. You don't have to feel insecure, but if you do, always make sure to tell me."

Sasuke nodded again and laid on Naruto's chest.

"And you don't have to use your mouth though." Naruto said.

"H..how come?" Sasuke sat back up.

Naruto scratched his cheek. He didn't want to tell Sasuke that he didn't want to taint his mouth. He just couldn't let Sasuke do it. A part of him was also afraid of Sasuke's fangs.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question and stroked Sasuke's member. He was rewarded with a soft moan and a tiny glare from Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you try riding me this time."

"Riding..?"

"Yes, like how you're sitting on top of me."

"Is it like what you did to me?" Sasuke asked innocently as he tilted his head.

"Yeah..something like that." Naruto mumbled, still embarrassed from it. He didn't want to bring that back.

Sasuke sat there thinking about it.

"Unless you don't think you can do it." Naruto said.

"No! I..I can do it..!" Sasuke stubbornly said.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned. "Then why don't you the the lead."

"Hn.." Sasuke pouted.

He sat up properly, still straddling Naruto. He didn't really know where to start, but he remembered what Naruto did. He searched around for the thing Naruto used last time. He forgot what it was, but he knew it would be better for him.

"Ah, here."

Naruto stretched himself so he could reach the nightstand. He opened the drawing and handed Sasuke a small bottle. He watched Sasuke fumble opening the container, but at the same time, he had a determined face.

Sasuke tried opening the container. He avoided looking at Naruto's face because he knew he would probably grin at him. When he got the container opened, he poured some of the contents on his hand. He slowly rubbed it on the tip of his fingers.

He bit his lip lightly as he slowly brought his hand back and under his briefs. He lightly brushed over his hole and blushed madly. It felt so weird. He's never touched himself there in this way.

"Want me to help?" Naruto offered as he slipped his hand on top of Sasuke's.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's and slowly pushed them in, effectively making Sasuke finger himself.

"A..ah..!" Sasuke got startled from feeling his fingers enter himself.

"Can you do it?" Naruto asked.

"I can..!" Sasuke stubbornly said again.

Sasuke started to move his own fingers inside. He felt his body heat up and little drips of sweat rolling down his face. He was embarrassed, but he wanted to prove to Naruto that he could do it.

He felt Naruto get harder underneath him. He saw Naruto come up and kiss him on the lips. He tried kissing back, but it ended up being sloppy.

"Come on.." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "How long will you have me wait."

"Hn.." Sasuke's ears flickered.

He took his fingers out and gripped Naruto's shirt.

"What're you going to do now?" Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's ear. "Unless you don't think you can do it." It was nice change of pace to see Sasuke trying to take control. It was also very cute.

Sasuke pulled his briefs off, but it was a struggle to do so. He tried taking Naruto's pants off, but he couldn't pull it off with the weight of both of them. Naruto ended up helping him take them off. They took off his boxers as well.

"You need to start wearing something other than your briefs.." Naruto wanted to see Sasuke's legs just for himself.

Naruto's patience was wearing thin. He did his best to control his breathing, but he was just so close. He could see Sasuke panting softly. His ears were slightly dipped and his tail was sitting off to the side.

Sasuke slowly lifted his hips. He touched Naruto's member and tried to guide himself on top of it. He gave a small gasp when he felt the tip enter him. He started to tear up and his legs started to shake.

"I..I can't.." Sasuke was doing his best to keep himself up, trying not to put it in.

Naruto took that as an opportunity. He thrusted into Sasuke, causing him to lose his handling. He fell with all his weight onto Naruto's hard on.

"Ngyah!" It took all of Sasuke's will to adjust to Naruto.

He quickly covered his mouth, realizing he was being loud.

"W..why did you do that..!" Sasuke gave a teary glare to Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke..I just couldn't wait."

Naruto started to thrust a little more, making Sasuke muffle his own voice. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and had him wrap them around his own neck.

"H..hurts.." Sasuke was panting in ragged breaths.

"Just relax.." Naruto slowly sat up. "It was just too sudden, but just breath."

"Hn.." Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto ended up taking all control and pushed Sasuke down on the bed. He soaked himself in the little mewls and moans Sasuke tried to suppress. He felt Sasuke scratching his back, but he was used to it.

The two of them were in motions that were gently rocking the bed. Sasuke could feel that spot being rubbed over and over. His body trembled in both pain and pleasure. He wasn't actually mad at Naruto though. He was clouded in his own thoughts, but he could feel himself wanting release.

"N..Naruto.." Sasuke gasped as he signaled he needed release.

Naruto quickened his pace. He shuddered as he looked at Sasuke's expression. It's only during these times he could see Sasuke be so expressive.

"It's okay Sasuke..go ahead."

Naruto could see Sasuke desperately try to touch himself. He ended up doing it for him since Sasuke was too busy trying to hide his voice.

He gently rubbed Sasuke's member, earning him a nice moan which was soon covered up. It wasn't much later until Sasuke ended up releasing onto himself. He could see Sasuke's face twist in pleasure and could feel him shudder underneath him.

It wasn't long until Naruto himself came too. He gave a low moan as he came. He was too late in pulling out before cumming. It ended up going inside and outside of Sasuke.

Sasuke collapsed, his legs falling to the side. He wanted to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes, but he could feel Naruto still breathing on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"'Nother round?" Naruto suggested with a husky voice. He wasn't sated.

"W..wait.." Sasuke tried getting out of Naruto's grip.

"It's okay.." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, preventing him from leaving. "It'll be quick." He said as he started to kiss Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	40. Vacation?

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter I've ever typed ever...ever. It took me a while to type this, but I hope you all enjoy. I was going to respond to the reviews, but my brains too tired, and I want to get this out to you all right now. So to sum it up, constructive criticism is always welcomed (and encouraged). If there's ever something really weird or off, you are welcomed to PM me or if you're a guest, just comment. But I'm glad a lot of you are looking forward to the sequel.

But anyways, thank you all. And again, I hope you enjoy.

(I really hope this chapter is okay..)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke woke up dead tired. He could barely move. He looked to the side of him as he tried to sit up. He ended up laying back down. Both his bottom and back ached so much. They ended up doing it three times without stopping.

He stared at Naruto who was sleeping with his backside up. He lightly gasped at how Naruto looked. He saw the back of Naruto's shirt almost shredded up. There were also some blood from the scratches on his back. He looked down at his hands.

Did he do this?

He saw a little blood on the tips of his fingernails.

"N..Naruto..?" Sasuke mustered up his strength to sit up.

He weakly shook Naruto, trying to wake him up.

Naruto could feel his body shaking. He didn't want to wake up though. Last night had felt so good and he was sleeping so well. But the shaking wouldn't stop. He opened his eyes, feeling pain in his back. He then saw Sasuke crying.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto sat up, but winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Y..you..you're bleeding..a..and..I.." Sasuke couldn't speak and resumed crying.

"I'm okay Sasuke." Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears. "What about you?"

"B..but..I hurt you.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Oh, I'm used to it, except I guess things got a little rough last night." He tried to examine the damages on his back.

"Used to it..?"

"Ah." Naruto scratched his head. "Have you not seen it before? Did I not tell you?" Naruto paused. "I guess it's cause I leave earlier usually."

Naruto yawned and stretched. He brought his arm around Sasuke and kissed him lightly.

"I'm okay, so don't worry." Naruto smiled. "Besides, I think you may be in worse condition than me." Naruto whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke turned pink.

"Shit, I have to get ready." Naruto threw the covers off of him and headed to the bathroom with only his shirt on.

"A..ah..!" Sasuke tried to follow Naruto but failed.

He whined quietly from the pain. He wanted to help Naruto bandage his back since he was the cause, but he could barely move. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed and put his toes on the ground.

Due to his poor judgement, he simply hopped off the bed. He ended up collapsing on the floor. He whined again and tried getting up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto heard something fall. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" He didn't expect it to actually be Sasuke.

Naruto came back out of the bathroom with only his shirt on still.

"It hurts.." Sasuke was still trying to get up.

Naruto quickly went over to help him up. He could see Sasuke's legs trembling. He lifted Sasuke instead and placed him back on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "Just rest today okay? I'll tell Iruka to just tutor Itachi." He smoothed Sasuke's hair.

"Hn.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Sasuke laid back in bed.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"Can't you stay.." Sasuke knew that wouldn't happen.

"I'll try to come early today okay?" Naruto held Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

Sasuke wished Naruto could always be with him but he nodded.

"But can you help me put medicine on my back. I can't really reach back there.."

Sasuke shot up but gave a tiny wince in pain.

"I'll help..!"

Sasuke helped Naruto placed little bandages on Naruto's back after he had put pants on. It was a little messy, but Naruto didn't complain.

"Done!" Sasuke said and gave Naruto a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled back, glad Sasuke didn't seem to be in a bad mood now.

"Sorry for hurting you.." Sasuke felt bad.

"Don't be." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair. "Sorry for being a little rough yesterday."

"I..it's okay." Sasuke flushed.

Naruto dressed himself and washed up. There wasn't any time for him to take a shower.

"I have to leave now." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"H..have a good day." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Make sure to rest, but don't forget to eat okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He gave a small wave from the bed as he watched Naruto leave the room. When he heard Naruto go down the stairs, he got up carefully and went to the window. He waited until he could see Naruto come outside.

When Naruto came out, he simply watched him. He wasn't expecting Naruto to turn around and look up. They both seemed surprised when they saw each other.

Naruto gave a grin and waved to Sasuke. He saw Sasuke wave back again and he was off to a really good mood.

* * *

Sasuke had slept nearly half the day away. He had felt much better though. His pain had already healed. He felt dried cum on him and his sweater, along with drool on the side of his face. He quickly went to take a shower.

When he was done with his shower, he pulled one of his sweaters over his head. He accidentally put it on backwards, but luckily he noticed it and turned it back. He then slipped on a clean pair of briefs.

His eye caught stains on the sheets, both were his drool and cum. He took them off, embarrassed to look at it and did not want to sleep on that again.

He started to head downstairs with the sheets and dirty clothes in his arms. He managed to go down safely.

"Good morning otouto." Itachi greeted.

He tried to help Sasuke, but Sasuke refused. He didn't want Itachi to see any of the stains. He just hoped they would come out. He nearly ran to the laundry room and dumped them into the machine, leaving it up to the maids to clean it since he wasn't allowed to use it.

"Morning aniki." Sasuke said as he ran back up to Itachi.

Itachi didn't ask about the sheets. He already knew just by Sasuke's actions.

"Why don't you eat something okay?" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke nodded and padded into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Morning!" Sasuke beamed.

"This breaks my heart to say, but we ran out of fish." Sakura could see Sasuke's ears dip. "Ah! But you really do need a break from it. You eat too much fish. It's about time you eat a 'normal' breakfast."

"C..can we get it..?"

"Yes, but not now. I'll make sure to tell Naruto we need to restock and then I can go out and buy it."

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to be too much trouble to Sakura. He watched her give him a bowl of..soup?

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he smelled it, ears twitching.

"It's cereal and milk." Sakura said as she gave him a spoon. "It's common to eat as breakfast."

Sasuke took the spoon and scooped up the flakes with some milk. His ears perked as the milk felt really refreshing to him. He saw Sakura place a thin box in front of him.

"If you want more cereal, you can pour it in okay?"

Sasuke nodded and started to eat again. When he ran out of cereal, he grabbed the box and poured more. He accidentally poured more than he needed and ended up spilling some onto the table.

He quickly tried to clean it up, but Sakura already saw.

"Sorry.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"It's okay Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

She gave Sasuke an extra bowl to put the cereal in since Sasuke said he would still eat it. But she sensed that something was off from him. He seemed a little down, so she didn't want to put unneeded stress onto him.

Itachi soon came in and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke tried offering him cereal, but Itachi had to decline since he already ate.

"Is Kyuubi okay..?" Sasuke asked as he shovelled cereal into his mouth.

"He's fine, just sleeping." Itachi said. "And don't eat too fast Sasuke, you'll upset your stomach."

"But they get soggy!" Sasuke said with his mouth full.

"Okay, okay." Itachi chuckled. "Next time put a little at a time."

Sasuke nodded and finished up the cereal. He drank the remaining milk and then put the dishes in the sink.

They took a walk outside and played for a bit before Itachi had to go check up on Kyuubi. Sasuke pouted, but he stayed outside for a little bit. He went over to the flowers and decided to pick a couple for Naruto. He felt sad when he saw couple were dying.

He was going to go back in, but he decided to pick one more flower and then ran back in.

Inside, Sasuke asked for a vase and put the flowers he picked in it. He poured water in it and placed it in the front so he could give it to Naruto.

He then went downstairs and knocked on Kyuubi's door. He heard Itachi saying to come in so he did. He could see both Itachi and Kyuubi stare at him, wondering why he was down here.

"U..uhm.." Sasuke stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Kyuubi.

He shuffled up to Kyuubi, who was laying down. He thrusted his hand holding the flower and presented it to Kyuubi.

"I..I picked this for you..!" Sasuke said, becoming flustered. "F..feel better.."

Kyuubi took the red flower from Sasuke's hand. He was actually surprised Sasuke would bother even giving him something. He turned and gave a grin to Sasuke.

"Thanks." He continued to grin.

Sasuke nodded and scampered out of the room.

"Man, he sure is weird." Kyuubi said as he smelled the flower, but his sickness prevented him from smelling much.

"Sasuke's been shy ever since he was small." Itachi told Kyuubi. "He's doing much better though. It makes me happy." Itachi smiled lightly.

"Sometimes I feel he hates me."

"Sasuke doesn't hate you. I mean, if you didn't bully him so much it wouldn't seem that way."

Kyuubi nervously laughed.

"I can't help it. It's just fun."

"You bully." Itachi nudged Kyuubi.

"Yeah yeah." Kyuubi waved his arm.

Itachi gave a small chuckle. He decided he wanted to stay with Kyuubi.

* * *

Sasuke didn't do much. Itachi had lessons with Iruka, but since Sasuke was feeling better, he decided to join too.

After they had their lesson, it was almost time for Naruto to come home. Sasuke eagerly waited in the front with his vase of flowers. His ears perked when he heard horses and the wagon approach. He got up, waiting for Naruto to come through the door.

What he did not expect was the door to burst open, startling him. The vase slipped through his fingers and shattered on the ground.

Naruto didn't seemed fazed at all. He almost looked angry.

"We're leaving." He said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"A..ah.." Sasuke felt himself being pulled up the stairs and looked back at the broken vase with his flowers on the ground.

Upstairs, Naruto went through his closet and brought out a big bag that looked more of a sack. Naruto was almost rough with how he was shoving his clothes inside.

"Pack your clothes." Naruto said. "And change into your yukata."

"W..what's..happen.." Sasuke watched Naruto rush out the closet door. "-ing.."

Sasuke's ears fell. He did as he was told and started to pack his clothes. He tried putting the same amount as Naruto had put in. He took off his sweater and took his yukata off the hanger.

"Sasuke get down here with the bag!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell from downstairs.

Sasuke's heart rate started to race. He had no idea what was happening. He simply rushed in putting on his yukata, but before going downstairs, he stuffed his cat into the bag and dragged the bag downstairs.

"My dad's trying to take you away from me." Naruto gritted his teeth. "He found out about us and now he's saying I have to marry that girl."

"Wh..where are we going..?" Sasuke asked as Naruto grabbed the bag out of his hands.

"Just away from here." Naruto said.

Kyuubi and Itachi came upstairs, hearing the commotion. Itachi tried to keep him in bed, but he had refused.

"What the hell is happening?" Kyuubi asked.

"He wants to take Sasuke away from me. At least..I think that what he wants." Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just watch over Itachi while I'm gone. Don't let dad go near Itachi."

"You're just going to leave..?" Everything was so sudden.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do. We fought and he's pretty pissed." Naruto sighed. "I'll just explain everything to you on the phone later okay! That way you'll know we're safe.

Itachi nodded, feeling it would be best to not go against him.

"I'll take care of things here." Kyuubi coughed. He already felt tired from simply standing.

Naruto could see the fatigue in Kyuubi.

"Go back and rest." Naruto said.

"Will..Sasuke be okay.." Itachi was starting to get worried.

"He'll be fine, but we have to go." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started leading him out the door.

Naruto made sure he had money to last them at least a week. He carried the bag on his shoulder and rushed Sasuke out.

Sasuke didn't even get to say goodbye to Itachi properly. Naruto unhitched one of the brown horses from the carriage. He had Sasuke hold the rope that was tied onto the horse while he got the saddle. He tried to quickly attach the saddle, but he took his time to make sure everything was attached correctly. He also told the driver to put the other horse back into the stables.

While Sasuke was waiting, Itachi came out. Sasuke was happy he was able to say goodbye. He ran up to him and hugged him.

"A..aniki..I'm scared.."

"Do you trust Naruto?" He squeezed Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then you'll be okay, so don't worry. You have Naruto and I have Kurama. Nothing will happen to us okay?" Itachi knew Sasuke feared being separated again.

"Okay.."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke's ears perked and he turned and faced Naruto. He felt Itachi gently pushing him.

"You'll be fine." Itachi reassured even though he was still worried.

Sasuke nodded.

"Now go." Itachi gently pushed Sasuke again.

Sasuke ran back to Naruto and stood next to the horse. Sasuke suddenly felt intimidated. He's never actually rode a horse before. He saw the bag they packed on the side of the horse. He then felt Naruto pick him up and help him on the horse.

Sasuke panicked when he felt the horse move a little bit, but he felt better when he saw Naruto come on in front of him.

"Wrap your hands around me."

Sasuke did as he was told and he felt the horse start to move.

"Take care!" Itachi yelled as they moved further away.

Sasuke turned around and gave a big wave to Itachi. Then he quickly wrapped his arm back around Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke, it might be a bit rough. I haven't rode a horse in a while, but don't worry, I haven't forgot how to though."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto and felt Naruto move his arms. Then the horse took off. Sasuke was terrified. He was used to the horses being slower, not sprinting.

His thoughts ran wild and he was scared that Naruto's dad would manage to separate them. That was the last thing he ever wanted. He wouldn't know what he would do. He didn't want to be separated! He was scared and the horse ride did not make him feel any better.

Naruto was too focused in just taking Sasuke away. Little did he know, Sasuke was crying behind him.

* * *

After an hour, Naruto was able to put a lot of distance away from their home. It was still bright out, so there was still time to travel. He planned on going to an inn just outside the region of Konoha. There, he wouldn't have to go into unknown territories, and he could have time to think.

But for now, they had to take a break. He found a nice resting spot with a small store and an open field. There wasn't many people out, and those who were, were mostly elders.

"Sasuke, we're going to rest here for a little bit." He carefully removed Sasuke's hands.

He didn't even realize how tight Sasuke was holding him until he let go. He felt like he could breathe even more now.

He carefully got off and then helped Sasuke off as well.

This was when he could tell that Sasuke clearly cried.

"Hey.." Naruto said gently as he brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes.

Sasuke looked up and started to sniff.

"I'm sorry, you must be scared right." Naruto hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke started to tear up again and hugged Naruto back.

Naruto let Sasuke cry for as long as he needed. He wished he had paid attention more to Sasuke before. He knew it would be too much for Sasuke and the only comfort Sasuke had was him.

"I'll explain more what happened, but everything will be okay..okay?" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke nodded.

"But let's get a small snack first okay?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"There's a store right over there." Naruto didn't bother pointing since Sasuke wasn't even looking. "I'll just buy some things. Do you think you can stay here with Mimi?"

"Mimi..?" Sasuke looked up.

"Yeah, her." Naruto pointed to the horse.

Sasuke didn't realize she would have a name. He saw her look at him with friendly eyes, so he nodded.

Naruto lead Sasuke and Mimi to the open area and tied Mimi to the closest tree. He made sure she had plenty of room to move and then faced Sasuke.

"I'll be out quick. The people here shouldn't bother you, but if something happens, I'll be in there." Naruto pointed to the small shop.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Naruto asked.

"F..fish..?" Sasuke asked as he played with his sleeve.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

He realized Sasuke's yukata was messily put on. He felt bad that he rushed Sasuke so much. He adjusted the yukata properly and tied it for him.

"Thank you.."

"I won't be gone for long okay?"

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto go into the store. He turned his attention to Mimi. He's never actually touched a horse before. He slowly put his hand up and slowly moved closer to the top of its snout.

He flinched when she moved a little bit, but he could almost feel that it was okay. He gently placed his hand above her snout and pet her. His ears perked when he felt the fur under his hand. It wasn't as soft as the fur on his ears or tail, but it felt nice.

It took about twenty minutes for Naruto to buy the things they needed. He bought a couple supplies they needed like toothbrushes. He also bought Sasuke extra snacks for later. He hoped he didn't take too long.

He went out with plastic bags and saw someone talking to Sasuke. He quickly went over to Sasuke, but he sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke wave to him.

"Hello." Naruto greeted an older lady with a small bow.

"Hello." She smiled. "I was telling Sasuke here what a beautiful horse you have."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled back.

"I touched Mimi!" Sasuke beamed to Naruto.

"That's great Sasuke." Naruto messed his hair, forgetting that the lady was right in front of them.

"Don't worry." She winked. "I won't tell a soul. You two boys be careful out here. It's quite quiet around here, so you shouldn't run into too much trouble."

"Ah, uhm thank you." Naruto was embarrassed.

She smiled and waved goodbye to the both of them.

"What did she mean she won't tell a soul?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"It's nothing." Naruto said.

Luckily, Sasuke's attention was easily diverted into wondering what was in the bags.

"She didn't ask you anything weird right?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"She was really nice. She said Mimi was really pretty. Sh..she asked for my name cause she thought I was lost." Sasuke said as he fished through the bags.

"I see." Naruto opened a different bag and handed Sasuke a plastic container. "There wasn't just fish, but I found rice balls with tuna in it and sushi. Which..is kind of surprising considering that the stores pretty small compared to the one we go to, but they had so much stuff."

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. He was examining the food Naruto gave him.

Naruto was relieved that Sasuke was feeling better. He was also glad that no one scared Sasuke. But he couldn't believe how quick she was able to tell that the they were lovers. Does that mean that's how obvious they were to their dad? No wonder his dad found out so quickly.

Naruto had Sasuke sit on the grass and had Sasuke eat since all he was doing was staring at it. He set up a big bowl of water he bought for Mimi so she could drink.

"Do you want soda or water?" Naruto asked. "Soda's the drink you drank when you watched Kyuubi play."

"I want soda!" Sasuke haven't had it since then and he loved the bubbles.

Naruto handed an orange can to Sasuke and looked for water for himself.

Sasuke had no idea how to open the can. He saw the tab, but he wasn't sure. He ended up shaking it in confusion.

"Ah, here." Naruto reached over. "You're supposed to pull on this tab and then push it in."

Sasuke did as he was told and the can hissed and soda started to spill.

"Ah!" Sasuke quickly got up, avoiding getting wet. He held the can away from him.

"Did you shake that Sasuke?" Naruto laughed

Sasuke pouted and didn't answer. They moved to a different spot so they wouldn't get wet. Naruto dried Sasuke's hands and washed it with a little water.

Sasuke ate the rice ball first. He told Naruto that he liked it which made Naruto think that he really needed to give Sasuke a more variety of food.

"Do you want to feed Mimi?" Naruto asked.

"Feed?"

"Yeah, you can give her a carrot or two." Naruto went through a bag and gave Sasuke a big carrot.

Sasuke got excited and took the carrot. He jumped up and ran up to Mimi.

"H..hi Mimi." Sasuke smiled. "Do you want to eat a carrot?"

Mimi moved her head towards Sasuke and gave a huff of air.

"She wants it." Naruto laughed.

"A..ah." Sasuke quickly presented the carrot to her. "Here you go."

She took the carrot and started to eat it. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He turned back to Naruto.

"Can I give her another one?"

"Sure." Naruto held out another carrot.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and took the carrot. He then spun around and ran back to Mimi. He gave her the carrot and also petted her mane.

They rest for about ten more minutes. Naruto put the leftover food and the other things he bought into a different bag and attached it to the other side of Mimi.

"Why don't you sit in the front. I'll tell you what happened."

Naruto helped Sasuke onto the saddle, and then he jumped on behind him. Naruto went at a walking pace for Sasuke.

"You can lean on me if you want."

Naruto gently pulled Sasuke back.

"My dad..I don't understand him sometimes. Before, he told me that it was okay that I didn't marry, but now he's trying to force me to. I accidentally left my ring on today and he asked me about it. He told me that he already knew about us..and he said that you were in the way. I felt like..he almost threatened me. I just don't get him!"

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't think my dad would be like this. I was just scared something might happen to you. I know this might seem extreme..but I really can't afford to lose you. But don't worry, he won't go near Itachi. At least..I don't think he will. But Kyuubi is there and he's actually the strongest out of us. Hell, he's stronger than me and dad combined. I'm sure even if he's sick, he'll still be stronger than us. Sorry..I'm just worried. Did he ever say anything to you though."

Sasuke's heart started to beat. He never told Naruto that his dad had already known. He didn't answer Naruto. He simply faced downwards.

"Sasuke..?"

"Hn.."

"Did he say something to you..?"

"A..ah..uhm.." Sasuke played with his sleeve. "H..he told me..t..to br..break up w..with you.."

"What! When did he say that?! How did he find out?"

"C..cause..he said..that y..you told him..about y..your girlfriend..b..but he just..found out..! H..he..said y..you need to m..marry a girl.."

"Why didn't you tell me this!"

Sasuke flinched and started to tear up.

"I..I'm s..sorry..I..I was scared.."

Naruto calmed down. He needed to learn how to control himself. He knew Sasuke couldn't handle situations like these. He couldn't see Sasuke's face, but he could see his ears starting to dip. He wrapped one arm around Sasuke while the other held the reins.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I was just shocked." He kissed the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke wiped his eyes and turned his head around.

"W..will we be okay.."

"Everything will be okay Sasuke." Naruto tried to reassure him. "We're just creating space between us and my dad. Sometimes he doesn't think properly when he's angry..but I guess I can be like that too." Naruto nervously laughed.

"Y..you're not going to marry her r..right.."

"Of course not! I'm already married to you, don't you remember?"

Naruto could see Sasuke smile a tiny bit. He felt Sasuke touch his hand and then touch the ring. He was glad that he didn't take it off when his dad saw it. He felt that it was a pity he couldn't wear it out in public, but now it didn't matter.

* * *

After a couple hours of travel, they finally made it to an inn that was a fair distance away. There was still daylight so it wasn't too late. Naruto checked in a single room for them and put Mimi in the stables provided. There, she would be properly fed and taken care of.

Sasuke took the key Naruto gave him and he looked for the room number they were in. He saw a couple people on the way and just from past experiences, he lowered his head.

When he found the room, he unlocked it and placed the bag with their clothes on the bed. Naruto came in a couple minutes later with the rest of the bags.

"Mimi's all safe in the stables. Is there anything you want to do?"

Sasuke shook his head. His attention was distracted by something else.

"What is this big box?" Sasuke's hands were on a bulky black mass. "I've seen it before, but I don't know what it does."

"Oh, that's a television."

"Television?"

"Yeah, I never really watched much since we weren't really allowed. Dad said it creates an addiction."

"C..can I see it?"

"Sure."

Naruto pressed the power button on the television and a glow emitted from it.

Sasuke was speechless. His mouth was partly opened and he couldn't believe it. He's never seen anything like it. He didn't expect it to be like that. He finally found his voice and he turned to Naruto.

"The pictures are moving!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto laughed. It was nice seeing Sasuke smile.

Sasuke continued to stare at the television only through amazement. He didn't pay attention to what was actually happening in whatever show was on.

Naruto let Sasuke watch it until he got bored of it. He wasn't sure how long that would be, but he took the time to put their food away in the mini fridge. The room wasn't too small. It was comfortable and clean.

He heard the television shut off and Sasuke coming over to him.

"Done already?"

"It's boring..and it hurts my eyes."

"Do you want to call Itachi?"

Sasuke's face lighted up which obviously meant yes. Naruto dialed his home's phone number with the phone the inn provided and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Sakura, it's Naruto, can we talk to Itachi?"

"I can't believe you left without telling any of us!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll explain when we come back, but Sasuke really wants to speak to Itachi, and I'm sure Itachi would want to as well."

"Fine." She growled lightly.

Naruto knew she wasn't actually mad, hopefully.

"Sasuke?" Itachi voiced now came.

"Aniki!" Sasuke grabbed the phone from Naruto.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I saw something amazing! I saw television!"

"Television?"

Naruto grabbed the phone for a second since he could hear their conversation.

"I'll show you when we come home." Naruto said.

"Oh, okay." Itachi replied.

Sasuke took over the phone again.

"Aniki?"

"Yes otouto?"

"I miss you.."

"I miss you too Sasuke. I'm glad to know that you're safe. How was your first horse ride?"

"It was scary at first, but Mimi's really fast! She's really nice too."

Itachi laughed through the phone.

"That's great to hear. Is Mimi the horse's name?"

"Mhm! I touched her and even gave her a carrot to eat!"

"I'm glad to hear you're doing very well Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled even though Itachi couldn't see it.

"Do you mind if I talk to Itachi now Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Aniki, Naruto wants to talk to you now."

"Okay, but make sure to say goodnight to me before you hang up."

"I will, Naruto's going to talk now."

Sasuke handed the phone to Naruto.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you with Kyuubi?"

"I'm not, I'm upstairs, should I get him?"

"No it's okay. Just tell him to call me tomorrow morning."

"I will. When are you and Sasuke going to come back?"

"I'm not sure. I may have to talk to my dad while I keep Sasuke away. But Sasuke is safe here. It's really quiet over here, so please don't worry because I know you are."

"Thank you..I'm really happy Sasuke has you."

Naruto smiled.

"You're such an understanding brother. I'm sorry that this was so sudden, but I'll treat this like a vacation for Sasuke. I think he'll enjoy it." Naruto could see Sasuke's ears perk.

"Do you think you could cut Sasuke's hair?" Itachi whispered. "It's becoming really long and I don't really want to cut it for him since I'm not good at it. He gets scared when it's mentioned, since he hates vets. But I trust you to not take him to one."

"Of course I won't, but I'll do that."

"Thank you."

"I believe that's all I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to apologize..that's all. I'll call you again if something comes up."

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight master."

"Nights Itachi. Here's Sasuke."

Naruto handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Goodnight aniki." Sasuke said.

"Goodnight Sasuke. Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will..love you aniki."

"I love you too otouto."

"Byebye!"

Itachi chuckled over his cute brother.

"Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke gave the phone to Naruto who hung it up.

"What's a vacation?" Sasuke asked when they settled on the bed.

"A vacation is usually a time where you don't have to work. You just enjoy the free time you have."

"T..this is a vacation?"

"Well..this is more..me running away from my dad and trying to ensure your safety. But this can be a vacation for just us two. We can explore the area around here. The people here are much different. I think they actually like hybrids. I forgot to tell you, I saw another hybrid working here."

"R..really?" Sasuke was really happy to hear that.

"Maybe you can meet him tomorrow."

"I want to!"

Sasuke really wanted to see another hybrid.

"We'll go say hi tomorrow then."

Sasuke was in a good mood. He wasn't scared anymore and he was extremely happy that he was able to spend time with Naruto.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think we've ever gone out on a proper date before."

"Date?"

"Yeah, a date." Naruto smiled. "Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together doing whatever you and I want. I know you love your aniki, but it'll be nice to just have a day dedicated to us without anyone intruding."

Sasuke nodded. He felt his chest swell up and he blushed. He realized how special it sounded. Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	41. Hardships

**A/N: **Ahh, okay. So yes, my AU's really weird. Like what's up with all this weird technology and then no cars?! It's cause I'm weird. I just like it kind of 'old' (if that even makes sense). Cars are just a fantasy here, so it still exists (Sasuke's toy car), but it's not 'real'. But yeah, this AU, concerning technology does not follow the original timeline of the real life. But the things they have are still old schooled. Hope that clears anything up.

Anyways, thank you all. Here's another long chapter for you. If you've read my other fanfic (I would not recommend it if you do not like dark themed fanfics), you'll notice that there was an OC from there, in here. Random.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke woke up on top of Naruto. During the night, Sasuke was unused to the bed size changes, so at one point he ended up falling off the bed. Naruto decided to let Sasuke sleeping on top of him so he could wrap his arms around Sasuke. They both ended up sleeping very well.

Sasuke quickly got up, throwing the blanket off in the process to go to the bathroom. Naruto could quickly feel himself getting cold and he woke up as well. He could hear the toilet flush and then water running.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto yawned.

He heard the water stop and saw Sasuke drag his feet back to the bed. Sasuke plopped back onto the bed and buried his face into Naruto's side.

"Still tired?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke nod into his side.

"How about we go out to eat breakfast? The inn here serves breakfast."

Sasuke mumbled words that Naruto couldn't comprehend.

"Come on, we have a date planned today right?"

Naruto knew he got Sasuke's attention when he saw his ears perk up. He saw Sasuke look up and stare at him with his dark eyes. They seemed a mix of both black and red, creating this burgundy feel to it. He saw Sasuke's face light up and his expression become excited.

He loved Sasuke so much.

He watched Sasuke tell him that they should leave now because that's how excited he was. Sasuke's previous drowsiness was forgotten and he watched him try picking out his clothes carefully.

It was rare that Sasuke actually cared what he wore. Usually Naruto was the one who picked it out, or if he wasn't, Sasuke would just grab whatever was clean. If he was ever picky about his clothing, it would mainly be the colour.

Sasuke had a hard time picking out his clothes. He wished he packed different clothes. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to look the best. He continued to rummage through the bag until Naruto spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you wear Sasuke. It's okay to wear what you usually do."

"B..but I want to look nice.."

"Aw Sasuke, you always look nice to me." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair, but he started to pout. "How about I choose what you will wear then?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, so Naruto went over to the bag and looked to see what Sasuke packed. He rummaged through them, and there were a lot of clothes that didn't seem to match. He decided to choose a black and white scheme since Sasuke usually wore blue.

"How about you wear your white cat sweater and black shorts?" Naruto handed him the said clothes.

Sasuke seemed happy that Naruto chose it for him. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes and took the new clothes from Naruto hands. He slipped them on, but Naruto had to help him put his tail through the hole of the shorts.

"It tickles."Sasuke scratched his knees.

"You'll get used to it." Naruto said.

He quickly put Sasuke's hood on to see how the cat ears on it looked.

"Sasuke! This looks so cute on you!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke and grinned. "How about I let you choose what I should wear in return?"

Naruto could see Sasuke's ears perk through the ears of the sweater. He let go of Sasuke and let him go through his clothes this time.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to match with him. He picked black jeans and a plain white shirt.

"That's it?"

Sasuke nodded, so Naruto took the clothes. He was going to go to the bathroom to change, but he realized that Sasuke always changed in front of him. Why was that? Was Sasuke not embarrassed?

Wait, no. He was used to it. Naruto suddenly got a little jealous and upset that others have seen Sasuke's body, but there was no use in dwelling on it.

He decided to change in front of Sasuke as well. He could feel the eyes of Sasuke just stare at him. He felt cold hands touch him as he took off his shirt, making him jump.

"Ah! Your hands are cold."

Sasuke ripped a falling bandage off of Naruto's back.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"S..sorry." Sasuke's ears fell. "It was falling off..does it hurt.."

"Are you talking about the scratches?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm fine." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair. "It's not even that bad, so don't get so hung up on that."

"O..okay." Sasuke let Naruto change his clothes

When Naruto was dressed, he saw Sasuke holding his stuffed cat.

"Do you want to take it?" Naruto found out that he had taken his cat last night.

Sasuke quickly shook his head. He placed it nicely on the bed. He gave it a tiny pat before he went back to Naruto.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand. He made sure to grab the key as well.

"You ready?" He saw Sasuke nod. "Let's go eat breakfast first."

They walked out of their room and locked it. Naruto lead Sasuke to the area they were serving breakfast. Naruto said his good mornings to other people passing by, but Sasuke simply gave a small bow.

When they reached it, Naruto saw the young, blonde hybrid he saw yesterday putting things inside cabinets. It seems he had heard him and Sasuke enter so he turned around.

"Good morning." He smiled and politely bowed.

"Good morning." Naruto replied. "I actually have a question."

Naruto could see him tense the slightest bit.

"I actually have someone who wants to meet you." Naruto could feel Sasuke hiding behind him.

"H..hello." Sasuke stepped to the side a little bit.

Tension was lost when the young hybrid saw Sasuke. His small, floppy ears perked a little.

"Oh, oh!"

The young blonde stepped towards Sasuke, causing Sasuke to step back a tiny bit. The young hybrid gently took the hood off of Sasuke, revealing his ears. His tail started to wag.

"You're a hybrid!" He grinned. "Nice to meet you..! My name's Mine! What's yours?"

"S..Sasuke." Sasuke was really nervous.

Mine suddenly stepped back.

"Sorry, I get too excited sometimes."

"Are you a dog?" Naruto asked, but then realized how that sounded. "Ah I mean..sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's alright, but I am a dog hybrid! Sasuke's a cat?" Mine tilted his head.

Sasuke nodded.

"You don't speak much do you."

"He hasn't met many people since I've had him." Naruto said.

"Oh." Mine's ears fell. "So you're his master..?"

"Ah, no! He's uhm my friend?"

"I..I'm just a friend..?" Sasuke pulled on Naruto's shirt in confusion.

"Ahh! I give up." He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "He's my lover." Naruto mumbled so only Mine could hear.

"Oh! I see!" Mine went back to grinning and his tail started to slowly wag again.

Naruto noticed Sasuke seemed more content when he confessed that he was his lover. He could see a small smile appear on his face.

"You don't seem to be that shocked or anything." Naruto remarked.

Mine simply smiled, but then his ears perked.

"I'm sorry! You came here to eat right? Why don't you guys get your food?"

"Why don't you join us?" Naruto asked. "If that's okay with you."

Mine was quick to agree, but he had Naruto and Sasuke get their food first.

Naruto lead Sasuke to the mini buffet and gave him a plate.

"Just take whatever you want." Naruto said.

"I..I can just take it..?" Sasuke was hesitant.

"Yup."

Naruto scooped up some scrambled eggs and placed it on Sasuke's plate and then his own. He then let Sasuke get what he wanted.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what to do. He's never just taken food like this before. He followed Naruto down the line and took whatever Naruto got.

"Do you want me to make you a waffle?"

"Waffle..?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Ah, I'll just make one and we can share." Naruto decided.

Sasuke watched Naruto pour batter into a machine. He was amazed at how quick it cooked and how fluffy it became.

Naruto put the waffle on his plate and then looked at Sasuke's plate that was barely filled.

"Sasuke, get more food. You and I both know that you eat more than that."

Sasuke quickly shook his head.

"Why not?"

Sasuke fidgeted and didn't answer.

"Here, follow me." Naruto took some utensils and left to sit down.

Sasuke followed and sat at a table with four seats. He placed his plate next to Naruto's and sat down.

Naruto then took his plate and switched his with Sasuke's.

"Eat as much as you want Sasuke okay? Don't be afraid." Naruto then got up with Sasuke's plate and went back to get more food.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave and picked up a fork. He quietly nibbled on his eggs as he looked around. He saw some other people eating as well. He was relieved that no one seemed to look at him much.

"Hello!" Mine came from behind.

Sasuke jumped and dropped his fork in the process.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mine took a seat across Sasuke.

"I..it's okay." Sasuke said as he picked up his fork from the table.

"Hey Mine." Naruto said as he sat back down with more food on his plate.

"Hello." Mine smiled.

"Sasuke, you eating?" Naruto asked as he brought food to his mouth.

Sasuke nodded and ate some of the sausage link.

"I have syrup, so why don't you try that with the waffle?"

Naruto cut up the waffle for Sasuke and had him eat.

"It's yummy..!" Sasuke said with his mouth full.

"You're really interesting Sasuke." Mine said. "You've never had waffles before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"That's kinda my fault. He really loves eating fish, so that's what I give him. But sometimes I forget to give him foods he's never had before."

"I see." Mine grinned. "I've never met another hybrid this close before."

"How long have you been working here?" Naruto asked, curious how he's managed.

"For about two years?" Mine said. "The owner's really nice. She even lets me sleep here, so I guess I live here."

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but how did you manage to actually get a job here?" Naruto asked. "Ah I mean, because you know..how it is here."

"It's alright." Mine leaned on his hand. "Before though, how did you two meet? Because you guys are really different."

"Ah well, I bought Sasuke a while back. I wasn't the nicest back then, but I ended up changing myself. Sasuke though, he's real innocent." Naruto could see Sasuke start to pout as he ate. "I really regret my actions though..I was terrible. A lot of things happened..but I ended up falling in love with him, and it became mutual." Naruto said softly.

"It's good that you changed though..I'm really happy for you two." Mine gave a small smile. "As for me..I was actually abandoned by my master. He took me out, almost made me think we were actually going to do something special. He ended up chaining me inside an abandoned shack and left me.."

Sasuke's ears fell when he heard that.

"I remember it was winter, so I was really scared. I thought I was going to die..but the owner..she found me. She brought a tool to break the chains. I was frightened though. I know it sounds weird, but I liked master. He was really kind to me, and he even pampered me. I..I don't know why he left me.."

Mine's ears were sullen. Sasuke abruptly stood up and went to sit next to Mine. He then wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks Sasuke." Mine smiled and hugged him back.

Naruto watched Sasuke comfort Mine. It was interesting to watch. He could see Sasuke whispering things to Mine, but he couldn't hear it.

When Sasuke was done, he returned back to Naruto and continued to eat. Naruto messed Sasuke's hair and noticed Mine seemed to be back to his good mood. It wasn't long until they both finished their food.

Naruto got up to put their dishes away in the bin.

Both Mine and Sasuke got up and followed Naruto.

"Uhm! Is it okay to have your number..?" Mine asked Naruto. "I really liked talking to Sasuke..even though he doesn't talk much. But I understand if you do not want to."

"Oh, that's fine. Sasuke needs a friend anyways." Naruto started walking to the door but stopped. He faced Sasuke. "Is it okay to give Mine our number?"

Sasuke quickly nodded. He liked Mine even though he was way more direct than himself.

Mine quickly fetched Naruto a piece of paper and pen. His tail was wagging as he watched Naruto write down their home number. Naruto gave him the paper and Mine made sure to safely put it in his pocket.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled. "We're going to be on our way now."

"Oh okay! Have a great day." Mine gave a small bow.

Both Naruto and Sasuke waved goodbye to Mine and then left the inn. Naruto held Sasuke's hand and felt the cool breeze as they walked.

"It's starting to get a little cold. Make sure to remind me to buy you and Itachi winter clothing. Do you like the snow?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's so cold..I don't like it."

"Please don't tell me you didn't get proper clothes for the winter.." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't answer.

"I'll make sure to buy you warm clothes okay? I'll show you that playing in the snow can be fun."

Sasuke nodded, he was actually looking forward to it.

"Before we do anything today, let me take you somewhere."

Naruto asked people around where the barber shop was. Sasuke didn't know what that was, but he followed Naruto.

"By the way, what were you saying to Mine?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"I..I just told him that everything's okay..a..and that he's a good person.." Sasuke gently kicked a rock. "Aniki did that to me a lot..and it made me feel better. I wanted to help him..I like him a lot! I haven't met a lot of other hybrids. H..he seems like a good..uhm..w..what are they called again..?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Friend?"

"Yeah..! Friend!" Sasuke grinned and leaned onto Naruto. "Aniki said friendship is important..but I haven't made many friends before. If I did..I didn't get to see them much anyways."

Naruto quickly kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Well now you have someone to call your friend." He smiled.

Sasuke nodded and started to swing their hands.

They finally reached the local barbershop and went in.

"Good morning." A young lady greeted them. "You sure are early, the first customers today."

"Ah yeah." Naruto scratched his head. "Stay here for a second Sasuke."

Naruto went up to the lady and started to whisper.

"Can you cut his hair for me please. He's I guess..scared of getting it cut due to past past trauma"

"Oh of course! Hybrids are always welcomed in my shop." She looked at Sasuke. "Come here sweetie, let me cut your hair."

Sasuke froze in his spot. He was getting a haircut? Was this a vet? But Naruto said it was a barber shop, even though he had no idea what that was.

"Sasuke, you'll be okay." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and lead him to one of the chairs and sat him down.

Sasuke looked around. There weren't any cages around, nor any straps that would hold him down. Naruto wouldn't take him to any place that would hurt him, what was he thinking. He watched the lady wrap something gently around his neck.

"W..what's this for?" Sasuke poked the material.

"It keeps your hair away from you when I cut it." She said.

Naruto made sure to be in Sasuke's view so he wouldn't become scared.

"How should I cut it?" She asked.

"Just a trim is fine. Is that okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." She smiled. "Just make sure not to move your head okay?"

"O..okay." Sasuke did his best not to nod.

The lady sprayed Sasuke's hair so it would be easier to cut. She was precise and quick with her cuts. Sasuke relaxed when she actually started to brush his hair and cut it. It was very gentle.

Twenty minutes later she was done. She used the blowdryer to make sure none of his cut hair remained.

"How's this?" She asked Sasuke who was staring at the mirror.

"She's talking to you Sasuke."

"I..is it done..?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, do you not like it?" She looked at Sasuke through the mirror.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I like it a lot." Sasuke touched the tip of his hair. "Th..thank you." He looked up at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled and removed the sheet that was covering Sasuke.

Now Sasuke's hair wasn't in his eyes much, and it looked much nicer and clean. Naruto thought it looked better. He paid for Sasuke's haircut and then gave him money.

"This is her tip okay? Why don't you give it to her."

Sasuke nodded and took the money. He went over to the lady and handed the money to her.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome once again." She smiled back.

They said goodbye and then left. Naruto wasn't actually sure what to do. He didn't know the area well, but he was just glad they welcomed hybrids.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke went up to hold Naruto's hand.

"Is there anything you want to do? I'm not actually sure what's around here."

Sasuke thought about it for a little.

"C..can we just walk for now." Sasuke didn't really care what they did. He just wanted to be with Naruto.

"Sure, maybe we'll find something on the way."

They walked through the small village and ended up not doing much. They took a walk at the nearby park and sat at the benches. They watched little kids play on the playground and Naruto could tell Sasuke seemed interested in playing as well.

They idly talked and Sasuke was laying on Naruto's lap. They didn't care that they were in public. All that mattered was them. It might've seemed okay to others since Sasuke was a hybrid.

Soon, a lot of the kids started to leave with their parents. Sasuke's ears perked and his attention went to the almost empty park.

Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Come on, I know you want to."

Naruto pulled Sasuke to the playground and started to climb on the obstacles. Some of the adults and kids looked at them, but it didn't matter to them.

Sasuke followed Naruto on the obstacle, careful to not fall. But it wasn't hard for him. He was nimble on it, but the obstacle itself was made for kids. He had fun following Naruto though. He went down the slides and attempted going across the monkey bars.

Naruto helped Sasuke go across the bars since he had a hard time gripping them.

"My hands hurt.." Sasuke said after he went across them.

Naruto held Sasuke's hands and smoothed them.

"It's okay, it'll feel better soon. Why don't we go on the swings?"

Naruto had Sasuke sit on one of the swings.

"Just make sure to hold on tight okay?" Naruto didn't want him to panic. "I'm just going to push you gently.

Sasuke nodded and gripped the chains of the swing. He's never been on a swing so he wasn't sure how exactly this could be fun. He could feel Naruto gently push him on the swing. He got startled and dragged his feet onto the ground.

"You're okay Sasuke." Naruto reassured.

Sasuke's tail started to curl around the swing as if trying to hold onto it. He could feel his stomach flutter when the swing moved. Slowly, he could feel himself get higher and higher. He didn't feel Naruto pushing him anymore. He looked to his side and he saw Naruto sit on the swing next to him.

"Man, I haven't been on one of these in forever."

Naruto started kicking his legs, making himself get higher. Sasuke noticed this and copied him. He swung his legs and noticed that he continued to swing. He could feel himself keep the height and he really started to enjoy swinging.

Naruto and Sasuke both enjoyed themselves. They spent hours just walking and playing at the playground. They grabbed something to eat before returning to the inn. Naruto never would have thought that their date would turn out like that. The thing was, was that he didn't mind. He had fun and Sasuke had fun, that's all that mattered. They had returned back because Sasuke was getting tired.

Sasuke immediately went for the bed and curled up on it. He faced Naruto though and smiled.

"Thank you..I..I had fun."

"We didn't do much though." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it. I promise I'll take you out more."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he was asleep.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ears until he was comfortable. He slowly got up and went to the phone. He dialed his home and waited for someone to answer.

"Where have you been!" Kyuubi yelled through the phone. "I've been trying to call you for hours now!"

"W-what happened?" Naruto was stunned hearing Kyuubi yell.

"Your dad came and he's pretty pissed. He came yelling, looking for you since you didn't come to work."

"_My_ dad?" Naruto knew Kyuubi considered his dad as his as well. It was a complicated side, but to keep Kyuubi's profile low, he had to call him Uncle. Whenever Kyuubi was alone, he called Minato his dad since that's how he really felt.

"Naruto..?" Kyuubi's voice suddenly got really soft.

Naruto leaned over and turned on the television so his talking wouldn't wake Sasuke.

"What is it Kyuubi?"

"He..he said I would never be his son.." Kyuubi's voice was weak. "I..I don't know..it just hurt. A lot."

"Wait..what happened?"

"When he came..Itachi answered the door. Your dad demanded to know where you were. He found out that you two left so he tried having Itachi tell him. He didn't believe Itachi that he didn't know where you were. He roughed Itachi up and that made me angry since I could hear them from the basement."

"Wait, he hit Itachi..?"

"No..I would've probably gone crazy. He just grabbed his clothes and shook him. I think he's kind of scared, but he keeps saying that he's okay." Kyuubi sighed through the phone. "When are you going to come back..I think you think that I can handle things here..but I can't. We need you here."

"I'll come back tomorrow. I'll talk to dad okay? He's your father too. I know you're supposed to be my cousin, but you're like a brother to me."

"Thank you Naruto."

Kyuubi hung up before Naruto could say anything. He sighed and turned the television off. He went back and laid next to Sasuke. He felt like he went left home for nothing, but then he remembered the time they spent together. It wasn't a waste of time. Sasuke even met a new friend.

Naruto hugged Sasuke and brought him closer. He accidentally woke him up in the process.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto gently rubbed Sasuke's cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Hn.." Sasuke buried his face in the side of Naruto.

"Tomorrow, we're going to leave okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"We're going to meet my dad tomorrow."

Sasuke looked up at him.

"Everything will be okay." Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke packed their things up the next morning. Sasuke said goodbye to Mine after they ate breakfast. Naruto returned the key and retrieved Mimi. He helped Sasuke up on Mimi and got up himself.

Naruto started off with Mimi sprinting. He wanted to get to his dad before he came to his house again. Sasuke made sure to hold onto Naruto tightly. He wasn't sure what to expect. Naruto said they were meeting his dad.

They took breaks in between until they were at the Hokage's office. Naruto hitched Mimi to a post, making sure she had water and food available to her.

He held Sasuke's hand and went into the building. He was more determined than ever. There was no point in being scared of his own dad.

"Naruto I hear you!" Minato yelled through the office.

"Shit, what kind of hearing does he have?"

Naruto entered the office. His dad was sitting at his desk, leaning on one hand. He looked at Sasuke and then at their hands that were linked together.

Sasuke noticed his staring and pulled his hand away from Naruto's, but Naruto didn't let go. He looked Naruto, but he didn't look back.

"Where were you." Minato demanded to know.

"We went to an inn."

"You know, I didn't let you spend your money to buy yourself a lover. You even went to the lengths and spent a million on his brother?! I was extremely lenient to you Naruto. I only had you do extra work. That was it. I didn't think you would actually come to like..a hybrid. You know we can't have a family with them. He's not even a girl! He's a boy for god's sake! What do you want a traumatized hybrid for?! I understand if he was just for company, but as a _lover_? I understand that you bought his brother. Although I hate to say it, I do forgive you for that. Family's important, which is why I want you to lead a normal life."

Naruto was furious. He was squeezing Sasuke's hand, hard and he didn't even realized.

"Who are you to tell me that family's important?! Do you even know what Kyuubi is feeling?! He told me that you don't even consider him your son. Do you even know how hurt he sounded? You always push that he is my cousin and you are his uncle, but he wants to actually be _part_ of our family! This is Kyuubi we're speaking of! He's never been this open to us before, and you just throw him down like that?!"

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" Minato warned.

"I don't give a shit dad! You tell me that I bought Sasuke for a lover?! Are you fuckin' crazy? I _fell in love_ with him, and you can't change that! Yeah, I was a bastard to him, but I _learned_. You don't even know how he's like. All you see is a hybrid, but I see Sasuke! He's important to me. He's taught me compassion. I don't even understand why you're so against them! You took Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox in. You even help hybrids..I don't understand. I understand your reasons on why we can't free them, but why does that stop me from having Sasuke..? Why does it matter if he's a male. I don't want to get married to someone I've never met. I _love_ him dad."

"That ring you're wearing, does Sasuke have one too." Minato asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Minato sighed.

"Just take care of him, will you? Calm him down, and I'll calm myself down." Minato got up and walked passed them, out of his office.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto forgot his presence, too busy yelling at his dad. "I'm sorry, you must've been scared."

Sasuke was crying, but he didn't even wipe it. He was afraid to make any movement. Tears and snot were just running down his face.

"Sasuke.." Naruto finally let go of his death grip on Sasuke's hand. "Come here." Naruto gestured him towards Minato's desk that had tissues.

Sasuke quickly shook his head. He didn't want to go near the desk, so Naruto grabbed a bunch of tissues and went back to Sasuke. He wiped Sasuke's tears and had him blow his nose.

"I need you to be strong Sasuke." Naruto bent down and held Sasuke's hands. "I know it's hard, but my dad can be really hard headed. I need you here. It's okay to speak up. All he sees in you is a hybrid. He doesn't know what an amazing person you are."

Sasuke nodded.

"I..I'll try.." Sasuke sniffed.

Naruto smiled and gave a small kiss on Sasuke's lips. They waited for Minato to come back which wasn't long.

He came in and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on chairs in front of his desk. He quietly sighed and sat back down behind his desk.

"I would like to hear Sasuke speak for once." He said in a calm tone.

Sasuke's ears dipped. He wasn't exactly ready to speak yet.

"Not going to speak?"

Naruto gently nudged Sasuke where his dad couldn't see.

"I..I'll..s..speak.." Sasuke said softly.

"Let me see your ring."

Sasuke quickly reached through the collar of his shirt and brought out his ring that was on the necklace.

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"U..uhm.." Sasuke started playing on his sleeve. "I..I love Naruto..!" He blurted. "I..I..know I'm..not a g..girl..b..but I really..love him.." Sasuke's ears fell, he didn't think he was convincing at all.

Minato gave a soft sigh.

"All I thought was what was best for you Naruto. I know..I'm a walking self contradiction. I keep saying one thing, and then I say another. It's just hard..doing everything by myself. I don't know what to do. You know..it's pretty sudden for me..all this. You did lie to me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Naruto knew it was bad to lie to his dad.

"I'm sorry too.." Minato leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Dad..?" Naruto's never seen his dad act like this.

"I do love you Naruto..Kurama too." Naruto could see tears dripping down his dad's cheeks. "I'm sure I can come to love Sasuke and Itachi as well. I'm sorry for being a horrible father."

"Dad..you're not horrible." Naruto wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't want to fight with you Naruto..I never do."

"I don't either.." Naruto stood up.

He walked over to Minato and gave his dad a hug, something they haven't done in a while. Minato reciprocated the hug and stopped his tears. They let go of each other and sat back down. Minato turned away in his chair and wiped his tears.

"You've gone behind my back, lied to me, and even ran away. But that was all because you loved him. I don't want to doubt your love, but are you sure he's the one."

"I'm positive. He's changed me a lot. I don't care that he's a hybrid or a male. Those don't really matter for me. I love him for being him."

Minato turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It was wrong of me to demean you because you were a hybrid. I'll be honest that I'm still in the process of accepting this. But I hope you understand that this is hard for me as Hokage. Naruto, my son, has decided to take a hybrid as his..I guess, fiance. I don't want to sound condescending, but you understand where I'm getting at right?"

"I..I understand.." Sasuke nodded.

"Now please..just both of you, leave me for now." Minato softly sighed. "But Naruto, it's your life, I'm not going to try control it. You can obviously make your own decisions."

"Thank you.." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Th..thank you..!" Sasuke said as well.

"Now get out so I can do my work. I'll let you go for today, but you better come to work tomorrow."

"I will." Naruto promised.

He got up and gently pulled Sasuke towards the door.

"And tell both Itachi and Kurama that I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Kurama..I'll put him down as my adopted son."

"Can..you really just do that?"

Minato shrugged.

"Even if it's not in the papers, I'll respect his wishes. I've realized that I have always treated him as one of my own kids. Maybe it was different from how I treated you, but he's a good kid. You and I both know that we don't hate him. He was just..special."

"Yeah, special.." Naruto mumbled. "By the way, he's sick."

"Well he did a damn good job at hiding that." Minato remarked.

"That's Kyuubi for you. He..won't turn to a fox again right."

"He shouldn't. That form only appears if he's abusing his power. One day, he'll be able to control it, but seriously, get out of my office now." He waved his hand, shooing them away.

"Dad?"

"What." Minato was already doing his paperwork.

"I think Kyuubi would like to hear that from you personally and not from me." Naruto pushed the door open for Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll go visit him today."

"And dad?" Naruto lingered in the doorway.

"What now." Minato put his pen down.

"Thank you."


	42. At Last

**A/N: **I know..it's..been..a long time. Like way too long. I'm really sorry. You've probably heard this a lot, but I was busy. I lost motivation, but I've finally got it back (?). I hope so.

Anyways, it has been a year..since I've started typing this. Can you believe it? Cause I can't (well maybe I can). But man, a thank you for all of you who actually stuck with this story. Sometimes I fear a long story can turn people off, but I'm really glad to have you all and I really appreciate it. Although I feel I may have lost some readers due to my inactivity over the days, and once again I apologize. I really hope to finish this story by the end of this year.

But thank you all for your comments and opinions. Your support really helps me get motivated.

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

_Itachi was helping the maids by cleaning the front and organizing the shoes when he heard someone at the door banging. He got up and opened the door. He was extremely startled when he saw the Hokage. _

"_Where is he!" Minato bursted through the doors._

_He was pissed. Naruto wasn't at work and he noticed one of the horses were missing. _

"_You!" He turned to Itachi. "You should know where Naruto went!"_

"_S..sir.." Itachi gave a small gasp when Minato pulled on his shirt, bringing him closer._

"_Did he take Sasuke too." He glared, looking around._

"_H..he did.." Itachi stuttered._

"_Where did they go." Minato wouldn't let go of Itachi's shirt._

"_I..I don't know." Itachi quickly shook his head._

"_How could you not know? You just let your brother leave without knowing where?"_

"_I..I know..but..master..h..he didn't say anything." Itachi was becoming more frightened._

"_How do I know you're not lying."_

"_P..please sir..I promise I'm not lying." Itachi pleaded._

"_Dad?" Kyuubi came up the stairs, wondering what the commotion was. He could hear Minato's voice, but Itachi's was too soft. He purposely even hid his ears and tails despite being weak for Minato, so he could look proper._

_His face changed immediately when he saw how Minato was treating Itachi._

"_Stop it! You're scaring him!" Kyuubi ran up to them and grabbed Itachi away._

_Itachi was relieved, but he was nearly clinging onto Kyuubi. He felt Kyuubi wrap his arm around his shoulders, bringing him in. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Kyuubi asked. _

"_Where are they." Minato demanded._

"_They're not here." Kyuubi said calmly._

"_I know they're not here." Minato said annoyed. "I'm asking where." _

"_He didn't say. Why is that so important." _

"_He's my son! I deserve to know."_

"_What does that matter?! He went away for a reason!" Kyuubi couldn't believe it._

"_So you knew?!"_

"_Of course I did! You're just too damn blind to even accept it! You should know just how stressed Naruto was before he met Sasuke. Sure, we both had our missteps, but do you not see how happy he is now? We've even got closer.." _

"_Don't talk to me like that." Minato warned._

"_Dad_—"

"_I am not your father! I've told you so many times to call me uncle, but you never listen."_

"_But.." Kyuubi could feel his chest start to hurt._

"_You were never my son." Minato was blinded by anger that he simply left the house, slamming the door behind him._

_Kyuubi squeezed Itachi._

"_Are you okay 'Tachi.." Kyuubi mumbled._

"_I'm fine.." Itachi could sense that Kyuubi was deeply hurt._

"_Mm.." Kyuubi inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He continued to squeeze Itachi since that was the only comfort he had at that moment._

_He was hurt. He let go of Itachi, but he could feel Itachi trembling the slightest bit._

"_Are you sure you're okay." Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hand._

"_Yes, I'm fine. I just want to see Sasuke. Are..you okay?" Itachi asked in return._

"_Me? Of course I am." He gave a smile that just was uncharacteristic of him._

_They both knew that they were not okay. Itachi didn't want to burden Kyuubi by having him worry over him. Kyuubi wasn't good at expressing himself well, so he kept quiet._

_Itachi went back to help the maids. A couple were worried for him since they heard were Minato came. He told them that he was okay, but they didn't believe it. Itachi regretted not comforting Kyuubi since it felt he needed it. _

_Kyuubi went back downstairs. He ignored his pain and started to dial the number Itachi gave him before. He waited for Naruto to pick up the line, but nothing. He dialed again in frustration, but no one answered the line. _

_After spending much time dialing without any answer, he gave up and curled up on his bed. He started to cough violently and he couldn't hold back his ears or tails anymore. They appeared and he gave a low sigh as he felt better. It was hard hiding them when he was sick. He pulled the blanket over his head and he felt tears brimming over. He wasn't one to cry much, but it really hurt him when Minato said those piercing words to him._

_Even though he lived as Minato's nephew and Naruto's cousin, it was hard for him to actually go with that. He would end up calling Minato father or dad around the house to Naruto or Minato himself. He was only careful in public. Sometimes Minato would correct him, but most of the time he would let it slide. This was the first time Minato had crudely rejected Kyuubi. _

_Kyuubi started to scratch at his chest. The feeling of pain hurt so much. He wished Itachi was there to comfort him. It was his own fault for saying he was alright. He realized that he should've comforted Itachi. He was shaking. Of course he wasn't okay. They both weren't okay._

_He wiped his tears messily and took a deep breath. He wanted to go to Itachi, but he tried calling Naruto again. He waited for a little bit before trying again. He sighed and started to play his piano to relieve his pain. In between he would try calling Naruto._

_Kyuubi looked at his clock and realized a couple hours had already passed. He called Naruto once again. He finally heard the other line pick up._

"_Where have you been!" Kyuubi yelled through the phone. "I've been trying to call you for hours now!"_

"_W-what happened?" Kyuubi heard Naruto seem shocked._

"_Your dad came and he's pretty pissed. He came yelling, looking for you since you didn't come to work." Kyuubi's voice slowly wavered._

"_My dad?" Kyuubi could hear Naruto point out exactly what he meant by that._

"_Naruto..?" Kyuubi's ears fell._

"_What is it Kyuubi?" He heard Naruto say._

"_He..he said I would never be his son.." Kyuubi started to tremble. "I..I don't know..it just hurt. A lot." He didn't want to cry again._

"_Wait..what happened?" _

"_When he came..Itachi answered the door. Your dad demanded to know where you were. He found out that you two left so he tried having Itachi tell him. He didn't believe Itachi that he didn't know where you were. He roughed Itachi up and that made me angry since I could hear them from the basement."_

"_Wait, he hit Itachi..?"_

"_No..I would've probably gone crazy. He just grabbed his clothes and shook him. I think he's kind of scared, but he keeps saying that he's okay." Kyuubi sighed. "When are you going to come back..I think you think that I can handle things here..but I can't. We need you here."_

"_I'll come back tomorrow. I'll talk to dad okay? He's your father too. I know you're supposed to be my cousin, but you're like a brother to me."_

"_Thank you Naruto." Kyuubi quickly hung up the phone. _

_His tears were running down his cheeks. Sometimes he thought he absolutely hated Naruto, but he knew that wasn't true. Naruto was the one who was always honest to him. Naruto wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. Even though they've fought so many times, he loved Naruto as his brother. He knew he didn't love Naruto romantically since that was what he felt for Itachi._

_Kyuubi paused in his thoughts. _

_Ah, he loves Itachi. He felt like a mess. He wiped his tears once again and sat on the side of his bed. What would happen when Minato found out that they both fell in love with men. He then thought that Minato probably wouldn't care anymore. He already found out that his biological son was dating a hybrid male. What difference would it make if his so called nephew dated a male hybrid. Hell, he was a hybrid as well._

_Kyuubi stood up and went to find Itachi. He went upstairs but he couldn't find him. One of the maids told him that he went upstairs, so he went up one more flight of stairs. He was glad that he lived in a house that accepted him._

_When he made it up the final floor, he found Itachi in his own room. He was holding the stuffed cat Sasuke gave him._

"_Sasuke gave that to you?"_

_Itachi was startled when he heard Kyuubi's voice. It was much harder to hear him compared to Naruto and the others._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_I'm sorry." Itachi apologized for no reason and placed the stuffed cat back on the nightstand._

"_Why are you the one being sorry?" Kyuubi entered the room and sat on the bed._

_He patted the space next to him, signalling Itachi to sit as well. He smiled gently when Itachi sat down._

"_You miss Sasuke?" He pointed at the cat._

_Itachi nodded._

"_It feels weird being separated from him.." Itachi softly sighed. "I know he's going to come back..but the thought of us being separated again scares me."_

_Kyuubi gently ran his hand through Itachi's smooth hair._

"_Don't worry, he'll come back."_

"_I know.." Itachi said softly._

"_Hey Itachi?" Kyuubi started._

_Itachi noticed how gentle Kyuubi was being._

"_Yes?"_

"_Uhm.." Kyuubi paused for a moment. "I..it's nothing." He quickly turned away and felt his cheeks heat up. He hated that he stuttered._

_Itachi knew something was up, but then he remembered what Minato had said._

"_Are you okay." Itachi asked. "I don't mean to intrude, but you seemed really hurt by what Hokage sama said." Itachi's ears fell. "I know that family's important..so that must've hurt a lot.."_

_Kyuubi then brought Itachi into a tight hug._

"_Yes..it hurt a lot." Kyuubi felt his chest warm up when he felt Itachi's arms wrapping around him. "Thank you."_

_Kyuubi broke the hug and smoothed Itachi's hair away from his face._

"_I'm sorry he scared you."_

"_It's okay.." Itachi looked down._

"_It's really not okay." Kyuubi sighed. "Don't worry though..Naruto and Sasuke should be coming tomorrow."_

_Itachi nodded._

"_Sorry I couldn't protect you in time." Kyuubi whispered under his breath._

* * *

It was quiet on their way back. Sasuke sat in the front of Naruto on Mimi and Naruto had an arm around Sasuke's waist. People were staring at Naruto, but he didn't care. His heart was beating so fast from what just happened.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and could see a grin on his face.

"That wasn't too bad." Naruto sighed. "I honestly thought it would be worse."

Sasuke nodded.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"I..I love you too." Sasuke whispered.

Soon, they were out of sight of other people and Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

"I..is Itachi okay..?" Sasuke remembered that Naruto's dad said something about apologizing to him.

"Itachi's okay, don't worry." Naruto hasn't really heard Sasuke actually say Itachi's name in a while.

"What about Kyuubi..?"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto sighed. "I don't know what happening really..I feel like things are just falling apart. I guess things aren't doing too well."

"U..uhm..does your dad not like me still.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"He's still trying to accept it..I just wish he would just listen for once."

"I'm happy though.." Sasuke started to play with Naruto's hand that was wrapped around him.

"I am too." Naruto gave a small smile. "Now why don't we stop by town and finally get you your balloon."

"O..okay."

As promised, Naruto took Sasuke to a street vendor that was selling balloons. They hitched Mimi with a caretaker there and walked together.

"How about I pick one out for you."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto had him turn around so he could choose a balloon. It was quick choosing what he wanted to give to Sasuke.

"Here you go Sasuke." Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at a red heart balloon. He flushed and took the balloon in his hand.

"Th..thank you." Sasuke smiled.

"Why don't I buy you some warmer clothes. It might start to get cold now."

"W..what about aniki?"

"I'll take him later, or maybe Kyuubi might want to take him since they've gotten so close."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto around. They went back to the shop where they bought Sasuke and Itachi clothing.

"Welcome back." The same lady from before smiled.

"You remember us?" Naruto was surprised.

"Well, there aren't many people who will buy clothes for their hybrids, and he's also wearing a sweater bought from here." She smiled.

"Oh, I see." Naruto scratched his head. "Oh yeah, do you sell winter clothing?"

"I do, I'll show you." She got up and started walking.

Naruto and Sasuke followed her and ended up in a section with thicker clothing.

"There's boots over there." She pointed to an area.

"Thank you."

Naruto had Sasuke try on a black coat with small buckles on the front.

"How's this one?" Naruto gently pushed Sasuke to a mirror.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and touched the coat. He's never had an actual coat for himself. He rarely went outside during the winter, but when he did, it was for punishment.

"I..I like it." Sasuke touched the coat.

"Do you want to try on another?"

Sasuke shook his head. He wanted the one he was wearing, so Naruto found the correct size. Sasuke held onto his coat while Naruto had him try on boots. Sasuke chose black again for the boots.

"How come you want so much black?"

"S..so when it snows..I don't get lost, a..and then you can find me."

"You've gotten..lost?"

"B..before..I was forced to go out..but I accidentally went too far..and it took them awhile to find me.."

"Well I'll buy you this, but I promise that will never happen again." Naruto had a feeling the reason it took them awhile to find him was intentional.

"O..okay..thank you." Sasuke squeezed onto his coat.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair and smiled. He bought Sasuke several pairs of pants. A couple of them had material at the area where the tail went through. The tail goes through the material that was about couple inches long. It helped prevent snow from actually getting inside the pants.

They left the store and went back to Mimi. Naruto carried Sasuke's bag so he could carry the balloon. Naruto helped Sasuke get on Mimi and got on himself behind Sasuke. He had Sasuke carry the bags while they headed back home.

When they finally reached the gates, they entered and hitched Mimi back to her stables with the others.

Itachi heard Sasuke and Naruto's arrival and was nearly running out the door.

"Sasuke..!" Itachi quickly ran up to Sasuke and gave him a tight hug.

"Aniki!" Sasuke tightly hugged Itachi back.

Both of their tails were swaying around, coiling around each other. Sasuke showed Itachi the new balloon he got as they walked back into the house.

Naruto followed the brothers back after he got Mimi settled. He had their things and caught up to them. They entered and Naruto was forgotten as Sasuke and Itachi started to talk to each other.

He decided to check up on Kyuubi and headed downstairs. They ended up bumping into each other as Kyuubi was heading upstairs.

"Hey. Welcome back." Kyuubi said as he continued to walk up the stairs.

Naruto turned around and followed Kyuubi.

"Are you okay? I just talked to dad, he said he'll list you as his son."

Kyuubi nearly exploded.

"How the fuck is that supposed to help?! He's already said that I would never be his son, and now he's trying to make me his son?!" Kyuubi shook Naruto's hand that was trying to hold his wrist. "Let go of me!" Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto, who had managed to get a good grip on Kyuubi's wrist.

"I honestly think he didn't mean it." Naruto told Kyuubi. "He cried..he said he loved you."

"That doesn't change what he said to me." Kyuubi growled. He broke away from Naruto and started heading to the back door.

Naruto kept on following him.

"Yeah, but this is dad we're talking about..! He's never cried, not since mom died..even though that was a long time ago, you should at least know that."

"I..I don't care." Kyuubi rushed out the backdoor.

Naruto wondered why he was going out here. He continued to follow him and then closed the door behind him when they were outside. He felt a cooler breeze brush past them, signalling season change.

Kyuubi's ears and tail popped out as he ran across the field of grass, passing the agrden.

"Kyuubi! Where are you going!" Naruto yelled as he chased him.

Kyuubi continued running, until he came to one of the biggest tree there was. Usually, none of them really ventured off this far since it was a long distance.

Naruto watched Kyuubi climb the tall tree swiftly.

"What the hell.." Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi only climbed trees so he could be alone.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled. "You need to be careful! You're still sick!"

Kyuubi kept on climbing until he was at a thick branch. Any higher, and it wouldn't be safe. He was a decent distance away from the ground, from Naruto. He sighed and leaned on the trunk, letting his legs hang from the sides of the branch. He thought he'd be able to peacefully sit there, but his ears twitched as he heard twigs breaking.

Naruto was gritting his teeth as he climbed after Kyuubi. He was never that good at climbing and it took a great deal of energy from him. Plus, he was tired from their long trip back.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Kyuubi mumbled, too low for Naruto to hear.

Naruto finally made it to Kyuubi. He was out of breath and wished he never climbed up there.

"H-help me." Naruto held out his hand, afraid his grip was slipping.

Kyuubi sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand. He pulled Naruto up and moved over so he could sit as well.

"Ah shit, this is too high." Naruto was gripping at the trunk.

"You're such a baby." Kyuubi was sitting normally on the branch, able to balance on his own.

"I'm not like you." Naruto grumbled.

"Why'd you even come up here."

"Why did _you _come up here." Naruto retorted.

"Does..dad..really love me.." Kyuubi was looking down at the branch.

"Of course he does.." Naruto softly said. "You know how dad is..sometimes he just..says things without thinking."

"You two are just like each other." Kyuubi mumbled. "You guys are both idiots."

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking you know. And can we please talk about this inside of something." Naruto was getting nervous. "I don't like being this high."

"Whatever." Kyuubi jumped off the branch and landed almost gracefully. He quietly cursed when he almost stumbled as he landed.

"Hey! What about me!" Naruto angrily called out.

Kyuubi waved his hand back and forth and headed back to the house. He could hear Naruto cursing at him and couldn't help but smirk.

When he made it back to the door, he noticed Itachi and Sasuke staring out a window on the second floor. He crooked his finger to them, signalling he wanted them to come down.

"W..where's Naruto..?" Sasuke saw both of them go out, but he was confused as to why Naruto didn't come back.

"I'm not sure, maybe Kurama will tell us?"

Sasuke nodded and they both went downstairs to meet with Kyuubi.

"Ah, your boyfriend's stuck in a tree. Kinda weird right?" He snickered, feeling a tiny bit better. "There's a ladder in a shed near the stables. That should be able to reach him. He's further back on an older tree. Do you think you can handle that?" Kyuubi asked Sasuke.

"I can..!" Sasuke scampered out the back door to help Naruto.

"Ah, uhm..excuse me." Itachi quickly gave a small bow.

Itachi quickly followed after Sasuke, knowing he couldn't do it by himself. He found Sasuke using all his strength to drag the big ladder across the grass.

"Sasuke, don't push yourself." Itachi grabbed the back of the ladder, carrying more of the weight.

It wasn't long until they found Naruto attempting to climb down the tree himself. He was so relieved when he saw Sasuke and Itachi come.

Naruto finally touched the ground safely and hugged Sasuke.

"My god, thank you." Naruto grinned. "That was pretty terrifying."

Itachi couldn't help but wonder why someone like Naruto couldn't get down a tree by himself. Of course, he kept that to himself and greeted Naruto, apologizing for ignoring him earlier.

Naruto and Itachi carried the ladder back, while Sasuke still talked to Itachi about their trip. Naruto smiled, loving the excitement Sasuke was showing.

When they went inside, Naruto started to yell at Kyuubi across the house, angry that he just left him there and looked for him.

Itachi and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, still talking about Sasuke's trip. Itachi was glad that he had fun, and he was really surprised when he found out he had made a friend there.

"What's his name?" Itachi was curious.

"Mine! He..he has small, floppy ears, and his tail moved a lot when he was happy."

Itachi could guess that Mine was a dog hybrid. He's met some of them after their separation, but when they were together in the past, they rarely encountered other hybrids.

"N..Naruto also gave him our ph..phone number."

"You didn't get his though?"

Sasuke's ears fell, and then he shook his head.

"W..we didn't..b..but I know he's going to call..!"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll call you soon." Itachi smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you want some snacks?" Sakura couldn't help but smile upon Sasuke's return.

Sasuke nodded.

"Is fruit okay?"

Sasuke nodded again.

Sakura looked at Itachi to see if he wanted anything, but he politely declined.

"Ahh, it's nice to have you back Sasuke. I missed seeing that cute face of yours."

"What about me?" Naruto could hear them and he was coming up the stairs, done ranting at Kyuubi. He was also told that Kyuubi wanted to be left alone for now, so he listened.

Sakura's face almost had a look of disgust.

"You're not cute Naruto. You might be more on the handsome side, but you are not cute."

"You didn't miss this handsome face of mine?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"No way."

"Ouch." Naruto leaned on one of his arms. "What're you guys talking about?"

"O..our trip." Sasuke quietly said, a little bit embarrassed for some reason.

"I'm glad you had fun though." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke nodded. They continued to talk and Sasuke ate his fruits Sakura cutted for him. They stayed at the kitchen table for some time before Kyuubi was feeling better.

Kyuubi came up the stairs and joined them at the table. He sat next to Itachi and put his head on the table.

"Hey 'Tachi." He mumbled.

"Hello." Itachi responded.

Kyuubi turned his head and faced Sasuke.

"Welcome back Sasuke, 'Tachi really missed you."

"Th..thank you." Sasuke nodded.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, but then turned his head away.

"Hey, that's rude." Naruto crossed his arms, sulking.

"Whatever." Kyuubi mumbled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Naruto got up to get it. He was startled when he saw his dad standing right out the door.

"H..hi dad, did you get out of work early?"

Kyuubi suddenly got up when he heard that. His chest started to hurt and he was starting to leave before Itachi grabbed onto his shirt.

"I don't think he's here to hurt you." Itachi said softly, he could feel a soft presence from Minato.

They could hear Minato walking to the kitchen and Kyuubi froze when their eyes met.

"Hello Kurama." Minato said before sitting down at the head of the table. "Will you please sit."

Kyuubi hesitated before sitting back down. Only Itachi could see it, but his hands were trembling on his lap.

Naruto sat down next Sasuke, waiting for what his dad had to say. He didn't expect him to come so soon.

"I deeply apologize for my behaviour from before." Minato started. "Itachi, Kurama, both of you. I'm sorry for my outburst. Especially you Kurama. I really..didn't mean to say that to you. I _raised_ you, of course I love you as my son." Minato gave a soft sigh. "I was just angry. I felt betrayed. I felt lied to, and I took it out on you. I mean..I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you."

"I..I don't understand." Kyuubi's lips were trembling. "Why do you always want me to call you uncle then. I..it's not like people even care for me anymore. I've only become a myth now..and I won't hurt anyone anymore." Kyuubi was referring to him being the nine tailed fox.

"Kurama. I know what I've said. My reason was to just keep suspicions away from us. We wanted you to act as one of our distant relatives that was living with us."

"But no one cares anymore! I just want a family I can call my own..!" Kyuubi's eyes started to water. "I..I just want to be part of your family.."

Minato suddenly stood up and made his way to Kyuubi. He had Kyuubi face him as he bent down onto his knees and held Kyuubi's hands.

Kyuubi was startled when Minato did that. They've never really been that close, and the last time they hugged was when he was little.

"Kurama. I was wrong. I know this is going to be extremely hard for me to be forgiven, but please understand that I do love you. I've always been..paranoid. Paranoid about what people would say about our family. I was afraid that people would find out you were the nine tailed fox. It was a much better cover up to say you were my nephew than son. It was..less suspicious; a distant nephew rather than a son who came from nowhere.

"Kurama, I really love you. I know I haven't been a good father, but after Naruto came to me, I've had time to think. I realized how hard I tried achieving this 'perfect' family. But we aren't perfect. We all have our strengths and our flaws. We all like and dislike differents things, and that's..what makes us who we are today. We are all different. And because of how I was viewing things..I took it harshly. But Kurama, will you please forgive me. I'm asking this from you as your father. You are really important to this family. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way." Minato was trying hard to suppress his tears.

"D..dad.." Kyuubi's tears started streaming down his cheeks as he got off the chair to hug Minato.

Minato hugged Kyuubi tightly, an embrace he hasn't felt in a while. He could see the sadness through his ears and tails. He gently patted Kyuubi's back as his whole body shook from the tears he was spilling. Minato could feel his heart ache from seeing just how soft Kyuubi had become from this moment. He felt he almost took that pride away from Kyuubi and that he held responsibility for it. He let his tears trickle down as Kyuubi poured his emotions onto him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi watched the exchange. Sasuke was nearly in tears, while Naruto and Itachi were softly smiling.

It was at that instant, they felt the tension was gone. Itachi and Sasuke didn't have to worry about Minato doing them wrong. Naruto was relieved to see his dad change and open up his heart instead.

Kyuubi finally calmed down and started to sniffle. Minato let go of him and got up, helping Kyuubi in the process. He turned to the rest and quietly asked for tissues.

Sasuke quickly got up and fetched it for him, earning a soft thank you.

Minato wiped Kyuubi's tears with the tissues until Kyuubi was embarrassed and said he could do it himself. He had to admit that it was weird seeing Kyuubi cry. Everyone in their family had rarely cried in front of each other. It made him realize that showing emotion was okay.

Minato sighed and sat back down when Kyuubi had calmed down.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just angry. That's all I could think of; how angry I was. I thought of everything that was bad, but I didn't look at what was good. I did realize the change in your behaviour Naruto. You became more..light, as if a burden has come off of you, is that true?"

Naruto didn't actually take the time to actually think about that before. He realized how much he did change.

"I.." Naruto started. "I think Sasuke really changed me. I know I don't express it much in front of you dad, but I was extremely stressed before I met Sasuke. I think it affected others too, but the company of Sasuke really did change my views. He's probably not even aware of it." Naruto paused to look at Sasuke. "But I really love him for helping me. I feel like I've become a better person, and now Kyuubi and I are on better terms."

"Well, I'm sure I'll come to love Sasuke as part of our family. Itachi too. Maybe we should spend more time together from now on. It would probably be better for us." He looked at Itachi. "I'm sorry for frightening you the other day. I was just..blinded by my own anger. I would..never do that to anyone, yet I did it to you, so I'm sorry."

"I'm okay..thank you." Itachi said softly.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Minato got up.

"I guess I should head home now. You guys probably still need time to actually forgive me." He sadly smiled to himself.

"Won't you stay for dinner at least? It will count for the other time we were supposed to eat together."

Minato scanned their faces, looking for any disapproval, but he saw none.

"I'll stay for dinner then." He said.

Naruto started to grin.

"It feels weird that you're actually here with us, like as a family. But it's a nice feeling."

"What do you usually do around here?"

"Nothing much, Sasuke and Itachi sometimes play outside while I do work or they have lessons with Iruka sensei. Kyuubi's actually teaching Itachi how to play the piano."

"Oh?" Minato looked at Kyuubi. It was rare for him to make friends, let alone teach someone something.

Kyuubi turned his gaze away from Minato, a little embarrassed for some reason.

Naruto nervously laughed.

"Aniki plays really good." Sasuke quietly bragged.

"Would you mind if I hear it?" Minato asked.

Now it was Itachi's turn to get flustered. Him? Play for the Hokage?

"A..ah uhm..sir..I'm not really that..good. I've only been playing for a couple months.."

"No..! Aniki's really good..!" Sasuke stubbornly said.

Kyuubi couldn't help but snicker when Itachi got even more flustered being put on the spot by Sasuke's confession.

"I..I can play for you if that's what you really want.." Itachi said quickly and softly.

"Well then, let's hear it." Minato suggested.

They all got up with a really flustered Itachi and headed downstairs together as a family. It was really at that point, at that time, all was forgiven. It wasn't easy though. It will still take some time for everyone to actually forgive Minato, but they would all try. It was Minato's turn to show that he actually cares for his family.

Minato had finally realized what was best for his family. He knew it was what Kushina would have wanted as well. He noticed how much happier the atmosphere was. It was something he hadn't felt in a while.

And it felt good.


	43. Trauma

**A/N: **So I know this is WAY overdue. Like seriously. I even like died a little bit on the inside. And now I'm freakin' out that it's not that good..but you can be the judge of that. But again, I'm sorry. It's just been a little rough. But I just want to always remind you that I'll never drop this. I'll just feel too guilty. Plus I'll feel like I failed..

I'll try..typing more often, but honestly I don't have hundred percent guaranteed. Also, to those who PMed me. I'm really really really sorry for not responding. Like why can't I just respond since I'm typing now? But I don't know. I just can't. But Happy New Year..a month later. Sorry I'm kinda spazzing out, it's so late.

I did not proofread..this. I know that sounds really bad, but when I have time I'll try going back. I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I'm sorry if this feels oddly placed, choppy, or just weird. It's..still relevant obviously, but I just felt a little out of it. Okay end of rant.

Thank you all..for sticking with me, and having so much patience.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Time had passed since their last meeting with Minato and the others. Kyuubi had felt much better than he did in a long time. He ended up spending more time with Minato, eating dinner with each other. Kyuubi often hung out at the office during the day as well to help. This lead Itachi to feeling a bit lonely, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He occupied his mind by spending time with Sasuke, but at the same time, Sasuke spent a lot of time with Naruto.

Itachi was able to spend all the time he wanted with Sasuke during the day, but he helped with cleaning as well. He found himself missing company. Naruto was first to notice this.

"Hey what's up?" He found Itachi sitting at the kitchen table just staring at food he was eating.

Itachi was startled since he was thinking. He didn't hear Naruto approach.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Naruto sat down of the chair next to Itachi.

"It's okay, where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked,

"He's napping." Naruto softly smiled. "Anyways, I've noticed you've been sort of..down lately. You okay?"

Itachi nodded but then paused.

"When is Kurama going to come back..? I mean..he's here..but he's been leaving a lot..and.." Itachi looked at Naruto grinning. "W..what."

"You miss him." Naruto continued to grin. "Don't worry, he'll get tired from it soon. He's just really happy right now that he can't really control it."

"Okay.." Itachi quietly said before looking away.

"Itachi, Sakura's been telling me that you've been working around the house a lot. I knew you were helping, but you need to take a break."

"I'm okay master, I've been doing this all my life and—"

"That's exactly why you need a break. Wouldn't it be nice to just do what you want?"

"But..I already have what I want.." Itachi said softly. "And isn't it bad if I'm not doing anything? I'm content that I have Sasuke with me. You even got a tutor for us..I can't ask for anything more. You've given me and Sasuke a life we've never imagined."

"Itachi, I know you're grateful, but please..it's okay to take a break. I don't want you to think that you have to work like this for the rest of your life. I'm allowing you to have your freedom. I understand that you want to work so you feel justified with the things you've been given, but you've been doing this for so long. Don't you ever wish you could just laze around?"

"I don't know what you mean.." Itachi's ears started to fall. "Do you mean like sleep?"

"Ah..well kinda..I mean like, Sasuke lazes around a lot. Maybe a little too much, but every since he's been playing with you, he's been more active. But I'm just talking about you having fun, or maybe just not doing anything?" Naruto had a hard time explaining what it meant to just be lazy. "I mean, how bout right now? You're sitting here."

"But I was eating." Itachi said softly. "Are you trying to say that..it's okay to just do nothing..?"

"Yes!" Naruto somehow managed to make Itachi understand.

"It doesn't feel right.." Itachi shook his head. "If I just do nothing..I feel like I'm just being useless.."

"What about Sasuke? He's not doing anything, is he useless?" Naruto knew this would almost irritate Itachi.

"Sasuke is different..he's just…" Itachi looked downwards. "He's special, he doesn't need to do anything as long as I take care of it..and why would you say that about Sasuke. I thought you loved him."

"No I do! I'm sorry, I was just trying to get a point across."

"I still don't understand.."

"Itachi, this is an order as your master then. Tomorrow you will not lift a finger working or helping with the chores. Sakura and the others get paid Itachi, unless you want to get paid as well."

"No..! I couldn't accept money from you master!" Itachi quickly shook his head.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Naruto started think about giving money to Itachi and Sasuke so they could buy their own things. Maybe Kyuubi would take them shopping while he worked. It'd be good for all three of them.

"Master please.." Itachi started, but he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Naruto..? Aniki..?" A tired Sasuke came down to the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded while he yawned. He sat down at the nearest chair.

"W..what are you talking about..?" Sasuke was curious.

"Would you like to earn money Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"M..money..? For..?" Sasuke tilted his head.

Naruto felt this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Stay here." He told the brothers. He ran upstairs upstairs and grabbed his wallet. He quickly made his way back to them and sat down.

He opened his wallet and gave twenty dollars to both Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke took it out of curiosity, but Itachi didn't even touch it, so Naruto had to place it on the table.

"W..what do I do with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, it's money. You spend it."

"B..but how..?" Sasuke started to flatten it, not liking the creases. "It smells..bad." He bent down, and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't lick it Sasuke!" Naruto covered the money.

Sasuke jumped.

"H..how come?"

"It's dirty Sasuke. A lot of people touched it."

"Th..they touched your money..?" Sasuke was confused.

"Nevermind Sasuke." He patted Sasuke's head. He didn't feel like explaining.

"C..can I keep it..?" Sasuke asked as he was still flattening it.

"Sure."

"I like it." Sasuke started to grin.

"Sasuke.." Itachi took the money from him and gave it back to Naruto. "We can't accept this."

Sasuke tried grabbing it again, but Itachi lightly smacked his hand.

"Stop it." Itachi hushed Sasuke as he started to protest.

Sasuke sulked and he crossed his arms. He wouldn't stop staring at the money.

"Itachi, why are you so against having money?" Naruto asked as he put one of the bills back into his wallet. He gave Sasuke the other one who gladly took it and continued to flatten it.

"Sasuke..!" Itachi harshly whispered.

Sasuke's ears fell. The tone in Itachi's voice scared him. Itachi only became like that if he was serious and Sasuke knew it. He put the bill down on the table.

"S..sorry.." Sasuke whispered. He started to play with his fingers on his lap, not looking at anyone. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"We are never allowed to have money..my previous master said so. They said they can take us away..and we'll live in brothels." Itachi's voice was shaking from post traumatization.

"What..? There's no rule or law saying that." Naruto started, but Itachi wasn't listening.

"Please don't let them take Sasuke away..!" Itachi got up and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Y..you can take me..just not him..please.." Itachi started to cry as he hugged Sasuke away.

"A..aniki..?" Sasuke was scared and confused.

"Itachi..listen to me." Naruto slowly got up. "Nothing's going to happen to you or Sasuke." He said as he slowly approached them.

"I..it hurts.." Sasuke was being squeezed by Itachi a little too hard.

"Itachi, calm down." Naruto said softly, not wanting to trigger Itachi in anyway.

Itachi was panting at this point. Tears were falling down his cheeks as memories were continuously coming back to him. Fear of losing Sasuke, fear of being sent away. It all still haunted him.

He trusted Naruto, but he was still traumatized. He thought he was doing better. He took

deep breaths and loosened his grip on Sasuke. He stared at nothing in particular, just trying to calm himself.

He suddenly let Sasuke go and ran out of the kitchen.

"Itachi!" Naruto ran after him, afraid of a repeat of last time.

He entered Itachi's room and found him sitting on his bed crying. Naruto walked to him and sat next to him, making Itachi flinch.

"I..I'm sorry master.." Itachi couldn't stop crying.

It was honestly weird seeing Itachi cry so much since he was a lot older than Naruto. Sasuke came shortly after and nearly tackled Itachi down onto the bed.

"I love you aniki.." Sasuke squeezed Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but smile, while tears still trickled. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him back.

"Pl..please don't cry.." Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sasuke.." Itachi closed his eyes and continued to hug Sasuke. "It's just hard adjusting..I know I've been here for a bit, and I know I'm safe here. But sometimes the past just gets to me. I've already lost you once, it was a miracle to be reunited with you again..I just get..scared."

"Itachi, I'm sorry for pushing it onto you so much. I shouldn't have done that." Naruto apologized, realizing that that trauma was something he could never understand first hand.

Itachi nodded and pried Sasuke off of him, making him sit on side. He quietly apologized, but he needed a little space. He wiped his tears and simply stared at his hands.

"If..you really want to give us money..I..I think I can try.." Itachi started. "Y..you're positive that they can't take us away..?" Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Who's they?" Naruto asked. "Do I need to remind you that my dad's the Hokage, and I'm his son?" Naruto started to grin. "Don't worry yourself like that. Those bastards just lied to you."

"Can you just promise me..I still feel unsettled." Itachi felt a little embarrassed for acting like this, but he just wanted to feel safe.

"I promise Itachi." Naruto firmly said.

Itachi stuck out his pinky, wanting Naruto to pinky promise.

"Man, you guys are too cute with that." Naruto gave his pinky and pinky promised with Itachi, stamping their thumbs together after.

Itachi softly sighed in relief.

"Itachi, I won't force it on you, but I think you'll like it. Don't you want to earn something for all the work you've done?"

"You've given me so much already.." Itachi softly started. "You have me a room to stay, free range, food, clothes..you've given me my life back." He touched Sasuke's hand.

It was hard to argue with that, Naruto truthfully thought.

"C..can I still have it.." Sasuke softly asked, ears a bit sullen.

"Of course you can, but are you willing to work for it?"

Sasuke ears perked up.

"Yes!" He said excitedly.

"Why don't you just tend to the flowers out back? You and Itachi can both do that. It's getting cold, and they'll be sad if they have to be by themselves."

"Okay..!" Sasuke enjoyed being out in the backyard.

"But tomorrow you two just enjoy yourselves and have fun."

Suddenly both of Sasuke's and Itachi's ears perked and they both looked at the door.

"Eh what?" Naruto noticed the unison in the two and looked at the door as well.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice came closer and Naruto could hear her now.

Sasuke scampered to the door and opened it. He saw Sakura in the hallway.

"Ah there you are." She smiled. "Someone named Mine called and they asked for you. Do you know him?"

Sasuke gasped and quickly nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

"Well he's on the phone right now, why don't you go and talk to him?"

Sasuke started to run downstairs to get to the phone.

"You don't have to use that phone!" Sakura tried telling him that all the phones were connected, but it was too late.

"So Mine called?" Naruto came out with Itachi.

"Sasuke's friend?" She asked.

"Yep, we met him when we stayed at the inn."

"Itachi are you okay?!" Sakura came over to him and inspected his face.

He took a step back from her sudden movement.

"Were you crying?" She asked in a careful tone.

"I'm okay." Itachi replied softly.

She squinted her eyes at Naruto.

"You didn't do this did you?"

"W-what?" Naruto scratched his head. "I mean..I didn't really mean to..?"

"Let's go Itachi, I'll give you hot chocolate to cheer up." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him.

Naruto found himself suddenly alone. He went to his room and picked up the phone. He heard nothing on the other lines, meaning they probably heard him pick up the phone and paused.

"Sorry to interupt, this is Naruto. Hi Mine."

"Hello!" He sounded happy to hear him.

"Mine asked if he could come over!" Sasuke couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh, that's fine by me." Naruto said with no hesitation. He was glad Sasuke had a friend.

"R-really?" Mine sounded unsure.

"Sure, why not? If your guardian's okay with it, then I am. But I'm thinking if you do come, you should stay here for a bit since it's a long journey. How are you going to come here?"

"Ah, uhm, auntie said she could bring me here."

"Auntie?"

"Oh, I call her that when we're not working. She doesn't like it when I call her that in front of others. She said it made her feel old, but when it's just us she doesn't mind." They could hear Mine softly laughing.

"You sure it's okay?" Naruto knew it was a long way, and if he had to, he didn't mind picking Mine up.

"Yep, she wouldn't have it any other way. She said she wanted to make sure I get there safely. And she wanted to meet you, she's really protective."

"Then that's fine. How long do you think you can stay?"

"Hold on, let me ask." They heard Mine's voice in the background.

"Are you excited Sasuke?" Naruto asked through the line.

"Y..yeah..! I..I've never had a friend to play with really..except Itachi! Wh..where are you?"

"I'm in my room."

"Hello?" Mine had picked the phone back up. "She said I can stay a max of two weeks."

"What about the inn?" Naruto asked.

"She said she can handle it. She said she's happy to let me go." Mine sounded happy. "When will I be able to come?"

"I'm fine with whenever. We're not doing much. If you want to come, you can come this weekend."

"Hold on!" Mine put the phone down for several seconds before coming back. "She said I can come this weekend!"

"Great, then I'll see you this weekend." Naruto told Mine where they lived, making sure Mine had it correctly. "I'll let you and Sasuke continue talking now."

"Thank you!" Mine's happiness could be heard through the phone.

"You're welcome. Thank you too." Naruto smiled to himself and then hung up.

Naruto couldn't help but feel how sudden it was. Mine was coming this weekend. It's been awhile since they've had visitors beside his dad. As long as Sasuke was happy then it was fine. He didn't mind having Mine stay over. It would be good for Sasuke and Itachi to have extra company.

He went downstairs and saw Itachi indulging himself in the chocolates Sakura gave him. He also heard Sasuke talking on the phone.

"Sasuke's friend is coming over this weekend." Naruto said to both Sakura and Itachi as he sat down.

"I'm happy.." Itachi smiled softly. "Mine sounds like a kind person."

Itachi continued to eat chocolates until he was full from it. He was very satisfied eating the sweets. Sasuke shortly came over with a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun talking to him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..! I..I've never had a friend like him." Sasuke was still smiling. "I..I just..didn't know friends were..this n..nice..to have.." Sasuke's smile disappeared and his ears fell.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I'm just..so happy..!" Sasuke blurted out with tears falling down his face.

"Don't cry Sasuke." Naruto quickly got up and wiped his tears. "If you're happy, you should smile more instead of tears."

"You always seem to make everyone cry." Sakura tsked.

"Don't say that.." Naruto said under his breath.

Sakura bent down to meet Sasuke's eye level.

"Sasuke, friendship is a very special bond. If Mine's really important to you, then make sure you treasure him and that bond. And the best thing is, is if Mine thinks the same way as you, then he'll treasure you back. That's what makes friends special." She smiled.

Sasuke nodded and wiped his remaining tears. He gave a small smile to Sakura.

"Well, I'm going to finish washing up the dishes now." She chirped after smirking at Naruto.

"It's not a damn competition." Naruto grumbled to himself.

They hung around the kitchen for a little bit before they decided to get ready for bed. It was Naruto's turn to sleep with Sasuke and he had other motives than sleeping.

If Mine was going to be here for two weeks, then that meant no sex for two weeks. There was no way he was going to suffer through the same embarrassment as he did with Itachi again. It was bad enough Itachi saw them in the middle of it, but if Mine saw them in the act, he wasn't sure if Sasuke would be able to handle it.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and watched him brush his teeth. Sasuke noticed this and turned slightly away as if embarrassed.

"You're brushing your teeth without me having to tell you." Naruto grinned.

"I..I'm not a baby..!" Sasuke said with a mouthful of toothpaste and a slight glare.

This was a little shocking to Naruto. Was Sasuke retorting back to him? What happened to the cute reaction he usually got? It wasn't that Naruto didn't like it, but something about it seemed more fierce than usual. It turned Naruto on.

Naruto finished washing up, and he couldn't stop looking at Sasuke. He went over to and hugged him from behind.

"Mine's going to come over this weekend, are you excited?"

Sasuke was drying his face with a towel, but he nodded.

"But do you know what else that means?" Naruto licked Sasuke's human ear.

Sasuke flinched and quickly covered his ear.

"Ah, but you also have this ear." Naruto started to nibble on Sasuke's cat ear.

"S..stop it.." Sasuke quickly ran out of the bathroom and hid under the covers.

Naruto followed him and took off his shirt.

"Maybe you should've stayed in the bathroom." Naruto lifted the blanket and climbed on top of Sasuke.

He bent down and kissed Sasuke's lips. He slipped his tongue in and started to lick inside Sasuke's mouth.

"W..wait..!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's face away.

"What is it." Naruto didn't want to wait.

Sasuke put his hands down and turned to look at the door.

"Wh..what if aniki can hear.."

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Then why don't we keep our voices down then." Naruto whispered.

Naruto proceeded to lift Sasuke's shirt, revealing his chest. He immediately went for Sasuke's nipples, teasing him by pinching them.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. Although he's had sex with Naruto several times, he was still not used to it. He didn't hate it, nor did he exactly love it, but he did like the meaning of it. He felt he could feel Naruto's passion, and it was just different from the everyday. At first it's a little painful, but after a while he got adjusted to it.

Naruto started to rub Sasuke's ear since he noticed the little discomfort. He kissed his chest gently and slipped his hand inside Sasuke's pajama pants.

Sasuke gave a slight shudder when he felt himself being touched. He started to dig his nails into Naruto shoulders.

"S-Sasuke..that really hurts.." Naruto got up, out of reach from Sasuke's nails.

"S..sorry.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Don't worry yourself, it's not your fault." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair. He pulled Sasuke's shirt down and sat next to Sasuke. He suddenly fell out of the mood.

Sasuke sat up, wondering why Naruto stopped.

"Sometimes..I feel out of place." Naruto started. "I love you Sasuke, understand that, but sometimes I feel I'm not fit. I can't stop thinking about you and Itachi's past. I don't know if you know it, but you guys are pretty traumatized by even the smallest things. I tend to ask myself; am I really reliable to take care of you two? But then I realized I'm probably the best option out there, considering what you've guys been through.

"You've grown so much from when we met, to now. I'm really proud of you, you know. We've been through a lot of crap together. I know..how I was, and I still don't forgive myself. But what's in the past, stays in the past. I can't do anything to change it. Sometimes I feel chained to the past, and I'm sure you know first hand, that kind of feeling.

"Anyways..I can't help but feel guilty now. I kinda feel like I'm going behind your brother's back. Especially from what happened earlier..I realized that it just didn't feel right. Sorry, I didn't mean to randomly turn this into some type of lecture, but I think about you and Itachi a lot. All I want is the best for you two now, and hopefully in the future, I can help others when I take over as Hokage."

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke listened to every word Naruto had to say. He wasn't mad that he stopped, more like..he understood why.

"U..uhm.." Sasuke quietly started. "Thank you.."

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair again with a smile.

"You thank me enough Sasuke. It's really me who has to thank you for shaping me into a better person, so thank you."

Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's lips.

"Sorry about that. I even initiated it.."

Sasuke shook his head.

"How about I make it up to you. I'll brush your hair until you sleep. How does that sound?"

"O..okay..!" Sasuke loved his hair being brushed.

"Good, I'll go get the brush. Wait here."

Naruto got up and picked up his shirt he took off earlier and put it back on. He went to the bathroom and retrieved the brush. He returned back to Sasuke who was happily awaiting.

Naruto had Sasuke lay on top of him, so he could brush his hair.

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and looked to the side. He could hear Naruto heart beating softly. It was a nice sound to hear. He could feel Naruto starting to brush his hair, and he closed his eyes.

A soft purring emitted from Sasuke as Naruto brushed. He loved pampering Sasuke, but a lot of things were on his mind. As much as he loved Sasuke, he felt that Itachi was the one who needed help. Naruto could tell Sasuke didn't suffer as much as Itachi, due to the fact Itachi probably protected him his whole life.

This lead Naruto to believe that Itachi had suffered way too much. It was unsettling that Itachi was that traumatized over having money. How does someone get another that scared from such a small thing? Naruto didn't wish to know exactly, but he wished to be able to help.

It seemed easier for Sasuke to get over the past. He guessed it was because of Sasuke's mindset and the fact his mind is younger than his age. Sasuke still didn't fully understand, but at the same time he did.

Itachi on the other hand, it was burned into his brain to never be forgotten. And now Naruto felt it was his job to help heal that.

Then it hit him.

Kyuubi.

He already knew Kyuubi and Itachi strangely got along. Naruto never expected Kyuubi to be tamed by Itachi, although Sasuke did start it. He wouldn't push it on Kyuubi, but he felt they could help each other. They've already spent so much time together, and he had a suspicion that they possibly liked each other.

Naruto sighed to himself and rubbed Sasuke's ear. Sasuke was still purring, so that meant he was still awake.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke's ears perked slightly, so Naruto continued. "I really, really love you."

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto.

"I know.." Sasuke said softly. "Y..you tell me a lot." He laid back down and hugged Naruto. "I love you too." He mumbled.

"Tomorrow..can we..do it?" Naruto hesitated. "Uhm..because..since Mine's coming so quickly..we won't be able to do it..?" Naruto felt a little selfish now.

Sasuke looked at him.

"W..what about aniki..?" Since it would be Itachi's turn to sleep with Sasuke.

"Right.."

"I..I'll ask..!" Sasuke sat up.

"No, it's okay Sasuke. I'm being kind of selfish." Naruto regretted bringing it up.

"B..but.." Sasuke started to flush. "I want to.." He quietly whispered, he didn't realize they wouldn't be able to do it for those two weeks.

"I'm sorry." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "Tonight was a mess, let's just go to sleep okay?"

Sasuke nodded and laid back down, and as promised, Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair until he fell asleep. He repositioned Sasuke so he wouldn't lose blood from Sasuke's weight. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kyuubi came home early in the morning when Naruto was about to leave.

"Did you stay at dad's?" Naruto asked as he put his shoes on.

"Yeah, we had dinner last night. It was nice."

"Come outside for a second." Naruto grabbed his things and dragged Kyuubi outside.

"What is it?" Kyuubi yawned.

"Itachi had another outburst last night."

This seemed to wake Kyuubi up.

"What? Is he okay?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Can you just stay here and watch over him. He misses you."

"He missed me?" Kyuubi couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"Yeah, he was wondering when you were going to come back. Which reminds me, why are you coming home so early?"

"Dad told me to leave. He said I've been doing too much work for him and he said to spend time back here."

"Well, I'm glad to have you back. It's been weird without you grumbling about things."

"Whatever. I'm going back inside." Kyuubi stretched his arms. "Also, Sasuke's been waiting for you to notice him." He pointed at Naruto's window and saw a startled Sasuke.

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and waved his hand.

Sasuke waved back and disappeared from the window.

"Bye Kyuubi. Make sure to take care of Itachi."

"Bye bye." Kyuubi said as he walked back into the house.

Kyuubi took his shoes off and headed upstairs.

"Hey Sasuke." He saw Sasuke peeking out of Naruto's room.

"H..hi." Sasuke greeted and watched Kyuubi go into Itachi's room, so he followed him.

Kyuubi opened the door to Itachi's room. Itachi was still sleeping. It looked like he didn't get enough sleep. But when Sasuke entered the room, Itachi started to stir awake.

He jumped when he saw Kyuubi sitting on his bed.

"Welcome back." Itachi instinctively said. "Sasuke..? Uhm..what time is it?" Itachi was a little confused and dazed.

Itachi sat up. The first thing Kyuubi noticed were the bags under his eyes, and that they were red as well. Was he crying?

"Hey Sasuke, can I speak to your brother alone for now?" Kyuubi asked in a gentle tone.

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he knew he shouldn't. It would just be causing trouble and he didn't want to stress out Itachi. He hesitated before nodding and quickly left. He went back to Naruto's room and buried his face in the pillow, frustrated that he felt like he was treated like a kid.

"Hey Itachi." Kyuubi started. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Naruto told me." He got right to the point.

"Can..can we please not talk about it.." Itachi looked downwards.

"I'm not going to judge you, but you need to stop hiding yourself from us. Just looking at you, it looks like you barely got any sleep."

Itachi didn't respond.

"You know Itachi, I feel really comfortable with you." Kyuubi gave a toothy grin. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to spend more time with you."

"W..what.." Itachi stuttered. "I..I don't know what you mean.."

Kyuubi gave a disappointed look.

"Damn, and here I thought you actually missed me." Kyuubi shrugged.

Itachi felt his chest feel tight. In a way he felt bad for saying that.

"I'm just messing with you. Don't give me that look." Kyuubi turned away. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I thought master told you." Itachi whispered softly.

"Naruto? Well..he didn't really tell me everything." Kyuubi sighed. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to help you."

"You weren't even here.." Itachi quietly retorted.

"Are you mad?" Kyuubi seemed surprised. "If you wanted me to be here, why don't you just say so?"

Itachi realized what this was leading to. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I need to shower." He tried making an excuse not to talk to Kyuubi.

"Why're you being like this?" Kyuubi got up and followed him. "I can smell soap on you. You showered last night. Perhaps, after everyone went to sleep? Did you cry while you—"

"Shut up..!" Itachi swung his arm, prepared to hit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi reacted instantly as he grabbed Itachi's wrist and twisted it behind Itachi's back. He pinned Itachi against the bathroom wall. He managed to grab the other wrist and pin it as well.

Itachi hissed in pain. He swung his leg, lurching his body to the side to give him more momentum.

Kyuubi let go of Itachi's arms to block the kick. The instance Itachi had his arms free, he spun around with his his fist aimed right at Kyuubi's stomach. Kyuubi decided to take the hit, but he instantly regretted it. He groaned in pain, but he grabbed Itachi's wrist once again. He sweeped Itachi's legs, toppling him over. And once again, Itachi found himself pinned but on the floor this time.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyuubi sat on top of Itachi to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"Get off.." Itachi hissed in pain.

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"No.."

Kyuubi got up, but instantly Itachi's sharingan spun wildly and he tried attacking Kyuubi again. Kyuubi cursed as he fought against Itachi. He really didn't want to hurt him, but it looked like he had no choice. There was no way he would lose a fight. His pride wouldn't allow it.

They fought with each other for a while. They banged into things around the bathroom, and soon they brought it to the room where Kyuubi landed a punch on Itachi's cheek.

They both were panting, but that seemed to be the end since Itachi just sat there holding his cheek. Itachi's sharingan slowly disappeared, and he simply stared at the floor, catching his breath.

"Have you calmed down." Kyuubi sat against the wall, across from Itachi.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said softly.

"That's it? _Sorry_?" Kyuubi expected an explanation. "What the hell's happening with you? This is not like you at all. And what the fuck was with that fighting? Though..I do have to admit you're stronger than you look."

"I've..just had alot built up.." Itachi whispered.

"Are you okay." Kyuubi noticed Itachi's cheek starting to turn red and swell.

"It doesn't hurt.."

"Don't lie." Kyuubi was fed up with Itachi's attitude. "You need to be honest with us. How the hell are we supposed to help you if you just hide everything."

Itachi lifted his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"I..I was fine..why did you..have to come here..did you just want to make fun of me and my weaknesses." Itachi's voice shook.

Kyuubi sighed and got up. He felt horrible when he saw Itachi flinch. He sat down next to Itachi, but he made sure to leave room between them.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I was the one to provoke you first. I guess I got upset that you would hit me. I never expected that from you."

"I didn't mean to.." Itachi hugged his knees tighter. "The last time I did this..I got beaten..are you going to punish me now..?" Itachi voice was barely audible.

"Are you still thinking about things like that despite how long you've been here? Do you still not trust us..?"

"I..it's unexcusable..I deserve to be punished..I..I even hit you..I..I'm s..sorry.." Itachi's ears fell. "Pl..please forgive me.."

"You don't deserve to be punished. Please Itachi, look at me." Kyuubi gently lifted Itachi's chin, revealing a teary face.

Their eyes met, but Itachi was first to avert them. Kyuubi brought him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'm really sorry Itachi. I'm not mad at you, nor will I punish you. No one here will ever do that to you. Please understand that. I..like you Itachi. None of this should've never happened, but I did learn a lot. So please let me help you so you can move away from the past. I know it's going to be hard, but we'll do it together okay?"

Itachi's chest felt full. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt satisfying. It was a soft, warm feeling that he never really felt before. It was soothing. He hugged Kyuubi tight and let his tears run.

"Come on now, don't cry. It's unlike you to cry. It's more like..Sasuke's thing." Kyuubi let go of Itachi.

"Sasuke used to tell me that you were scary and mean back then.." Itachi said as he wiped his tears.

"Wh..what? He said that? What did he say?"

"That you scared him half to death, but he said he forgave you. He also mentioned about you turning into a small fox.."

"Wait wait wait, how did this become about me all of a sudden?"

"I'm just..grateful that we live in a place..where we are accepted.." Itachi softly sighed. "But it's still a little difficult..it's not easy to forget the past, but I promise I'll try.."

"I know it's hard..we both had some pretty terrifying shit happen to us."

"I've..never really heard about your past.."

"It's not that interesting. It's more depressing and upsetting. I was really different, like a monster..but that doesn't matter anymore."

"But I'm still interested.." Itachi softly admitted. "And I wish to see you as a fox."

"No way in hell." Kyuubi instantly said.

Itachi gave a disappointed look.

"Plus, I can't change into that form whenever I want. It just..happens if I..threaten another with my..powers..I guess." Kyuubi didn't like remembering what he did to Sasuke. "Also, it hurts like hell. It feels like my bones are breaking when it happens."

"Then maybe it's best that you never turn again.." Itachi was still disappointed. "I feel like one day I'll get to see it though."

"That sounds like you want to try making me change by provoking me in a way."

Itachi shrugged.

"I'm going to keep that in mind." Kyuubi made a mental note to watch out for Itachi in the future. Whether he could do it or not was a different story.

Itachi stood up and laid back down in his bed.

"I'm tired.." Itachi turned his back to Kyuubi, pulling the blankets over him. "Thank you.."

"You sure you're okay."

"Yes, but can you do me a favour and check on Sasuke for me.." Itachi turned and faced Kyuubi.

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure he's sleeping."

Kyuubi headed out the door and into Naruto's room. He checked the bed and saw Sasuke softly snoring. He repositioned Sasuke so he could breathe better and then headed back to Itachi's room, but on the way he bumped into Sakura.

"Are you two okay." She asked in a worried tone.

"Uhm, yeah. We just fought a little.."

Sakura sighed and muttered something under her breath, even Kyuubi couldn't catch what she said.

"Just don't hurt those two so much okay?"

"I'm trying.." Kyuubi felt a little sullen that he had to be told that.

"I'll have breakfast ready in an hour." Sakura didn't say anything else. She spun around and headed back downstairs.

Kyuubi went back to Itachi.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Kyuubi sighed and laid next to Itachi on the bed.

Itachi moved over a little bit to give him room.

"You fight well." Kyuubi started. "I'm guessing it's because you've hunted animals?"

"Yes..although I didn't like it at all..those poor animals. When they first started training me, I refused to kill them..but then they would beat me. So it was either be beaten everyday..and still go through my training..or go through my training and not get beaten..but I had to kill them. They started out with a small bunny..I still remember it. I had to chase it down. I purposely took a long time in hopes they'll stop me for reasons I don't know..I guess I just hoped the life of this young bunny would be spared.

"They knew what I was up to, so they threatened to hurt Sasuke. I..I immediately did my best to catch it..and when I did, they ordered me to kill it. I..It was so hard. I remembered those terrified eyes looking at me. I remember it struggling, trying to get out of my grasp. I had no idea how to do it. I remember I was sweating so much. I remember each beat of my heart going faster and faster. They once again threatened me to hurt Sasuke..s..so I just..took my claws..and stabbed it.

"I remember hearing the little creature screech from terror..and I didn't know how to properly do it..so it died a slow painful death. I regretted not killing it instantly..then it wouldn't have suffered. So much blood was pouring from the small body. It made me sick. I vomited from the shock. I felt disgusted with myself.." Itachi quietly trailed off.

"How old were you?" Kyuubi asked.

"I..I don't know..fifteen maybe..? They never told us our age..but Sasuke was still young."

"That seems pretty young..I'm guessing they wouldn't let you stop?"

"No..they made me kill more and more. I was just grateful Sasuke didn't have to witness any of it. I don't think he could've handled it at all. But they started making me perform in competitions. I couldn't avoid it, and they would constantly threaten me using Sasuke. But this was when I discovered my sharingan..I didn't let them know I had it, but I used it to my advantage. Soon I found myself get stronger and my skills got better."

"Well I can confirm that you're pretty good."

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to attack you."

"I know, you told me already. I'm sure it felt good to let that all out."

There was a small pause before Itachi started to speak again.

"Yesterday.." Itachi started. "Master offered to give me and Sasuke money."

"Oh?"

"I told him we couldn't accept it.."

"Why not?"

"I've never owned money before..but one time I managed to find coins on the ground when master and I were shopping.."

"_Hurry up Itachi! I don't have all day to wait for your slow ass!" Itachi's master roughly pulled Itachi's leash._

"_Yes master!" Itachi quickly caught up with his master, carrying all groceries and bags._

_Itachi arms were starting to get tired, but he knew he couldn't rest until his master wanted to go in another store. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. His master chained him to a designated post outside, and Itachi was able to sit down. _

_He patiently waited for his master to come back, keeping his gaze on the ground, but at the door so he could get up when his master came back. But something shined from the sun, and his eyes picked up on it. He slowly turned and looked for the source. He saw a small coin on the ground not too far from him. _

_He slowly approached it, hoping his master wouldn't come back anytime soon. He also hoped no one else would question him. When he was close to it, he quickly picked it up and went back to his spot. He felt like he was doing something wrong, but he wanted it. He had very few things of his own, and those things were just necessities. He wanted to show Sasuke, but he was afraid master wouldn't like it. Itachi didn't want to give him any reason to punish them, so he decided to keep it to himself. _

_He examined the coin, noticing the number ten on it. He knew that it was money, but he's never really had it before, so it was new to him. He liked the cool feeling of it, but he noticed his master coming back with more things. He panicked, not knowing where to put the coin. He was barely wearing anything, only tight shorts with no pockets. His master claimed that he liked showing him off. _

_Itachi quickly put the coin in his mouth and under his tongue. He did not like the taste of it. He got up to take the bags from his master, and then got the rest of the bags. _

_He waited for his master to unchain him, and then they finally went home. He quickly put everything away and then went to his small room he shared with Sasuke. He spat out the coin, dried it using his shorts, and then hid it inside of their pet bed. It easily zipped open and close since there was stuffing in it. _

_Twelve year old Sasuke bursted through the door and hugged Itachi tightly._

"_Aniki!" Sasuke gave a big grin._

"_Hello otouto. Where were you?" Itachi hoped he wasn't getting in any trouble._

"_I was eating, but I'm still hungry.." Sasuke's ears fell._

_Itachi hugged Sasuke tighter._

"_I'll bring you some more food okay? Just wait here." Itachi hated seeing his precious brother starve. _

"_Okay..!" Young Sasuke gave Itachi a big smile. "I love you aniki!" _

"_I love you too." Itachi smiled back. "Now just stay here okay? Don't leave."_

"_I won't." Sasuke never knew the reason why he wasn't supposed to leave, but he listened to his big brother._

"_Good." Was all Itachi said before leaving._

_Right after he left, he hoped Sasuke wouldn't find the coin. He knew it was very unlikely, but the lingering thought of doing something potentially bad worried him. He shook that thought away and went to search for his master._

"_Master..?" Itachi cautiously said as he approached him. He found him sitting in the office room._

"_What is it Itachi." He said in a low tone. "I'm working."_

"_I'm sorry master, but Sasuke's still hungry..I was wondering..i..if I can please have more food for him..?" Itachi started to fidget under the tense atmosphere._

"_You bothered me for this?" He put his pen down and turned around to look at Itachi._

"_Ah.." Itachi quickly got down on his knees and lowered his head._

"_I was about to take a break anyways." He sighed. "Come here." He patted his lap._

_Itachi got up and straddled his master's lap, knowing what he wanted. He could feel those coarse fingers make their way down his shorts, touching his backside._

_Itachi couldn't suppress his tears when he was violated. He was still young and unused to it. But even when he was younger, he was already tainted. He never wanted Sasuke to suffer through the same thing. Never. _

_When they were done, Itachi was bleeding, but he did his best to ignore it. He quietly waited for his master to finish fix himself. He was confused when his master simply went back to work._

"_M..master..?" Itachi softly called out._

"_Why are you still here."_

"_Uhm..May I have food..for Sasuke..?" Itachi didn't like the feeling of asking again._

"_If he's so hungry, why don't you just feed him your food. He eats too goddamn much."_

"_He is..a growing child.." Itachi softly replied._

"_Are you talking back to me?" He turned back around, terrifying Itachi._

"_N..no..! Sir..m..master.." Itachi stuttered. "Please forgive me..thank you..I'll take my leave now.."_

_Itachi quickly bowed and left the room. He went there for nothing. His backside hurt so much, but he ignored the pain. He went to the kitchen and took the last portion of their small canned food. All of their food were numbered one through seven for the week for each day. They were given two portions each every day which they could take whenever they wanted. But if a number was missing that was meant for later, they would be punished. _

_Itachi opened the can and poured the contents into a paper bowl. He threw the can out and took the bowl, leaving the kitchen. Before he went back to Sasuke, he sat down against a wall. He winced in pain, but he once again tried ignoring it._

_He stared at the bowl of food, and then at his stomach. He could see it concaving from his hunger. He slowly ate some of the food for himself with his fingers. Tears suddenly appeared from the stress he was feeling. It was those darker thoughts he wished he didn't have to take care of Sasuke, then he wouldn't have to suffer so much. But he loved him to no ends. He couldn't imagine a life without Sasuke. His precious brother always brought a smile to his face, and he let him escape from reality, even if it was a second._

_Itachi was just tired. Why was life so unfair. It frustrated him that he was fucked, in hopes he would get something in return. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He wiped his tears and ate just a little bit more of his food. It was enough to just get him through for tomorrow. He headed back to Sasuke, who greeted him with a smile._

"_Aniki!" Sasuke jumped up to hug him._

"_Sorry it took me a while." Itachi sat down on their small pet bed._

_Sasuke sat between Itachi's legs, and was given the bowl. _

"_Thank you!" Sasuke wouldn't stop smiling._

"_You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi envied the happiness Sasuke had._

"_Did you already eat?" Sasuke asked as he scooped up food with his fingers._

"_Yes." Itachi half lied._

_Sasuke gave a grin and then shoved food in his mouth._

"_Sasuke, close your mouth when you chew." Itachi wiped the sides of Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke ate the rest of Itachi's food, satisfied. Itachi was glad Sasuke was happy, and he was also glad that Sasuke didn't find the coin._

_Itachi never told Sasuke about the coin throughout the passing days. Many times he wanted to, to bring some entertainment to his younger brother, but he knew he shouldn't. He realized after picking up his first coin, when he went shopping with his master again, there were a lot of loose change on the streets and sidewalks. Everyday he'd manage to at least find one. He continued to collect them and hide them in the bed._

_It was all fine until one day he overslept. Their master came storming into their room and picked up their bed so they would wake up, but he heard all the coins Itachi collected clink together._

"_What the fuck is this?"_

_Itachi was still trying to understand why his world suddenly turned. He quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke trying to calm him down. He could already see the discomfort on Sasuke's face. But what scared him most was the coins falling out of the bed._

"_Where did you get this." He threw the bed on the ground._

"_Master.." Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly. "Please don't punish Sasuke...I..I did it. He didn't even know about it..!"_

"_Who said you can have money?!" He yelled, frightening the brothers. "Did you steal this? Of course you did, how else would you get this?" He scoffed._

"_I..I didn't steal..I just found them on the ground.."_

"_Well it was someone's money, am I wrong?" He came over to Itachi and grabbed his hair painfully._

"_N..no sir.." Itachi had to let go of Sasuke._

"_Do you know the consequences of you slaves owning money?" He hissed. _

"_No sir.." Itachi could feel the grip on his hair get tighter._

_He nearly threw Itachi to the floor and he grabbed Sasuke instead. He dragged Sasuke out of the room. He sat on the nearest chair and forced a terrified Sasuke over his lap. _

"_Master..!" Itachi tried stopping him._

_Sasuke's scream could be heard as he was brutally smacked on his backside. Tears overflowed Sasuke's face._

"_Master please! He didn't do anything!" Itachi tried grabbing Sasuke away, but was met with a punch, dazing him for a bit._

"_Listen to me carefully! You are NEVER to own money you understand?! Don't think you have any status at all! How many fuckin times do I have to remind you that you're a slave! Do you know what happens when you do shit like that?"_

"_N..no.." Itachi couldn't stop his tears from coming out._

"_Little shits like you will get sent to brothels. You know how that is. You're lucky I don't fuckin turn you in. If this ever happens again, I'm going to make sure you and your useless brother will get sent to the worst brothel out there. You will never see your brother again. Do you understand?!"_

"_Yes...yes sir.." Itachi was trembling at the thought of being separated from Sasuke._

"_And you." He grabbed Sasuke's hair, forcing him to face up. "Stop your damn crying. You're such a fuckin baby."_

_He pushed Sasuke off of his lap, not even caring for him. He cursed and went back to his office._

_Itachi scrambled to Sasuke and gingerly picked him up. He gently rubbed his back, trying to calm Sasuke down._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke.." Itachi started to sob. "This was all my fault.."_

_Sasuke didn't fully understand why he was punished. He simply cried in his brother's arms confused. _

_Itachi felt horrible. He felt that he punished Sasuke. He felt extremely guilty._

"I apologized to Sasuke so many times." Itachi stared downwards.

Both Kyuubi and Itachi were now sitting against the headboard of the bed. Itachi couldn't sleep, and Kyuubi wanted to listen to Itachi's story.

"He knew..Sasuke was your weakness." Kyuubi started to understand the damage Itachi and Sasuke's been through. "But what he said was total bullshit."

"I know..master told me."

"Why don't you give it a shot?"

"Do you really think I should..?" Itachi questioned.

"Of course. How did Sasuke react to it?" Kyuubi was curious.

"He..wanted to have it. But I don't think he really cares for the value..I just think he wants to collect it."

"But I mean, he was okay with it?"

"Yes. Sasuke..sometimes I feel he doesn't remember certain things. Like how I can't remember when I was a baby. But I feel for him that time is just a blur now. He's really..positive and happy with his life. He manages to find the simple joys that makes him happy. To me, he was my happiness and joy."

"You're a great brother you know that Itachi?" Kyuubi put his arm on Itachi's shoulders. "Not many people would sacrifice so much for another person like you did. Sadly that may even involve family, but everyone has their ways. All of our situations are different, meaning we can't exactly compare ourselves to each other, but we can always empathize. It took me a while to understand this, but enough of that. Why don't we start heading downstairs to eat breakfast. We'll wake up Sasuke on the way as well."

Itachi nodded and started getting up.

"Thank you..for listening. It made me feel much better."

"'Tachi, if you ever need to rant or get something off your chest, I'll listen anytime okay?"

Again, Itachi felt that warm, soothing feeling return and it felt nice.

He felt welcomed.

He felt safe.


	44. Dinner

**A/N: **Cry, sorry again. Again, I've been busy with school and drawing. It's weird, but it's hard for me to balance art and typing. School's like whatever since I'll always have free time, but just trying to draw and practice and such is just really important to me right now. Once again, I'll never drop this..EVER. And yes, the sequel is still on for the future. I forget if I've said this before, but when I finish this story and Colourless Rainbow, I am going to start on a whole new story. I've been planning on it for a really long time..and I really need a break from this story. But after that new story is done, I will start the sequel for this. Yes..it's going to be a long time, but if you're reading this, then that means you've actually enjoyed this story and have been really patient with me. So I really thank you.

Thank you for your patience. Sorry if this has mistakes..I'm pretty sure all my chapters have mistakes though haha

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke was nervous about asking Itachi if he could sleep with Naruto. They were outside in the garden sitting on the bench, taking a break from playing. They watch bubbles fly and pop from the bubble machine. Sasuke fidgeted and then turned to Itachi.

"A..aniki?" Sasuke started.

"Yes otouto?"

"Uh..uhm..c..can I sleep..with N..Naruto tonight..?" Sasuke's face started to turn red, he just couldn't hide it when he knew what they were going to do.

"Of course you can." Itachi ignored Sasuke's blushing. "You don't have to ask Sasuke. You have the freedom to make your own decisions." Itachi smiled. "I'll be happy if you at least tell me."

"O..okay." Sasuke calmed down. "Thank you..!" Sasuke beamed a smile back.

Itachi knew the reason for Sasuke's reaction. Although still uncomfortable with the thought that his baby brother was having sex, he still tried his best to accept it. After he had seen how happy Sasuke has been with Naruto, Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't be his for that much longer. He'll still be his big brother, but Sasuke didn't need constant protection anymore. Itachi was slightly disappointed, but he knew he did his best as an elder brother.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"I..is your cheek okay..? I..I don't like Kyuubi.."

Itachi had told Sasuke that he and Kyuubi fought. He couldn't bring himself to make up an excuse for Sasuke. This made Sasuke mad at Kyuubi and he attacked him during breakfast. Itachi had to break the fight, although there was no real damage done.

"I'm okay Sasuke. It doesn't hurt anymore." Itachi reassured.

Itachi's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach them.

"Boo!" Kyuubi yelled in Sasuke's ears as he grabbed his shoulders

Sasuke gave a startled yelp, making Kyuubi laugh. He didn't notice Kyuubi was coming because he was too busy thinking about how much he didn't like him. Sasuke turned around and flailed his arms at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi snickered as he let Sasuke hit him. He stepped over the bench and sat in between Itachi and Sasuke. He could see Sasuke pouting and then glaring at him.

"Move..!" Sasuke started to grab Kyuubi's clothes. "I..I was with aniki first..!" He pulled on Kyuubi's clothes, trying to move him.

"Sasuke, you can sit next to me." Itachi moved closer to Kyuubi to give Sasuke room.

Sasuke gave a final glare before getting off the bench and sitting back next to Itachi.

Kyuubi could feel Itachi against him since he made room for Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he should move or not to give them more space, but a side of him wanted this closeness he somehow achieved. He decided to be a good person and move over so the two could have more room. In the end, it _was_ him who interrupted them.

The three of them sat there, just enjoying the cool breezes. Sasuke was trying to pop the bubbles that came his way, and Itachi was enjoying looking at the nature around.

Kyuubi leaned back. He was glad that his sickness was gone and just out of instinct, he put his arm behind Itachi on top of the bench. Kyuubi felt a little awkward after realizing what he did, but he left his arm there. He wasn't embarrassed that it was Itachi, but more that Sasuke was there witnessing it.

Sasuke stared at the arm, and out of nowhere he scratched it.

"Ow!" Kyuubi recoiled his arm, looking at the faint scratch marks.

"Sasuke..! Why did you do that?" Itachi scolded.

"I don't like him.." Sasuke whispered as he pouted.

"That doesn't mean you should hurt others. You're better than this." Itachi couldn't believe Sasuke would perform an act of revenge.

"It's okay. He doesn't have the strength to actually hurt me." Kyuubi smirked, but the look on Sasuke's face made him realize he probably went too far.

"I..I hate you..!" Sasuke stood up, clenching his fists.

"Sasuke..!" Itachi didn't understand why Sasuke disliked Kyuubi so much.

"Y..you hurt aniki..a..and now you're..being mean..!"

"Sasuke come here." Itachi opened his arms. "I'm okay. I promise, but I did that same thing too you know."

"W..what do you mean..?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just come here first." Itachi motioned Sasuke to come.

Sasuke went back and hugged his aniki. He held Itachi's hand for comfort.

"I hit him first Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Y..you did..?"

"Yes, and he had to hit me in order for me to stop."

"O..oh.." Sasuke wasn't told the whole details of the fight.

Sasuke thought about it for a little bit, and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, what's that smile for?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and then a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"What the hell?" Kyuubi blinked and Sasuke was back to his normal self. He looked at Itachi, but it seemed that only he saw Sasuke's smirk.

"I bet aniki was strong!" Sasuke's eyes glimmered.

"I wouldn't say that." Itachi smoothed Sasuke's messy hair.

"Play with me..!" Sasuke was suddenly reenergized and ran to chase the bubbles.

"Do you want to join us?" Itachi turned to Kyuubi.

"Huh? Me?" Kyuubi dumbly asked.

"Yes." Itachi laughed.

"I don't know—" Kyuubi had his hand pulled by Itachi.

"Come on, join us." Itachi smiled as he lead Kyuubi to Sasuke,

Kyuubi played with them, something he's never really done. He had to admit he had fun, but fun to him was basically him teasing and annoying the hell out of Sasuke. He would pop bubbles before Sasuke could, and he would keep the ball out of his reach.

"Stop it..!" Sasuke was trying to get his ball back from Kyuubi. He could barely reach it.

"Kurama.." Itachi softly said.

"Fine." Kyuubi gave Sasuke his ball.

"Hmph." Sasuke grabbed the ball back. "I don't like you!" Sasuke suddenly threw the big ball at the unsuspecting Kyuubi.

The ball bounced off of Kyuubi's face, and Sasuke couldn't stop laughing.

"Shit that hurt!" Kyuubi started to run after Sasuke, scaring the shit out of him.

"Stop it you two!" Itachi tried to grab Kyuubi, but it was too late.

The two were already far away. Itachi could hear both of them yelling at each other. He sighed and he let them chase after each. Maybe it was better for them to let off some steam. But he started to worry when Sasuke wouldn't stop running.

Sasuke wasn't in the best shape due to the fact he's never had to do any sorts of training like Itachi. He didn't want Sasuke to push himself too hard.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke could hear Itachi yell his name. He did not want to be caught by Kyuubi. He somehow brought these bursts of energy and ran directly to Itachi. He opened his arms and ran right into his aniki.

They both fell to the ground from the impact. Itachi tried his best to catch Sasuke and lessen the pain from their fall.

Sasuke was panting heavily and sweat was dripping down.

"Sasuke! You're sharingan's out!" Itachi got a closer look at it.

"Shit, how the hell do you run so much." Kyuubi was panting as well. "I kinda forgot why I was even running, and what the hell are you two doing?" He watched Itachi hold Sasuke's face as he stared into his eyes.

"His sharingan's out." Itachi sat up and continued to look at it. "How do you feel?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer and continued to pant. He rested his head on Itachi's chest as he was still sitting on his lap.

"Ah, it's gone." Itachi stood up and carried Sasuke to the bench and laid him down. "And you two shouldn't fight so much.."

"But I don't like him..!" Sasuke said breathlessly.

"Don't say that." Itachi smoothed Sasuke's hair and sat down on the bench.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned his back to them.

"So Mine's coming over this weekend? Do you have anything you want to do with him?" Itachi changed the subject.

Sasuke sat up and faced Itachi.

"I..I don't know..!" Sasuke realized he wasn't sure what to do when Mine came over.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. Is he coming today or tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Today's Friday, when was he coming? This weekend right?" Itachi himself started to get confused.

"Is..Friday a..a weekend..?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so.." Itachi looked at Kyuubi.

"It's not part of the weekend." Kyuubi said as he finally sat back down on the bench.

"S..so he's coming tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe so." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke started to smile and swing his legs.

"Otouto?" Itachi started.

Sasuke's ears perked and he looked at Itachi.

"Do you not want to learn how to control your sharingan?"

Sasuke fidgeted a little bit, not answering Itachi.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Itachi tried to not sound disappointed.

"I don't want to.." Sasuke said honestly.

"Why not?" Kyuubi jumped into the conversation. "It seems pretty cool."

Sasuke didn't answer. He stared at the grass.

"Sasuke?" Itachi gently touched Sasuke's hand.

"Is..it bad.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Bad? What do you mean?" Itachi tilted his head.

Sasuke looked at fiddled with his hands. He moved closer to Itachi, giving a glance to Kyuubi.

"I'm going to practice piano." Kyuubi got the hint that Sasuke didn't want him there. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." He got up and left the brothers alone.

Itachi held Sasuke's hand and gently rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't realize you were this worried about it." He squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Can you tell me the reason why?"

"I..I just..don't want to.." Sasuke was staring at their hands. "I..it feels weird..a..and I..don't want to do things..with it. It..it's scary.."

Itachi realized that all the experiences Sasuke had with the sharingan were terrifying and exhausting.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke.." Itachi's ears fell this time. "I was so focused and selfish on having you master your sharingan that I still ignored how you felt. But I understand..I promise I won't ask about it again. Just know I'll always be here if you want to know about it okay..?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"We at least know that it'll be there when you're in trouble." Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"I love you aniki.." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too otouto." Itachi hugged Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he twirled his pen around.

"That's the thirtieth time you've sighed today." Minato commented.

"And you've been counting? Ah." Naruto cursed as his pen fell.

"What's wrong Naruto. Why don't we take a break." Minato turned to face Naruto.

"I think I'm okay." Naruto nervously laughed.

Minato continued to stare at Naruto with no intent to stop.

"You should atleast tell your father if you're not feeling well."

"Fine." Naruto mumbled. "It's about Sasuke.."

"If it's the fact you two are in love, I've already—"

"It's not that..I mean..I'm really glad you accepted..us. But now I just..feel like I'm a terrible person."

"Why's that?" MInato questioned.

"It's just..I know it might be weird for you to hear it, but I really love Sasuke. But..now all I can think of is how terrible I was to him. It's something that I can never change..I just..wish I wasn't such an asshole.."

"Naruto, there's no point in being stuck in the past. What happened, happened. There are things that happen and we can't change it. We've all..had our mishaps. Have you talked to Sasuke about it?"

"I have..but it's just something that keeps running through my brain."

"What did he say?"

"He..was very..loving with his words. He said I was the first to actually..treat him right. He said he was really happy and that he loved me. He was actually angry that I thought I was forcing my feelings onto him."

"It seems he forgives you."

Naruto sighed.

"I know..but if he wasn't a hybrid it would be unforgivable."

'Why don't you go home early today." Minato suggested. "Treat Sasuke with something. All I can say that it's in the past. Sasuke's got over it, but you haven't. If you truly love him, then you know what not to do."

"Okay..can I just borrow the phone. I think I want to take him out to dinner..he hasn't been to a fancy restaurant yet."

"Go ahead." Minato smiled and turned back to continued his paperwork.

"Thank you dad." Naruto said before he left the room.

Minato was in a good mood. He felt like a father. He now felt truly happy that Naruto found someone he loved. It was still a struggle to accept it, but he knew if Kushina was here, she would accept them happily. He felt that he should have the same attitude. He really felt that he should focus on bringing his family together once again.

Naruto was rushing through the halls, embarrassed that he told his dad all of that. But he shook that thought off and focused on finding a restaurant that allowed hybrids to enter.

He spent an hour calling all the restaurants he knew. He was extremely upset when they said they didn't accept hybrids inside. He asked others in the building, and he luckily found someone who knew of a fancy restaurant that allowed hybrids inside. He made a reservation and finally he headed home.

When he came home, he was met with Sasuke jumping into his arms and a loud commotion throughout the house.

"You're early!" Sasuke grinned and squeezed Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled and hugged him back. "What's going on here?"

Sasuke let go and started to pull Naruto.

"Kyuubi left the door open, and a squirrel got in! Aniki's trying to catch it."

"Don't worry master, I'll catch it soon." Itachi said as he ran passed them, nearly scaring Naruto half to death.

Naruto could hear the girls screaming from the intruder scurrying around everywhere.

"Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto wondered.

"He's embarrassed cause Sakura scolded him." Sasuke grinned.

"Why're you so happy about that?" Naruto laughed.

"It's funny!" Sasuke started to snicker.

"Ah that's right, today we're going to go out to eat." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

"Is aniki coming with us?"

"Nope, it'll just be us two." Naruto smiled.

"Wh..where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a more fancier restaurant. I haven't really taken you out much, so I felt like it would be good to have you come out. It'll be like a date."

"A date.." Sasuke whispered and then started to turn red.

"Aw, are you happy?" Naruto started to grin.

Sasuke nodded and leaned onto Naruto.

"Aw Sasuke! I love you so much." Naruto hugged and squeezed Sasuke.

Itachi loudly cleared his throat, startling Naruto.

"I caught it master." Itachi held the struggling squirrel in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto let go of Sasuke who immediately went to see the squirrel.

"C..can I touch it.." Sasuke asked.

"No otouto. I don't want you to get hurt." Itachi knew how to handle wild animals, but Sasuke didn't. "I'm going to release it now."

They followed Itachi to the backdoor. Itachi made sure that the door was closed behind them and finally let the squirrel go. It scurried like mad to the nearest tree and disappeared within the leaves and branches.

"How come we can't keep it?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on Naruto's shirt.

"You want a pet?" Naruto asked.

"I..I don't like the word pet.." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and lead him back inside, Itachi following behind.

They sat down at the kitchen table.

"I didn't know you wanted an animal though." Naruto said.

"I..I don't really want one.." Sasuke whispered. "I was just asking."

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Mm..!" Sasuke quickly nodded.

"I'm going to wash my hands." Itachi stood up to go to the bathroom. He couldn't stand having the scent of the squirrel on him, but he worried about Sasuke.

"I..is A..Akamaru a pet..?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Hm? Kiba's dog?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Technically he is. Kiba, although he doesn't want to admit it, Akamaru is his best friend and family."

"A..am I a pet..?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke..you're not a pet. Have I not been clear with you enough?" Naruto hugged Sasuke, bringing him over to his lap. "You're a human being like everyone else."

Itachi shortly came back.

"Otouto, are you okay?" Itachi was worried even more now.

"But..me and aniki have ears and a tail.." Sasuke quietly said.

"Sasuke.." Naruto started but Itachi interrupted.

"Don't say that." Itachi squeezed Sasuke's cheek.

"Oww..!" Sasuke recoiled back into Naruto, holding his cheek. He pouted at Itachi.

"I'm sure I've told you this." Naruto started. "But you were born this way. It's what makes you, you. I mean, imagine if you weren't a hybrid. We would've never met."

Sasuke thought about it for a minute.

"I..I wouldn't be happy." Sasuke quietly admitted.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke. He ignored Itachi blatantly staring at them. He just loved him so much.

"I love you." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded, too embarrassed to say it back.

"That's right, Itachi." Naruto got his attention. "I'm taking Sasuke out to dinner later."

Itachi nodded.

"As long as Sasuke is okay with it." Itachi smiled, knowing it would be good for Sasuke.

"Can aniki come next time?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Of course he can." Naruto started to rub Sasuke's ears out of habit.

They started to talk about their day. Naruto laughed when Sasuke told him he threw a ball at Kyuubi's face.

"It's not funny." Kyuubi suddenly came in and slammed his hand on the table.

"It's pretty funny." Naruto laughed. "You even let a little squirrel inside our house."

Kyuubi sighed and mumbled to himself. He slumped into a chair.

"Are you sulking now?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up." Kyuubi grumbled.

Sasuke was quietly laughing until he felt something off. He usually played with his ring but it wasn't there. Instantly his heart rate picked up in speed as he began to panic. He jumped off Naruto's lap and ran upstairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, worried about the sudden change in behavior.

Naruto had Itachi wait to see if Sasuke would come back, and sure he did. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he came running back down.

"M..my ring is gone…!" Sasuke started to cry out even louder as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Shh..Sasuke calm down." Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I..I'm..s..sorry.." Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke..don't be sorry. We'll find it okay?" Naruto felt his heart almost hurt from seeing Sasuke cry so much.

"I..I..I..didn't me..mean..it..pl..please don't..b..be mad.." Sasuke blubbered.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He had Sasuke face him.

"I'm not mad Sasuke. I promise. Why don't we go look for it?" Naruto hugged Sasuke again since he wouldn't stop crying. "I'm more worried about you though." He kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"B..but..y..you gave..it..t..to me.." Sasuke sniffed.

"Yes I did, but that does not mean our love stops if it's gone."

"Otouto, why don't we go look for it. It might be outside." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke was outside in an instant. He frantically ran to the bench, looking around it. Itachi followed shortly behind.

"Sasuke, calm down." Itachi grabbed Sasuke into a hug. "We'll find, so please stop crying. It has to be here somewhere since you haven't gone anywhere else."

Sasuke nodded and wiped his tears.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "I've got help!"

Naruto, Kyuubi, and all the maids came outside to help. They made sure to spread out in order to find it. Sasuke was extremely happy when he saw everyone helping him.

After about twenty minutes, a maid noticed something gleaming in the grass.

"I found it!" She yelled out to let the others know.

Sasuke nearly tripped when he came running to her.

"Th..thank you..!" Sasuke sobbed out, crying once again.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Naruto came running as well.

"Thank you for helping." He said. "You all really helped a lot." He said louder so others could hear.

Sasuke clutched his ring. They couldn't find the chain, but that didn't matter to Sasuke. He leaned into Naruto's chest.

Naruto nervously laughed.

"You guys can go now." Having a whole audience watch them made him slightly embarrassed.

Some of the girls quietly snickered as they walked back inside.

"Sasuke, are you okay now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, but he was still leaning on Naruto.

Itachi quietly watched them. He felt a little sad that Sasuke became less dependant on him, but he knew he couldn't baby him. He kept thinking Sasuke always needed him, but it was not the case anymore. He felt a hand gently hold his own, and he looked to see Kyuubi holding it but not looking at him.

"We're going to head inside!" Kyuubi called out, hiding their hands behind him.

"Ah okay!" Naruto said.

"Ah.." Itachi felt himself being pulled by Kyuubi as they headed back in.

"Sasuke, why don't we go inside as well?" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear. "You got grass stains all over you and dirt smudges. We're going out for dinner, don't you remember?"

Sasuke's ears twitched and he looked at Naruto.

"W..what about my ring..?"

"I'll buy a stronger necklace for it for you. Maybe we can get one on our way there?"

"O..okay..!" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go take a bath." Naruto smiled. "We still have a lot of time to get ready."

Sasuke nodded and again and they headed back in. They went upstairs and into their bathroom. Naruto locked both the bedroom door and the bathroom door. He started the water, making sure it was warm. Sasuke carefully placed his ring on the sink area.

"It makes me really happy that you cared so much about the ring." Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind. "But just know I won't get mad if you do something on accident." Naruto started to lick Sasuke's human ear. "I fuckin love you so much." He said as he started to kiss Sasuke's neck.

"I..I love you too.." Sasuke flinched.

"Can we?" Naruto started to put his hands under Sasuke's shirt, feeling his chest.

Sasuke flushed before barely nodding.

"Can you kiss me?"

Sasuke paused before he spun around and kissed Naruto on the lips. He was startled when Naruto pushed his tongue in. His initial reaction was the struggle, but he allowed it. He still didn't understand how to exactly kiss, but Naruto did all the work.

Naruto broke it, turned on by Sasuke's flushed face. He could feel himself become hard, and couldn't help but grin when Sasuke noticed it and turned away.

"Come on, I can't be the only one like this."

Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's underwear, gently touching Sasuke's member. He could see Sasuke flinch. Sasuke was nearly sitting on top of the sink as Naruto continuously pushed against him. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants and underwear down. They fell, but got caught on Sasuke's foot as Naruto brought Sasuke's legs up.

Sasuke gave a startled gasp, ending up on top of the sink counter. He grabbed Naruto's shirt to keep himself from falling too far back.

"Th..this is em..embarrassing..!" Sasuke pouted.

"I know." Naruto grinned.

Naruto leaned onto Sasuke, putting an arm on the counter to support him. This made Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto's neck for support. He shut his eyes when he felt Naruto touch him. His legs were raised by Naruto's arms, so there wasn't much support for himself besides Naruto.

Sasuke gave a soft moan when Naruto rubbed him. He could feel himself get hard and shuddered.

Naruto quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down. He rubbed his erection against Sasuke's, earning him a small, gasped moan.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips, distracting him as he slowly put his fingers inside of Sasuke, using water as lube. He slowly moved his two fingers, causing Sasuke to squirm. He scissored his fingers inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss, leaning back.

"W..wait.." Sasuke gasped as Naruto did not 'wait'.

Sasuke gave out very soft mewls as he clung onto Naruto. He started to tap Naruto's back.

"What is it.." Naruto mumbled as he started to rub Sasuke's member.

"M..my butt hurts.."

Naruto could feel his chest nearly explode from how hilariously cute that sounded. He started to grin only to be met with a pouting face.

"It'll be quick." Naruto gave a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Fine.." Sasuke turned away.

Naruto slowly positioned himself, and with a gentle push he entered Sasuke. He could hear Sasuke gasp and then hiss from the pain.

"Sorry..sorry.." Naruto shushed him and then rubbed Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke got used to it rather quickly and could only feel the pleasure of Naruto entering him. He could feel Naruto start moving faster. He shut his eyes and his whole body was nearly wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto pushed in deeper, softly moaning from the pleasure he hasn't felt in a while. He had to support Sasuke's weight, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling. He could hear Sasuke moaning and mewling softly. He gave a messy kiss on Sasuke's lips, delighted that Sasuke attempted to kiss him back.

"I..it hurts.." Sasuke softly whined. He wanted to cum, but he was scared of falling back if he let go of Naruto.

"Hm..?" Naruto continued to thrust inside of Sasuke.

"T..touch me..!" Sasuke gasped out as he started to dig his nails into Naruto in frustration.

Naruto responded by rubbing Sasuke's erection. He could hear Sasuke groan as he rubbed and pushed.

"I..I.." Sasuke stuttered, but he couldn't form the words.

Sasuke came all over his stomach, giving out a mewl. He felt stiff from sitting on the counter. He could then feel Naruto spill inside of him. He shuddered from the aftermath.

Naruto was panting. The energy used to have sex and hold Sasuke at the same time was tiring.

"Sorry.." Naruto started. "I didn't mean to cum inside."

Sasuke flushed and looked away, covering his face.

Naruto let Sasuke's legs go. He carried Sasuke and placed him on the edge of the tub. He took Sasuke's shirt off and then slowly placed him inside the warm water. He turned off the water since it was on the whole time Then he took his shirt off and slipped inside as well.

He placed Sasuke on his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"I..it's coming out.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Sorry.." Naruto mumbled. "Sorry..it was kind of bad.."

Sasuke shook his head and turned his head to look at Naruto. He gave a small kiss on Naruto's lips and turned back.

Naruto softly sighed as he squeezed Sasuke.

"N..next time..c..can we do it..on the bed.." Sasuke flushed. "It hurts..i..if we don't.."

"Yes..I'm sorry Sasuke."

"I..it was okay though..!" Sasuke quickly said. "I..it's okay..i..if it's once in awhile." Sasuke admitted. "Don't feel sad.." Sasuke turned around and hugged Naruto.

"I'm not sad.." Naruto hugged Sasuke back.

"Y..you seem sad.." Sasuke's ears fell.

Naruto pulled Sasuke away gently.

"Will you promise not to get upset?" Naruto said.

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and nodded.

"I keep thinking how horrible I was to you..I know it bothered you when I said that last time."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and then submerged his lips under the water. He started making bubbles with his lips.

"What kind of response is that?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke suddenly splashed water on Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto tried blocking himself from the water.

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and stuck his tongue out.

"I still love you." Sasuke pouted.

"I know." Naruto smiled softly.

Sasuke started to cause a ruckus by splashing water everywhere.

"Then just tell me you love me! S..stop worrying about things that don't matter anymore!" Sasuke continued to splash Naruto.

"Okay okay!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists to make him stop. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto gave a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Why..do you feel bad..?" Sasuke asked. "I..it was only f..for a little bit you were mean. B..before I would be in pain everyday! But now..I..I'm not..and I'm happy."

"I know..I'm sorry."

Sasuke pouted.

"Come here." Naruto opened his arms. "I promise I won't bring it up again ever again. We'll pinky promise."

Sasuke was hesitant before he sat back on Naruto's lap. He held out his pinky for Naruto to promise.

"I love you." Naruto said as he pinky promised Sasuke.

"Y..you've been saying that a lot." Sasuke pointed out.

"And I'll keep saying it." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too.." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto continued to smile as he and Sasuke soaked in the tub together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke nodded.

"It's kind of weird to ask it now, but are you not embarrassed to be naked?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm..used to it.." Sasuke said as he played with the water with his hand.

"I guess you were naked for quite some time..?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Now I'm kind of jealous." Naruto squeezed Sasuke. "But I guess there's no point in being jealous since you love me right?"

Sasuke turned around and gave a big smile.

Naruto messed Sasuke's hair, grinning back.

"Do you have..bubbles..?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Bubbles?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Bubbles!" Sasuke lifted his hands in the air, causing water to fling everywhere. "Long time ago, I saw bubbles in the water, it looked really fun."

"I'll buy you bubbles on our way as well then." Naruto laughed.

Their mood got better as they talked and enjoyed the warm bath. They finally got out to take a quick shower to wash themselves. Sasuke ran out of the shower butt naked and plopped onto the bed.

"Sasuke! At least dry up." Naruto threw a towel on top of Sasuke. "You're getting water all over the bed."

"I'm tired.." Sasuke said as he curled with the towel.

"Take a short nap then. I'll wake you up when we have to leave okay?" Naruto smoothed Sasuke's hair.

He took the time to dry up and finish his work despite his dad telling him to take the rest of the day off. An hour later he gently shook the still naked Sasuke up.

"Sasuke, why don't you start getting ready. I don't want to be late."

Sasuke stretched and sat up slowly. His eyes were still glazed over, but he got up and dragged his feet to the closet. He didn't feel much pain anymore since he was able to rest.

"Ah, Sasuke! Wear your yukata okay?"

Naruto quickly put his papers back neatly into his folder. He saw Sasuke coming towards him with the yukata barely on him.

"You didn't get your underwear." Naruto grinned as he saw Sasuke go back to the closet.

"There." Sasuke mumbled as he had his briefs on, walking back to Naruto. He gave a big yawn before fully waking up.

"Let's blow dry your hair." Naruto shuffled Sasuke back into the bathroom.

He blow dried Sasuke's hair for him. It slowly returned to its original spiky self. Sasuke nearly fell asleep again from the pampering.

"Can you help me.." Sasuke held the ties from his yukata.

Naruto helped Sasuke tie the yukata, then he went to change himself. He came out of the closet wearing a suit.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, touching the suit. He flushed and then put his hand down.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his tie.

"I..it looks nice on you." Sasuke quietly admitted.

"Why thank you." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You look very nice as well."

Sasuke held Naruto's hand.

"Are we going now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke said goodbye to Itachi and was actually excited to go out with Naruto. They went into the carriage and their driver started to leave.

Sasuke was leaning against Naruto, playing with his fingers.

"What kind of place is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not too sure myself." Naruto admitted. "I guess it'll be a surprise to both of us."

They continued to talk about random things. Naruto decided that they would buy the necklace and bubbles on their way back since they didn't want to be late.

After a while, they finally made it to the new restaurant. The driver took off, saying he'll be back to pick them up. They reached the front door and entered.

This was when Sasuke started to get nervous. He clung onto Naruto's arm, unsure about his surroundings. He listened to Naruto telling them that they have a reservation and soon they were being lead to their seats.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto assured him. "Have a quick look around you."

Sasuke quickly glanced around, and his ears perked when he saw several other hybrids eating in the restaurant.

"There's nothing to worry about okay?"

Sasuke nodded and they arrived at their seats. They were given menus and chose water as their drinks.

Sasuke looked at the menu totally overwhelmed by all the words and pictures. He peeked over the menu and looked at Naruto.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Here, lemme move closer to you." Naruto shifted his chair so he was adjacent to Sasuke. "What would you like? I'm guessing fish?"

Sasuke quickly nodded this time and watched Naruto turn a page from the menu.

"Oh look, they have a fish special. Would you like to try that? Or do you want something else. It's salmon with vegetables."

"I..I'll try it." Sasuke said, not even sure what else he would get.

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

"Wh..what are you getting?" Sasuke asked.

"Spicy ramen." Naruto grinned as he closed the menu, fully content that they served what they both liked.

They waited until their waitress came to take their orders.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Ah yes. I would like your spicy ramen." Naruto said as he handed her the menu.

"And you?" She looked at Sasuke.

"U..uhm..I..I..c..can I..have the f..fish special..?" Sasuke was extremely nervous.

"Of course." She smiled and she took his menu and left.

"You did great Sasuke." Naruto smiled to Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel himself glow with pride that he ordered for his first time. He smiled back to Naruto, happy that he was able to do it.

Sasuke didn't feel as nervous anymore when they settled down. He could hear soft music playing in the background, along with the other people talking.

"Have you been playing outside a lot?" Naruto asked, wanting to know if he's had exercise the past week.

Sasuke nodded.

"Aniki played with me a lot. S..sometimes Kyuubi played too."

"That's good." Naruto smiled. "Winter's going to come in a couple month, so maybe you can play in the snow."

"I..is it fun..?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll play with you when it comes. I promise it'll be a fun experience."

"O..okay..!" Sasuke was actually looking forward to it.

Sasuke played with his fingers before opening his mouth.

"U..uhm..y..your birthday..is coming soon..right..?"

"My birthday?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Huh, I guess it is." Naruto didn't realize how fast time flew by.

"A..ah.." Sasuke fidgeted.

"What's wrong?"

"What..do I give you..?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto barely caught what he said.

"Like a present?" He saw Sasuke nod. "You don't have to give me anything." Naruto messed Sasuke's hair.

"B..but I want to.." Sasuke pouted as he fixed his hair.

"We'll talk about this later."

"You promise..?" Sasuke was already giving Naruto his pinky.

"Yes." Naruto laughed. "I promise." He pinky promised Sasuke.

They talked for a bit. Naruto felt his chest ache when Sasuke still jumped from other people's movements. When someone's chair screeched, Sasuke would jump. When someone laughed loudly, Sasuke would jump. It wasn't because of fear, but more that he was startled.

Sasuke was extremely aware of his surroundings. It was all new to him, and he felt like he could see every movement.

"Sasuke, it's okay." Naruto gently put his hand on Sasuke's wrist, and then went to hold his hand.

Sasuke quickly pulled away.

"P..people are looking." He whispered.

"No one's looking." Naruto assured. Naruto knew that since Sasuke was a hybrid, there wouldn't be too much attention onto them, but he would never tell Sasuke that.

"S..sorry.." Sasuke's ears fell.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke." Naruto patted Sasuke's head.

Soon their food arrived and Sasuke was really excited to try it. Naruto could see Sasuke's tail peeking out from under his yukata, swaying a little. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and mixed all the vegetables in his ramen. He started to put the noodles into his mouth and noticed Sasuke didn't even touch his utensils.

"How come you're not eating?" Naruto asked as he shoved noodles in his mouth. He didn't care if he looked silly eating ramen in a suit.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then grabbed his chopstick. He took a piece of the fish and put it in his mouth. He then turned to Naruto and gave him grin.

"It's yummy." Sasuke said.

"Better than Sakura's? Itachi's?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head.

"I like aniki and Sakura's cooking better..!"

"That's pretty flattering for them." Naruto grinned.

They continued to eat and Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke enjoy the food. He gave a little ramen to him, but Sasuke preferred eating his fish. He tried Sasuke's fish since he had meekly offered him some. Sasuke flushed when Naruto ate the piece off of his chopsticks.

They finished their food and Sasuke was really happy. Naruto paid for their food and got up. He held Sasuke's hand and left the restaurant. Their driver was waiting for them in the front and Sasuke went inside the carriage. Naruto told the driver to stop by a couple places and then went inside with Sasuke.

"Th..thank you.." Sasuke leaned against Naruto. "I really liked it.."

"Of course Sasuke." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke and kissed his cheek. "I'll gladly take you out anytime."

Sasuke smiled and started to play with his sleeve.

"A..aniki and come next time right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Yes, I already said he would right?"

Sasuke continued to smile. He was happy. He felt special.

As promised, Naruto stopped by a couple stores to buy Sasuke bubbles and his necklace. Then they finally headed home.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the way, so Naruto carried him inside. He was greeted by Itachi and then headed upstairs to put Sasuke to bed. He took Sasuke's ring that was left in the bathroom and put it on the necklace chain. He then put it around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stirred slightly.

"Shh..go to sleep." Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair.

"C..can you sleep with me." Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve.

"Hm? Sure." Naruto laid next to Sasuke. It was still pretty early, but he would rather tend to Sasuke than do other things.

"M..Mine's coming tomorrow.." Sasuke said quietly. "I..I'm really excited."

"You know, I am too." Naruto smiled, continuing to stroke Sasuke's hair. "It'll be nice to have a guest stay in this house for a change."

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank you." Sasuke mumbled.

"You're welcome." He brought Sasuke closer to a hug.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear. He could hear a soft purr emit from Sasuke, but when it started to die down he knew Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Sasuke." A soft kiss was planted on Sasuke's forehead.


	45. Mine

**A/N: ** Hi, I'm alive. No, I didn't drop this. Just been having a hard time typing..this chapter is a little short, but I think I can be better. I want to update more frequently, since I know that this is a really long story..if I don't update ina very long time..it's understandable that people may forget about what had happened, or just forget about this story in general. I just want to be better for you guys so you can enjoy it, since you have all supported me a lot.

I am sorry if it feels a little disconnected. It's just been so long since I've done this story. I should probably get back on track with the story soon enough though.

Thank you for your patience. I hope to update as soon as possible.

* * *

Sasuke's ears twitched as he heard the doorbell ring early in the morning. He instantly shot up and jumped on top of Naruto.

"H..he's here..! Th..they're here..!" Sasuke couldn't contain his excitement.

He started to shake Naruto almost violently until he woke up.

"Sasuke, why're you being so damn loud." Naruto mumbled.

"They're here!" Sasuke continued to shake Naruto.

Naruto eyes shot open.

"They're here already?!" Naruto didn't expect them to come so soon. He wasn't even dressed properly, only in his plain white shirt and long pajama pants.

"Hurry..!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him to the door.

"Sasuke at least wear pants!" He noticed his boyfriend was only wearing briefs with a long shirt, making him look like he was not even wearing anything underneath.

Naruto sighed as it was too late. Sasuke was running down the stairs and swung the front door open.

"Mine!" He exclaimed as he ran and hugged Mine, almost knocking him down.

"Oh my." Mine's caretaker said, as she quietly chuckled.

Naruto ran down the stairs and saw Sasuke and Mine reuniting. He gave Sasuke shorts to wear.

"Sorry, he was so excited, he didn't even put pants on." Naruto tried to explain. "Why don't you come in? Sorry I didn't expect you to come so early, so we're not decent..nor did we prepare anything.." Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh no worries." She smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, and then I'll leave Mine with you."

"Uhm sure." Naruto said, still a little dazed on how fast everything was going. "Sorry, what was your name?" Naruto asked dumbly.

She gave out a laugh.

"Sara, you can call me Sara." She continued to laugh, and then she turned to Mine and Sasuke who were still outside. "Why don't you boys go inside. I have to talk to Naruto for a little bit."

"Okay!" Sasuke seemed to like the idea and he grabbed Mine's hand, leading him inside, wanting to show him everything.

Naruto closed the front door and was alone with Sara.

"I'll be brief." She started. "I want to ensure Mine's safety. I'm sure you understand being that we just met and I'm putting full trust into you. Normally I wouldn't do that, but Mine hasn't had a friend in a long time. Also I do know you are the Hokage's son, as I'm sure many others already know as well, but that made me feel a little better since Minato's a respected man. But all I asked is to allow Mine to call me once a day so I am updated on his well being."

"Of course! Mine is free to use our phones as many times as he needs. You're welcome to call him as well. You can trust me, I promise I won't let anything happen to Mine." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, feeling better leaving Mine in Naruto's care. "Do you mind getting Mine for me? I want to say goodbye. I have to get going soon."

"Ah yes!" Naruto quickly went inside and called for Mine who came out. Sasuke came out as well.

"Bye auntie..!" Mine gave a big hug to Sara who hugged him back. "I'll miss you.." Mine's tail slightly fell.

"I'll miss you too.." She hugged him tight and then let go. "Make sure to call me everyday."

"Yep!" Mine gave a big smile, his tail started to wag.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. You take care." She smiled as she headed back to her own carriage.

They all waved goodbye, wishing her a safe trip back.

When she was out of sight, they headed back inside.

"Why don't we put your stuff in the guest room? Your room will be next to Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

"You have a brother?!" Mine seemed so excited by that fact.

Sasuke nodded.

"He might already be up, or with Kyuubi instead." Naruto said.

"Kyuubi?" Mine questioned.

"Ah, I mean Kurama." Naruto quickly fixed it.

"Kyuubi? Like the nine tailed fox?" Mine tilted his head.

"Why don't you put your things inside your room?" Naruto ignored his question. He felt he should've been more careful, but he'd probably end up telling Mine about Kyuubi anyways.

Mine was so excited being somewhere else. He hasn't had a thrill like this in so long. He loved being with Sara, but being friends with another hybrid was just too exciting.

"I..I want you to meet aniki!" Sasuke was so happy.

He grabbed Mine's hand and started to run out of the room. Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself from the excitement of the two.

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled, and when there was no response, he ran downstairs to the basement with Mine.

Sasuke knocked on the door to Kyuubi's room and slowly opened it, peeking inside. He saw Kyuubi and Itachi sleeping together.

"You can introduce me later you know." Mine suggested, but it was too late as Sasuke was already shaking Itachi awake.

"Aniki! L..look! Mine's here!"

Itachi stirred slightly in his sleep. He gasped when he woke up because he was sleeping next to Kyuubi. He felt a little embarrassed. He could tell Kyuubi woke up in the process, but he was pretending to be asleep.

"Why don't we go back upstairs." Itachi guided the two upstairs, feeling a gaze on him the whole time.

"You..are so cool!" Mine's eyes were nearly sparkling. "Your brother is so cool Sasuke!" Mine's tail wouldn't stop wagging.

"Aniki's the best!" Sasuke gloated.

Itachi didn't even know what to say. He was still in the process of waking up.

"Ah, there you all are. Morning Itachi." Naruto said when he saw them come up from the basement.

"Good morning Master." Itachi nodded.

Mine tilted his head.

"You're..Sasuke's brother's master, but Sasuke's boyfriend?" Mine was confused.

Naruto grabbed Mine shoulders.

"Trust me Mine, I try telling him to stop calling me that, but he refuses."

"Can I call you Itachi?!" Mine suddenly turned to Itachi.

"Yes..?" Itachi was confused as to why he would ask if he could call him by his name.

"And..and you're house is huge!" Mine was getting extremely excited. "It's been awhile since I've been in a big house like this!"

"Well make yourself at home, cause you're going to be with us for a bit." Naruto laughed.

They ate breakfast together. Mine greeted nearly all the maids in the household.

"Who the hell is this brat?" Kyuubi stood in front of Mine, trying to look as menacing as he could.

Mine stared at Kyuubi for a bit, before gushing.

"You're so cool! Like Itachi!" Mine's tail wagged uncontrollably. "Are you _the_ nine tailed fox?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto who quickly averted his eyes.

"What if I am?"

"Really?!"

"Nah, dream on kid." Kyuubi patted his head and turned to glare at Naruto.

"But you smell like a hybrid." Mine went closer to sniff Kyuubi.

"Get the hell away from me." Kyuubi pushed Mine away.

"But I guess you don't have any tails or ears." Mine suddenly went back and poked Kyuubi's lower back.

Instantly, Kyuubi shuddered from the unexpected touch. His face flushed slightly and his tails and ears popped out. He has never been touched in places like that, so he was sensitive. He was furiously embarrassed.

"You little shit..!" Kyuubi launched himself at Mine, but Itachi and Naruto were quick to jump and hold him back.

Mine this time was shocked and had fallen to the floor.

"S..sorry.." He managed to stutter.

"Fuck." Kyuubi stormed off back into the basement.

Itachi was going to follow him, but Naruto told him to stay.

"Just leave him alone." Naruto yawned.

"So he is the nine tailed fox?" Mine seemed calmer and Sasuke helped him up.

"Yeah, I didn't want to scare you off by telling you straight away, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Naruto paused and then continued. "You can't tell anyone except your aunt because I trust her. Our family doesn't need people pestering Kyuubi over that."

"Sorry..I got too excited again.." Mine's ears and tail drooped.

"Don't worry about it too much. Kyuubi doesn't do too well with new people. Especially when he feels weak. He's probably sulking in his room."

"Does he hate me now..?" Mine questioned.

"Nah, he's a pretty forgiving person even though he doesn't really show it."

Mine nodded.

"Did you eat?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm, auntie gave me food on the way here."

"We didn't eat yet, but you're free to join us for breakfast." Naruto smiled.

"C..can I play with Mine outside while we wait for food..?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh? Sure." Naruto smiled.

Mine's ears slightly perked when he heard that, and then the next thing he knew, Sasuke was pulling Mine outside.

"Look!" Sasuke turned the bubble machine on that was sitting on the grass and watched bubbles come out.

Mine gave a small gasp. He loved the small bubbles that came out of the machine. He tried grabbing one, but it popped instead.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Sasuke excitedly asked.

"Yeah!" Mine started to pop the bubbles, his tail wagging once again.

They popped bubbles together until they were bored. They then started to play with Sasuke's ball. Mine had way more energy than Sasuke in running. Sasuke got tired easily, but Mine was having fun running in such a big area.

Sasuke was so tired that he had to sit on the bench to rest. Usually it was him that had the most energy, but Mine outlasted him in that.

"Sasuke, Naruto's calling us." Mine said as he ran to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. Their eyes met and Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

Naruto could see Sasuke staring at him pretty hard. He tried signalling him to come inside, but Sasuke wouldn't budge, and Mine seemed confused on the situation. Naruto sighed and felt like he probably spoils Sasuke too much as he went outside to get him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Carry me." Sasuke pouted.

"Yes, yes my prince." Naruto carried Sasuke on his back and Mine followed shortly behind.

They ate breakfast together. Mine nibbled on some fruit, but he wasn't that hungry. It was weird how he felt so safe here. He felt like he has known them for years. They didn't treat him like a stranger, but he knew that it was probably because there were other hybrids living here as well. He started to glow with happiness.

"So is there anything you two want to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Mine.

"I wanna play outside again..!" Sasuke was full on energy after eating.

"I do too!" Mine really enjoyed playing outside with someone.

"Go ahead." Naruto smiled. "Itachi, are you going to come as well?"

"If it's alright..may I go see if Kurama is okay..?" Itachi was still worried about him.

"Go ahead." Naruto patted Itachi's shoulder as he followed the excited Sasuke and Mine outside.

Itachi watched them leave outside and quickly made his way downstairs with a plate full of food. He quietly knocked on the door and opened it.

"Did I say you could come in?" Kyuubi said in a low voice.

Itachi was taken aback from Kyuubi's tone.

"I brought you your breakfast." Itachi said quietly.

Itachi slowly went inside and placed the plate on the table. He saw Kyuubi on his bed under the blanket. He noticed his tails and ears were hidden. He sat next to Kyuubi and paused before speaking.

"He didn't mean it." Itachi softly said.

"I'm not mad at him anymore." Kyuubi sighed. "I'm just frustrated."

"About what?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyuubi mumbled and pulled the blanket over the head.

Itachi sat further on the bed and leaned back onto Kyuubi.

"Getting comfortable aren't you." Kyuubi turned to face Itachi.

"We do sleep together at night..how much closer could we get?"

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi and pulled him down to hug him.

"Is this close enough?" Kyuubi asked.

Even though that's not what Itachi had intended, he didn't mind it.

"I've never had sex before." Kyuubi softly whispered. "It just startled me and gave me the chills when he touched me there. But I'm pissed that I reacted to it and my body betrayed me."

Itachi suddenly got up.

"I don't believe you." He said. "You..never.."

"Don't say it again." Kyuubi warned.

Itachi's ears fell.

"Are we all sensitive in that area?" Kyuubi mumbled.

"It depends..usually we are sensitive near the base of our tail." Itachi said, feeling weird talking about this.

"Damn brat." Kyuubi mumbled. "I didn't want to experience that feeling with someone I don't even know.." He mumbled even quieter.

Kyuubi noticed how quiet Itachi was and looked at him, only to find him smiling.

"What's so funny." Kyuubi sat up.

"I've just never seen this side of you." Itachi continued to smile and sat next to Kyuubi.

"Damn, you're all just cheeky." Kyuubi grumbled.

"Why don't you eat something." Itachi got up, but was pulled back down.

"Hey 'Tachi?" Kyuubi said as he hugged Itachi on his lap. "What do you think of me?"

"I like you." Itachi said truthfully.

"Mm..I like you too." Kyuubi sighed and let go of Itachi. "I'll eat, will you keep me company?"

Itachi nodded and got off Kyuubi's lap.

They sat at the table and Kyuubi ate his breakfast. He still felt embarrassed. He trusted that Itachi wouldn't tell anyone, but he felt like his defenses were weakening. He felt more exposed. He felt like he couldn't hide anything anymore.

When Kyuubi was done eating, Itachi took the plate.

"Let's go outside with the others." Itachi smiled. "It seems nice out today."

"Fine." Kyuubi mumbled.

They went upstairs and Itachi put the plate in the sink. Then they went outside to join the others. Mine immediately went to Kyuubi and gave a small bow in apologies. Kyuubi flicked Mine's head with his finger, telling him to not worry about it.

Mine was relieved and his tail started to wag happily once again.

They played with each other outside, and somehow, Mine and Kyuubi got into an endurance contest. Kyuubi didn't care if he was being childish, but when he won, he felt his pride slowly come back. Mine didn't care much as long as he was having fun.

Naruto noticed that Mine seemed to be a very happy person. He felt that since Mine was a dog hybrid, he took on some of the characteristic of a dog. It was just the same how Sasuke acted like a cat at times. He wasn't sure if he could say the same to Kyuubi or Itachi.

Naruto knew that having everyone here together, including Mine, was a big step into becoming a family. He noticed just how lively and fun it was having someone you loved, and a family to love. He knew that they were making progress, and it was a good step into their future.


End file.
